


Korrasami Jamboree

by Snorlax891



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Omega Asami, Omegaverse, One Shot Collection, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 41
Words: 117,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorlax891/pseuds/Snorlax891
Summary: Korrasami oneshots, drabbles, AU's, mini-fics, etc. All things Korrasami from fluff, to angst, and everything in between. Hopefully this compilation will give me somewhere to put all my ideas which aren't big enough for a separate multi-chapter story and help me concentrate on my larger fics. Enjoy!





	1. The Proposal

Avatar Korra park was awash in the glow of the streetlamps as the couple walked leisurely beneath them, hand in hand. Korra’s left hand was occupied by Asami’s, while her right was shoved deep in to her coat pocket, playing with the objects contained within. The two objects, which had been occupying her thoughts for the whole night, even during dinner with Asami were currently burning a hole in her pocket.

 The Avatar stole a glance at Asami as they walked along; the pale girl bundled in a coat and scarf against the cold, a pair of earmuffs completing the ensemble. Asami must have noticed the attention as the engineer turned and rewarded Korra with one of her radiant smiles, which the Avatar adored. Korra’s response was an embarrassed blush, and she redirected her gaze to her boots. Asami chuckled, leaning in and giving the Avatar a peck on the cheek.

  _She’s so amazing_ , Korra thought to herself. _I can’t believe she’s stayed with me this long_. _Should…should I ask her now? No. No it’s too soon. When we get to the pond. I wonder what she’ll say._ The Avatar’s shoulder’s slumped slightly. _Who am I kidding? I know what she’ll say. Still…it can’t hurt to ask. Can it? It probably can, she decided. It’ll probably hurt more than when I got poisoned._

 She took a steadying breath, noticing they were approaching the pond. But still, I have to try. She squared her shoulders as they drew even with the pond, taking a moment to look around. The stars were bright, the moon was full, and the firefly-moths were out in full force. The pond reflected both the brilliance of the night sky, and the dazzling lights of the city, but Korra’s focus was entirely on the woman next to her.

 Korra stopped walking, her gaze fixed on the ground, and a moment later Asami stopped as well, feeling the tug on her arm. “Korra?” the engineer ventured curiously. “Are you alright? You seem like you have something on your mind.”

 Slowly, Korra’s gaze rose from the ground to meet the CEO’s. “A…Asami,” she began hesitantly. “I umm, I have something I’ve been wanting to…to ask you.” Korra’s hands were sweating now, despite the chill in the air. Her stomach was roiling with nerves, and it felt as if her heart was going to beat its way straight out of her chest. The Avatar was sure she’d never been this terrified in her entire life, not even when she faced Amon, Vaatu, and Zaheer. The only time she felt a fear similar to this was, ironically, when she had asked Asami to be her girlfriend officially. And now here I am about to pop the question. _Oh jeeze,_ Korra mused. _Well…here we go._

 “Umm, I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately, and I know we haven’t been together very long but…See I’ve never been as happy as I am when I’m with you and…” Korra’s voice was quiet and shy, and a huge blush adorned her face. “Well I hope you’ve been as happy with me as I have been with you and… and I wanted to…to ask you…” She looked up in to Asami’s eyes, the jade pools showing only encouragement and a curiosity as to what Korra was going to say next. A smile was on the beautiful pale woman’s face.

 Korra took a deep preparatory breath. It was time to dive in. Extracting her hand from Asami’s, she got down on one knee and prepared herself for rejection. Digging in to her pocket, she pulled out the larger of two objects and held it within her hands. “Asami Sato, would you please make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?” She held up the necklace, her eyes closed, gaze facing the ground, too scared to look up and see the inevitable anger and rejection that would be on Asami’s face. “Ummm, I made a ring too, ‘case you don’t like the necklace.” She dragged the ring out and held it in her left hand, the necklace in her right. “I umm, wasn’t sure…if you’d be ok with doing it the Water Tribe way, so I uhh also made a ring too, but I said that already and ummm…yeah.” She decided it was best to stop talking.

 It seemed that time was dragging on and on as Korra knelt, awaiting Asami’s answer, and the Avatar was getting anxious. _Oh man I asked her too soon. I knew I should’ve waited, I…_

 “Aaaahhhh!!” the scream from the raven-haired beauty startled Korra out of her thoughts, her head jerking up to take in Asami’s tear filled expression. The way she was biting her lip and the huge smile on her face put the Avatar slightly more at ease. Asami surged towards her, and Korra tensed, preparing for some sort of slap, but instead the green-eyed woman wrapped her in a massive hug, sending them both to the ground. Korra lay flat on her back, hands splayed out to both sides, clutching the necklace and ring tightly as Asami straddled her waist. She opened her mouth to speak but Asami beat her to it, grasping both sides of the Avatar’s face and pressing a deep kiss to her lips.

  _Well, this is encouraging,_ the darker skinned woman thought as she lay pleasantly pressed underneath Asami. Her own arms were now wrapped around the engineer’s waist as she eagerly returned the kiss. If you asked her, she could have stayed like that forever, but eventually both women had to break for air. They lay there for a moment, panting, just gazing at each other until Asami lowered her head until their foreheads were touching.

 “Yes,” she whispered. “Yes Korra I will marry you. A million times yes.” Happy rivulets of tears ran down her face, dripping down on to Korra’s own. She gave the prone Avatar another kiss, pulling away after a moment to let out a shaky laugh.

 Korra was ecstatic, a huge smile on her face as she absorbed Asami’s answer. _Yes,_ she thought. _She said yes. I can’t believe it. Asami Sato said yes…to me. Whoa. I’m getting married…whoa._

 Her thoughts were interrupted as Asami shifted off of her, sitting up and turning her back towards Korra. Korra sat up as well, slightly worried, but letting out a relieved breath when Asami moved her hair out of the way. She turned her face back towards the Avatar.

 “Put it on me?” she ventured with a grin.

 The grin on Korra’s face widened in response, as she lovingly clasped the necklace around her fiancé’s neck, placing a kiss where Asami’s neck met her jaw. Fiancé, I could get used to that.

 Asami held her left hand out as well. “And the ring?” she asked.

 Korra grinned wider, if that was possible, and tenderly held Asami’s hand in her own, slipping the ring on to her slender finger. She pulled the taller woman on to her lap and rested her chin on Asami’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around the pale-skinned woman. “So the necklace is ok?” She asked hesitantly.

 “It’s wonderful Korra. I’m glad you decided to share your culture with me like this. I love it.” Asami looked down at the necklace, noticing the exquisite detail of the design. Thousands of tiny gears made up a massive ocean wave in the background, while in the foreground, the same gears made up the symbols of the other three elements. The red of the gears stood out in stark contrast to the blue background.

 “Oh good,” Korra rubbed the back of her head. “It took me a long time to make it so I’m glad you like it. I was kinda worried it’d be too much, with the ring too.”

 “It’s perfect.” Asami turned, planting a kiss on Korra’s lips.

 “You’re perfect.” Korra countered, planting her own kiss and making Asami turn red.

 Korra stood suddenly, lifting Asami and making her squeal as she was cradled bridle style in Korra’s arms.

 “I love you.” Korra told her staring in to the Jade eyes in front of her.

 “I love you too.” Asami replied.

 The two women shared a deep, passionate kiss, and Korra set off again, carrying her fiancé in to the night, the pair giggling the entire way.


	2. Lovin' Can Hurt

Korra practically skips in to the cafeteria, and for a girl who never skips anywhere; it’s a big deal for her. But today, as for the past year, she just can’t help her happiness. A huge grin comes over her face when she spots the reason for the happiness sitting at a table near the doors to the fields, nose buried in a book as usual.

She glides up to the table; wide grin still plastered on her face to greet her girlfriend of a year now, Asami Sato. She hooks a finger over the book and pulls gently down to gain Asami’s attention. The raven-haired beauty’s gaze shifts upward, and Korra speaks as she leans in for a kiss, “Hey babe.” But instead of the usual enthusiastic response, she feels Asami’s finger on her lips, stopping her. Confused, she pulls back, raising an eyebrow. “Sweetie? What is it?” she asks worriedly.

Asami lets out a sigh. “You and I need to talk.” She says with great seriousness.

Korra pales, shocked. Even though Asami is the first real long-term relationship she’s ever had, even she knows the doom that accompanies those words when said by a significant other.

Instantly she thinks back over the past year, from the moment they started dating, to their six-month anniversary where they had gone hot air ballooning, their recent camping trip to the Rockies, and all the dinners, picnics and little shared moments in between. She scours these memories looking for any possible mistakes she could have made. Forgotten dates perhaps? A missed birthday? A misread signal from Asami? Some unknown important milestone that she had let pass by in her ignorance?

“Oh,” she says nervously, hands clutching the single strap of her backpack that’s thrown over her shoulder. “Ummm, ok.” She swallows audibly. The look of trepidation is clear on her face as she stands before Asami, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

“Look Korra,” Asami begins hesitantly. “I just…don’t really think this is working between us.” 

Korra pales further. _This can’t be happening_.

Asami continues. “You and I, we clearly aren’t meant for each other. I thought we were great until I realized something.”

Korra’s apprehension increases, her knuckles tightening on her backpack strap. “Wh…”she tries. She has to take a steadying breath before starting again. “What do you mean?” her voice is quiet, tense with worry.

“I mean,” Asami says, crossing her arms and legs and giving Korra a pointed look, “That you, are only with me for my money.” She points accusingly at a shocked looking Korra.

“A…Asami,” is all Korra manages to get out. What is happening right now? “What,” she stutters. “What money?”

Asami is beginning to get annoyed and she scowls at the darker woman. “Don’t pretend you don’t know! Who’s paid for our big dates?” she holds up her hand and begins to bend down her fingers as she lists them off. “The dinners at Kwong’s. Me. The hot air balloon ride. Me. The shopping at all those fancy boutiques, the limo rides, the ballroom dancing? Me. Me. Me. Oh! And let’s not forget the most recent, and most expensive, our trip to the Rockies? Now who paid for that again? Oh that’s right,” she is practically baring her teeth at Korra now. “ME!”

Korra is shivering now, barely able to form coherent thoughts. “A…Asami,” she starts. Her voice is shaky and she’s trying not to cry. “I…I don’t understand. Why are you saying these things?”

“Don’t play dumb with me ‘my love,’” she adds air quotes for emphasis, the last two words coming out in an extremely mocking tone. “The only reason you were EVER interested in me is because of my money. Because I could give you the finer things in life that you couldn’t afford. You claimed to love me, but all you really loved was the convenience of dating a rich girl. That and the connections you could gain with my father being who he is. Why do you think I’ve never taken you to meet him? I was worried about this exact thing happening, and lo and behold it has.” She lets out a bitter laugh, shaking her head. “Well I’m sorry you wasted all that time, because it’s over. You and I?” she pointed between the two of them. “We’re done.”

Korra feels like she’s been hit by a train. She can hardly breathe, tears are gathering in the corners of her eyes and she can feel the sweat gathering on her palms as her grip on her bag has become white knuckled. She watches as Asami reaches in to her bag and pulls out her checkbook, flipping it open and scribbling for a moment. She rips it out and tosses the slip of paper at her. It lands perfectly, and slides to a stop in front of the shocked woman.

“Here,” Asami says bitterly. “This should compensate you for all the time wasted ‘wooing’ me to get your prize.”  
Korra spent a moment simply staring at the dark haired girl before slowly glancing down at the check in front of her and back again. She does this several times before slowly reaching out her left hand and picking up the item. Briefly, she scans the amount. She gasps slightly. In her hand, she holds a check for the amount of one hundred thousand Yuans. It’s more money than she’s ever seen in one place in her life, and yet all she can feel is nausea. Slowly, she puts the offending item back down on the table, face down, unable to stomach looking at it. “Asami,” she croaks out, her throat nearly closing up, and her mouth dry.

“What?” the heiress asks bitterly? Not enough for you? Well too bad. That’s the last you’re getting out of me. You should go now.” She turns away from Korra.

“But,” Korra squeaks out, her voice nearly non-existent.

“ _ **Goodbye** _ Korra.” Asami says with finality, refusing to look at the other woman.

Korra gapes at her in shock, mouth opening and closing like a fish, small sounds of pain and shock the only things escaping from her mouth. “Aah,” she voices as the tears start to flow. It’s such a tiny sound but so incredibly full of anguish. In a flash, she’s covered her mouth and dashed out of the cafeteria, the doors leading to the fields swinging behind her.

“Whoa,” Opal, Asami’s best friend and someone who had become Korra’s friend as well since she and Asami had begun dating, spoke from Asami’s side. She had been watching the whole thing from a distance and had heard everything. “Don’t you think that was a little harsh?”

“Hmmph,” is Asami’s only response as she scowls at the floor.


	3. Break This

Asami practically skipped up the steps to her home, the late evening sun hanging low over the Sato Estate. Korra’s glider was leaning in its usual corner of the entryway, meaning the Avatar was definitely home. Asami smirked. _Perfect,_ she thought. Clutching a small box to her chest, she went in search of her girlfriend, finding her, with little surprise, in the kitchen, a cup of tea and a book on the table before her. “Hey babe.” She spoke softly. Korra looked up, a huge smile forming on her face.

“’Sami,” she chimed happily. “You’re home.”

Asami simply smiled, taking the object out of the box and thrusting it under her girlfriend’s nose. “Break this.” She said abruptly, the smile still on her face. 

“Uhhh, what?” Korra asked, confusion on her face.

“I want you to break this.” Asami thrust the object towards her again.

Korra looked down at the object clutched in the CEO’s hand and gasped. A beautiful wristwatch, sat sparkling in the center of the raven-haired woman’s palm. The face was blue, the same shade as Korra’s eyes. The rim had a few diamonds set in it that caught the light beautifully, adding a bit of sparkle to the design. The band was a dark leather that looked to be the same as Asami’s jacket. It was a miniature piece of art, it was beautiful, and it looked VERY expensive.

“It’s beautiful.” Korra whispered wide-eyed, taking the object from Asami’s hand. “But you always got angry before when I broke the watches you gave me.” The Avatar rubbed the back of her neck, a blush darkening her cheeks.

“Pssh,” Asami scoffed, waving her hand in dismissal. “That was then, this is now. Besides, I made this one especially for you.”

“And you want me to break this?” Korra asked for confirmation.

Asami nodded in affirmation. “Yep. Have at it.”

“Korra raised an eyebrow. “And there’s no repercussion for this?”

Asami giggled. “Of course not silly. Look,” she pointed to the watch. “The face and hands, and even all the innards are made out of finely crafted platinum.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah wow. We tested this one pretty thoroughly. It can withstand being pummeled by thousands of boulders the size of cars without being crushed.”

“Asami.” The Avatar attempted to interject.

“Hold up to temperatures exceeding ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit without melting.” The engineer was pacing back and forth now, gesturing with her hands.

“Asami…”

“Will still function even under water up to one thousand feet below the surface.”

“Asami…”

“Can survive being blasted with winds up to one hundred miles per hour.”

“Asami…”

“AND looks totally stylish to boot. Not only that but…” 

“ASAMI!” Korra finally interrupted.

The engineer paused, jumping slightly from shock. “What?” She asked curiously.

“I broke it.” The Avatar replied sheepishly, holding up the mangled remains of the watch for Asami to see, a blush covering her face. The face was gone and various springs and metal bits popped up like mountain ranges.

As Asami watched, there was a metal ping, and a tiny gear flew out, skittering across the table and coming to rest in front of the engineer.

The silence in the room was oppressive. For a moment Asami simply stood there, staring at the watch. Korra began to grow nervous when Asami’s right eye began twitching. “’Sami?” Korra ventured nervously.

Asami said nothing, simply stepped forward and snatched the remains from Korra’s hands, turned on her heel and stomped out of the room. She muttered something that sounded like, “Avatar proof my ass. Back to the drawing board with this one.”

“Asami!” Korra called after her, and scuttled out of the room after her girlfriend.


	4. Lovin' Can Mend Your Soul

Korra stumbled away from the school building, tears blurring her vision. She wasn’t really sure where she was going, nor did she particularly care. The all- consuming pain of a broken heart distracted her from anything and everything.

Snippets of her earlier conversation with Asami kept playing back for her, taunting her. “ _Only with me for my money,” “You and I, we’re done,” “Goodbye Korra.”_ Each comment more dreadful and more painful than the last, each one carving in to her heart like a dagger.

As she stumbled around blindly, tears streaming down her face, she ran in to something hard and unyielding. Korra wiped at her eyes, and the blurry image of an oak tree formed in her vision. Annoyed, she shoved at the tree. It’s total lack of response and refusal to yield only made her more irritated.

She pushed at the tree again. Starting to get seriously pissed she smacked the tree hard with her open hand. Rather than putting her off, the sting of pain actually felt refreshing. This was pain she could control, pain she could handle.

Dropping her backpack, Korra saw red, her emotions in a crazy flux, and all her inhibitions gone. “Aaaaaaaaaaaah!” She screamed at the top of her lungs and started flinging punches at the bark as hard as she could, once again ignoring all pain. In fact she couldn’t even feel pain at the moment. She felt nothing but overwhelming rage, and crippling sadness. A horrible sense of betrayal settling over everything, her heart felt heavy in her chest, and she started kicking as well.

She began venting her anger at the tree, for a guilty moment even imagining it was Asami’s face she was smashing. That didn’t last long as it didn’t feel right to her. “Stupid Korra!” she yelled out. “Stupid ugly dumb cunt! Of course Asami doesn’t want you! You knew you weren’t good enough for her but you asked her out anyway! Aaaaaaah! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!” The last three words were each punctuated by a blow to the tree. “Stupid bitch! She’s so smart and pretty and perfect! Why would she want you anyway? What did you think would happen? She’d stay with you forever? She’d marry you? She could have anyone she wanted in the world! No way she’d stay with you when she could have somebody way more successful, someone smarter, richer, someone that actually deserved her!”

She wasn’t sure how long she ranted and raved against the tree, throwing everything she had in to destroying her conveniently placed foe, but eventually she was reduced to pathetic panting, and her strikes barely tapped the hardened oak. When the last punch finally fell, she devolved in to loud sobbing, clasping on to the tree and pathetically sliding down to the ground. She sat against the trunk, drawing her legs up to her chest, and dropping her head in to them, sobbing out her grief, uncaring as to who may be listening.

She sat there, finally empty of tears, refusing to lift her head from her legs, refusing to acknowledge anything outside her own grief, as once again, her conversation with Asami taunted her. Her own mind forced her to experience the rending of her heart over and over and over again, as the girl of her dreams told her she was scum.

“Korra.” A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Reluctantly, she looked up, seeing a pair of boots, her vision traveling up a pair of legs, and eventually coming to rest on the face of Opal.

“Opal,” she croaked, her voice hoarse and raspy. “Are you here to tell me you hate me too?”

“No,” Opal responded softly. “I came to give you this. You left it behind. I thought you might want it.”

Korra glared when she saw what Opal was holding. The check Asami had written was clasped in her hand. “I don’t want that,” She said irritated, pushing Opal’s hand away. “I just want Asami.”

“I know you do.” Opal sat down next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Do you know why she said what she said?”

“No,” Korra was irritated. “I don’t really understand any of it. All that talk about how I only wanted her for her money? What money? What does that even mean? I mean I knew she paid for all those dates but I never cared how, not really. I never asked where the money came from. It didn’t seem important to me. But apparently it is to her. And that stuff about her dad. I didn’t get that either. Sure I’ve never met him but I just figured she was nervous about introducing us. I was nervous when she met mom and dad, even though I knew they’d get along great, but still. What was all that stuff about ‘connections’?” She sighed heavily. “None of it makes any sense.” Her head dropped back down in to her knees.

“I’m sure she’s just being cautious. When your family runs Future Industries, and you’re set to inherit it one day, I’m sure you have to be careful who you date.” Opal looked panicked for a moment, bringing her hands up in defense. “Not that there’s anything wrong with dating you! I think you’re quite the catch!”

Korra looked up at her confused. “I don’t know what that is.”

“Oh, well a catch is someone who…”

“No,” Korra interrupted. “I know what a catch is, I meant Future Industries. I don’t know what that is. What does it have to do with Asami?”

Opal stared at her for a moment. “You can’t be serious,” she said incredulously.

Korra just stared at her blankly, blinking once.

“Oh my God Korra. You’ve been in the city a year and you’ve been dating Asami almost this whole time, how do you not know about Future Industries?”

“I just don’t ok,” she ground her foot in to the dirt in embarrassment and annoyance. “Now would you please explain this to me?”

Opal sighed. “Ok listen. Future Industries is the city’s and possibly the world’s largest tech company. They make basically everything: cars, computers, phones, you cant really go anywhere without seeing a Future industries product. And haven’t you ever wondered why we call them Satomobiles and Asami’s last name just happens to be Sato? Her dad, Hiroshi invented the damn things. He runs the company, and one day Asami is set to take over from him.”

Korra sat slack jawed and wide-eyed staring at the ground. “I…I always thought her name was just a coincidence.” She shook her dead in disbelief. “I…no wonder she dumped me. She’s set to inherit a huge company that makes billions of yuans, and spans the globe. What could I possibly offer her?”

“I think that should be between you and Asami. You should talk to her. I’m sure you two could sort this out.”

Korra snorted. “Whatever.” She stood up, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. She started to walk away. “See ya later Opal.”

“Korra, where are you going?” Opal called after her.

“Home.” The dark-skinned woman answered, waving her hand without looking back.

The trip home was short. Korra spent the entire time in a daze, and as it was the middle of the day, and the school busses weren’t running, she walked. Walking in through the door, she tossed her backpack on the couch and was on her way to the kitchen when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

_Dad’s liquor cabinet,_ she mused. She bit her lip, her mind going back to the weeks after her accident, those horrible dark days where she had turned to drinking just to get through each day. She had been barely sober for up to five minutes during those times. Her parents had found out of course and had tried to help her, locking up the cabinet, denying her access to the destructive substance. However, it was Asami that had been the deciding factor.

She knelt down and opened the doors, the array of bottles sitting tantalizingly close, mocking her. She reached out, but pulled back hesitantly, biting her lip. _Should I really be doing this?_ She wondered. _You stopped for her. She doesn’t want you anymore so it doesn’t really matter._ And with that, she reached in, snagging as many bottles as possible, and heading to her room. She sat on her bed and popped the first cork. “Bottoms up,” she said to the empty room, and tilted the bottle up.

* * *

 Asami shut off the blowtorch. She flipped up her welding mask and smiled down at the motorcycle engine in front of her. “That oughta do it. This upgrade should make this 95% more efficient while at the same time better for the environment.”

Her declaration was met with silence, and she shook her head. She had been doing this for the last three days, speaking to the emptiness as if someone was there to hear her. She had no idea why. She bit her lip. That was a lie. She knew exactly why but refused to acknowledge it. Korra. She had gotten so used to her girlfriend keeping her company in the garage that not having her here for the past three days seemed strange, wrong even. Korra always did love watching her work. She shook her head. _Korra made it clear why she was with you._ She sighed, tossing her gloves and mask on the table and heading for the shower. _Do you really believe that anymore?_ She wondered.

Hair wet from the shower, she sat down on the couch, and flipped on the tv, hoping to distract herself from thoughts of her former girlfriend that had been plaguing her for the past three days. _You made your choice Asami, now you have to live with it,_ she reasoned. _Besides, it’s better this way._ And yet the ache in her chest that was present every time she thought of Korra persisted.

Asami sighed again, heading to the kitchen as the local news channel ran some story about an animal shelter. She returned with a glass of orange juice and paused before sitting down. The local anchor was speaking. “Breaking news. We now go live to Kyoshi Bridge, where police are attempting to talk down a local high school student under the heavy influence of alcohol. Witnesses say the young teen climbed to the top of the bridge, where she proceeded to shout insults at responding officers, and threaten to jump if anyone came too close. Police negotiators have been on the scene for an hour attempting to defuse the situation. So far, efforts have been unsuccessful. Channel Five’s Eye in the Sky is on the scene.”

The footage switched to that from a helicopter, hovering above the bridge. The shaky footage focused on the bridge, zooming in on the figure clinging to the support structure with one hand. Asami’s mouth dropped open in horror, and the glass dropped from her hand, shattering on the ground. The footage might be shaky but the face was clear. “Korra,” she whispered in shock. Turning, she bolted from the room, heading for the garage, and within minutes, was speeding towards Kyoshi Bridge on one of her motorcycles.

Asami arrived on the scene, taking in her surroundings with trepidation. A large crowd had gathered, necks craned to take in the figure atop the bridge. She pushed her way forward, reaching the police barrier of caution tape. An officer stepped in front of her.

“I’m sorry ma’am but you need to step ba…Asami?” he spoke.

“Mako!” Asami exclaimed. “Mako I need to talk to Korra! Please! You have to let me through! I have to try. I need to fix this. It’s all my fault.” Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Mako bit his lip, thinking for a moment. He sighed. “Alright,” he said. “Come on. Hurry.” He raised the caution tape for, motioning her forward quickly.

“Thank you Mako.” She gave him a quick hug.

“No problem.” He began leading her towards a gathering of police officers. “Could get in a lot of trouble for this.” He muttered.

Asami followed behind and watched as Mako tapped on of the officers on the shoulder.

“Chief,” he said.

The woman turned, taking in the sight of Asami standing next to Mako and scowling. “Mako, what the hell do you think you’re doing, letting random citizens past the perimeter?”

Mako raised his hands in defense. “No, Chief you don’t understand. This is Asami Sato and…”

“I don’t care how rich her dad is, unauthorized personnel belong on the other side of the tape. Get her out of here.”

“Please,” Asami spoke up. “Korra is my girlfriend…or at least she was. Either way she’s still my friend and I care about her. It’s my fault she’s doing this. Give me a chance to help her. Let me talk to her. Please.”

Chief Beifong considered for a moment, then grunted, “You’ve got five minutes. After that I’m sending in a team to get her down from there and she’s going to jail.” She handed Asami a megaphone.

“Thank you,” she said breathlessly, and ran forwards.

* * *

 Korra grasped tightly to the metal beneath her, the winds and the draft from the helicopter buffeting her. It was hard enough to stay upright with all the alcohol in her system, so the extra challenge wasn’t really welcome. She looked down at the gathering of people below her, colors and shapes blurring in her inebriated state. _Welp,_ she thought. _Now’s as good a time as ever, I’m not getting any younger._ Taking a deep breath, she lifted her foot off the metal and extended it out over the abyss. Letting the breath out she began to lean forward, loosening her grip on the metal.

 “KORRA!” The voice startled her, and she flailed momentarily before regaining her footing and her grip. Blinking owlishly, she scanned the crowd below, searching for the source of the oh so familiar voice. There, a few feet forward from the group of cops.

“Asami,” she whispered, wondering what the woman was doing here.

“Korra please don’t do what I think you’re about to do!” Asami continued. “I know you might not think it right now, but I still care about you, so much!”

_She cares about me?_ The dark-skinned girl pondered this for a moment before re-focusing on Asami, waiting to see what came next.

“Opal told me about what you said to her that day, and I have to admit I hadn’t even considered that you didn’t know who I was, who my dad was and who my family was! The truth is, these past few days without you have been awful! I think I made a mistake ending things with you! A big mistake, and I’d really like to fix it, so…if you’ll have me…I’d really like to try again! Just please don’t jump! Come down so we can talk things out! Please Korra! I…I love you!”

Korra was stunned, her mouth hanging open in shock. Asami loved her? She regretted their break up and she wanted to try again? It was like the sun suddenly came out from behind the clouds. The woman she loved still wanted her, she didn’t hate her. Tears blurred her already questionable vision, and she wiped them with the back of her hand, sniffling. Her legs shook, and she slumped against the metal, sliding down the pillar to sit against the metal. She grasped it as tightly as she could. “A…Asami,” she called out through her tears. “I…I want to come down!”

“Stay put!” Asami called out, relief evident in her voice. “Everything’s gonna be fine ok?!”

Korra nodded, even though she knew Asami probably wouldn’t be able to see her.

* * *

 Asami sighed in relief, as she lowered the megaphone, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up and she was met with the somewhat softened expression of Chief Beifong.

“You did good kid.” She turned to her team. “Alright, get that crane up there!” Cops scurried to do her bidding, and she turned her attention back to Asami. “You really have a knack for this kind of thing. I could hire you to be a negotiator full time.” The small smile on the Chief’s face was rare but heartening.

Asami laughed slightly, still wiping at tears. “I don’t think so. I only knew what to say cause it’s Korra. I just know her.” She shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Beifong chuckled and patted her on the shoulder.

Both women turned their attention to the fire truck as its bucket began to come down, and the fireman made his way to the ground, with Korra in tow. The dark-skinned girl stepped out somewhat shakily and faced Asami, apprehension in her gaze.

Korra bit her lip as she stood in front of Asami, holding herself in embarrassment, and anxiety. Her cheeks red, she greeted the engineer. “Hi,” she spoke quietly. Asami stepped forward, raised her hand…and brought it across Korra’s cheek in a slap, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing in the night. In the next instant, she felt herself enveloped in the raven-haired woman’s arms, Asami sniffling in to her shoulder.

“You idiot,” she chided. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

Korra sniffled as well. “I’m sorry. I love you Asami.”

“I love you too.” She stepped back, while keeping her grip on Korra and the two women simply looked at each other, foreheads touching, little nervous giggles escaping their mouths.

“Sooo…” Korra ventured nervously. “Are we…ok?”

A tear filled chuckle escaped Asami’s mouth. “Only if you’re ok with me. I’d really like to be with you again. If you’ll have me.”

“Definitely.” Korra hooked her hand around Asami’s neck and pulled the other woman in for a kiss, lingering long and deep. They pulled back for air, and a comfortable silence fell over the two as they held each other, just enjoying the other’s presence. “So does this mean I can meet your dad?” Korra asked abruptly, causing Asami to chuckle.

The heiress’ response was to pull her in for another kiss. “Sounds good to me.”


	5. Life Rolls On Pt 1

“Talk to her,” Bolin urged, nudging his best friend with his elbow.

It took a moment for Korra to turn her attention to her bulky green-eyed friend. She blinked, as if in a daze, and turned her head towards him. “Huh? What’d ya say?” she asked, shaking her head as if to clear her mind of fog. Though she could hardly be blamed for it, most of the cafeteria’s heads turn and conversation pauses when SHE walks by.

She, of course, being Asami Sato, the most sought after woman in all of Republic City High, and probably the world as far as Korra was concerned. Bolin was talking but Korra’s attention had already returned to Asami by then.

She stared, entranced as the beautiful goddess that was Asami Sato strode by across the cafeteria. Her raven locks seemed to bounce and flow in some nonexistent wind, and the tight button up purple blouse, knee-high boots, and maroon skirt she wore accentuated her figure perfectly. It was like something out of a movie.

“Hello, Earth to Korra.” Bolin was waving his hand in front of her face.

She jumped in her chair. “What, what, I’m listening.”

Bolin smirked at her. “Uh huh, sure. You sure you weren’t checking out Asami’s ass?”

Korra blushed. “N…no. Of course not! You’re talking nonsense Bo.” She refused to look at him, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. _Oh what an ass though,_ she thought to herself. That had of course, been exactly what she’d been doing but she wasn’t about to give Bolin that kind of ammo.

“What’s going on?” Bolin’s brother Mako had joined them.

Bolin threw his arm around Korra’s shoulder. “Korra was ogling Asami again, and refusing to admit she’s in love.” He batted his eyes dramatically at Korra.

She shoved him. “Shut up Bo.” She rolled her eyes.

“Oh,” Mako put in, in his usual monotone, but with a slight smirk as he tucked in to his noodles. “So business as usual then?”

“I hate you both,” Korra said, crossing her arms and pouting.

The brothers chuckled. “I really don’t understand why you don’t just go talk to her,” Mako said. “The least you could do is say hi. Besides, haven’t you been crushing on her since what, 3rd grade?”

Korra’s head hit the table with a thud. “Shut up Mako,” she groaned. “Asami wouldn’t want to talk to me anyway. She’s way too amazing. Besides, she gets asked out by both guys AND girls like a bazillion times a day, and she turns ALL of them down. What makes you think I’d be any different?”

“You never really know until you try right?” Bolin suggested.

“Hmmph,” Korra snorted. She highly doubted that anything would even happen. She’d seen the lines that formed in front of Asami Sato’s table. Every single one of those people were vying for the woman’s attention and affection. All of them got rejected. All of them were, in her opinion, better looking and probably more successful and smarter than her. And all of them able to do the one thing that she couldn’t: walk. If she tried, she had no doubt that Asami wouldn’t even pay attention to her whatsoever.

“C’mon Bolin,” she said with a sigh, lifting her head from the table. “Be realistic. Why would she give me even the time of day? Have you seen her? She’s so beautiful, plus she’s a fucking genius, and she’s the heiress to a huge multi-billion dollar company.” She gripped the handles of her wheelchair and frowned at her lap. “I can’t even walk.”

There was an awkward silence until Mako spoke up. “Sorry.” He said guiltily.

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. “Mako,” she spoke softly. “I’ve already told you that it wasn’t your fault. Please stop blaming yourself for what happened.”

“But…”

“Hey bitches, what’s up?” A new voice interrupted.

The three friends looked up, as a tall woman with a beauty mark on her cheek, and her hair in a long single braid, sat down across from Mako.

“Oh, hey Kuvira.” Bolin greeted the woman warmly.

She looked between Mako, Korra and Bolin and raised an eyebrow. “Ah, Korra ogling Asami again?” She smirked. “Refusing to admit she’s in love?”

Korra’s head hit the table again, and she flipped her middle finger at Kuvira, letting out a groan. “Fuck you Kuv.”

“Love you too babe,” Kuvira smirked and made kissy noises at Korra.

Mako and Bolin sniggered together.

“Careful Kuvira,” Bolin, could hardly control his giggling. “You’ll make Asami jealous. Though that might be a good thing I suppose, since this one,” he nudged Korra in the ribs with his elbow again. “Is too scared to do anything about it.”

“Honestly Korra, I don’t know why you don’t just go talk to her. You never really know until you try right?” Kuvira said sagely.

“That’s what we said,” Mako and Bolin spoke simultaneously.

“I reiterate,” Korra’s muffled voice came from inside her folded arms. “I hate you all.”

The three laughed at this.

“Anyway, like I said, it’ll never happen, so it doesn’t really matter.”

“And what if I were to go talk to Asami for you?” Bolin asked her.

She glared at him. “You do that and I’ll tell Opal you have the hots for her, and have for years.”

He clasped his hands, a frantic expression on his face. “No! You wouldn’t! Korra tell me you’re joking!”

She smirked. “What’s the matter Bo? You never know until you try right?”

Mako and Kuvira laughed at this.

“Ok ok,” he waved his hands. “Point taken. Sooo, if I talk to Opal, you’ll talk to Asami right?”

“Oh my God Bo, just drop it will you?” She pouted. “And what are you smirking at Mako? Mr. I’m in love with my scarf.”

“Hey! I’m not…never mind.” He blushed, fingering his scarf.

“Ok guys,” Kuvira said, chuckling. “I think we’ve tortured Korra enough for today.”

The bell rang then and Mako, Bolin and Kuvira said their goodbyes to Korra, and the four went their separate ways for class. For the rest of the day, Korra found it difficult to concentrate on her classes; her thoughts straying even more than they usually did, to Asami Sato. By the time she was getting on the bus at the end of the day, she was mentally exhausted.


	6. Song Of Love

Asami let loose a loud moan as Korra’s fingers worked rapidly in her moist center.

“O…oh sh…shit,” she stuttered out. “K…Korra. I’m s…s…so close. D…don’t st…stop oh!”

Korra smirked up at her wife from her position between her legs. Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around Asami’s stiff clit and sucked hard. Asami moaned again, clutching the bed sheets hard.

The CEO was so close now, Korra could tell, her walls fluttering erratically around the dark-skinned girl’s fingers. _Just a little more,_ Korra told herself. She changed her pattern; alternating sucking with little swirls of her tongue and light nibbles with her teeth that she knew Asami loved, and would drive the woman absolutely wild.

She went for broke, taking Asami’s clit between her teeth, nibbling and sucking hard, as she hummed, sending vibrations through the pale woman’s body. Her fingers picked up the pace, going wild. She curled them back, consistently hitting Asami’s g-spot every time. A labor of love learned over many years of practice, culminating in bringing Asami as much pleasure as possible.

Asami screamed as she came, her juices spilling out over Korra’s chin and hand, the walls of her vagina clenching hard around the Avatar’s fingers to the point where she could hear the joints popping. The CEO’s body shook with her release, every muscle tightening, her toes curling, her hips thrusting rhythmically against Korra’s hand.

For a moment, she wondered if her fingers would break, before finally, Asami’s spasms began to die off, her core relaxing and reluctantly releasing Korra’s fingers. Asami gasped, panting heavily as she collapsed in a sweaty mess on the bed.

Slowly, Korra withdrew her fingers, earning a whine of protest from her partner. She pulled herself up her lover’s body, idly taking a nipple in to her mouth and swirling her tongue around it, earning another quiet moan. She pulled at it, releasing it with a pop before moving forward and capturing the engineer’s lips in a kiss.

“I love you,” Asami said when they parted.

“I love you too,” Korra replied sweetly.

Korra propped herself up on her elbow and simply observed Asami, her sweat covered body, her eyes closed, she lay in the bed, drenched in post-orgasmic bliss.

She sat up then, looking down with love on the woman that she got to spend her life with. Korra quirked an eyebrow, as she glanced between Asami’s legs. Her wife’s core was still giving little pulses and shudders every now and then, but that wasn’t what made her pause. A thought suddenly hit her, and she wondered why she had never considered it before.

A giggle escaped the Avatar’s mouth. Another, then another, gradually increasing in intensity until she was practically howling with laughter, the bed shaking from her mirth.

Asami cracked an eye open, gazing with interest at Korra’s antics. “What’s so funny?” she asked, a small smile on her face, by now, used to the Avatar’s eccentricities.

A dark hand extended, pointing towards Asami’s flower, and Korra managed to speak through her laughter. “I can’t, ha…believe I n…never…ha ha….thought of it before!”

Asami raised an eyebrow in question.

Still pointing, Korra began to sing at the top of her lungs. “SECRET TUNNEL!! SECRET TUNNEL!! ‘SAMI’S VAGINA!! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL YEAH!!”

Asami giggled, and rolled her eyes. Sitting up, she pulled the Avatar in for another deep kiss. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

For the rest of the night, and at the breakfast table the next morning, Korra could be heard quietly giggling to herself, and whispering “Secret Tunnel,” every so often.

Asami would just laugh, rolling her eyes, an indulgent smile on her face.

As soon as breakfast was over, Korra grabbed Asami’s hand, dragging a surprised CEO towards the stairs.

“Korra, what?” the engineer began.

“Secret love cave, let’s go!” Korra interrupted.


	7. LIfe Rolls On Pt 2

Asami blushed, and quickly whipped her head back around, returning her attention to the textbook in front of her. _That was close,_ she warned herself. _She almost saw you that time._ She, of course being the incredibly alluring Korra Winters seated a few tables away, whose attention, thankfully, seemed to be entirely focused on her noodles and the comic book she held. Asami could make out her occasional laughter even from here, her husky voice sending shivers down the industrialist’s spine.

An amused chuckle drew her attention, and she looked up in to the face of her best friend, Opal Beifong. “What?” she questioned her.

“Oh nothing,” Opal replied nonchalantly, with a smirk. “Just that you, my friend, are a gigantic coward. You should just go talk to her already.”

Asami pouted. “I am not a coward,” she declared.

Opal snorted. “Oh really? Then why is it that you still haven’t asked out the woman you’ve been pining over since practically forever?”

“Shut up,” Asami hissed at her, gripping the edge of the table fiercely and leaning forward. “I have NOT been pining over her!”

“Is that why you wrote all those sappy love poems and letters and never sent them?” Opal playfully poked her best friend on the nose.

“Bitch, I told you that in confidence.” Asami tried to be irritated but the corners of her mouth turned upwards against her control.

Opal blew a kiss at her. “Want me to tell her for you?”

Asami glared at the shorthaired woman. “You do that and I’ll let Bolin know you’re head over heels for him.”

Opal blushed a deep red. “You play dirty Sato.” She waved her hands in front of her in surrender. “Fine, fine. I won’t say a word.”

Asami smirked at her, crossing her arms in victory. “Now who’s the coward?”

Opal rolled her eyes, flipping Asami the bird.

Asami laughed and threw a grape at her.

“You wanna know what I think?” a new voice spoke.

Both women turned with a scowl to the self titled “Prince” Wu who had sat next to Opal, and spoke in unison.

“NO,” they said firmly, glaring at him.

“Fine, fine,” he responded dejectedly, slinking away.

“He’s so weird,” Asami ventured once he was out of sight.

“Mmmhmm,” Opal enthusiastically agreed.

Both women dissolved in to fits of giggles.

Asami recovered first, a look of determination taking over her face, and she stood up.

Opal raised an eyebrow in question, and Asami motioned her head towards Korra.

Opal smiled and gave her a thumbs up, which Asami returned.

Confidently, she turned and headed in Korra’s direction only to cringe, and blush slightly when she heard a, “Wooh! Go get her girl!” from Opal.

She approached Korra cautiously, desperately trying to conceal the slight trembling of her body and hoping that her blushing wasn’t too noticeable.

_Okay Sato,_ she psyched herself up. _You can do this. It’s just Korra right? Right. It’s just the most attractive woman you’ve ever laid eyes on in your entire life. The most attractive woman who also happens to have a voice like soft velvet, and eyes like the deep ocean that I just want to get lost in forever._ She huffed out a breath. _Oh boy…this may be harder than I thought._

She stood next to Korra for a moment, unsure of what to say until her genius mind decided for her.

“Hi,” she said quietly. _Brilliant Asami,_ she congratulated herself. _Stellar. Ten out of ten. I can command the respect of a conference room full of arrogant aging businessmen who all think they know better than me, and that a woman has no place in the business world, yet I’m finding it near impossible to talk to a pretty girl._

For a moment, she wondered if Korra had even heard her, but she watched as the dark skinned girl suddenly froze. Slowly, her head turned, and starting at her boots, slowly travelled upwards.

A light blush formed on Asami’s cheeks while she watched Korra’s wide eyes take her in. She wore the same skirt and boots from yesterday, but in place of her purple blouse, a crisp white button up was her shirt of choice today.

_I guess she likes what she sees,_ Asami reasoned, because Korra’s face had just met hers and it was covered in a deep red blush that went all the way from the tip of her ears, down onto her chest. Her cheeks were puffed up like a little chipmunk’s and the ends of several noodles hung down out of her mouth. One hand held her chopsticks, and the other was balled up on top of her comic book. As the heiress watched, the chopsticks fell from her hand and clattered noisily on the lunch table. Korra’s hand remained frozen in mid-air. Korra was staring at her, wide eyed, like an owl.

Asami summoned a bit of confidence from who knows where when her mind urged her to speak. _She’s looking at you. Say something._ Forcing her body to move, she cocked her left hip out, placing her left hand on her hip and clamping down to hopefully disguise the trembling. Simultaneously she brought her right hand up and flipped her hair over her shoulder, watching Korra’s eyes widen even more at the action, if that was even possible.

“Hi Korra,” she said with what she hoped was confidence, smiling brightly. “I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime?”


	8. Asami From State Farm

Tenzin walked the halls of the Air Temple, the late night wind blowing through the open windows, cooling the building after the heat of the summer sun. Passing by his office, he noticed tha the door was left slightly ajar. Frowning, he moved forward, the soft murmur of conversation coming from within. He pushed open the door quietly, to find the Avatar using his phone.

“Really,” Korra mumled in to the phone. “You’d do that for me?”

Confused, Tenzin stepped forward. “Korra, who are you talking to?” he asked.

The Avatar looked up, smiling at her master, and covered the speaker with one hand, moving the phone away from her ear. “It’s Asami,” she said. “From State Farm.”

Giving her a skeptical look, Tenzin probed further. “Really,” he stepped forward again. “Asami from State Farm at three am?” He stepped forward, taking the phone out of Korra’s hand despite her protests. “Who is this?” he spoke in to the receiver.

“It’s Asami,” Korra attempted to convince him once more. “From State Farm.”

“Oh really,” Tenzin asked, not convinced. “What are you wearing, Asami from State Farm?” he made air quotes to illustrate his disbelief.

“Uhhh, a skirt?” a feminine voice answered from the other end.

He looked at Korra in disbelief. “He sounds hideous,” he informed her, a look of irritation on his face. 

“Well he’s a chick so…” Korra argued, shrugging her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, stupid, worth it. :) Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Life Rolls On Pt 3

Korra’s mind was blank, a buzzing mass of white noise replacing all rational thought. She stared up at the beautiful Asami Sato who was currently standing mere inches away from her in all her resplendent glory. The same Asami Sato who rejected every romantic advance of the hundreds who propositioned her every day yet had just asked HER out on a date, unless her ears were malfunctioning.

Yes that was it. She must have misheard, or this was some kind of elaborate prank, she was dreaming, she was somehow drunk, she was hallucinating, someone had roofied her, she was high, Asami had lost a bet. Any explanation made more sense than considering that Asami Sato had just willingly approached her with romantic intent in front of the entire cafeteria; especially the last one, because the thought of Asami Sato losing at anything was utterly ridiculous.

Beyond that, was Asami actually blushing? It couldn’t be true. Asami Sato didn’t blush, not for the likes of plain old Korra. She couldn’t possibly be making the most amazing woman in the world nervous or embarrassed…could she? No, it was simply impossible.

Yet there she was, standing there in utter perfection, a light dusting of red on her cheeks, and awaiting Korra’s answer like she had nothing better to do.

_Answer,_ Korra thought distractedly. _An answer would probably be a good thing to give her._ And dream or not, drug induced hallucination or not, there was only one viable response when perfection asked you on a date.

“Date,” Korra questioned. Or rather, that’s what she tried to say. However, she had forgotten the rather pertinent fact that her mouth was still stuffed full with noodles, and so it came out more like, “Dapthhh,” and a wad of wet, partially chewed noodles slopped out of her mouth, impacting on the tabletop with a wet splat.

Asami giggled and Korra went even redder, staring at the pile of disgusting noodles she had just deposited in a highly embarrassing manner. _Attractive,_ she chided herself. _Good job Korra. Your one chance to actually make a good impression and talk to Asami Sato and you spit up your food like an infant. Well I guess it could’ve been worse. I could’ve choked on them, and looked like even more of an idiot…that or died. I wonder if Asami knows CPR. Probably._ The thought of the raven-haired woman’s arms around her, repeatedly pressing their bodies together made the dark skinned woman’s heart race even more than it already was.

More lighthearted laughter from the heiress drew Korra’s attention back to the matter at hand.

“Korra,” she said with a smile. “Are you ok?”

_She knows my name,_ Korra marveled. _And she just said it again._ She sighed inwardly, loving the sound of her name on Asami’s lips. Absentmindedly, she nodded her assent.

“Oh,” Asami said, sounding somewhat relieved. “Good…sooo…date?”

“Date!” Korra spoke rather more loudly than she intended to. “Us…public…date…in…yes…good…dating…good…yes…together…date…yes.” She gave an affirmative nod while smacking her self mentally. _Way to jabber like an idiot._ Not to mention all the odd hand waving she’d been doing the whole time.

Asami laughed, a light-hearted sound that sounded like thousands of tiny bells tinkling at once. It was almost as beautiful as the woman herself.

“You’re cute,” the heiress proclaimed. “You don’t have to be so nervous. I don’t bite.” She bit her lower lip in direct contrast to her words. “Much.” The last word was practically whispered and it filled Korra’s head with decidedly lewd thoughts of what those lips and teeth could do to various bits of her anatomy.

“S…sorry!” Korra said quickly, waving her hands in the air. “I, anything can’t say right since because girl pretty!” _Pretty is an understatement,_ she reminded herself.

“Pretty huh,” Asami’s blush deepened, her cheeks the color of ripe strawberries. “Well you’re pretty attractive there yourself Korra.”

Korra’s mouth hung open in awe. Asami thought she was attractive? Ok this was definitely a dream of some sort. Her head dropped to the table in embarrassment, only for her forehead to make unpleasant contact with her previously deposited noodles, accompanied by a wet squelching sound. _Shit. It’s all over now._

Tentatively, she raised her head and glanced at Asami, who’s hand was in front of her mouth trying desperately to hold back laughter, her cheeks puffed up adorably as she bit her lower lip. Digging in to her pocket, Asami whipped out her cell phone and snapped a picture before Korra could react. Korra simply sat, with a bewildered expression on her face.

Asami reached in to another pocket, flipping open a compact mirror and handing it to a flustered Korra. Confused, Korra simply stared at her for a moment before a drop of liquid rolled down her face in to her eye, making her blink. She reached up, touching an exploring hand to her forehead, and she paled. _No,_ she thought. _No, no, no, no, no. ANYTHING but that._ She glanced in to the compact Asami had given her, confirming her greatest fears. Stuck in a disgusting wad to her forehead, was once again, the glop of half chewed wet noodles that had already betrayed her twice.

Humiliation coursing through her veins, she set down the mirror, and dropped her head in to her hands, resting her elbows on her knees, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Managing to make her self look like an idiot four times now in front of the woman she held in such high regard was definitely not doing wonders for her confidence.

Wallowing in self-misery, Korra was startled when a soft pair of hands took hold of hers, gently pulling them away from her face. Gentle fingers on her chin lifted her gaze to meet the compassionate green eyes of Asami. Those same hands reached up with a napkin and gently and efficiently cleaned the mess from her forehead, depositing it in the nearest trashcan. _Her hands are just as soft as I dreamt they’d be,_ Korra thought absentmindedly. Asami took both of her hands in hers and Korra shivered at the contact.

“Hey,” Asami began quietly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Things happen sometimes that we can’t control. Don’t think just because you got some noodles stuck to your forehead that it makes me think any less of you, or makes me any less interested in you. Sometimes we’re awkward around people we like and that can cause some pretty embarrassing stuff to happen. It’s just part of life alright?”

The sincere smile that followed her words made Korra swoon. _How is she even real?_ She nodded, a tentative smile forming on her face.

“Great,” Asami said smiling wider. “So you still want to go out right?”

Korra nodded eagerly, a large grin on her face.

Asami laughed, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. “Great,” she handed it over to Korra. “Here’s my cell number. I’ll call you later and we can set up the details ok?”

Korra reached out her hand automatically, her fingers brushing with Asami’s once again, sending the same thrill through her system as she took the slip from the heiress. She nodded, a large grin on her face. _Asami just gave me her phone number! I have Asami’s phone number! Aaaaah!_

“So I guess I’ll talk to you later,” Asami spoke up shyly. She glanced around, biting her lower lip. “Im really glad you said yes.” Then she leaned in, cupping Korra’s cheek with her hand and pulling her forward, and her ruby red lips planted a kiss on Korra’s cheek, stunning the wheelchair bound woman.

When she leaned back, the blush was back on her face once again, and Korra could only stare in a daze, and hand going to her cheek where Asami’s lips had just been pressed. She could feel a clear outline of lipstick, forming the shape of Asami’s mouth plastered firmly to her cheek. A dorky lopsided grin formed on Korra’s face and Asami giggled at her.

“Bye Korra,” she said playfully. “See you later.” Long pale fingers wiggled a goodbye wave at the dark skinned woman, and Asami was biting her lip again.

All she could do was wave back with the hand that wasn’t currently plastered to her cheek as she watched Asami turn and saunter away, her skirt swishing and hips swaying as she walked. She could almost swear that Asami put more sway in to her walk than usual as she retreated but couldn’t for the life of her, be particularly aware of anything. She watched, as Asami walked over to her table, collected Opal and the two women left the lunchroom, Korra staring after her long after she left.

Belatedly, she remembered she was holding Asami’s phone number in her hand and whipped out her phone, adding the precious digits to her contact list before something could happen to take the information away from her. The paper with the same numbers on it was tucked carefully in to a pocket for safe keeping, and Korra returned to her dazelike state, elbows resting on the table with her chin in her hands, staring in the direction Asami had gone, that goofy grin on her face once more.

When Mako and Bolin joined her at the table, she was too distracted to even notice, her world still covered in a pleasant haze. The two brothers looked at each other in confusion, Bolin waving his hand in front of Korra’s face getting no reaction. Then he noticed the lipstick mark on his friend’s face and had a mini freak out, smiling, biting his lip and waving his hands like crazy. He pointed it out to his brother, who smiled happily. “Korra,” Bolin said. No reaction from the woman. “Korra,” he tried again louder. Still nothing. “Korra!” he practically yelled at her, shaking the woman’s shoulder.

“Hmm?” she replied distractedly, barely turning her head to acknowledge him.

“What happened to you? You’re like totally out of it.”

Korra giggled. “Oh,” she said distractedly. “I got a date.”

“Really,” Bolin replied enthusiastically. “ That’s great! With who!?”

Korra turned towards him, her head resting horizontally on her hand, her giant dorky grin only growing wider. She spoke slowly and dreamily, “Asami Sato.”


	10. Whispering of Winds Passed

Asami smiled as she came within sight of the Sato Estate. The stress of a long day at the office, running one of the premiere companies of the world melting away with each rotation of the tires bringing her closer to her home, and her wife.

However the smile quickly turned to a frown of confusion as she noticed the unusual number of police cruisers stationed around her home. Come to think of it, even one police cruiser in front of her home was a bit of an anomaly, unless Mako was visiting…or if Korra had done something stupid to get herself in trouble with the police again. That or there was some sort of crisis involving the world and the Avatar needed to be protected.

Her grip tightened on the wheel, her lips thinning in to a near scowl. Mako wouldn’t need to bring what looked like the entire Republic City Police Force if he was just visiting, so that option was ruled out immediately. Korra would have had to do something pretty big to warrant that kind of response from the Chief. Asami blushed slightly. It wasn’t entirely impossible. For all of Korra’s maturity and self- control, sometimes the Avatar could still surprise her. She hoped it wasn’t the case this time. Then again, the third option was that something terrible had happened so maybe Korra doing something stupid wasn’t as undesirable as she first thought.

_Please,_ she hoped. _Please just let everything be ok._ She came to the gate, where the officers let her pass without incident, nodding in respect.

Nervously, she proceeded up the driveway, noticing the White Lotus sentries by the front door, and patrolling the grounds. Something huge must’ve happened to involve the White Lotus. None of this was helping her nerves in the slightest.

She pulled in to the garage and shut off the car. Taking a calming breath, she got out, heading in to the house to search for Korra.

After a bit of searching, she found her wife in the living room, White Lotus sentries outside the door and lining the walls inside.

Finding Korra in the living room was not, in and of its self, an unusual sight. What shocked her, stopped her heart, made her freeze in the doorway with terror was what was going on.

Korra leant over a pai-sho board, that adorable pout of concentration on her face. Reaching out, she moved a piece, and sat up, crossing her arms and giving her opponent that smug grin of hers. The expression on her face quickly soured however, changing from smugness, to shock, then to irritation.

Her opponent chuckled. “You’re improving. You almost had me that time.”

“You cheated!” Korra insisted, pointing accusingly at the person across from her.

They laughed again. “On the contrary. I simply used what I know of you to lure you in to that trap. You are improving, but you must learn to see the hidden dangers of the battlefield. This is true in life, as well as pai-sho. I would hope you had learned this, considering our previous encounter.” He turned to Asami. “It appears we have company. Good evening Mrs. Sato.”

Asami could only stare, horrified and speechless. Sitting across from Korra, bound hand, foot and waist in chains, was the man that had haunted both she and Korra’s dreams for over three years. The man that had taken Korra to the lowest point in her life, nearly breaking her entirely, mind, body and spirit; poisoning her and putting her through unbelievable agony which she sometimes doubted she would recover from. Sitting on the other side of the small table…was Zaheer.

He shrugged, turning back to Korra.

“This sucks. I don’t think I’ll ever beat you. You’re too good.” She proclaimed, dropping her chin in to her hands and pouting.

“Remember,” he said, laughing lightly. “Instinct is a,”

Korra interrupted, “A lie, told by a fearful body, hoping to be wrong. Yeah, yeah I know.” She rolled her eyes, dismissively waving her hand.

“Shall we play again?” he asked her.

“Uggh,” Korra replied. “Yeah but lets take a break. I’m starving.” She hopped to her feet with the aid of some airbending, ironic considering present company. Korra reached Asami and enveloped her in a hug, pulling back and planting a kiss on her lips. It took a while, but eventually Asami responded, kissing back for a short time before pulling away.

Shooting a concerned glance at their “guest,” Asami grabbed Korra’s arm and pulled her in to the hallway, shutting the door behind her. She faced, Korra, scowling and pointing at the door.

“Korra, what the hell is HE doing here?”

“Playing pai sho,” Korra responded with a grin. “I thought that was obvious.”

Asami outright glared at her, crossing her arms over her chest.

The Avatar wilted before Asami’s, “I’m not kidding face,” like a flower in the face of a firestorm. Holding up her hands in defense, she spoke, “Now I know what you’re thinking but don’t freak out.”

“Don’t freak out? Don’t freak out!? Korra, that’s ZAHEER in there! The man who poisoned you; put you through hell and almost took you away from me just so he could fulfill some crazed VISION of the world he cooked up while locked away for thirteen years! He’s troubled, dangerous and totally WACKO! And you say don’t freak out! How could I not! What if he hurts you again? What if this time he wins? What if…what if I lose you because of him? Korra, he almost KILLED you!” Asami was crying now, freely, tears running down her face unabated. “I,” she whispered, ineffectively wiping at her tears. “I can’t go through that again, and I don’t want you to either.”

Tenderly, Korra reached out to cup Asami’s face, wiping the tears from her wife’s cheeks with her thumbs. “Hey,” she spoke softly. “Asami do you trust me?” She looked earnestly in to the engineer’s eyes.

Asami gave her a teary nod. “Of course I do you dork.” A small smile appeared on her face, and she sniffed loudly. “I married you didn’t I?”

Korra gave her a dorky grin, one hand reaching behind her head, the other fingering the betrothal necklace around her neck. “Heh,” she laughed. “You sure did. Still trying to figure that one out honestly.”

Asami smiled tenderly at her for a moment before Korra got serious again.

She crossed her arms, frowning intensely and looking at the ground. Korra kicked her toe on the ground as she spoke. “Look ‘Sami, I know this is probably weird for you. And it probably makes you nervous. Believe me, it’s kinda weird for me too, but I need to do this.” She looked back up at Asami. “I need to give Zaheer a chance, like I did with Kuvira. Remember?” Korra smiled at her. “You didn’t trust her at first either, but you gave her a chance and she really proved herself. Now she’s a part of Team Avatar, and I would even go so far as to say she’s a friend.”

The CEO pinched the bridge of her nose, and let out a shaky breath. “Korra, that’s different. Yes Kuvira did a lot of terrible things. She hurt a lot of people, and she tried to take over the United Republic. She tried to kill all of us, including her fiancé.” She looked away for a moment, crossing her arms over her chest. “And she killed my father…but she never hurt you like Zaheer did. Watching you be in that much pain without being able to really help was awful for me, and I don’t want that to happen again.” She gazed through watery eyes, at a sympathetic Korra. “Korra, I trust you, and if you think this is the right decision, then I support you. But please, be careful. I want you to think this through and be absolutely sure you’re making the right choice.”

A pair of tanned hands reached out and lovingly took their pale counterparts, a thumb stroking Asami’s knuckles, soothing her. “I am sure. And I’ve put a lot of thought in to this. I need to show him that there’s a better way, and I think it’s also for me. When I came to him for help entering the Spirit World, I thought I got closure, and I did, but I don’t think that was the end of it. I don’t think helping him will stop the nightmares that still occasionally come, and I’m not going to forgive him for what he did…but I still need to do this. If being poisoned taught me anything, it’s that we can still learn things, even from our enemies, and sometimes, there are things that we can only take from those we consider our foes. Sometimes, they’re the ones that know us better than we know ourselves.”

Asami smiled at her for a long moment before pulling the dark skinned girl in for a hug. She sniffled again before speaking. “When did you become such a wise Avatar?”

Korra laughed lightly. “When I married you babe.” She gave Asami a cheeky grin as they separated, the engineer blushing.

Asami shoved her shoulder. “Dork.”

The Avatar winked. “You know it. Anyway, I’m gonna go make some dinner.” She walked a few steps before turning. “Asami,” she said softly. “I think you should go talk to him. You need your own closure with him, even if you can’t admit it to yourself.” She blew a kiss at the flustered CEO and turned, whistling merrily on her way to the kitchen.

Watching the sway of Korra’s hips, Asami gulped. _Damn that sexy Avatar,_ she thought. _She knows me too well._ She smiled, turned to the door and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Shaking her head and setting her face in determination, she re-entered the room, and approached the seated Zaheer. As a precaution, she had donned her electrified glove, or at least one of them. She had several scattered throughout the mansion. So, feeling more confident, she stood in front of the seated man, glaring down at him.

He looked up at her, taking a sip from his cup of tea. She made a mental note to destroy that cup later. The renegade airbender set the cup down and folded his shackled hands in his lap, the clink of metal echoing quietly throughout the room.

“Mrs. Sato,” he spoke quietly.

Asami said nothing, continuing to glare down at the man who had caused such pain to the love of her life.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Would you care to sit?” He gestured to the pai sho board in between them. “Korra tells me you are a master at pai sho.”

Still, the raven haired woman refused to answer, her glare only intensifying as she willed the man in front of her to burst in to flames. Luckily for Zaheer, and unluckily for her, Asami Sato was not a firebender. Zaheer did not burst in to flames, merely sat there with that annoying expression on his face, inviting her to sit as if this was his home and she the guest.

After a moment, he seemed to realize that, and withdrew his hand. “Apologies. This is your home of course. Please forgive my impertinence.”

Once more, Asami did not respond, but she did sit, lowering herself to sit cross-legged on the pillow slowly and stiffly. Not once did she break eye contact with the radical in front of her.

Zaheer regarded her for a moment, before breaking eye contact. He looked at the board instead, reaching out and beginning to reset his own pieces. Respectfully, he refrained from touching any of Asami’s, a quiet invitation of engagement. Finished with the game pieces, he sat back, folding his hands again, and watching Asami, his face neutral.

Again, not breaking eye contact, Asami’s hands moved, setting up the pieces on her own side, accepting the madman’s invitation. She breathed out subtly, keeping her calm. She had won the first little skirmish in this game between the two when Zaheer had broken eye contact. She figured he knew it too, and had purposefully conceded the victory to put her at ease, perhaps lull her in to a false sense of security. Whatever the reason, she would not be lowering her guard. Not with an opponent like this.

“My presence here disturbs you.”

A quiet statement. Accurate and piercing, and somewhat of an understatement. Asami’s only response was a slightly raised eyebrow, as if to say, “Obviously.” Zaheer got the message, going quiet again.

Subtly, he glanced at the board, another silent invitation. His gaze said, “Shall we begin?”

Asami accepted the challenge, making the first move. Deliberately, she chose the white lotus tile, setting it in the exact center of the board. Her eyes rose to meet Zaheer’s, a barely noticeable smirk forming at the corners of her mouth.

This move was another silent challenge, daring Zaheer to continue. Judging by the identically subtle movements of her enemy’s mouth, the man understood the significance of her move as well as she did. That was to be expected. For all his lunacy, Zaheer was an intelligent man. A waste, in Asami’s opinion. If he had applied his intellect to something more wholesome, he could have made a positive impact on the world.

Zaheer made the appropriate counter to her move, and for a moment, all that could be heard was the clack of pai sho tiles on the wooden board.

“Look,” Asami spoke, finally breaking the silent façade she had maintained since entering the room. “I don’t know what your game is, but I promise you, if you make one wrong move, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Korra…” She left the threat hanging in the air, like the scent of rotten eggs.

Placing another piece down on the board, Zaheer glanced up at the industrialist. “I assure you,” he spoke in the same measured tone. “I have no intention of harming the Avatar. That part of my life is behind me.”

Skeptically, Asami retorted, “Really. I’m supposed to believe that?”

“I can understand your hesitation. Our limited relationship has not exactly been magnanimous to say the least.”

“Oh, you mean while you tried your hardest to kill Korra and send the world spiraling in to chaos?”

“Indeed. I believed in my path so fiercely, I would have done anything to achieve it, including sacrificing my own life. I believed that the universe gifted me with airbending so that I could accomplish this task.” He smirked slightly. “Clearly the universe had other plans.” He set another piece on the board. “The Avatar defeated myself and the rest of my comrades, as you know, and here I am, imprisoned once again.”

“It’s where you belong,” Asami asserted, setting down her own tile. “And it’s where you’ll stay this time.”

“Are you sure?” He glanced at her questioningly. “The universe provided for my freedom once. There’s nothing that says it can not, or will not, occur again.”

“I say it won’t,” she practically growled at him. “I BUILT that prison you’re in, and this time you’re staying there. Korra and I will make sure of it.”

“Interesting,” he smirked at her. “Because Avatar Korra is the one who requested I be brought here, so in a sense, I’ve escaped already.”

“You haven’t escaped,” she frowned back at him. “You’re going right back in when whatever little charade you have going on here is over with.”

“A temporary arrangement. Avatar Korra and I have taken up the habit of seeking counsel in each other. We enjoy each other’s company.”

“Pffft,” Asami scoffed. “I highly doubt that. Whatever Korra’s reasons for seeking you out, I can assure you that it isn’t for your company.” Asami of course, knew the real reason for Zaheer’s presence here and that gave her the advantage as far as she was concerned.

“Tell yourself whatever you like. It doesn’t change the fact that I have become a central figure in the Avatar’s life. I suggest you get used to me Mrs. Sato, I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other in the near future.”

She wanted to reach out and shock that grin right off his stupid smug face. “You hurt Korra a great deal. You basically ruined her for three years. You have NO right to act so smugly. You should be grateful that Korra didn’t kill you when she had the chance.”

He snorted. “As I once told the Avatar, blaming me is a crutch to make you feel better. Your problem, like hers, is within yourself. Accept the fact that it happened. Nothing we do can change this.”

Asami tightened her fist, nearly shaking with rage. “You,” she began angrily. “You asshole. You can’t even accept the fact that you hurt her, that it’s your fault can you? I bet you’d do it all again if you had the chance wouldn’t you?”

He shrugged. “Perhaps. But then, we’ll never know will we? As I said, that part of me is in the past. I have no intention of bringing further harm to the Avatar. My comrades gave their lives nobly for our cause, but ultimately, the universe had other plans. We would have succeeded, if not for that Beifong woman and you meddling kids.”

“But you didn’t,” Asami reminded him smugly. “You lost.”

“Indeed,” he agreed. “We have established that fact.”

There was silence for a long time until finally, the last piece was placed on the board, the tiles forming the shape of the white lotus, said tile placed firmly in the center.

Bowing from the waist, Zaheer smiled at her. “Thank you for the game Mrs. Sato. I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways.”

“Those who do, can always find a friend,” she replied.

“Or expose an enemy,” he added, tone ambiguous.

“And which one are you?” she wondered aloud. As if she didn’t already know.

“That,” he told her succinctly. “Seems to be up to you Mrs. Sato.”

Another long silence where the two simply observed the other, until finally Asami broke it. “So,” she began somewhat hesitantly. “What happens now?”

“Guru Laghima once said, ‘The past is set in stone, the future, shrouded in mist, all one can do is move blindly forward to meet their fate.’”

A raised brow from Asami. “And what does that mean?”

“It means,” he told her, like he was instructing a child. “That the past has already happened, and cannot be changed. The future is unknown to any of us, invisible. All we can do is keep going, hoping to find something better as we move along the path of life.”

“Hmmm,” Asami hummed uncertainly. “I’m going to go see how Korra’s doing with dinner.” She pointed a poignant finger at him. “Don’t try anything.”

He smiled at her. “Of course,” he bowed from the waist again. “Thank you Mrs. Sato, you are a most intriguing woman. I hope we have the opportunity to speak again.” The teacup returned to his hand, and he sipped from it, his gaze fixed in front of him, on a point past Asami.

Uncertainly, Asami left the room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it. She let out a long breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, and deposited the glove on a side table; glad she hadn’t had to use it. She wasn’t sure who won their little game. She’d call it a draw this time, but would be damn sure to win the next one, should there be a next one.

On slightly shaky legs, she made her way to the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Korra from behind, seeking comfort from her wife. She buried her head in Korra’s neck and inhaled her pleasant odor.

Korra reached a hand up and clasped her wife’s, the other stirring the pan with the spatula. “How’d it go,” she asked quietly. “You ok?”

Asami nodded in to her neck. “Mmhmm,” she confirmed. “It was…weird. Honestly, I’m not really sure what to think.”

Korra laughed. “Yeah, that’s what I felt the first time I visited him again, after Kuvira. He kind of leaves you wondering.”

“He sure does,” Asami confirmed. She inhaled, smiling. “Smells good.”

“The food or me?” Korra asked. Asami could feel her grinning.

“Yes,” she responded, feeling Korra hum in pleasure at her response.

A comfortable silence followed, both women content in the other’s presence, until Asami decided to break it.

“Korra,” she questioned quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Whatever happens, promise me you’ll be careful.”

Korra took Asami’s hand in hers again and kissed it sweetly. “Promise,” she confirmed. “He doesn’t have his Red Lotus buddies or his poison this time. If he tries anything I’ll kick his ass and take his bending. How does that sound?”

Asami grinned in to the soft flesh in front of her. “Sounds perfect.”

“Whatever happens,” Korra said. “We’ll take care of it together.”

Asami leaned in and kissed Korra on the cheek, making the blue-eyed woman laugh. She wasn’t sure what Zaheer had planned or what the future held, but it didn’t matter. As long as they had each other, they could accomplish anything.


	11. Firebender's Folly

Mako scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, and glancing over at his two companions as he walked along through the parking lot.

“Tell me again why it’s so important that I’m here while YOU two shop for baby stuff?” He raised a questioning eyebrow at the two women on his left.

The two women in question being Republic City’s dynamic duo, and most famous couple, Asami and Korra Sato, turned and gave the moody firebender their most charming smiles.

“Because,” a very pregnant Korra told him sweetly, as she waddled along next to her wife. “You wanted to hang out today. We told you we had this trip planned for a while and you agreed, so this is what we’re doing. Deal with it.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he scoffed, turning away and scowling deeply.

“You deal with it,” he muttered under his breath.

Asami chuckled lightly, patting the young man’s arm affectionately. “Come on Mako, it’ll be fun. Besides, what if we need someone to do heavy lifting? Korra’s pregnant and I’m in a dress, so that’s where you come in Mr. Manly Man.” She reached up and poked him on the nose with a long, pale finger. “Don’t you want to be a gentleman and help us poor innocent, helpless womenfolk?” She batted her eyelashes dramatically at him, and she and Korra shared a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he spoke, sounding utterly unconvinced. “Innocent and helpless. Right.” A long-suffering sigh escaped from between his lips. “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with.”

“That’s the spirit!” Korra exclaimed. She thrust a fist in the air enthusiastically, her other arm locked with that of her wife. “ Now onward to adventure! Team Avatar’s finest conquers the mall! The Avatar, the Beautiful badass and their trusty pack mule!”

“Ooh, Beautiful badass,” Asami giggled. “I like that.” She gazed lovingly at her wife.

“Hey!” Mako protested his new title. The women ignored him.

Korra smirked back at her. “Does that mean I get brownie points?”

“Hmmm,” Asami pretended to contemplate, running a finger down the Avatar’s cheek. “I suppose it does.” She leaned in, pecking Korra’s nose with her lips, causing the Avatar to giggle and blush.

“Uggh,” Mako complained. “Could you two be any more disgustingly adorable?” He realized his mistake almost immediately when the two women shared a look, their eyes glinting dangerously with something that had spelled doom for numerous opponents on the battlefield.

They turned to him with innocent smiles on their faces, but a look in their eyes that screamed out, “Challenge accepted.”

Asami turned to Korra, and brushed some of the dark skinned woman’s hair behind her ear. “How are you feeling SWEETIE? You’re not too hot are you BABE?”

“No,” Korra returned, barely concealing her growing smirk. “I’m great ‘SAMIKINS. Though I could use a milkshake at some point POOKIE.”

Asami gave her a radiant smile. “Whatever you want SUGAR.”

The two leaned in, exchanging a series of increasingly loud and obnoxious kisses, giggling the whole time.

Mako kept his gaze forward the whole time, resolutely trudging forward despite the display going on adjacent to him. He couldn’t help catching glimpses out of the corner of his eye, and the smacking of lips was loud in his ears.

Luckily for the distressed male, the trio entered the mall at that moment, the cool relief of the building’s air conditioning washing over them. The girls, thankfully for Mako, halted their display.

Almost immediately two mall attendants stationed at the doors rushed the trio.

“Hello and welcome to Avatar Korra Shopping Mall!” one spouted off loudly.

“Is there anything we can assist you with today?” the other continued just as loudly.

Then it happened. Mako could see the pause then the flash of recognition in the two ladies’ eyes as they recognized Korra.

“OH MY GOSH, AVATAR KORRA!!” Both women were screeching now, and Mako was surprised that the windows didn’t shatter along with his eardrums.

The two uniformed women swarmed Korra talking a mile a minute. “Oh my gosh I can’t believe you’re really here!”

“Can I have your autograph!?”

“So you really are pregnant! Can I touch your stomach?!”

“Is it a boy or a girl!?”

“What are you going to name it?!”

“Can you name it after me?!”

“Can I pick a name!?”

“Can I babysit?!”

“I have a cousin who’s pregnant. You two should totally set up a play date for your kids!”

Korra, to Mako’s worry, was becoming steadily more and more annoyed with the unwanted attention, her expression changing from one of annoyed tolerance to irritation.

“Ladies,” he tried intervening. “I think we’re good here. If you would just…” but he didn’t get to finish, his statements being totally ignored. Then disaster struck. One of the mall workers reached out and laid a brazen hand on Korra’s swollen stomach sending the irritated pregnant Avatar in to full blown anger.

“Hey!” she shouted indignantly. “Hands off!” Korra then preceded to airbend the woman in to the nearest fountain, her body landing with a tremendous splash. The woman’s companion, with a quick bow and apology, beat a hasty and wise retreat.

Asami moved in to attempt to placate her fuming wife. “Hey,” the CEO spoke softly, rubbing the Avatar’s arm. “You ok?”

“Can you believe them?” Korra exclaimed indignantly, turning to Asami. “I’m the Avatar, not a petting zoo!”

Asami pressed a soothing kiss to her wife’s forehead. “You sure are babe, and you showed ‘em that.”

“You never seemed to mind when Bolin and I did it,” Mako put in, perhaps foolishly. “And Tenzin and his family are all over you whenever you visit.”

Korra’s steely gaze turned to him and he had a moment where he feared for his life.

“That’s different,” Korra told him bluntly. “All you guys are like family, and when you do it, it makes me feel loved. When strangers do it it’s just annoying. Besides, you guys always ask if it’s ok first.” She turned her attention away from the firebender and walked on with Asami.

Mako opened his mouth to say something else, but quickly thought better of it and closed it, following meekly behind the two women.

“’Sami,” Korra spoke after a while, having calmed down. “Did you really have to name the mall after me?”

Mako shook his head. It amazed him how Korra could go from loud and angry, to meek and bashful so quickly. He’d blame it all on the hormones if he wasn’t so familiar with Korra.

“Of course I did,” the engineer told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “After you defeated Kuvira, I figured you deserved something to reward you.”

“You’re reward enough for me beautiful,” Korra answered instantly, making the dark-haired woman blush.

Asami shoved her lightly. “Stop it.”

Korra pulled her in close. “Never.” She planted a loud wet kiss right on her wife’s lips.

Mako rolled his eyes.

Their first stop was not, in fact, a baby store at all, but a popular clothing boutique.

“Uhhh,” Mako let out in confusion. “Girls, what are we doing here?”

Asami looked back at him with an eyebrow raised. “Shopping obviously,” she told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I thought we were shopping for baby stuff.” He scratched his head.

Korra answered him this time. “We are, but there’s no reason we can’t have a little fun looking in the meantime.”

“But you hate shopping!” he said with confusion.

Korra laughed at this. “Oh Mako,” she said shaking her head as if in disbelief. “That’s the old Korra. You are so behind the times.”

“Korra!” Asami shouted from further in. “Come and smell this perfume! It would be perfect for you!”

“Coming!” The Avatar waddled off, leaving a confused Mako alone amongst the frilly ladies wear.

Going a deep red, he quickly averted his eyes from some of the more intimate clothing items and forged ahead after his female companions. He found the two women hovering over a table filled with perfume bottles, heads pressed together, speaking in the language of women. A foreign language to his male ears. In hushed tones, the ladies were pointing at a perfume bottle, and talking about things like depth, and tone and texture. All he could get from it when Korra sprayed a sample on her wrist was the smell of peppermint.

“That smells nice,” he volunteered. The two women turned to him and stared long and hard with unreadable expressions, and he worried he’d interrupted some sacred female ritual. “Uhhh,” he scratched his head in confusion and looked at the ground. “Sorry,” he mumbled. The chatter resumed almost instantly.

The trio spent what seemed like hours in that one store, the firebender wandering behind the women as they went from rack to rack, looking at clothing, debating, testing, and speaking that same foreign language. And then when it came time to check out, Mako was surprised when the two women shoved all the bags they had bought in to his arms as they left the store. With a wink and a, “Thanks Mako,” from the girls, he fulfilled Korra’s nickname from earlier.

Next stop, an actual baby store, not that they had intended to visit it immediately but Korra froze when walking by the window.

Asami and Mako turned to find her plastered up against the glass, staring intently in to the store. “Asami,” she whispered breathlessly. “Look.” Eagerly, she pointed at something and the CEO wandered over to investigate.

Mako trailed behind her and looked over the couple’s shoulders. What had caught Korra’s attention was a bright red tricycle, streamers coming from the handles, and a shiny metal bell attached to one of the handlebars.

Before he knew what was happening, Korra had grabbed his wrist, along with that of her wife and dragged them both through the doors.

After talking animatedly with one of the store clerks, both women eagerly pointed at the tricycle and then at Mako, who paled once he realized their intent.

Before he could react, Korra and Asami had grabbed him, and forced him on to the tricycle, looking at him with hopeful smiles. He pouted, crossing his arms. “No,” he said defiantly. “No way am I doing this.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “Oh come on Officer Killjoy. Like we said before, I’m pregnant and Asami’s in a dress. This is why you’re here.” She placed a thoughtful finger to her chin. “That and carrying our bags for us.” Her lopsided grin took over her face.

Mako let loose an almighty sigh. “Uggh. Fine.” Korra beamed at him and Asami giggled. He gripped the handlebars through his own legs, his long legs ridiculously bent on the tiny machine. He felt like a ridiculous pretzel as he peddled the tiny bike around the store like a fool, the women giggling madly at him the whole time.

After perhaps the tenth lap around the store, he decided that he’d had enough, and climbed off the bike, looking around. He frowned. Korra and Asami were nowhere in sight. Angrily, he stomped up to the store clerk that had been with them earlier. “Have you seen my so called friends?” he asked the man.

“The Avatar and Mrs. Sato?” The man thought for a moment. “Ah yes, they told me to tell you, and I quote, ‘Mako, ‘Sami and I are going to the food court. Whenever you feel like you’re done having fun, bring the tricycle and the bags there Sharkbrows.’ End quote.”

Mako scowled at the man, running an exasperated hand down his face. “I’m gonna kill those two, seriously.” He collected the bags and the tricycle and, after the man assured him the bike was already paid for, waddled off towards the food court.

It didn’t take long till he found the women sitting at a table.

“Oh, Mako!” Asami waved at him. “Over here.” She smiled at him as he dragged himself over and deposited their purchases next to the table.

“Hey guys,” he said, not bothering to conceal his irritation. “Thanks for ditching me back there with the tricycle.”

“Well,” Asami attempted to placate him. “Korra got hungry and ya know, she is eating for two now.” She beamed at her wife. “Besides, I just can’t say no to this cutie pie, especially when she pouts like that.” She poked said woman on the nose.

“’Sami,” Korra whined, rubbing the back of her neck, her face red. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Asami patted the pregnant woman’s shoulder affectionately. “Ah babe you know I’m just teasing.” She turned to Mako. “So how bout it Mako?”

He raised an eyebrow in question.

“Mind getting us some food?” Asami batted her eyes plaintively at him.

He plastered a hand over his face. “You mean, you guys have been here the whole time and you haven’t even gotten food yet?”

“Well, Korra got tired, so we sat down. Not only is she eating for two now but walking for two as well.” Asami smiled disarmingly at Mako.

The firebender let out a long suffering sigh and shook his head. “Yeah, whatever. What do you guys want?”

“Burgers!” Korra said immediately, licking her lips. “With mustard, and ketchup, and mayonnaise, and chocolate sauce! Ooh and pickles! Lots and lots of pickles!” She clenched her fist and glared at Mako. “Raava save you if there are no pickles on my burger!”

Mako waved his hands defensively in front of his face. “Ok ok! I’ll make sure they drown it in pickles…but,”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “But?” she questioned.

“Why chocolate sauce?”

“I’m pregnant and needy ok?” she pouted, looking away from him. “I get cravings. Shut up and get me my burger.”

“Fine, fine,” he agreed, starting to walk off.

“Oh, Mako!” she called after him.

He looked over his shoulder at her.

“Make it a triple patty!” She was practically dripping saliva already.

He gave her a thumbs up, and went to get their food.

Mako didn’t take long to return with the food and the three wasted no time digging in. Korra ate three triple patties and put away several shakes and orders of fries. Asami and Mako watched her in fascination.

After the last bite went down her gullet, Korra sat back and sighed in content. She sat a moment before a curious expression passed over her face. “Hey guys,” she spoke up, gaining her wife’s and Mako’s attention.

Both of them looked at her. “Hmm?” they spoke in unison.

“My water just broke.” She rubbed the back of her head and gave them a lopsided grin.

As Asami went to attend her wife, Mako dropped his head in to his hands and groaned.


	12. Life, Death, and Chocolate

The late night of the Southern Water tribe lay in peaceful silence, the residents snug and warm in bed, save one.

Annoyed at being woken from sleep by some unknown source, a dark skinned woman huffed, blowing the hair out of her eyes, and sitting up in bed. For a moment, she glanced around, in search of the source of her discomfort. It didn’t come from the hulking form of her sleeping husband in the bed next to her, and she could see nothing amiss in the dark bedroom of the small igloo like home they shared.

Letting out another annoyed grunt, she began to lie back, and return to her much needed sleep, when a sudden spasm of pain in her midriff jolted her back to awareness. She pressed a hand to her bulging stomach, beginning to understand what was happening. Her eyes widened as a sudden wetness flooded out between her legs, drenching her and the bed.

Giddy, and terrified at the same time, she grinned wildly, reaching over and shaking her husband’s shoulder. “Tonraq,” she managed to speak through her giggles. “Tonraq wake up.”

“Huhh,” the sleepy man groggily rolled on to his back, rubbing his eyes to dispel the sleep from them. “Whusshappenin? Senna?” Bleary looking eyes looked up at her from the pillow.

Biting her lip, she smiled at him. “The baby’s coming,” she whispered eagerly.

Letting out a huge yawn, the massive man flung an arm over his eyes. “Oh,” he spoke sleepily. “The baby’s coming. That’s nice.” He smacked his lips a few times, and stretched slightly, almost as if he was preparing to return to his previously interrupted slumber.

Senna watched him for a moment, silently counting down in her head. _Three, two, one,_ she thought, smiling.

As if on cue, Tonraq shot up, his eyes going wide, surprise filling his body with adrenaline. “The baby’s coming,” he questioned loudly, looking at Senna with franticly wide eyes. “The baby’s coming!” Frantically he scrambled to his knees, taking Senna by the shoulders. “O…Ok honey, just stay calm, don’t be scared, we can handle this!”

Senna raised an eyebrow. “I’m not scared,” she told him calmly. Would you mind getting the healers though? We might need their help.”

His hands went to his head, nervously tugging on his hair. “That’s the spirit babe.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead.” “Right! Healers! I can do that!” He moved to exit the bed and in the process, tangled his legs in the blankets, ending in a not so graceful face plant on to the cold floor, his naked legs sticking up rather comically in Senna’s view.

Despite the situation, Senna couldn’t help but let out a laugh and a snort at her husband’s antics. “Are you alright sweetie?” She leaned over the bed and glanced down at her prone husband, barely managing to conceal her snickering behind her hand.

“Fine!” he popped up quickly, hopping as he tried to get a leg in to his pants. “I meant to do that!” Moving close, he took his wife’s hand in both of his. “Stay right here love. I’ll be back in a flash.” He smiled at her, a wide lopsided grin on his face.

“Go,” she urged him gently, patting his hand. “I’ll be right here.”

Kissing his wife lovingly, he gave her hand a last squeeze, and bolted from the room.

Not long after, scrunching her face as the contractions came heavier each time, Tonraq returned to the room, accompanied by the healers, the women going to work immediately.

“Where are Master Katara and Kya?” Senna questioned the lead healer as the woman checked her dilation. She had hoped the old woman would be there for her child’s birth, being not only the best healer in the world, but a close friend.

“With Avatar Aang,” the woman answered, looking up briefly. “He’s not well.”

“Oh,” Senna frowned. “That’s a shame. I do hope it’s nothing serious.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing. He’s a strong man,” the healer assured her. “But that’s neither here nor there. Not too much longer and you’ll be ready to push.” She smiled warmly up at the soon to be mother.

Senna gripped the sheets expectantly, smiling at her husband.

Twelve, scream, sweat filled hours, and one very bruised hand on a certain Water Tribe man later; an exhausted Senna craned her neck to look at the bundle in the healer’s arms as she approached the couple from the foot of the bed.

“Tonraq, Senna,” the healer spoke, a smile on her face. “Would you like to see your new daughter?”

Senna eagerly held her arms out, and carefully received the newest member of their family in to her arms. For a moment, she could only gaze, entranced at her beautiful, precious new daughter, whose big blue eyes looked up at her curiously.

“Tonraq,” Senna cooed. “Look. She’s perfect, and she has your chin.” Lovingly, she stroked her finger across the tiny cheek, making her daughter wiggle.

“And your eyes and nose,” the man’s deep voice added, and his daughter’s head moved to look at her father. He reached out and wiggled his finger in front of her, the newborn’s eyes curiously following the digit. “Hello little one,” he spoke to her softly. “I’m your daddy. And this beauty is your mother.” Suddenly, he gasped, tears coming to his eyes. His newborn daughter had reached out with both tiny hands, and grasped his finger in a firm grip. “Senna,” he whispered, looking at his wife, overwhelmed.

“I know,” the woman agreed, tears gathering in her own eyes as well.

“Pardon me,” the healer interrupted. “But do you happen to have a name picked out for her?”

The happy couple smiled at each other. “We do,” Senna confirmed, nodding. “Korra.”

* * *

 “You’re kidding,” Asami questioned a blushing Avatar.

“’Fraid not,” Korra confirmed, shrugging her shoulders.

Asami shook her head in disbelief. “You’ve seriously never had chocolate before? How have you survived this long?”

Korra snorted. “Mostly luck. Well…that and Katara’s healing. But I grew up on a block of ice. Not exactly a hub for exotic foods from all over the world.” She crossed her arms and pouted.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Chocolate isn’t that exotic Korra. It originates in the Fire Nation but every nation has it’s own twist on the treat. You seriously have no idea what it tastes like?”

“No,” the Avatar confirmed. She raised an eyebrow. “But from that look on your face, I have a feeling I’m going to find out whether I want to or not.”

“Yep,” Asami confirmed. She smiled, standing and moving behind the wheelchair bound girl, taking hold of the handles. “Let’s go blow your mind through the magic of chocolate.”

Korra laughed, actually laughed, and Asami couldn’t help the warm feeling that spread through her chest at the sound. She hadn’t laughed much at all since waking up, so to draw one out of her now was like striking gold if you asked the CEO.

“Go on,” Asami urged the reluctant Avatar, currently staring skeptically at the brown bar of chocolate in her hand. “It tastes good. Trust me.”

“I do,” Korra said, giving her a look that spoke more than her words, that made Asami’s heart flutter. “I just don’t know about this thing.” She poked at it curiously. “It’s brown…that doesn’t exactly scream appetizing to me.”

“Says the woman who eats whale-squid testicles on a regular basis.” Asami cocked her brow at her friend.

A blush covered Kora’s face. “Hey,” she protested. “Those are a Southern Tribe delicacy, and for your information, they’re called Blubber Nuggets, and they’re chewy.” She poked Asami on the nose, earning a chuckle from the CEO. She hadn’t seen Korra this playful in quite some time. It was refreshing.

“Well,” the engineer spoke in mock humbleness. “Please do forgive me, oh mighty Avatar, for insulting the sacredness of ‘Blubber Nuggets.’”

Korra sat up straight in mock haughtiness and patted the engineer’s head affectionately. “As the Avatar, I officially declare you to be forgiven for your heinous crime, so long as you never repeat it.”

“Oh thank you Your Avatarness,” Asami spoke as if she was some innocent rescued by a mighty hero, clasping her hands in front of her and doing her best impersonation of Naga begging for a treat. “I swear I’ll never stray from the path of righteousness ever again. I’ll donate money to orphanages, and I’ll rescue stray cats, and give presents to good little boys and girls.”

She already did all those things, but it was still fun to play like this. Both women looked at each other for a moment before breaking in to laughter.

“This was fun Asami,” Korra said with a smile, grasping the wheels of her chair. “Well, shall we go?”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Korra watched her for a moment, a hopeful smile on her face, before she pouted, sinking her head in to her hands, and propping them on her knees. “I’m not getting out of this am I?”

“Eat the chocolate Korra,” Asami gestured towards the bar on the table. “I didn’t take you to one of the finest sweet shops in Republic City to not sample the products after all.”

Korra huffed, which Asami couldn’t help but find adorable. “Fine,” she relented, picking up the treat. “But if this kills me, I swear I’m coming back as a ghost and haunting you for the rest of your life.”

Asami thought to make a joke about how if the poison hadn’t killed her then she doubted a harmless, if slightly unhealthy, treat could do the job. She thought better of it immediately and swallowed the words before they could leave her throat, instead simply making a “go on” motion with her hand.

Tentatively, Korra raised the bar to her mouth and took a tiny bite. She chewed once, and her eyes flew wide, staring at the desert in her hand in wonder. Swallowing, she exclaimed, “It’s good!” She directed a look of wonder towards the raven-haired woman across from her.

“Told you so,” Asami said smugly. She leaned back, crossing her arms and legs classily.

“You fuour dipth,” Korra mumbled out through a mouth full of the rest of the chocolate bar.

***

“Asami?” Korra turned to the woman after being helped in to bed.

“Hmm?” The engineer looked at her questioningly.

“Thanks…you know…for today.” A shy smile formed on her face. “I needed that.”

Asami smiled. “You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

The hospital room was silent, save for the constant soft beeping of the heart monitor, and the occasional sniffle from the woman next to the bed.

An old wrinkled hand reached out, pale skin contrasting sharply with an equally wrinkled dark skinned counterpart.

“Korra,” Asami whispered quietly so as not to startle the woman. “It’s me.”

The elderly Avatar slowly blinked, turning her head towards her wife, taking in the appearance of the love of her life. Though her hair had grayed and her body had lost its youthful vigor, Korra still thought Asami was the most beautiful sight on the planet.

“H…hey sexy,” she spoke, her voice slightly raspy. It took longer than it used to, but Korra’s infectious grin spread over her face.

Asami couldn’t help but smile. Even now, Korra was still her, even all this time, even up to these last moments.

“Where…are the kids?” Korra raised a brow slightly, though it took effort.

Asami laughed and choked on a sob at the same time, producing a strange hiccupping noise, which made Korra laugh. “They’re outside,” the retired businesswoman told her wife.

Korra closed her eyes, nodding. “G…good. They…shouldn’t,” a short coughing spree interrupted her, leaving her red faced and panting.

Asami, ever the caregiver, removed a hanky from her pocked and wiped a small trail of drool off the Avatar’s face, smiling sadly down at her.

Korra smiled right back. “They shouldn’t…have to see this,” Korra resumed. “They should r…remember me…how I was.”

Asami shook her head. “They will Korra, cause you’ll be right there to show ‘em Avatar style, just like always.” She sniffled loudly, trying and failing to hide it, and to stop the tears gathering in her eyes. She reached out and wiped away the sweat forming on Korra’s forehead.

The Avatar smiled up at her fondly. “Y…you always take such good…care of me…’Sami.” Her eyes were fluttering now, the heart monitor beeping erratically, first slow then fast, then slow once more. “I l…I l…love you…Asami.” She closed her eyes. “Don’t…be sad. It…happens to us all…sooner or later.”

“I love you too Korra,” Asami said, tears flowing frantically. She knew she didn’t have much time so she talked fast, almost frantic, just like Ikki used to. “I love you so much. Every day of my life spent with you was magical. From the day we first met, even though we didn’t get along at first, I knew you were special, and I knew I wanted you in my life. Not just because you were the Avatar, but because you were Korra. We went through so much together, and we always came out on top no matter the odds, even when we didn’t always think we’d make it. You are the most incredible woman I’ve ever met, and it’s been my privilege and my pleasure to know you and to love you.”

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to those lips she loved so much, and even as she was, Korra kissed back, until Asami felt her lips fall away. She opened her eyes, looking down at the love of her life. Korra’s chest rose and fell one more time, and was still, the last breath leaving her body in a hiss.

The heart monitor let out a steady continuous beep, and Asami glanced at it momentarily to see the solid flat line running across the screen. She looked back at Korra, so still and silent and so NOT Korra, with her vibrant energy and easygoing smile.

She leaned in to her wife’s still chest and let the tears come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I hate myself….*Goes to cry in a corner*


	13. Wounds of Many Colors

“Ow,” Korra cursed quietly as she hit the floor. Her legs slid out of bed afterwards, thumping painfully in to the floor and making her scrunch her face up in discomfort. “Damn it.” The hard wood floor of her room on Air Temple Island greeted her unpleasantly.

Reaching up to the edge of the nightstand, she attempted to pull her self up with her weakened arms, her muscles protesting every movement. Shaking with the effort, she almost had her self, sitting up before her shaking arms gave out, dropping her back to the floor. Her head impacted rather roughly and she let out a hiss of pain.

For a moment, she lay there, staring up at the ceiling, before letting out a huff of annoyance. _I’m going to have to call for help,_ she admitted, the thought irking her to no end. To think the Avatar, the bringer of balance and world peace, can’t even get off the floor without help. _All I wanted was some water, but I can’t even do that on my own. I’m pathetic._

Resigned to the hopelessness of her situation, she sucked in what breath she could and spoke, as loudly as her battered throat and body would allow. “Asami,” her voice came out raspy and scratchy. “Asami are you there? I need you.” She waited hopefully.

Ever since she had woken up, the green eyed woman had never been far away, which was good, because lately, Asami had been the only one Korra could stand to be around for any length of time, and she was also the only person the injured Avatar could tolerate helping with basic needs like changing clothes or the bathroom.

It was humiliating, and nothing could change that, but it seemed that either she no longer had the energy to care, or the fact that it was Asami doing these things for her that made it better. Asami, who never judged, never looked at her with pity in her eyes the way the others did, and whom always new what she needed before she asked; patient, caring Asami, who was putting her whole life on hold, even with her massive company, to take care of Korra.

“Korra,” Asami asked quietly as she slid open the doors. “Are you alright? I heard you call me. Oh!” She rushed in, moving quickly to the Avatar’s side, one hand going to Korra’s shoulder, the other to her forehead. She gently brushed some hair aside and looked down on the prone Avatar with concern. “What happened? Did you hurt yourself?”

Korra shook her head no. Not meeting the engineer’s gaze, she looked away, blushing in embarrassment as Asami helped her sit up. “I fell out of bed,” she mumbled quietly, more embarrassed than injured.

“Ok,” Asami gently stroked her cheek with her thumb. “Are you hurt?”

“Not any more than before,” Korra answered. “Just my pride.”

“Can I help you back in to bed?”

Korra glanced at her dark haired friend out of the corners of her eyes. It may not seem like a big deal, but it meant the world to the injured girl that Asami would ask, even when the answer was obvious. It was just another way of showing how she cared.

She nodded. “It’s not like I can do it myself,” Korra answered quietly.

There was a moment of silence as Asami scooped her up and placed her back on the bed, drawing the covers up over her legs, and propping up her pillows so Korra could sit up.

“There,” the CEO proclaimed with a smile. “Better?”

Korra nodded quietly.

“Can I ask what happened?” The engineer asked as she brought the wheelchair back across the room from where it had settled against the far wall. This wasn’t where she had last left it.

Korra worried the sheets with her hands, not meeting Asami’s gaze. “I…I wanted some water.” She vaguely gestured towards the empty cup on her nightstand.

Asami frowned for a moment. “Why didn’t you ask for help? You know any one of us would have been happy to lend a hand.”

Korra shrugged. “It’s dumb.”

Asami waited, hoping Korra would elaborate, but it didn’t seem forthcoming. “What’s dumb?”

For a moment, Korra worried her lip with her teeth. “I didn’t want to bother anybody. I’m the Avatar. I shouldn’t need help with something so simple.”

Asami sighed quietly, picking up Korra’s hand in both of hers. “Korra,” she rubbed her thumbs over the Avatar’s hand. “There’s no shame in asking for help when you need it, Avatar or not.”

“Well,” Korra whispered so quietly Asami almost couldn’t hear her. “Maybe I don’t wanna be the Avatar anymore.”

Asami could only stare, slack-jawed and shocked, in total disbelief at what she had just heard come out of Korra’s mouth. The entire time she had known the shorter woman, Korra had always taken great pride in her Avatar status, even going so far as to flaunt it at times. It was a central part of her identity, the cornerstone of her being. She always seemed to revel in the challenges presented to her as the human vessel of Raava, even when the situation seemed untenable, and even if she needed a little boost now and then to help her confidence.

Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She would have to be that boost. She would have to help Korra get her confidence back. “Why would you say that?” She spoke quietly, measured and even.

It took a long time for Korra to even show signs that she’d heard the question, her face turning slowly towards the industrialist and she looked at the taller woman for a long while, before sighing.

“Amon took my bending,” she began quietly, her raspy voice almost sounding reluctant to come out as she spoke.

There was a long pause where Asami wondered if Korra would continue, but she wasn’t going to force it. She was going to let Korra get her worries out in her own time.

“And I thought that was the worst the world could throw at me,” Korra continued finally. “I only got it back because of Aang, and after that I thought nothing could be quite so bad…I was wrong.” She looked away from Asami then, fisting her hands in the sheets.

“My uncle tricked me in to betraying Tenzin and my father and freeing Vaatu. Then he and Vaatu fused and destroyed Raava, and my connections to my past lives. Ten thousand years of past Avatars, all their wisdom and experience gone because of me.” Korra shook her head despairingly.

“For ten thousand years, the Avatars managed to keep all that intact…and then you get to me and…I just fuck everything up in an instant.” She was shaking now. She knew what came next and was reluctant to talk about it. “And then,” she gulped, letting out a shaky breath. “And then Zaheer…Zaheer…he p-poisoned me and…” She couldn’t continue. Bringing a hand up to her face, she attempted to halt the flood of tears that came but to no avail.

Asami’s arms were around the sobbing girl in a heartbeat, the CEO sitting on the bed and pulling the Avatar close, rocking her back and forth as she rubbed soothingly up and down Korra’s back.

Korra’s grip transferred almost instinctively from her bed sheets to Asami’s shoulders, her hands gripping weakly on to her friend’s clothing. She buried her head in Asami’s chest, seeking the comfort that only the raven-haired woman could bring.

“I,” Korra whimpered out between sobs. “I’m not…I’m not the Avatar. I’m just…just a catastrophe!” For a while, all she could do was cry, the occasional hitches and pauses in her breath making it clear she had more to say.

“I’m sorry,” she pulled back momentarily, looking up at the pale woman holding her with such a bereft expression, through her tear filled eyes, that Asami had to hold back her own tears. “I’m so sorry Asami,” she whispered, burying her face once more in Asami’s chest.

Asami held the sobbing woman tighter, hoping her arms could bring her some form of comfort. “Shh,” she whispered in to Korra’s hair. “You have nothing to be sorry about, certainly not to me.” Her hand moved to Korra’s head, threading her fingers through the Avatar’s hair, which was out of its usual wolf tails.

“Y-you’re wrong,” Korra insisted. “I…I ruined e-everything, _especially_ for you.”

Asami frowned in to Korra’s hair. “Korra,” she began but was interrupted.

“I _did,”_ Korra argued. “I got your dad arrested, I took Mako from you then tossed him away like a kid with a piece of candy they fought for but found out they hated, even when their parents warned them they wouldn’t like it. I got you involved in the civil war and almost let Varrick take Future Industries away from you. I’ve been putting you in danger constantly ever since I met you, not to mention what an ass I was to you at first.” She sniffed loudly. “I’m a terrible person,” she whimpered.

Despite herself, Asami had to giggle. “Did you just compare Mako to candy?”

Korra let out something between a teary chuckle and a cough. “Y-yeah. I guess I did. It was the best thing I could come up with.”

“Well it was pretty good.” Asami chuckled again. “I’ll have to remember that one.” She grew serious. “But you aren’t a terrible person Korra.”

Korra tried to protest but Asami interrupted. “No let me finish.” The Avatar nodded in to her chest. “All of that stuff that happened? That wasn’t your fault. My dad was involved with a terrible group of people that were taking their ideology too far. He made his choice and I made mine, to do what was right. And as for the civil war, Varrick is Varrick after all, and you know what he’s like. I’m not sure that man knows what morals are. He’s greedy and selfish, and I’m pretty sure he would have tried something anyway before long. The war was just a way of acting on his desires faster. And as for the danger, well, you don’t have to worry about me. You know I can defend myself.”

“But,” Korra argued.

Asami shook her head. “No buts. Have you ever known me to do anything I didn’t want to do?”

Korra said nothing, tightening her grip on Asami’s clothes.

“I didn’t think so.” Asami smiled. “My point is my life has been a little crazy ever since I ran in to Mako and met you and Bo and everybody, but I don’t regret it one bit. You shouldn’t blame yourself for things that happen. You’re the Avatar and my father was helping a man who was trying to throw the world out of balance. It’s only natural that you would want to stop that. It’s your job after all. Besides, if you hadn’t exposed him when you did, he and Amon might have hurt a lot more people before we could stop them.” She sighed. “I know Mako and I didn’t make it easy for you at first. If we had believed in, and supported you from the beginning, things might have gone differently. ”

There was a long pause, as Korra absorbed everything Asami was telling her, trying to process this information.

“What about all those fights we got in to? The Equalists, my uncle, the Earth Queen, bandits, Zaheer…you didn’t have to do any of that.”

“Yes I did Korra. Because you and Mako and Bolin, all the people I care about, you needed help, and I could give you that help. It wouldn’t have been right to just walk away. Besides, you were helping to make the world a better place. How could I not want to be a part of that?”

“You’re amazing ‘Sami,” Korra said after a while.

“So are you,” Asami assured her, rubbing her back.

Korra snorted in disbelief.

“No,” Asami insisted. “I’m serious.” She pulled back so she could look Korra in the eyes, wiping away the Avatar’s tears with her thumbs. “Korra, do you know why I turned against my father and joined you instead?”

“’Cause it was the right thing to do?” Korra questioned her.

Asami nodded. “Well yes, but there’s another reason. I thought to myself, ‘What would Korra do? If she was in my place, she’d have the courage to make the right choice.’ And so I did.”

Korra leaned back on her pillows, looking at her skeptically. “Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Asami confirmed, nodding.

Korra looked down at her sheets, her cheeks turning red. “Did…did you really think of what I’d do like that?”

“Of course I did.” Asami smiled at her. “I’m not sure you realize how much of an inspiration to me you are, how often I think of what you’d do if you were in my place, and how often I make decisions based on that.”

“Oh,” Korra sounded embarrassed. “In that case I’m surprised you aren’t in jail by now.”

Asami laughed heartily at that. “Maybe you should have a little more faith in yourself. You aren’t just an inspiration to me you know, you inspire the whole world.”

Korra was silent, but Asami watched as her smile slowly turned to a frown. She sighed. “Thank you for saying all that, I just wish I could help the rest of the world as much as you say I’ve helped you.”

“You have,” Asami assured her, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. “You’re an amazing Avatar. You’ve done so much good for the world even if assholes like Raiko cant see that, and extremists like Amon and Zaheer don’t understand.”

“But what about the spirit vines,” Korra argued. “And the chaos in the Earth Kingdom. All of that is my fault. I should have been there and stopped Zaheer from killing the Earth Queen. I fucked up ‘Sami.” Korra looked at her friend beseechingly. “If I had been stronger…” She looked away.

“Hey,” Asami lifted her chin so Korra would meet her gaze. “You are strong. You fought off the poison while kicking Zaheer’s ass at the same time. You fought the spirit of darkness himself and won. Plus you opened the spirit portals and brought back an entire nation of benders thought to be lost forever. What other Avatar can say that?”

Korra looked at Asami, allowing a tiny, unsure smile to form on her face. “I’m…I’m sure Aang could’ve done all that, and without getting himself captured and poisoned.”

Asami shrugged, reaching out to brush Korra’s hair behind her ear. “Maybe he could have, but we don’t know that. Anyway what matters is that you did. You did all of that and changed the world for the better. So I’ll say it again. You’re amazing Korra, and not just because you’re the Avatar, but because you’re Korra, strong, selfless, stubborn, beautiful Korra.”

Korra was blushing a deep red now. “You…you really think all that about me?”

Asami nodded resolutely. “I do.”

“Even…” she played with the blankets, looking side to side and avoiding Asami’s gaze, before looking back up finally. “Even the part about me being…beautiful.” The last word came out in a whisper.

Asami leaned in, pressing her lips to a startled Korra’s, whose eyes widened in shock, simply sitting, stunned for a while, before kissing back.

After a while, Asami pulled away, panting slightly and gazing at Korra, who was breathing hard, a stunned hand at her lips. Asami smiled. “Especially that part.”


	14. Block By Block

Asami sighed in contentment, burrowing further in to the couch, and tightening the blanket around her knees. She readjusted the book in her hands to a more comfortable position, and pushed her glasses back up her nose from where they had slid down slightly.

She blushed slightly, remembering how she had complained that the glasses made her feel old. Korra however, insisted they made her look like, “A super sexy librarian seductress who could build shit and kick ass.” Korra’s exact words, not hers.

Looking down in to her lap, she smiled as the object of her thoughts slept peacefully and deeply with her head in her lap. Korra was currently sprawled out on the couch, her head in Asami’s lap, her mouth hanging open and a line of drool making its way down out of the corner.

Asami couldn’t help but grin widely at the sight of her girlfriend, the almighty and fearsome Avatar, so at peace. _She deserves it,_ Asami reminded herself. _After all the shit she’s been through._

Korra chose that moment to snort loudly, mumbling in her sleep, “Nnnn…Bolin don’t eat all the nachos…gonna punch your dick off…nnnn.”

This particular sentiment made Asami snort in to her own hand, and devolve in to a fit of desperately suppressed giggling in an effort not to wake her snoozing love. It was only partially successful, as Korra stirred briefly before settling again, mumbling something about noodles now.

The raven-haired CEO shook her head lovingly, an amused smile on her face. Korra’s simplicity was part of her charm, and just one more reason she had fallen so deeply in love with the Avatar.

“Pardon me Madame,” her butler interrupted her train of thought, making her frown.

“What is it Shen?” She tried to keep the irritation out of her voice at having her quiet moment with Korra intruded upon.

“Apologies ma’am,” Shen continued quietly. “But a package just arrived for the Avatar.”

Asami raised an eyebrow, noticing the large paper wrapped box her butler carried in his hands. Korra hadn’t told her she was expecting something, but then she got packages all the time, being the Avatar. People sent her gifts and cards from all over the world. This was most likely one of them.

She nodded. “Thank you Shen. Just put it on the table there and Korra will deal with it when she wakes up.”

Bowing in assent, the butler did as asked, placing the item on the nearby table, and exiting the room.

She went back to her book, humming a little tune to her self for the next couple hours, comforted by Korra’s steady snoring coming from beneath her. One free hand traveled to Korra’s hair and began brushing through it out of habit.

A sleepy voice drew her attention before too long.

“Hey pretty lady.”

Asami looked down to see Korra’s silly grin on her sleepy face, her barely open eyes looking up at her.

She smiled down at the blue-eyed warrior. “The only pretty lady I can see is you,” she countered softly, delighting in the way Korra’s cheeks darkened red.

“Damn,” Korra drawled. “And we just got you those glasses too. Guess we’ll have to get you a new pair, cause they’re blinding you to the truth.”

It was Asami’s turn to blush, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to Korra’s, which the Avatar eagerly returned. After a moment they pulled away, and simply looked at each other, affection pouring from their gazes.

“Oh,” Asami started, jumping slightly.

“What is it?” Korra looked at her curiously.

“I almost forgot,” Asami folded her book shut. “A package came for you earlier.”

Korra let a wide toothy grin spread over her face, and Asami had an idea of where this was going. She had that look of mischief in her eyes.

“That’s what she said,” Korra proclaimed proudly, looking up at Asami for approval.

Asami rolled her eyes, and kissed her on the forehead. “Yes Korra, very good.”

“Yahhs,” Korra whispered with a small fist pump of victory, making Asami giggle.

Then, all of a sudden, Korra took notice of the package on the table, and without warning, airbent herself of the couch with a flip, startling Asami and making her drop her book. She slid off the couch and landed on the floor with a soft thump.

Korra sprinted over to the table, snatching up the note on top and reading quickly, before her face lit up in delight. She did a brief dance of happiness around the table, waving her arms around in the air. “Yes, yes, yes! It worked! Varrick you beautiful, beautiful man!”

Asami watched, bewildered as Korra kissed the note, picked up the large item, dashed over to her, and spoke in a manner befitting Ikki, “AsamiImgonnabeinyourofficeforaboutanhourortwodontcomeinuntilItellyoutokbye!” With that Korra pressed a hot, deep, but quick kiss to her lips and raced off towards the stairs.

The flustered CEO could only offer a confused smile, and a shake of her head after her eccentric girlfriend’s activities and returned to the couch and her book. Whatever antics Korra had planned, she was willing to wait.

True to her word, roughly an hour and a half later, Korra could be heard beckoning her up from the top of the stairs, the barely contained excitement obvious in her voice.

All Asami could do was gawp when she was practically dragged up the stairs and in to her office. The thing sitting on her desk was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Several black casings connected together with wires, along with a small oblong device, also connected with a wire to the largest of the boxes. When Korra led her around and bade her sit in the chair, all she could do was get out a single word. “Fascinating.”

“I know right,” Korra finally put in, who had been biting her lip and practically dancing in anticipation. “Well,” she prompted. “What do you think ‘Sami?”

She briefly looked at Korra, and then back at the display in front of her. “It’s amazing Korra…but.”

“But?” Korra looked concerned.

“What exactly is it?”

Korra looked relieved. “Oh, right. Of course you wouldn’t know. It doesn’t have an official name yet, but I’ve been designing it with Varrick. He wanted to call it a Varriputer, but I said we should go with Satobox. We’re still deliberating on that.”

“Oh,” Asami stated, only slightly lost. “Well…what does it do?”

“All sorts of stuff!” Korra leaned forward eagerly. “Here, let me show you.”

Korra was true to her word, and for the next hour, she took Asami through the ins and outs of this increasingly impressive piece of machinery that she and Varrick had apparently crafted.

“Wow.” Asami sat back in her chair, utterly flabbergasted. “That’s quite a device there Korra.”

“Pretty cool huh?” Korra wore a satisfied smirk.

“Yeah,” Asami frowned for a moment. “But, why go to Varrick? Why not try building this with me? I mean, I’m your girlfriend.” Asami wore a slightly hurt expression.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. “Well I…uhh…I wanted to surprise you since…ya know…your birthday’s coming up and stuff so…happy birthday!”

Tears of appreciation filled Asami’s eyes and she pulled Korra in and kissed her lovingly. “You made this for me?”

“Y…yeah,” Korra blushed. “D…do ya like it?”

“I love it,” Asami assured her, then she noticed something, an icon in the bottom right of the screen they hadn’t gone over yet. She pointed at it. “What’s that?”

Korra brightened immediately. “Oh that one’s fun! That’s one of the games this thing can play.”

“It plays games?” Asami asked somewhat incredulously.

“Oh yeah,” Korra assured happily. “That one’s called Minecraft.”

“Minecraft huh?” She double clicked on it.

At first the game seemed rather underwhelming, after all, how engaging could a world made of blocks actually be? However, once she got in to it a bit, dug a little deeper, she began to uncover new layers of challenge and enjoyment. In fact, she played so long that she hardly noticed when Korra leaned in and kissed her, wishing her goodnight, warning her not to play too long, as it could get addicting.

“Uhh, was Asami’s reply, her gaze and her attention fixed on the replica of their mansion she was building.

* * *

 

“Asami?” Korra questioned, poking her head in to the office.

The CEO made no response, the darkness of the office pierced only by the glow of the screen on her face.

“Sweetie what are you doing?”

“Uhh,” Asami answered in a monotone grunt.

Korra came around to get a better look at her girlfriend, and was shocked by what she saw. Asami’s eyes were red and dry as if she hadn’t blinked in some time, and scattered around her were bottles filled with what Korra was pretty sure wasn’t lemonade. Snack wrappers littered the desk and Asami’s hand was almost claw like around the mouse.

She glanced at the screen, to see that Asami was playing Minecraft, and by the looks of things, she had been playing for quite some time. “Honey,” she ventured cautiously. “Your secretary called and said you didn’t come in to work today and she hasn’t been able to reach you.”

“Uhh.”

“And you never came to bed. Where were you last night? Asami how long have you been playing?”

There was no response, only furious clicking as Asami battled a skeleton on screen.

“Honey I need you to answer me.” Korra placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder.

This seemed to shake the CEO out of her daze, but only just. “Dunno,” she glanced at the clock on the desk without taking her eyes fully off the screen. “Sixteen hours.” Her voice was raspy from disuse.

Korra ran her hands down her face in frustration. “Ugggh. Somehow I knew this would happen. Come on sweetie,” Korra placed both hands on Asami’s shoulders, gently tugging at her. She spoke as one would speak to a child who doesn’t want to come in from playing. “Time for bed.”

Asami didn’t seem to notice the tugging, continuing to work on the, admittedly very impressive, precise replication of the entirety of Republic City.

Korra tugged a bit more insistently. “Come on babe, you can play more later.”

Again, no real response.

Korra took a deep breath, and gently put one hand on Asami’s, currently gripping the mouse in a death claw. The other, she used to pull the CEO’s other hand away from the keyboard and lift her by her waist out of the chair, finally managing to pry her away from the machine.

“No!” Asami shouted, startling Korra slightly. “My villagers!”

“They’ll be fine hun,” Korra assured her, saving the game. “See? They’ll be right there where you left them. Now come on. Bed time.”

“You’ll doom us all!”

Korra rolled her eyes, picking up the reluctant Asami and carrying her in to the bedroom, where she proceeded to dress her girlfriend in pajamas and brush her teeth. Throughout the process, Asami sat limply, and didn’t put up any resistance, contrary to Korra’s expectations.

When she had finally gotten the CEO in to bed and crawled in next to her, she watched as Asami lay on her back and stared rather absently at the ceiling. She knew that the images of the game were flashing behind the inventor’s always churning mind as they had for her. It was all actually rather amusing, making her chuckle. Asami wasn’t about to forget her experiences any time soon.

She reached over, rubbing up and down her girlfriend’s arm. “Did you have fun babe?”

Asami didn’t look at her. Staring up at the ceiling, she mumbled, “What is the function of a rubber duck?”*

Korra let out another snort of amusement. “That’s nice hun.” She pulled the taller woman in, spooning her. Placing a kiss on her temple, she whispered in to the pale woman’s ear. “Sleepy time.” Asami was out like a light a moment later, Korra following not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was loads of fun to write. Hope you guys enjoyed Asami on the drug known as Minecraft. :)
> 
> *J.K. Rowling- "Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets"


	15. The Bare Necessities

A huge smile spread over Korra’s face as she tromped up the stairs. Her hands were full of gifts for her amazing CEO girlfriend Asami Sato, so, on second thought, it wasn’t really a surprise to her that she’d be smiling.

She looked up the stairway, mouth twitching in irritation as she viewed the vast expanse of stairs that led to the penthouse apartment. “I just had to take the stairs,” she muttered to herself. “Stupid pride.”

Of course she could have taken the elevator, but no, her brilliant idea to challenge herself by taking the stairs all the way to the 40th floor was now keeping her from seeing her brilliant, sexy, engineer of a girlfriend that much sooner.

A few more steps later she froze, groaning at her stupidity. Shaking her head, she chuckled to herself. “Well am I the Avatar or am I the Avatar?” Korra summoned her airbending, bounding up the stairs at least fifty times faster than simply climbing them, spiraling up from landing to landing easily, and soon reached the top floor. She let herself out in to the hallway and headed for the single door at the end.

As her hands were full, she used her foot to knock loudly on the door. “Asami,” she shouted. “It’s Korra! Can I come in?!”

She only had to wait a moment before her girlfriend’s slightly muffled voice echoed from inside. “Come on in!”

Piling all her gifts precariously in one arm, she managed to get the door open and let herself in to the apartment, kicking the door shut behind her. “Sami?!” she called out, dumping her gifts on the front table. She’d present them to Asami later.

“I’m in the living room!” Asami answered.

Making her way in to the living room, a huge smile spread on her face, anticipating the sight of the lovely Asami Sato. “Asami,” Korra spoke as she walked in to the room. “I brought presents. They’re in the…” Her voice trailed off.

“Hi,” Asami greeted her cheerfully, smiling at the Avatar.

Standing in front of her was Asami, but Korra’s eyes widened, her mouth falling open in shock at the sight of what Asami was wearing. Or rather, what she wasn’t wearing. Her eyes scanned down from Asami’s face coming to the top of her chest, before turning away quickly, a hand plastered to her deeply blushing face, because Asami Sato was standing before her, absolutely naked.

“I,” Korra stuttered out. “I…I’m so sorry! I thought I heard you say come in! I…I didn’t see anything I swear!” Blindly she started trying to feel her way back out of the room. “I can see you’re…umm, busy, so I’ll just…umm, leave you to….what…whatever it is you were…umm, d…doing. Heh heh, yeah.”

The quiet patter of footsteps and a light touch on her elbow stopped her. “Korra,” Asami spoke quietly. “Please don’t go.” She gently rubbed her hand up and down her girlfriend’s arm. “I actually wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Korra replied almost as quietly. “Ok.” Nervously, she tapped the ends of her index fingers together, still blushing up a storm. Her gaze remained fixed firmly on the carpet, back facing her currently nude girlfriend.

“Korra,” Asami asked softly. “Are you ok?”

“Y…Yeah,” Korra stuttered. She could imagine the concerned expression on her girlfriend’s face. “It…it’s just ummm. You’re…well you’re not wearing any…I mean uhhh, well. You’re umm…you’re sort of…”

“Naked?” Asami filled in the blanks for her, rubbing her girlfriend’s arm again.

All Korra could do was nod, her voice failing her.

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh,” Korra said once again, her speech capabilities still rather diminished. “Ok.”

Behind her, Asami took in a deep breath and released a long sigh.

“Ok,” the engineer breathed out. “What’s the best way to say this?”

For a moment, panic surged through the Avatar’s system. _Is she breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? Then why would she be…? This is weird._

“Korra,” Asami spoke slowly. “I’m a nudist.”

“Oh,” was the Avatar’s answer once more.

A long silence passed between the women, before a lighthearted chuckle came from Asami. “You don’t know what that is do you?”

Korra’s blush deepened and she shook her head no. “I…I assume it has something to do with…hmmhhmm.” She vaguely waved her hand at Asami’s form without turning around.

More laughter came from the CEO. “You’d be right. We nudists don’t like wearing clothes if we can help it.”

“B…but,” Korra began to counter, but trailed off.

“But?” Asami questioned, urging her to continue.

“But you’ve always been so…so covered up. And you always dress so fancy. And you love shopping for new outfits so…I guess it’s not really making sense for me…Sorry.”

“Well you’re right about all of that,” Asami agreed with her. I do love shopping for clothes, and I suppose the way I dress could be called conservative. But I think a lot of that was my dad’s fault. And some of it was my mom’s. It’s a long story.”

“I’d…like to hear it…If you want to…to tell me that is. I’ve got time.” Korra’s reassurance made Asami laugh.

“Alright. I’d love to tell you actually.” Asami rested her forehead on Korra’s back, right in between her shoulder blades. “I guess it all started when I was little. Every kid goes through that naked phase where they just don’t want to wear clothes you know?”

Korra nodded. She certainly did know. She drove the White Lotus and her parents crazy with her naked antics.

“Well I guess mine never really ended.” She laughed. “It really started during bath time. I used to hate taking baths, did I ever tell you that?”

Korra shook her head. “No.”

“Well I did. It wasn’t even the act its self. I didn’t mind getting clean, it was the getting dressed again afterwards bit that I hated.” She chuckled again. “Oh I used to be a little demon after bath time. I’d run all over the house, dripping wet and naked, avoiding my parents and the servants as they tried to dress me, screaming ‘Clothes are a prison and you can’t tie me down!’ at the top of my lungs.”

Korra couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at the image of a miniature Asami, tiny bottom on display, running around the Sato Mansion with hordes of servants chasing after her, screaming her little head off.

She could almost feel Asami’s eye roll. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Avatar. Like you never did anything similar.”

“I did,” Korra agreed. “But…keep going.”

“Right,” Asami continued. “So dad was always fairly conservative, but he tolerated my little episodes. Or at least, he did until I started getting older. Mom thought they were funny, and a way for me to express my individuality. Sometimes, especially when my dad had to go on business trips, she’d let me run around naked as much as I wanted, at least at home. But after she died…things got rough.”

She sighed in to her girlfriend’s back. “After mom died, dad really cracked down on me in regards to my clothing habits. He said it was no way for a young lady of my station to behave, and that I should be ashamed of myself. He told me what I was doing was unnatural and that I was shaming my mother’s memory with my disobedience. So whenever he caught me trying to go natural, he’d punish me pretty hard for it.”

“He would use my memories of shopping for clothes with my mother, which I loved, against me. I guess over time I started to believe him, that what I was doing was wrong. I stopped trying, or ‘rebelling’ as my dad put it. I was the perfect little girl all dressed up like a doll. I hated it, and for a while, I couldn’t even wear clothes that showed even the slightest bit of skin. I was too scared. It wasn’t until I was a teenager that I found out there were other people like me.”

“At this point, my father’s focus had moved off me for the most part, and he was all wrapped up in Future Industries, and as we found out, The Equalists, so I had some freedom. I found a group of nudists and joined up with them. It was great cause they didn’t care who you were or what your reasons were, and they accepted me no questions asked. I learned that it was ok to want to be nude, that it wasn’t unnatural like my dad said. I was finally comfortable with myself, and so I was finally able to wear dresses and other clothes that showed more skin again. Dad never found out, and I never told him.” She sighed.

“Actually it wasn’t long after that, that I hit Mako with my moped and met you guys. What with all the crazy stuff that happened to us in such a short time, what with my father going to jail and me taking over the company, Harmonic convergence, The Red Lotus,” Korra shuddered slightly at the mention of the group, and Asami rubbed her arm apologetically. “And then of course Kuvira, I didn’t have time to indulge myself as it were. But now that things have calmed down, I’ve had a chance to just relax and unwind a little, be myself again. My dad was partially right. I am a public figure, even more so now that I’m the CEO, so I can’t just go traipsing about the streets of Republic City in the nude.” She snorted. “Not that I’d want to, and not that it’s legal, but I do have to be more careful now.”

Silence, as Korra processed the information she had just received, hyper aware of the naked woman pressing her forehead in to her back. “W…wow,” she managed to choke out. “Th…that was…quite a story.” She was quiet again, not sure what to say. Asami had just revealed something astounding, something that was clearly important to her, very close to her heart, and yet she couldn’t help the tingle between her legs at the thought of the woman behind her, completely open and exposed. She shivered. _This is not the time Korra._

“Korra?” Asami spoke hesitantly. She sounded so nervous. “Is…is this ok? If this is too much for you…I understand. I can put something on if it’ll help.”

Korra took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “N…no. It’s ok.” She took hold of one of Asami’s hands on her arm, squeezing it reassuringly. She was sure it wasn’t just Asami who needed the comfort. “I…do have a question though.”

Asami nodded in to Korra’s back. “Of course. I’ll answer any questions you have.”

Korra cleared her throat. “Ok so…did you ever… ummm…with Mako…does…does he know?”

“No,” the CEO shook her head. “Mako doesn’t know. I never felt comfortable enough to share it with him. You’re the only one who knows about this side of me.”

Korra let out a relieved sigh. That was good. It would have led to some incredibly awkward moments with their mutual ex. She never would have been able to get the thought out of her head.

“So,” Asami inquired again, pulling Korra’s attention out of her head. “Is this ok?”

Korra nodded slowly. “It’s fine Asami.” She rubbed her thumb along Asami’s knuckles. “I…want you to feel comfortable around me. I don’t want you…to feel you have to be anything other than…than yourself.”

Asami nuzzled herself in to the Avatar’s back. “Thank you Korra. You’re so good to me.”

“Heh,” Korra laughed awkwardly. “It’s…its just what you…ahem…always do for me so…yeah. N…no big deal.”

“You might not think so,” the CEO countered. “But it means a lot to me.”

Korra’s eyes widened in shock. “That…that’s not what I meant! It means so much to me…ev…everything you’ve done! You’re amazing! I mean, after Zaheer I was so down and…and…I was ready to just give up. On myself, on…on the world, on everything. I couldn’t do anything for myself but you…you were there for me every second of the way, well at least until I went to the south and was stupid enough to leave you behind. And…you’ve always been there for me…and you’re still there for me…and…and… I don’t know what I’m saying anymore. I’m rambling. Sorry.”

Asami laughed brightly. “You’re so dramatic. I only did what you would’ve done for me if the positions were reversed. Honestly, taking care of you, I saw it as a privilege, not a burden.” She reached up and stroked a thumb across Korra’s cheek, making the waterbender shiver. “I still do.”

Korra took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. All of this was quite a bit to take in, and was making her more than a bit dizzy. She almost felt like she was about to faint. All of a sudden, Asami unraveled her arms from Korra’s waist, and Korra waited to see what was about to happen.

“Hey,” Asami offered sweetly, almost sounding conciliatory. “Do you want to watch a mover?”

Some of the tension in the room eased and Korra visibly relaxed some. “Y…yeah. I’d like that a lot actually. Thanks Asami.” She breathed an internal sigh of relief. A mover would help. It would give her something to focus on other than the naked form of her girlfriend constantly haunting the edges of her vision. That is, if she could keep her attention on the screen, and off of Asami.

“Ok,” the engineer agreed softly. “I’ll go get everything set up. Make yourself comfortable babe.”

The light sound of bare feet on carpet could be heard as Asami walked off. Letting out a breath, Korra turned carefully, and, finding the room currently empty of any naked CEOs, walked over, and flopped down on the couch, wiping the sweat from her brow. “Spirits,” she whispered to herself. “This is not what I was expecting today.”

Before long, a flash of movement caught her attention in the corner of her eye, and she locked her gaze on to the carpet, her face flushing red once more at the reappearance of her girlfriend.

For a moment, Asami disappeared behind the couch, as she set up the projector. “So I figured we could watch some of Bolin’s Nuktuk movers. How does that sound?” Asami chuckled.

“S…sounds good ‘Sami,” Korra answered nervously.

“Great! I’ll just set up the screen and we can get on with enjoying our evening then.”

Asami came back around the couch and Korra allowed her gaze to travel up no further than the back of Asami’s knees, despite how she longed to let her gaze lift further and take in all the glories that the raven-haired woman’s body had to offer. She licked her lips. Even the sight of Asami’s long, pale, perfect legs were enough to get her hot and bothered. _Spirits this woman is too perfect. How am I supposed to focus when she’s walking around like that?_

A soft thump, and Asami had plopped herself next to the flustered Avatar on the couch. Korra only allowed herself a glance out of the corner of her eyes to get the general shape of the woman next to her. Her cheeks flushed and she focused forward again, desperately trying to focus on the flicker of the screen ahead. It was a good thing Asami had turned the lights off; otherwise it would be even harder not to let her eyes wander.

The mover did help…somewhat. Every so often, Korra couldn’t help but glance over at her girlfriend. Asami seemed relaxed, and she seemed to be enjoying herself, and that was good she supposed. If there was one thing Korra enjoyed, it was seeing Asami happy and carefree. But still, every glance reminded her of the relatively awkward situation Asami had unknowingly, (or perhaps very knowingly), placed them in. Korra wasn’t sure on that but Asami was smart.

She had to know her current state of dress would have an effect on her Avatar girlfriend. Especially when said girlfriend had yet to even see the CEO anything but fully dressed. She hadn’t expected to skip the, “get comfortable seeing each other in their underwear before going further,” stage of the relationship, and go straight to walking in on her naked, newly revealed as a nudist, girlfriend.

Korra released a breath, trying to calm her thoughts.

“Hey,” Asami asked, taking her hand. “You ok?”

“Hmm? Oh y…yeah,” Korra replied after a moment. “I’m fine.” Her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. “Hungry.” She grinned in embarrassment at the floor.

Asami giggled. “You’re always hungry babe. How about we make some sandwiches?”

“Yeah. S…sounds good.”

“Great,” Asami replied enthusiastically. “C’mon.” She stood, keeping hold of Korra’s hand and taking her girlfriend with her. She flicked the lights on and Korra made sure to keep her gaze fixed firmly on her girlfriend’s feet as the CEO led her in to the kitchen.

“So,” Asami spoke cheerfully. “Why don’t you pick out whatever you want on yours and I’ll get started on the bread?”

“Mmhmm,” Korra nodded in agreement, and went to the fridge, taking her armful of ingredients to the counter. Asami moved up next to her momentarily, and began slicing the bread.

Unfortunately, Korra could only distract herself with sandwich ingredients for so long without bread. After all, what was a pile of ingredients without bread? A salad? Thus, her cheeks dusted red; she gathered her courage and spoke up, turning slightly so she could make out her girlfriend in profile. And WHAT a profile it was.

“’Sami, can you pass the breasts?” A momentary pause as Korra digested what she had just said, and a look of horror came over her face. “I mean can you pass the boobs…butt! Aaarggh! BREAD! BREAD IS WHAT I MEANT TO SAY! ASAMI PLEASE PASS THE BREAD!!” She slumped on to the counter, hiding her face in shame, while Asami didn’t even attempt to control her raucous laughter, the raven-haired woman holding on to the counter in order to stay upright.

“Samiiiiiii,” Korra whined in protest when her girlfriend’s laughter finally started to subside.

“Oh Korra,” Asami crooned. “I love you so much you giant dork.”

Korra simply moaned in to the countertop in protest.

“Hey,” Asami spoke sweetly and softly, rubbing a hand up and down the distressed bender’s back. “Korra, is this making you too uncomfortable?”

The level of concern in her voice was enough to make Korra’s heart melt.

“N…no. I’m fine. Really ‘Sami. I’m ok.”

She could practically hear Asami’s frown. “You haven’t looked directly at me all night. Like I said, if this is too much for you or it makes you uncomfortable, I can put something on.” She paused, chewing at her lip. “Or maybe…maybe it’s that you don’t…want to look at me? Like…like my naked body isn’t something you want to see? Korra…am I not attractive to you?”

Asami sounded insecure now, which was enough to bring Korra’s head up off the counter, and she took the green-eyed woman’s hand quickly, and she looked intensely at the entwined digits. “Asami no,” she countered fiercely. “Please don’t get the wrong idea. I DO find you attractive. You are so beautiful, so damn sexy and sometimes I have to smack myself just to make sure it’s not a dream that a woman as gorgeous as you is actually with me. Besides all that, you’re smart and selfless and funny and you’re a kickass fighter. You’re perfect. Please don’t think I’m not attracted to you, because I am. I REALLY am.” She rubbed her thumbs over Asami’s knuckles as she talked.

Asami was quiet for a while, seemingly contemplating Korra’s words, before she let out a breath. “Ok…then what’s wrong?”

“It’s just…well…ummm.”

“Yes?” Asami prompted, rubbing Korra’s back. “You can tell me.”

Korra took a deep breath. “I…I was trying to respect your privacy.”

Asami was silent, clearly hoping for more explanation.

“I want to look at you ‘Sami. I really do. Thing is, I probably want to look at you TOO much. Besides, if I did look at you, I wouldn’t be able to stop staring at your…ya know…lady bits.” She rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. “And you don’t deserve that. You’re not just some piece of meat. You’re my girlfriend. You’re Asami. You’re a person with rights. It wouldn’t be fair for me to just ogle you like that.”

Asami sniffled loudly, and Korra worried for an instant, that she’d upset her and took a breath to apologize, but then Asami spoke. “You are SO good to me.” She leaned in, kissing Korra on the temple. “But Korra?”

“Hmm,” Korra questioned.

“It’s ok for you to look at me. I mean REALLY, look at me. I don’t mind, even if you ogle my lady bits.” She chuckled, and began rubbing a hand up and down Korra’s back in a comforting fashion. “I’m a nudist Korra. We’re kind of used to people seeing us like this. If I minded you looking at me, I wouldn’t be walking around like this, I wouldn’t have shown you this side of me.” She grinned. “Besides, if anyone’s going to ogle my lady bits, then I’m glad it’s you.”

Korra’s blush had gotten darker as she slowly, nervously, and for the first time that evening, turned to look Asami full in the face, meeting her gaze. “R…really?” Her voice wavered, and she swallowed in apprehension.

Asami gave a small laugh, and reached out to brush some hair out of Korra’s eyes, tucking it behind her ear. “Really,” she assured, nodding.

Korra tenderly held her face, and gently pulled her in, placing a long, loving kiss on to the CEO’s lips. After what seemed like forever, she pulled back, both women needing air but neither wanting to admit it. She gazed in to the green eyes she loved so much for a moment, smiling sweetly at the taller woman. “I love you,” she whispered breathlessly.

Asami smiled back. “I love you too,” her answer just as passionate.

Biting her lip, Korra stepped back, her blush darkening as she tentatively lowered her gaze, her eyes flicking back up briefly to meet Asami’s encouraging smile. She almost stopped before taking a calming breath, reminding herself she had Asami’s explicit permission to look, and bringing her gaze down below the raven-haired woman’s clavicles.

Her mouth fell open in awe as she finally took in the glory that was Asami Sato, raking her eyes across the woman’s amazing breasts; beautiful alabaster white globes that looked as if they would fit perfectly within her hands, with a pair of perky pink nipples that were currently standing to attention. She resisted the urge to reach out her hands and cup the wondrous orbs in her hands, and let her fingers play with the soft peaks of Asami’s nipples.

Moving on down the body in front of her, Korra was entranced by the taut, flat expanse of Asami’s midriff. The pale expanse was as enticing as the globes above, not nearly as muscled as her own, but no less alluring. As with her breasts, Korra could barely resist the urge to reach out her hands and bury them in that soft white skin, imagining what it would feel like under her fingertips. Would it be cool to the touch or hot as dragon fire? Hopefully both.

The thought made her shiver, even as the Avatar’s gaze continued to travel southward, taking in the swell of her hips. Hips that her hands had often settled on during make out sessions, or while riding behind Asami on her mopeds and motorcycles were now taunting her in all their glory.

Drifting even lower, Korra found herself breathing hard as her vision skimmed over a triangle of neatly groomed dark pubic hair to come to rest on Asami’s most intimate area. The outer lips of her girlfriend’s vagina pouted open slightly, red and pink and puffy, and Korra could only stare at the jewel presented to her in a dense haze. She couldn’t help but feel an answering twinge in her own core.

“So,” Asami’s somewhat hesitant voice broke her out of her stupor, and she raised her eyes to meet her girlfriend’s, a dusting of red on Asami’s cheeks. “ Judging by your reaction, I’m guessing you approve?”

Korra nodded, still somewhat numb.

“Oh good.” Asami sounded relieved. “I was kinda worried,” she whispered.

Korra bumped her hip with her own. “Don’t be,” she whispered back.

They smiled at each other, and the women went back to making sandwiches, even as Korra leaned back from the counter, blatantly checking out Asami’s pert, beautifully curved rear. It went without saying that she wanted to bury her fingers in the firm flesh and squeeze. A hum of approval came from her throat, making the other woman blush.

The couple took their sandwiches in to the other room, getting comfortable on the couch. Korra took the time to linger behind her girlfriend, enjoying the view, before settling on the couch. She sat with her back against the arm, blatantly staring at the green-eyed woman as she ate her food, even the way she ate managing to look seductive to the still slightly flustered Avatar.

“Hey,” Asami prompted as she wiped the last of her food from her lips.

Korra raised an eyebrow in question.

“You wanna watch another mover?”

Korra smiled widely at her girlfriend. She certainly wouldn’t turn down an offer to spend more time with Asami, and Asami, she knew, wasn’t about to kick her out.

“Yeah,” she agreed happily. “Sounds great.”

Asami smiles widely at her, and gets things set up, Korra unabashedly watching her the whole time, even with a dusting of red still covering her cheeks.

Unlike during the last mover, where Asami, perhaps sensing Korra’s discomfort, kept a respectable distance from her girlfriend, the two women snuggle up to each other. This is more like their normal interactions; as after some initial nervousness early on in their relationship, the two women became comfortable with physical contact fairly quickly, one of their favorite activities being snuggling closely together.

Korra even goes so far as to put her arm around Asami’s waist, even while being careful not to let her hand stray towards anything it shouldn’t…no matter how much she might want to let it. Even so, the contact of skin on skin sends ripples of lightning pleasure through the Avatar’s body, and at one point she blushes hard as she could almost swear that the side of Asami’s breast brushed against hers.

It’s perhaps halfway through the mover that things start to go south. Korra is engrossed in what’s happening on the screen, (or at least as engrossed as she can be with her naked girlfriend pressing up against her side,) and thus, is completely unprepared for Asami to breath softly on her ear. It’s a simple gesture, but it makes Korra’s heart go in to overdrive. In the past, this little action from the CEO had led to some of their most intense make out sessions.

She looks over to her girlfriend, a brow raised, and a question on her lips, which dies almost immediately at the sultry look Asami is giving her. Half lidded, eyes, a bottom lip trapped by pearly white teeth, and a rosy pair of cheeks, make the Avatar’s breath catch in her throat. This is Asami’s pre-make out face, and she can smell her own doom approaching.

But something else catches her attention as well; something she hadn’t noticed before due to…other distractions. She reaches a hand out, brushing her thumb across Asami’s face. “Hey,” she speaks quietly. “You’re not wearing your makeup.”

Asami is now blushing for entirely different reasons. “Yeah,” she agrees nervously. “It’s technically clothes so…ya know…yeah.” She glances away. “Do…do I look ok?”

Korra takes her cheek between her thumb and index and gently tilts her head back so she can see those eyes she loves so much. “You look perfect as always.” She gives Asami a wide, toothy grin of approval.

Asami smirks at her. “Are you sure?” She begins delicately walking two fingers up Korra’s arm. “Are you sure you’re not just saying that? Are you sure you’re not just perhaps slightly…biased? Perhaps because of certain…other things I happen to not be wearing?” She pokes Korra’s nose, and, without warning, straddles the befuddled and somewhat speechless Avatar.

Korra’s entire face is now the darkest shade of red it’s ever been, and she can’t help but nearly go cross-eyed, as Asami’s breasts are now right in her face. Stunned, all she can do is stare, and when she finally manages to break the hold her girlfriend’s girls have on her, and look in to Asami’s face, the inventor has the biggest smirk on her face.

_Damnit,_ Korra thinks to herself. _That bitch. She knows exactly what she’s doing doesn’t she?_

Korra opened her mouth to respond, only to have Asami lean in, placing both hands on the back of the couch, on either side of the Avatar’s head.

“What’s the matter Korra,” she whispered, low and sweet, and sultrily, in to her ear, breath tickling the skin. “Am I making you…uncomfortable?” She twirls her index in little circles on Korra’s chest.

The last word was whispered with such low and sultry and suggestive tones that it sent an uncontrollable shiver down Korra’s spine.

She tries to speak, but nothing emerges from her throat. All she can do is stare at the woman sitting astride her.

“Hmmmm,” Asami ruminates. “I seem to have rendered the mighty Avatar speechless. I have her here, now in fact, totally helpless even. What should I do with her?”

“Eeep,” Korra squeaks.

“Or,” Asami brings a thoughtful finger to her chin. “More likely…what would she do to me, a poor,” she leans in. “Defenseless,” she leans in farther, their lips getting closer and closer together. “Naked,” she leans in even more. “Woman.”

Asami presses their lips together briefly, and Korra has had enough. She can’t take the teasing anymore.

“I have to use the bathroom,” she shouts. Taking her girlfriend by the hips, she practically flings the woman away from her on to the couch, and scrambles frantically to escape, rushing off to the bathroom, and slamming the door. She could hear Asami’s gleeful laughter following her all the way.

Korra leans back against the door, the throbbing in her core a distraction. “Damn it,” she whispers, raking her fingers across her face. She stands, looking at her flushed, slightly sweaty reflection in the mirror. “How the hell am I supposed to respond to that?” She thought for a moment, before an idea came to her, a vicious, devious, awful, **_glorious_** idea. A sly smirk spread across her face. “Ok Sato, two can play your little game.”

She reached up, undoing the ties to her shirt, and tossing it on to the floor. “Let’s see if you can handle the Avatar ‘Au Natural’.” Before she could lose her courage, she stripped off the rest of her clothes, even her bindings, and stepped out of the bathroom before she could decide not to go through with it.

Still smirking, she walked in to the living room, where Asami was waiting, one arm thrown over the back of the couch. She stood as Korra entered, turning even as she spoke. “You were in there for a while. Hopefully you got all the…tension…out?” She began to snicker but froze, her mouth hanging open in shock.

Korra watched, loving the reaction Asami was giving her, as the older woman’s eyes raked up and down her form and her mouth worked mechanically like a fish.

“What’s the matter Asami,” Korra teased her. “Am I making you…uncomfortable?”

This time it was Asami blushing and flustered, and nervous. She went through several minutes of alternately, blushing and looking away and stammering incoherently before finding her voice, shaky though it was.

“K…korra. You…you’re umm. You’re…well…uhhh.” She gestured vaguely at the Avatar’s form.

“Naked?” Korra stepped up close to her girlfriend, their bodies nearly brushing together. She took Asami’s chin between her fingers once more, and turned her head so their eyes met. “Yes,” she whispered as sultrily and huskily as possible. “Yes I am.”

“Eeep,” was all that came out of Asami’s mouth.

_Ha,_ Korra thought to her self triumphantly. _Checkmate. Take that Sato._


	16. Avatar Land

“Stop that,” Asami instructed for about the millionth time, swatting her girlfriend’s hand away from her face.

Korra replaced her hand in her lap and pouted. “C’mon ‘Sami,” she whined. “Can’t I take this thing off yet?” She reached again for the blindfold on her face only to have her hand swatted at again.

“No,” Asami said firmly but not unkindly. “The blindfold stays on until I say so.”

“But it itches,” Korra complained.

She could practically hear the CEO’s exasperated eye roll.

“Oh my gosh Korra, can you just sit still for five minutes? We’re almost there and then you can take that thing off ok?”

“But that’s like FIVE whole minutes from now Asami! It’ll take forever!” Korra dramatically threw her head back, slumping in the seat.

“What are you, six?”

“And a half,” Korra protested, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend.

“Uggh,” Asami groaned. “You’re insufferable do you know that?” There was no bite to her words, the playful tone obvious.

“You love me,” Korra countered smugly.

“I do,” Asami agreed easily, briefly taking her hand off the wheel to squeeze Korra’s hand affectionately. And then to smack her other hand back down when she thought she was being clever and sneaky.

“Hmmph,” Korra pouted and crossed her arms, accepting defeat for the moment.

Asami laughed. “Nice try Avatar.”

Korra studiously ignored her, pulling her feet up on to the seat and resting her chin on her knees, exacerbating her pout.

“Oh come on, don’t be like that,” Asami tried to reason with her.

Korra turned towards her and blew a rather loud raspberry.

“Seriously,” the engineer questioned her in a tone of mixed disbelief and amusement.

Korra turned and did it again, this time comically short, and Asami couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re such a child,” she lightly scolded.

Korra reached for the blindfold again, and again Asami had to intervene.

“’Sami, are we seriously not there yet?”

“No,” the inventor confirmed. “We are not there yet.”

Korra’s only response was to let out an all suffering moan ala Mako and roll around dramatically in her chair. “Seriouslyyyyyyyy,” she complained. “This is taking forevvveerrrrrrrr.”

Asami took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Ok,” she began slowly. “Here’s the deal. If you can sit quietly and behave for a bit until we get there, then tonight I’ll give you a treat.”

“A treat huh? And just what would this treat be, mooooommm?”

“You’re such a child,” Asami reached up and patted the master of all four elements affectionately on the cheek.

“Whatever,” Korra waved her hand dismissively. “What’s this treat you’re talking about?”

“Well,” Asami said, the mood in the car shifting to sultry and steaming hot, as her voice practically purred. “When we get home, I’ll let you pick a toy from the special fun box and use it on me for as long as you like.” She ran the tip of her nail across Korra’s chin.

“Aaaaaaah!”

Korra’s shrieking startled Asami so badly, that she jerked, swerving the car briefly before gaining control again.

“You,” Korra began, bouncing eagerly in her seat. “Are the best,” she began peppering Asami’s cheek with kisses. “Girlfriend ever!”

“Whoa,” Asami cautioned lightly pushing Korra back in to her own seat. “Don’t start something we can’t finish yet…though you’re right. I am.” Her tone was smug.

The rest of the drive was peaceful, with Korra on her best behavior, her present for later always, well…present…in her mind.

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the impatient Avatar, Asami’s car turned off the road, and she felt them slow until finally coming to a stop.

Asami got out and walked around to Korra’s side, helping her blindfolded girlfriend out of the car.

 Automatically, Korra reached up towards the blindfold, only for Asami to stop her again.

“Not yet.” Asami held her hand in both of hers and patted it reassuringly. She led the Avatar forward a few feet, to the point where Korra could hear the quiet murmuring of people and the soft giggles of kids.

Asami stopped her and Korra stood waiting for only a moment.

“Ok,” Asami said. “Ready? One…two…three!” Asami removed the blindfold.

Blinking against the light, Korra’s eyes adjusted quickly and when her vision cleared, she gasped. In front of them stood something unlike anything Korra had ever seen before, towering structures of metal could be seen all over, with some sort of spinning, whirring machines going every which way and doing every which thing. What was perhaps even more amazing was that she could swear she could see a giant metal Aang in the distance.

Lowering her gaze, a group of kids accompanied by Mako and Bolin, stood beneath a brightly colored sign that read, “Welcome to Avatar Land!”

She turned to Asami, with a questioning look. “What is this?”

“Remember that time I told you I was working on something special with Varrick?” Asami smirked at her.

Korra nodded, still somewhat dumbfounded.

“Well, tada!” She swept her arm across the landscape, presenting her creation with pride. “Welcome to Avatar Land. The happiest place on Earth.”

Korra blushed deep and rubbed the back of her neck. “You made this place?”\

Asami shrugged, also blushing slightly. “Well, me and Varrick but yeah.”

“And the kids?” Korra pointed to the group.

“Well Mako and Bo sorta promised that the Avatar would be a chaperone for their first field trip as a class.” Nervously, she brushed her hair behind her ear. “And what better chaperone for Avatar land then the Avatar?”

Korra readily agreed, and enthusiastically greeted the kids who were delighted to see the Avatar. She led the way in to the park and took the kids from ride to ride, (age appropriate ones of course) until the little ones were exhausted. Afterwards, Team Avatar gathered to tackle their own rides, Korra as their fearless leader of course, plus it didn’t hurt that as the Avatar, she got to ride everything for free.

Stop number one was the Kyoshi Death Drop, a ride that hoisted patrons up nearly one hundred feet in the air, before dropping them rapidly towards the ground and coming to a screeching halt. They rode this several times before moving on.

Quite embarrassingly, there were several Korra themed rides that Asami’s blush told Korra she was behind. The Korra Coaster was a serious roller coaster involving high speeds, loop de loops and even a water section where the cars rolled through a stretch of water, utterly soaking the riders.

Ride after ride, game after, game, Team Avatar conquered the entire park, even Sozin’s Comet, a roller coaster unique in height, speed and stomach turning flips. The patrons were sealed inside a sphere and hurled around the track, flipping, rolling, looping and turning on it’s own access. It was mostly dark inside the sphere, which added to the atmosphere. Bolin threw up all over Mako during this one, much to the amusement of the women, and the exasperation of his brother. To be fair, Asami had warned him that going to the food court and eating his weight in corn dogs, cotton candy and other various treats before the ride was not a good idea.

Last, and certainly not least, when the boys left to go clean up, Asami pulled Korra aside.

“Asami,” Korra asked in question as her girlfriend led her across the park. “Where are we going?”

“There’s one last ride we need to go on.”

“But we did everything,” Korra argued.

Asami was blushing. “Not everything.”

“The…” Korra stuttered out in bewilderment as they stood in line. “The Turtleducks of Love?”

“Yeah,” Asami answered shyly. “I figured it’d be a nice way to end the day…just you and me.”

Korra was blushing just as hard as she watched couples drift on the lake together.

“Y…yeah. That sounds good.”

Asami and Korra ended the day drifting together on a placid lake, surrounded by people and yet blissfully alone, Asami nestling her head in to Korra, the Avatar happily sitting with her arms wrapped around her girlfriend.

“Ya know…” Korra started quietly.

“Hmm,” Asami hummed in response.

“I’m still really looking forward to that gift you promised me later on.”

Asami looked up at her and Korra wiggled her eyebrows.

Asami chuckled, reaching up and drawing the Avatar in to a deep, passionate kiss, before resuming their earlier positions.

“Me too,” she mumbled quietly.”


	17. Life Rolls On Pt 4

“Will you calm down,” Mako called over to her. “If you keep up like that you’ll wear a hole in the floor.”

Korra briefly looked over at him, her face one of frantic worry, then turned away, going back to wheeling herself quickly from one side of her room to the other, her own version of pacing. “Calm down,” she spoke incredulously. “Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? I’m going on a date tonight with Asami Sato!” She wheeled herself over to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. “Asami Sato, Mako! Asami Sato!” She turned away, rolling her self back to the center of the room.

“Again Korra,” Mako attempted to soothe her. “Calm down. It’ll be fine.”

Korra turned back to him, her hands claw like, practically foaming at the mouth. “I’m completely calm!” She panted heavily.

 Mako held up his hands in surrender, leaning back in to the chair in retreat. “I, can see that,” he soothed.

“But that’s a good thing right,” Bolin put in from where he was seated on Korra’s bed. “The whole date with Asami thing…isn’t it?”

She looked at him, like he had grown a second head, madness in her eyes. “It’s terrible!” Korra plopped her head in to her hands in despair.

“Oh,” Bolin answered sagely, pressing the tips of his fingers together and closing his eyes as he nodded his head. “Right, right. Yeah. I get it now.” He stopped nodding and opened one eye. “Why is it a bad thing again?”

Korra’s head came up and she tugged at her wolf tails, the rest of her hair done up in formal Water Tribe bun and hanging loose down her back. “Because Bolin,” she spoke patiently, as if explaining something obvious to a child. “This isn’t just anybody. It’s Asami Sato and I have no idea why she would ask me on a date and I have no idea what to say to her AND I just know I’m gonna make a huge fool of myself!” The dark skinned girl was practically hyperventilating by the end of her rant.

“Ok Korra,” Bolin said, standing and rubbing her shoulders. “Calm down woman. It just so happens that your buddy Bolin knows a thing or two about wooing the ladies, and he is generously offering his services to help you sweep the delectable Asami Sato off her pretty little manicured feet.”

Korra snorted, bursting in to laughter. “Oh! Pwahahaha! That…that is rich Bo!” She had to pause for breath. “You…you know a thing or two about…woo…wooing the ladies, ha!”

Bolin gave her an indignant look. “It’s true! In fact they call me…The Love Machine.” He gave her a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows.

Mako just groaned, and Korra nearly fell out of her chair she was laughing so hard. It took a full ten minutes for her to recover, red faced and panting.

“Is,” Korra managed to get out finally. “Is that why you guys use so many tissues Mr. ‘Love Machine’?” She smirked at him and Bolin’s face went red.

“That’s,” he mumbled. “M…most of those are Mako’s.”

Mako threw a pillow at him. “Liar! You use just as many, if not more! Don’t think I don’t hear you moaning Opal’s name when you...”

“Yeah I’m gonna stop this before it gets too weird,” Korra interrupted. “There are things about you guys that I REALLY could survive not knowing.”

There was a silence, as the three friends looked at each other awkwardly. “Soooo,” Korra ventured. “That still leaves me with the problem of not knowing what the hell I’m doing when it comes to this whole ‘Dating the world’s most perfect woman’ thing. Got any advice for me Mr. ‘Love Machine?’” She made a gesture over her waist, pumping her hand up and down while smirking at Bolin.

Bolin blushed again, turning his head and coughing in an attempt to control him self. When he had recovered control somewhat, he turned back to Korra and grinned. “Just give her some of the ol’ Korra charm. Sweep her off her feet with your romantic mushiness. Compliment her eyes, her hair, anything, pick a feature. What I’m saying is, just be your self, Korra. You’re awesome, and if she can’t see that, then she doesn’t deserve you.”

It was Korra’s turn to blush now. “Wow,” she giggled slightly. “Th…thanks Bo. That really means a lot.”

Bolin grinned mischievously. “If that doesn’t work, you could always impress her with your knowledge. Use random factoids as conversation starters like, ‘Hey Asami, did you know that wolves can get stuck together for up to half an hour after having sex?’”

Korra balked, staring at her friend incredulously while Mako just groaned and put his head in his hand. “Y…yeah. Thanks Bo, but I don’t think I’ll be saying that.”

Bolin shrugged. “Your call. Whatever works.” He pretended to idly inspect his fingernails, while looking at Korra out of the corner of his eyes and smirking at her. She smirked back.

Korra smiled at her two friends, feeling the joviality of their jokes fading more quickly than she’d like, the knowledge of exactly who she was seeing tonight weighing heavily in her mind. _I’m gonna be all alone with her tonight. All alone at a table at Kwong’s Cuisine…with Asami Sato…the woman I’ve been in love with since third grade…oh spirits help me._

Suddenly she found Bolin in front of her with a worried expression and a paper bag extended towards her. She took it gratefully and breathed in to it, trying to concentrate on the sound of crinkling paper to blot out her worries.

A knock on her bedroom door sounded and Tonraq stuck his head in to the room. “Everything alright in here?” He noticed his daughter hyperventilating in to a paper bag and walked over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Korra looked up at her father, the paper bag being crushed in one hand, and gave him a weak and nervous smile. “Hey dad.” Her voice trembled with emotion.

He smiled back at her. “Hi sweetie. Your mother tells me you’ve got a hot date tonight.”

The young woman blushed, wringing the bag together in her hands. “Y…yeah. With Asami…I’m kinda nervous.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Asami eh? Isn’t she that girl you’ve been ogling since third grade and refusing to admit you’re in love with?”

The brothers sniggered in to their hands, and Korra glared at them before dropping her head in to her hands and groaning. “Why does everybody say that,” she moaned.

Tonraq’s hearty chuckle filled the room and he patted his daughter on the back. “Ahh sweetie, love is nothing to be ashamed of, and I know you’re nervous for your first date, believe me.”

Her head came up, and she looked at her father.

“I remember my first date with your mother.” He grinned widely at her. “I was so terrified I’d make a fool of myself, yet so ecstatic that she’d actually said yes.”

Korra looked at him hopefully. That pretty much summed up exactly how she was feeling at the moment, even though Asami had been the one to ask her. “What happened?”

“I got so excited that I ended up accidentally spilling a whole platter of steaming hot shrimp all over my self. We spent the rest of the evening at the hospital, getting my burns treated rather than the movie I had planned on taking her to see.”

Korra frowned at her father. “Thanks dad,” she drawled. “That makes me feel soooo much better. Way to boost my confidence.” Plopping her chin in to her hand and resting her elbow on her knee, she pouted.

The large man rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t finished yet,” he admonished. “My point is, that even though things didn’t exactly go as planned, your mother stayed with me that whole time and even agreed to a second date. When you love someone, you stick by them no matter how hard it may be, or how many platters of shrimp they may pour on themselves. Senna taught me that, and now I’m proud to get to pass on the lesson to you. So don’t worry too much about what may happen hun. Just be yourself and everything will work out in the end.”

Korra smiled, largely and gratefully at her father, leaning forward and embracing him, which the older man returned. “Thanks dad,” she spoke truthfully.

“Plus I’ve been told I’m not too bad in the sack, which always helps,” Tonraq added with a grin.

“Ugggggh,” Korra groaned, pushing her father away. “Moment ruined. Good job dad. Really don’t need those images in my head.”

Tonraq laughed heartily while stepping back towards the door. “Have fun tonight Korra…I know I will.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his daughter who threw a pillow at him. “Ok, ok, I’m going.” He stepped out of the room.

“Ew,” Korra spoke to Mako and Bolin, her arms crossed. “Old people sex.”

Another knock on the door ended any further conversation before it could begin, as Kuvira, Korra’s ride for the evening, poked her head in before stepping in to the doorway.

She looked over at Korra. “Hey fuckface.”

She grinned and Korra rolled her eyes. Kuvira’s greeting, while it would be extremely insulting to anyone else, only made Korra smile and shake her head. Having known each other as long as they had, the two women often used insults as endearing nicknames.

“Hey shithead,” Korra replied, a large grin on her face.

Kuvira laughed. “Ready to go?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Korra told her, a nervous laugh escaping. “Thanks for offering by the way.”

“Hey, what are friends for? Now come on, I don’t have all night.”

Korra nodded. “Alright, alright I’m coming, no need to get your panties in a twist.”

Kuvira smiled wickedly at her. “I’m sure you and Asami will be doing plenty of that later, so I’ll leave it to you.”

This made Korra blush madly.

Kuvira sniggered. “I’d tell you to shake a leg but I don’t need to see ‘The Dance of The Limp, Wet Noodles,’ tonight.”

Korra flipped her off and she simply blew a kiss at the dark-skinned girl before darting out of sight around the corner.

* * *

 “Ready?” Kuvira asked her as she helped the woman out of the car and in to her chair.

“No,” Korra answered nervously, swallowing in apprehension.

Kuvira clapped her on the shoulder, startling her. “Settle down. You’ll do fine. A stud like you, Asami doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I guess so,” Korra responded uncertainly. She wasn’t feeling very stud like at all.

Kuvira rolled her eyes. “Good grief, you’re impossible. Anyway I’m gonna take off. Oh,” she turned back to Korra. “Here.” She shoved something in to Korra’s hands. “If things get hot and heavy between you two, remember to use these. Wouldn’t want one of you getting pregnant now would we?”

Korra looked down at the object, her face flushing in embarrassment to see that Kuvira had given her a box of condoms. She glared up at her friend, to see the other woman wiggle her eyebrows with a wicked grin on her face, before retreating.

“I will kill you in your sleep!” She hurled the offending object, which bounced off Kuvira’s chest, said woman currently barely standing as she used the car to hold herself up, throes of laughter racking her body.

“Ok, ok. I’m going I’m going!” Kuvira managed to speak between peals of laughter as Korra glared at her.

Korra sighed mightily as she watched Kuvira drive off, and turned herself around to face the restaurant, rolling in and telling the staff her name and that she was here for a reservation under Sato. She tried to ignore the looks they gave her, the chair sometimes garnering unwanted attention, and sometimes, even pity.

Asami had yet to arrive, and this made her nervous. Of course, if she had been there already, Korra would have still been nervous. The thought of arriving and seeing her beautiful, intimidating date already there, waiting for her, she may have chickened out and run for it…figuratively speaking of course.

Waiting for Asami to arrive was just as terrifying. The sudden transition from not talking, to being asked out on a date by a lifetime crush was extremely sudden, and it was giving her the willies. Even as she sipped at her water, she could feel her body trembling slightly, her nerves acting up, anticipating all the horrible ways this night could go wrong, all the terribly embarrassing things she could do to fuck this up.

She set her water down, smoothing out her dress, just to have something to do with her hands. Then all of a sudden, there she was. A quick sound of heels on the floor, and Asami Sato was standing in front of her, a smile on her face, and a light blush on her cheeks. All she could do was stare in wonder at the incredible sight of Asami in a form hugging red dress, gold bracelets, an equally gold necklace, and modest earrings with what looked like rubies in them. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, even more so than usual.

“Hi,” Asami gave a little wave. “I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

Korra blushed as she watched Asami blatantly checking her out, dragging her gaze up and down her body.

“Wow,” Asami paused, taking a breath. “You look amazing Korra.” She reached up and twirled some of her hair around her finger, her face reddening with a light blush. “Not that you don’t always look amazing, because you do, but you look extra amazing tonight…if that even makes sense.” She looked at the ground, blush deepening. “I’m babbling. Sorry.”

Korra could only stare at the vision before her, still caught up in the fact that this was actually happening, that she was actually on a date with Asami Sato. The same Asami who was looking at her, who had just been talking and was probably expecting a response. _Say something you idiot,_ Korra scolded herself. _Quick, say something witty and romantic to break the tension!_

“Did you know wolves can get stuck together for up to half an hour after having sex!?”

It took her a moment to register what had just come out of her mouth before she groaned in embarrassment and her head dropped to the table with a thump. _Note to self, MURDER Bolin._ Hesitantly, she looked up to see a blushing and giggling Asami, only half effectively hiding her laughter behind a pale hand. The other restaurant patrons were giving them odd looks.

“Umm, no,” the heiress spoke between giggles. “I wasn’t completely aware of that.”

Asami pulled out her chair and sat down, smiling and blushing the whole time, and Korra mentally smacked herself. _I should’ve pulled out her chair for her. That would’ve been the romantic thing to do. Gaah! I just keep fucking this all up!_

Scrambling for something to do, she grabbed her water glass and took a sip, partially hiding behind the glass. An embarrassed blush covered her face, as she occasionally snuck glances at Asami over the rim of the glass. The ice in the cup could be heard rattling, her hand was shaking so much.

“So tell me more about the wolf sex,” Asami said unexpectedly.

Korra choked on her water, spraying it out all over her self, and looked up at Asami in shock.

The heiress was looking at her innocently, one pale arm resting on the table, the other propped up underneath her chin. Those deep red lips were quirked in an innocent smile, and she batted her eyes at the stunned southerner in what seemed to be slow motion.

Korra didn’t think she’d ever seen anything so alluring in her entire life.

“Wh…what,” she rasped out, her voice shaky.

Asami gave a little giggle that was more like a hum than anything else. “The wolves,” she said again. “Tell me more about them. You’re so smart.” She ran her other hand up and down her forearm. “Honestly, it’s kind of a turn on.”

_I’m smart,_ Korra questioned. _I’M smart? She’s the genius._ All she could do was stare, her mouth opening and closing mechanically like a fish. _Wait did she say turn on?_

“Mmm,” Asami practically purred. “It’s only the first date and I’ve already left you wet and speechless. I’d say it’s going well.” She tapped her long pale fingers against her chin.

The sound of breaking glass echoed through the restaurant as the glass Korra was holding slipped from her fingers and crashed against the hardwood floor, shattering in to a million pieces. Korra had gone red beyond belief in her embarrassment. _Note to self, UNmurder Bolin so I can MURDER him again!_

“Wh…wha…huh,” Korra stuttered out in disbelief.

Asami laughed openly now, that wonderful sound dancing through Korra’s ears. “Oh my gosh. You’re so cute when you get all flustered.”

Korra blushed and chose to concentrate on her feet instead.

More lighthearted laughter comes from the heiress, and Korra jumps in surprise when she suddenly feels a soft hand wrap around her own. Her face red, she looks up shyly to meet the soft, green gaze of the older woman.

“Hey,” Asami speaks softly, rubbing her thumb over Korra’s knuckles in a way that definitely is not helping her ability to concentrate. “You know I’m only teasing right? You looked so nervous when I came in, I just wanted to lighten the mood.”

Korra swallowed, letting out a breath. “S…so you don’t think I’m smart,” she questioned. “O…or…cute?” The last word was whispered.

Asami shook her head slowly, her hair bouncing back and forth across her face, drawing Korra’s attention effortlessly. “No,” Asami spoke soothingly. “I think you’re both of those things. You just don’t have to be so nervous around me, that’s all.” Asami smiled widely, making Korra’s heart race even faster.

_Such a beautiful smile,_ she mused reverently. _Everything about her is just so beautiful._

“It…” Korra scratched at the back of her neck with her free hand. “It’s hard not to be, I mean you’re just so…intimidating. You’re scary.”            

Asami smirked, and raised an eyebrow in question. “Scary huh? Should I be insulted?”

Korra waved her hands back and forth rapidly. “No, no, no!” She dragged her hand down her face in frustration. “That…that’s not what I meant! I meant scary in a good way!”

Asami’s laughter rang out through the restaurant once more, one pale hand held delicately in front of her mouth. “Relax Korra, I’m just teasing you again.”

Korra let out a breath, closing her eyes a moment. “I don’t know how much more of that my heart can take.” She placed her free hand over her chest dramatically. “Would you mind cutting back on that just a little?”

More laughter came from the heiress. “I make no promises.” She winked at the southerner, flustering her yet again.

The waiter, thankfully, came to Korra’s rescue, as he showed up at that moment, with two menus. He glanced briefly at the shattered remains of Korra’s glass by his feet and gave her a disapproving look.

The dark-skinned girl sank behind her menu until only her eyes and the upper portion of her head was showing. “I’m so sorry,” she apologized quietly. “I’ll totally pay for that.”

“Hmmm,” the waiter hummed in disbelief. “Doubtful.” He gave the woman a disparaging once over, seeming unconvinced that she could afford such a thing.

“I’ll pay for it,” Asami cut in, sounding somewhat annoyed, and the waiter seemed cowed. “Send the bill to Future Industries and I’ll take care of it.”

With a last, brief look at Korra, the man turned, giving Asami an elaborate bow. “As you wish Ms. Sato.” He retreated.

Asami looked annoyed and so Korra hesitated to speak, but felt it better to speak up sooner or later. “Umm,” she ventured hesitantly.

“The nerve of that guy,” Asami spoke up. “Judging you like that. He had no right.”

“Asami, it’s alright,” Korra attempted to soothe her.

The heiress shook her head adamantly. “No it isn’t. I hate people like that, who judge after one look, not even getting to know the person first.”

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience,” Korra commented quietly, trailing a finger across the table.

Asami looked over at her, and gave her a sad smile. It was so different from the previous smiles she received, so full of happiness and joy, that it made Korra want to reach over and wrap the other woman in a hug. She wanted to pour happiness in to Asami until she popped.

“Yes,” Asami answered a bit sadly. “Unfortunately I am. People look at me and see the spoiled rich girl set to inherit her dad’s company, who has everything in life handed to her on a silver platter. That’s not me at all. Not really. Yes I admit I have money, and I do enjoy the finer things in life, but I work for everything I’ve got. I won’t inherit anything if dad doesn’t think I can handle it.” She laughed, only slightly bitterly. “People think I’m snobby and aloof just because of my money, but that’s just not who I am.”

Korra shook her head in disbelief. That was not the Asami Sato she was coming to know. “That’s crazy,” she pronounced vehemently. “You’re like, the nicest person I’ve ever met! I mean yeah, I was totally too scared to talk to you but I mean that’s only cause you’re like super smart, and rich, and nice, and beautiful. I probably would never have gotten the courage to talk to you if you hadn’t come over and asked me out. I’d still be staring at you from across the cafeteria and having my friends make fun of me for it.” She ran her hands through her hair.

“I mean, let’s face it. You’re way out of my league, so I’m not really sure why you asked me out…but…yeah.” She blushes hard and looks away, rubbing the back of her neck again, a long time nervous tic.

“Korra,” Asami says while smirking. She folds her hands together, resting her elbows on the table and planting her chin on top of her hands. “Have you considered that you’re amazing and I just like you?”

Korra blushes darker than ever before at this, and her eyes dart around, searching for something to look at that’s not Asami’s green, piercing eyes. “Uh…no,” she all but whispered. “I hadn’t considered that.” Korra looked away, her cheeks blazing red. Of all the things she had expected to happen tonight, hearing Asami confess to liking her in such a way was certainly not one of them.

She watched one of the staff members clean the shards of her broken glass from the floor, unable to meet the gaze of the woman across from her. _Asami likes me? This has to be some sort of prank. There’s no way._ She was saved, however, from confronting the heiress when the waiter returned. The women put in their orders, and a silence descended on the table. Asami sipped quietly from her glass as she watched Korra, and the blue-eyed girl avoided making eye contact with the heiress.

“Sooo…” Korra began awkwardly once the food arrived. She glanced nervously at the green-eyed woman opposite her. “You uhh…like me huh?”

Asami looked at her, smiling that beautiful smile at her, and tilting her head in the most adorable of ways, and nodding her head yes. Korra cursed inwardly. It made her look like the cutest puppy when she did that, and it was hard enough being around her already.

“You don’t uhhh…have anyone…special, in your life?” Korra hoped she wasn’t stepping over a line here, but she had to know. She had to be sure. “No umm, boyfriend?” Her hands clenched and unclenched rapidly in her lap. She expected the answer already but again, she had to be sure.

Asami laughed, shaking her head. “No. I don’t have a boyfriend.”

Hope surged in Korra’s chest, her stomach flipping and heart pounding with eagerness. It was unbelievable how a woman like that wasn’t already involved with someone. Perhaps she had a chance after all. A microscopic chance considering everything, but still! However, her hope was shattered with Asami’s next words.

“I do have a girlfriend though,” the heiress stated calmly, taking a sip from her glass.

Korra visibly deflated, slumping back in her chair and breaking eye contact, preferring to stare at the table instead as she played with her fork. “Oh,” she responded dejectedly. Of course it was too good to be true. Just because Asami didn’t have a boyfriend didn’t mean she wasn’t involved with _someone._ Still, she couldn’t help but find it odd that Asami had a girlfriend, and yet she had asked her on a date. Maybe the two had an open relationship, or maybe Asami was bored with her and looking to explore other options. Perhaps Asami’s girlfriend was cheating on her and Asami was using Korra to make her jealous. Or, the least likely, maybe Asami was cheating on her girlfriend with Korra.

All of these options seemed ridiculous. She couldn’t help but wonder, at the woman who had captured Asami Sato’s interest. _She must be super rich, and smart and successful and beautiful just like Asami,_ Korra reasoned. _She’d have to be to capture Asami’s interest I suppose._ Korra sighed quietly. _Figures this would have to be too good to be true. Whoever this girl is, she’s very lucky._

“Are you alright,” Asami questioned. The level of concern in her voice was touching.

Korra looked up to see Asami’s brows furrowed, the same concern in her voice, mirrored on her face. She gave the woman a sad smile. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “I’m fine. Tell me about her…your girlfriend. I mean,” she corrected quickly. “If you want to. Obviously you don’t have to…ya know if it’s too personal or…whatever.”

A sly smile is on Asami’s face when Korra gathers the courage to actually look at her.

“I don’t mind,” the heiress, speaks quietly. “Actually I’d love to.” She sets her chin in her hand, tapping one long, pale finger against her chin in thought. “Where to start? Well, she’s funny, and smart, and kind, incredibly sexy, and just all around drop-dead gorgeous. She’s got these eyes that you just get lost in without even trying.” Asami’s smile widened. “Oh,” she adds as if in afterthought. “And her muscles are _incredible._ The inventor picks up her drink and takes another delicate drink, the slight blush on her face evident.

Korra slumps even further down in the chair, staring at her lap in disappointment. Whoever this woman is, she sounds utterly perfect, and if Korra wasn’t already so enthralled with Asami, she would seek this woman out and pursue her. _How the hell am I supposed to compete with somebody like that? That’s just it._ She gives a mental shake of the head. _I can’t._

“What’s wrong,” Asami asks, reaching across the table to take one of Korra’s hands, startling the southerner.

Korra glances briefly at the woman who has stolen her heart, before turning away again. “Nothing,” she says resignedly. “She sounds great.” She lets out a long, quiet sigh.

There is a long silence, until Korra looks back up at her date for the evening, and Asami has this searching expression on her face, as if she expects Korra to come to some shocking, earth shattering revelation.

Korra raises an eyebrow in question, and Asami just smiles slowly and shakes her head, closing her eyes.

“You really don’t get it…do you?”

Korra blinks in confusion. “Uhhhh, get what?”

A tiny laugh comes from the engineer, barely concealed behind her hand. “Korra, it’s YOU,” she says as if it’s obvious what she’s talking about.

Korra can only stare in confusion. “Umm…what’s me?” She nervously rubs her hands up and down the armrests of her wheelchair.

“YOU’RE the girl I was talking about,” she clarifies. “YOU’RE my girlfriend.”

Korra stares at her in shock for several long seconds, mouth working up and down like a fish. “I-I-I,” she stutters. “I’m your girlfriend?! Really?! We haven’t even finished one date yet!?”

“Of course you’re my girlfriend,” Asami assured her. “That is…if you want to be.”

The blush on her face and the way she shyly bit her lip was driving Korra crazy. Seriously, could this woman get any more attractive?

“Y…yeah,” Korra said, blushing and scratching the back of her neck. “C-course I want to be.”            

Asami smiled, a big toothy heart stopping, beautiful smile. “Then it’s settled,” she confirmed, nodding sharply. “You’re my girlfriend, and I’m yours.” She reached out, taking Korra’s hand in hers, and rubbing her thumb over the knuckles.

Korra’s grin spread across her face, the force of which threatened to rip her cheeks apart. Her heart was beating a million miles per hour within her chest, as the revelation spread through her body. _Asami is my girlfriend! Asami is my girlfriend and I’m hers!_ She delighted in this simple fact more than she had delighted in anything in her entire life. If she could, she’d have jumped up and ran in circles, yelling and jumping in pure celebration. _This is the best day of my life!_


	18. Into The Spirit World, Into The Future

The ethereal beauty of the Spirit world spread out before them as the two women stepped through the portal, hands still clasped. As the world materialized around them, Korra glanced over out of the corner of her eye, and smiled at Asami’s awestruck expression.

Rarely did she ever get to see the poised, sophisticated woman even the least bit flustered. Thus, those few moments when the socialite façade the CEO put up for the rest of the world was dropped, were golden and precious to the Avatar, who had long ago admitted to herself that she was hopelessly, irrevocably, in love with Asami Sato.

Now, said engineer was staring, mouth hanging open in shock, and the vibrant world of the spirits spread out before them, the yellows, and greens of the Spirit World giving her a halo of light around her frame. _I didn’t think it was possible for her to get even more beautiful,_ she thought to herself. _Guess she surprised me again, just like she always does._

Korra frowned when Asami let go of her hand and wandered off slightly, missing the contact of Asami’s hand already. Even through the glove, Asami radiated a steady, and soothing kind of warmth, without which, Korra already felt a chill. The smile was quick to return, however, as she watched the older girl gaping at her surroundings, walking in a slow circle, head constantly turning as she tried to take in everything at once. Asami looked up, and Korra followed her gaze as she watched a flock of whale-like spirits float lazily by through the sky.

Asami then turned her attention to the ground, to the array of multicolored, sparkling spirit flowers carpeting the ground. Korra watched as she knelt, slowly reaching out and brushing the petals of one flower, causing it to sway, and bump in to its neighbors. At the same time it changed colors several times, setting off the same effect in the flowers around it, causing a ripple of light and color to cascade through the meadow, accompanied by the sound of tinkling bells.

Asami gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth, and Korra smiled at her reaction. The spirit world held many surprises, and for those unfamiliar with its splendor, it was easy to lose one’s self in its wonder. The Avatar, however, as magical and mystical as the Spirit World was, had eyes only for the beauty in front of her, this woman that had started as a rival and source of contention between herself and Mako, but had ended up stealing her heart for herself in an unexpected twist.

“Korra,” Asami said quietly, reverently. “It…it’s beautiful. I…I don’t know if I can really describe it…I don’t have the words.” She sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye, as she stood.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Korra mumbled out loud without meaning to. Immediately, she clasped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks turning red. _Shit! I really hope she didn’t hear that!_

Asami turned, an innocent, unassuming smile on her face. “I didn’t quite hear you. What did you say?”

Korra gave her a wide toothy grin, closing her eyes as she put a hand to the back of her neck. “I said uhh, I…I have a rock in my shoe! Yeah…heh heh…”

“Oh,” Asami frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to take care of that before we go?”

Korra waved her off. “Ha,” she scoffed. “Forget about it, we’ve got a whole Spirit World to explore!” She waved her hands up in the air dramatically. “Who cares about some dumb old rock!? Let’s go!” She reached out, grabbing Asami’s hand and pulling her along, that pleasant warmth spreading through her once more. For a second, she worried she might have been to forward to just take her friend’s hand like that, but glancing back and receiving Asami’s warm smile in return as she followed along, reassured her.

They reached the end of the meadow, the flowers chiming and changing colors the whole time as they moved through, and Korra let go of Asami’s hand, albeit reluctantly. Turning to face her best friend, she put her hands on her hips and grinned widely. “So,” she posited. “Where shall we go Ms. Sato? I, the Avatar, and Spirit World guide extraordinaire…am at your service.” She bowed dramatically, flipping her hand out in grand fashion, the other behind her back, and one leg behind the other, in a formal gesture.

Asami laughed, the sheer mirth of it making Korra’s heart swell. After all the hell life had put the inventor through, seeing her laughing and happy helped ease her own pain, and some of the guilt that lingered from her three year absence. Asami seemed to have forgiven her, but Korra knew that it had hurt the engineer as it had hurt her. She had already apologized for that several times, and Asami had assured her there was nothing to apologize for. Never the less, she couldn’t help but feel she still needed to make up for the pain she had caused, even unintentionally. Hopefully, this vacation would be a good place to start on that, and maybe, if she was lucky, the start of something more with the other woman.

She would have to approach the situation delicately though. Last time she had jumped in to action without thinking, she had kissed Mako, nearly ending her friendship with both him and Bolin, and putting a friendship she didn’t even know she wanted at the time, with Asami, on thin ice. On top of that, Asami had only recently lost her father, a pain Korra knew she was still feeling, despite how well she might be concealing it, and despite her outward appearance of calm. _Is it right to just throw my feelings at her now,_ she wondered. _What if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she does but it’s too soon after everything? What if I wreck our friendship?_ She gave herself a mental shake of the head. _Either way, I’ll have to test the waters._

“Well, since you’re the, ‘Spirit World guide extraordinaire,’” Asami replied with a smile. “Why don’t you decide? You must know all the great places to visit.”

Korra scratched her head in thought, her face scrunching in concentration. “Well, I know a few,” she admitted. “Certainly not everything. The Spirit World’s pretty big after all, and I’m pretty sure things don’t always stay in the same place like they do back home. Things here are always shifting and changing.” She looked up at Asami. “It can be kinda dangerous sometimes. One minute you’re somewhere, and the next…well, you’re somewhere else…I…I’m not making any sense am I?” She scratched her head, hoping her blush wasn’t showing too much.

Asami laughed again, making Korra smile. “I understand,” she said. “And I’m not worried. I’m sure I’ll be perfectly safe.” She stepped forward, surprising the Avatar by taking hold of her left bicep with both hands. The heat in Korra’s cheeks increased. “After all,” the CEO practically whispered. “I’m with you aren’t I?”

Asami’s gaze was half lidded, almost sultry as she looked down on the shorter woman, and Korra could only stare, her mouth slightly open, and cheeks hot. She jumped slightly, startled when Asami began running a gloved finger up and down her arm, all the while giving her that same, intense stare. _Is…is she flirting with me,_ Korra wondered. She took another look. Asami was looking at her with that intense gaze, her hands were warm on Korra’s arm even through the glove, and there was even a faint dusting of pink blush on Asami’s cheeks. _Oh spirits, she IS flirting with me…Asami is flirting with me…ASAMI SATO IS FLIRTING WITH ME!! Oh Raava what do I do?_

_“Perhaps you should kiss her,”_ spoke the voice in her head. _“She seems to be reciprocating your feelings for her.”_

_‘Aaah,’_ Korra gave a mental jump, startled. _‘Raava, what the hell? You scared the hell out of me,’_ she thought back at the spirit. _‘And who asked you anyway?’_ If you could pout in your own mind, Korra was definitely doing it at the moment.

There was a moment of silence, as if the ancient spirit was contemplating her response. _“My apologies. I was under the impression you desired my assistance. The nuances of human thought and interaction still perplex me at times. Humans show affection towards each other by kissing do they not?”_

_'Yeah,’_ Korra admitted. _‘But it’s not that simple. Look, just let me handle this ok? Go back to sleep…or…whatever it is you do inside me…errrm, no offense.’_

_“Very well,”_ Raava conceded easily. _“Remember that I am always here, should you need me.”_

_‘I know Raava,’_ Korra admitted with a smile. _‘Thanks.’_

There was no response from the spirit and Korra could feel her energy, it was just reduced, like Raava was lying dormant as she normally did.

Re-focusing her attention outside her body, Korra found that only a few seconds had passed as she conversed with the Spirit of Light. She was grateful for this. The spirits made time tricky, and what seemed like seconds, could sometimes turn out to be hours or days or even longer.

All of a sudden, Asami was very close. So close that Korra could feel every puff of breath against her face. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable closeness. This felt natural, organic, right. Before she knew it, her lips were pressed against Asami’s, the soft heat of Asami’s mouth on hers making her practically melt. She was sure that if this went on for too long, all that would be left of her would be one big puddle of Korra goop. Somehow, the thought didn’t concern her overly much. If she had to go, this was the way to do it.

Just when she thought it couldn’t get any better, Asami’s tongue pressed against her lips. She wasn’t sure what she wanted, but it was pressing insistently. Hesitantly, she opened her lips slightly, wondering if this is what the older woman wanted. Certainly Korra had never kissed like THIS before. Her brief experience with Mako could hardly be called a kiss, and even after they were officially together, he wasn’t exactly Mr. Touchy Feely. Korra could count on one hand the number of times she’d experienced this kind of pleasure.

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, and Korra pulled her in closer by the waist, her arms going around those amazing curves that made up Asami’s hips. Bodies pressed firmly together, tongues jousting and battling for dominance, it felt as if hours had gone by before the women finally pulled apart for air. They stood, foreheads touching as they panted for breath, staring in to each other’s eyes. Occasionally one would let out little giggles, prompting the other to respond in kind.

Before long, from what seemed to be mutual, if unspoken agreement, the girls shed their packs and sat at the edge of the meadow against a gnarled leafless tree. The sweet scent of what seemed to be freshly cut grass blossoming around them. The spirit grass was soft underneath them, and the spirit world as beautiful as ever, but the women’s gazes did not waver from each other, their hands remaining entwined even as they sat.

“So,” Korra ventured, rather breathlessly, as she turned to face Asami. “That happened.”

“Yeah,” Asami agreed somewhat dreamily. “It did.”

There was a blush covering her cheeks, and Korra suspected her face held a similar color. It certainly felt that way.

“Is that…okay?”

Nervously, she pulled her knees up, wrapping her unoccupied arm around them. Asami hadn’t made a move to separate their hands just yet, and Korra was quite happy to keep it that way.

Asami smiled, reached out and brushed her thumb across Korra’s cheek. “I’d say it’s more than ok. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

“Really?” Korra perked up, smiling again.

“Really.” Asami nodded. “You’re pretty hard to resist, especially once I realized I had feelings for you. I like you Korra. I like you a lot.” She squeezed the dark hand in hers affectionately.

Korra blushed hard, looking between her feet and Asami in quick spurts. “Th…that’s great cause I like you too. Like a lot…a LOT a lot.”

Asami smiled wide at that, and for a while, the two simply sat, enjoying the other’s presence, watching the spirits play with each other in the sky and in the meadow.

“So what now,” Asami asked quietly. “I like you, and you like me so…where do we go from here?”

“Well,” Korra scratched her head again, a long time habit when she was nervous. “I’d really like to date you. Th…that is...take you on dates and stuff and maybe like, be your girlfriend one day…if you want to. I know stuff’s been crazy lately like with what happened to the city, and your dad, and oh man I probably shouldn’t have brought that up sorry I’m dumb but I get nervous and I just start babbling and I’m doing it right now and,”

Asami silenced her, by turning her head back and pressing their lips together, the tension in Korra’s shoulders easing almost instantly.

Slowly, Korra blinked her eyes open, the wonderful sight of Asami gazing fondly at her was there to greet her.

“I would LOVE to be your girlfriend,” Asami confirmed. “You don’t have to worry about me. I miss my dad but having you really helps. In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s exactly what I need to heal.”

Korra took Asami’s hand in both of hers. “Are you sure? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. We can take this at your pace. Whatever is best for you.”

Asami put her hand atop their conjoined hands. “You’re best for me,” she said with conviction. “I want this Korra. I want you.”

The widest smile yet spread across Korra’s face. “Ok,” she breathed out happily. “I want you too. I’m nervous but excited. But most of all I’m happy. You make me happy ‘Sami.”

“I’m pretty sure you know this already,” Asami said. “But you make me happy too.”

Korra reached a hand around Asami’s waist, pulling the taller woman in to her side and leaning them back against the tree. “I’m glad,” she almost whispered. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, and relishing in the peace that had settled on the pair.

Asami shifted down to lay her head in Korra’s lap, her eyes closed as well. Korra’s hands started to thread through her hair in a soothing fashion.

“Hey,” she said after a long moment of silence.

“Hmm,” Asami questioned, equally as at ease.

“We’re gonna have to tell everybody about us.

“Yeah,” Asami agreed. “We are.” She opened her eyes, looking up in to Korra’s calming blue orbs. “You nervous?”

Korra smiled down at her new love. “A little. I’m sure everybody will be accepting though. We have some pretty great friends.”

“We do,” Asami nodded.

“Oh,” Korra said suddenly, chuckling.

“What is it,” Asami questioned, her eyebrow rising in curiosity.

“Wait till we tell Mako,” she grinned. “He’ll flip out.”

“Oh gosh, I didn’t even think about Mako,” Asami admitted. “He might even start saluting us again.”

Both women burst in to laughter at the thought.

“As you were,” Korra did her best impression of Mako, even the awkward throat clear. “Ladies.” She saluted comically, reminding them both of their previous car ride together right before Airbenders had begun popping up all over the world. This sent them in to another laughing fit.

When they had finally calmed themselves, they spent some time simply looking at each other, love and devotion shining from their eyes.

“We should bring the guys here sometime,” Korra said. “Opal too. I think they’d like it since the last time they didn’t really get to see the good side of the Spirit World. We were a bit busy fighting my uncle and Vaatu.”

“That’s a good idea,” Asami agreed. “Bolin would go crazy.”

Korra laughed at this. “Yeah. He’d probably be all dramatic about just coming through the portal.” Korra put on her best imitation of Bolin doing Shiro Shinobi’s voice. “This is one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind!” The women laughed again, till their sides hurt too much to go on.

They watched each other, little aftershocks of laughter rippling through them, until Korra leaned down once again, pressing her lips to Asami’s. Asami returned the kiss eagerly, hungrily taking everything Korra was willing to give her, and give her all in return.

When she pulled away, Korra could see the love and devotion sparkling in Asami’s eyes that she’d always hoped to see directed at her. She hoped the same emotions were reflected back from her own eyes. She wanted to show Asami exactly what she meant to her, and now that she finally had that chance, she didn’t intend to waste it. She had a feeling Asami felt the same way, and now that they were together, they could prove it to each other every day for what she hoped would be the rest of their lives. She would support Asami in everything, and Asami would do the same for her. They would work as a team and together they could accomplish anything they set their minds to.

After everything that had happened to them in the past few years, now that they had each other, the future was finally looking bright.


	19. Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical punishment

Asami Sato was many things in her public life: confident, cool, poised, in control, a dominant personality who drew everyone’s attention to her as soon as she entered a room. She was not the type to step back and let others take control of a situation when she knew what she was doing. She was a powerhouse, a driving figure of Republic City’s industry. A woman who knew exactly what she wanted, exactly how to get it, and didn’t hesitate to do so in most situations.

Thus, it came, as a bit of a surprise to her that she found herself in the situation she was currently in, though not an altogether unpleasant surprise whatsoever. In fact, she was actually quite pleased with the way things had turned out, even if they had come about completely unexpectedly. She looked over to a full length mirror on the wall, blushing as she took in her appearance.

Currently, she knelt on the floor, dressed in a tight maid’s outfit, complete with corset, a very short and very frilly skirt covering very little, and revealing much of her long pale legs, currently accented with black stockings, and a bonnet that was little more than a frilly white headband. Black, open top heels adorned her feet. They had slightly squared toes and five-inch heels. Underneath, she wore a matching set of lingerie consisting of a lacy black bra and equally lacy black panties, accompanied by a garter belt, which held up her stockings. Metal bracelets, much like the ones Suyin Beifong wore in her younger days, adorned her wrists and ankles.

But the coup de grace, the icing on the cake, the finishing blow was what she wore around her neck. Her fingers came up slowly, to trace the item, the metal cool under her fingers, and she blushed a deeper red. Around her neck rested a collar. It shone brightly, even in the low light of the room. Made of metal, it had a ring attached to the front. But perhaps her favorite feature of the item were the words inscribed on it, carved in to the metal, and brought in to relief by sparkling gold paint. “Asami Sato,” the collar said proudly, in large print. And underneath, in only slightly smaller letters, it continued with, “Property of Korra Sato.”

“To remind you, and everyone else, exactly who you belong to,” Korra had whispered lovingly in to her ear the first time she had clicked the collar closed around Asami’s neck.

She shivered pleasantly, remembering the feeling of Korra’s breath tickling her ear, and could feel her nipples hardening underneath her clothes at the thought. She wriggled, rubbing her thighs together, seeking some relief as the memories of how she came to be in this situation came back to her, increasing her arousal. Her hands gripped the edge of her skirt tightly, not daring to venture beneath. After all, touching herself without permission was against the rules.

A jingling of keys and the clicking and clunking of the lock on the door drew her attention, and she sat up straighter, folding her hands in her lap. Asami smiled as Korra entered the room, locking the door behind her, and surveying the scene in front of her. Korra smirked at her, and crooked a single finger at her in a come hither motion.

Eagerly, Asami crawled forward on her hands and knees, approaching Korra, who had removed her boots. Lovingly, she held Korra’s right foot between her hands, leaned in and placed a tender kiss upon the arch. Repeating the process with the left, she leaned back and gazed up at Korra, a smile and a slight blush on her face. The look of love and simple, raw, HUNGER on Korra’s face sent a tingle down her spine, settling in her already heated core, and stoking the fires there even further.

Korra reached down, and Asami watched her dark hand as it came towards her, until it disappeared from sight underneath her chin. Asami felt Korra’s warm hand gently grasp her chin, ensuring she kept eye contact.

“Hello my little pet,” Korra spoke sweetly. “Have you been a good girl today?”

“Yes mistress,” Asami answered eagerly. “I cleaned the house like you asked and I can start dinner for you if you’d like.”

“Tsk, tsk,” Korra clicked her tongue in disappointment. “I see we still have to fix that over sharing issue.” The darker woman shook her head. “I only asked if you behaved yourself. I’m going to have to give you a punishment for that. I think after dinner though. Be a dear and go get it started would you? I’m hungry.”

Asami rose gracefully to her feet, bowing her head slightly to her wife and mistress. “Yes mistress,” she agreed quietly. She moved off, stepping carefully in her heels. After all, it wouldn’t do to slip up in front of mistress again. That would gain her another punishment. Though she had to bite her lip slightly as she thought of the punishment session that awaited her after dinner. It was easy to admit that some part of her did enjoy them, and perhaps, sometimes she let little things slip, made mistakes purposefully in order to prompt the reaction from Korra. What’s more she was sure Korra knew this, and took just as much pleasure from it as she did, though neither of them had brought it up while they played or otherwise.

As she walked, she could feel Korra’s gaze on her rear end, and legs, and her heart fluttered at the thought. Asami knew she was attractive. Men and women had told her so throughout her lifetime, but the way Korra looked at her was on another level entirely. It made her feel exceedingly special, and wanted, and very much loved. Korra had often referred to her as, “The Goddess who married a mortal,” and coming from the Avatar, the closest thing the world had to a Goddess, and the only being that was guaranteed to reincarnate after death, this was high praise indeed.

Once in the kitchen, she worked quickly, best not to keep mistress waiting after all, and soon had a chicken-pig roast cooking away in the oven. Once that was cooking, she set to work preparing an appetizer, in this case, a selection of fresh, sliced fruits in a bowl, and soon enough, the scents of fresh fruit and cooking meat were drenching her nostrils, and she was sure Korra could smell it from the other room. A salad rounded out the main course that Asami had prepared for tonight.

Picking up the bowl, she carried it back in to the other room, finding Korra on the sofa. She placed it on the table in front of her mistress, and bowed her head.

Korra reached out and took a piece of fruit in her fingers, placing it in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. Asami couldn’t help but be enthralled, even with the way Korra ate. She even managed to make that sexy. But then, there were few things that Asami didn’t find sexy about Korra, from the way she ate, or talked, to the clothes she wore. Korra’s normal outfit of blue sleeveless shirt and brown pants suited her so well. Appreciatively, Asami let her eyes wander over the dark skinned woman in front of her as she ate, noticing the collar of her shirt was slightly torn, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of collarbone underneath. She swallowed audibly, hungrily, blushing as Korra noticed and looked up at her with a smirk.

“Hungry,” she questioned with a chuckle.

“Yes mistress,” Asami answered honestly. Though it wasn’t food she wanted at the moment, and she was sure Korra knew that as well as she did.

“Come here then.” Korra crooked a finger at her, and Asami stepped forward, kneeling.

Korra took her chin in one hand, between her thumb and forefinger, and encouraged her to open her mouth. With the other, she plucked a piece of pineapple from the bowl, Asami’s eyes following the movements of her hand, and placed it tenderly in to Asami’s mouth. Releasing her grip, Korra placed two fingers underneath Asami’s chin and gently pressed her mouth closed, drawing her other fingers out at the same time slowly. Asami couldn’t help but blush as she looked in to Korra’s eyes during the act, the lewdness of such a simple action exciting her.

The taste of pineapple filled her mouth, the sweetness pleasantly coating her tongue as she chewed, Korra’s eyes watching her just as hungrily as she had watched Korra moments earlier.

* * *

 Dinner was a success. Korra pronounced it acceptable, and rewarded Asami with a kiss on her forehead, and a, “Good work pet. See what you can accomplish when you focus?” Asami accepted the praise happily.

In the quiet moments after dinner, Asami knelt on the floor by Korra’s feet as the Avatar picked her teeth with a pinky finger. Korra belched quietly, and Asami looked at her.

“I hope you haven’t forgotten,” the Avatar spoke quietly.

“No mistress,” Asami confirmed with a shake of her head.

“Let’s get to it then.” Korra patted her lap. “Hop up.”

Obediently, Asami rose up, laying herself across Korra’s lap, and with a flick of her fingers, Asami’s wrists and ankles clicked together, courtesy of the metal bracelets adorning each limb.

She felt the cool air on her skin as Korra flipped her skirt up, laying a warm hand on her buttocks and rubbing in little circles, first one cheek, then the other.

“Now,” Korra began, speaking as if lecturing a child. “Before we begin, tell me why you’re being punished.”

“I spoke out of turn mistress,” Asami answered humbly. “I gave you information you didn’t ask for.”

“Very good,” Korra confirmed. “Now then, you know the rules. Let’s get started shall we?”

Asami said nothing. She knew the difference between an actual inquiry she was expected to answer, and a rhetorical question. She lay on Korra’s lap, waiting, with bated breath for her punishment to begin. She let out little “mmph’s” as Korra prepped her, fondling and pinching each cheek in turn. “Warming her up,” as Korra referred to it.

The first blow, as always, no matter how much she knew it was coming, caught her by surprise, and she jumped, wriggling on Korra’s lap, but wisely making no move to get away or to try to cover herself. Though the attempt wouldn’t do her much good seeing as her hands were stuck together.

“Aah,” she cried out in shock, feeling the heat blossom in her nether regions already.

“Count,” Korra reminded her, then again more sternly when Asami failed to respond right away. “Count!”

“One! Thank you mistress!” Asami wriggled as Korra pinched her again to get her attention. The next blow landed on her other cheek, equally as jarring. “Two,” Asami continued. “Thank you mistress!” It continued in this vein, Korra administering alternating slaps to each cheek, Asami counting and thanking her mistress for each one, the pain and pleasure mingling in her backside and her core, and heating her up to ridiculous degrees.

Asami counted twenty before she felt Korra pause, and she took a moment to catch her breath, both her lower and upper cheeks, hot. She could feel a trickle of sweat running down her neck. This was no time to relax, however, as Asami knew what was coming next. Her thoughts were confirmed as Korra grabbed hold of her panties, yanking them down to her knees. The spanking resumed, these next sets of blows harder than the last, leaving Asami, screaming, writhing, her face running with snot and tears. She still forced out the count and a, “Thank you mistress,” with each blow however. The alternative should she fail, would be a far worse punishment.

“Thirty eight! Thank you mistress,” Asami reached before long. “Thirty nine! Thank you mistress! Forty! Thank you mistress!”

The blows stopped, and Asami drew in a ragged breath, her chest heaving, her ass stinging, and her arousal high after her treatment.

“Stand up,” Korra ordered.

Asami obeyed, awkwardly, as her wrists and ankles were still stuck together. She felt Korra tie her skirt up, and place a kiss on each cheek, before her ankles clicked apart, and she almost stumbled.

Korra turned her as she stood, and placed another kiss on her forehead, rubbing an affectionate thumb over her face.

“What are you,” Korra demanded.

“I’m yours mistress,” Asami answered with a sniffle.

“My what,” Korra prompted.

“Your toy mistress. I’m your toy.”

“You’re a dirty toy aren’t you? You’re just a dirty little slut that loves to get fucked.”

“Yes mistress.”

“You’re my dirty little fuck slut, admit it,” Korra pressed.

“Yes mistress. I’m your dirty little fuck slut,” Asami admitted.

“And you love it, don’t you?” Korra smirked.

“Yes mistress.”

“Good girl,” she praised. “Now go stand in the corner with your hands up.”

Even the slight pat Korra administered to her backside as she turned her again to get her in motion stung, and Asami winced. Hobbling over to the corner, underwear still around her knees, she raised her hands up above her head as instructed, placing her palms on the wall. There was another click as Korra used her metalbending to attach them to a metal plate on the wall put there specifically for this purpose.

“You wait there,” Korra mumbled in to her ear. “I’m going to go take a shower, and when I come back, we might see about dessert. And if you’re good…who knows…I may even reward you.”

Korra chuckled and Asami squirmed as she felt a finger trace her lower lips, briefly pinching and twisting her clit, before withdrawing. Asami whimpered at the loss but said nothing. Korra’s footsteps faded out as she left the room and Asami caught her breath, contemplating her situation. Here she was, sore, horny and half naked, stuck to a wall, with snot and tears running down her face. Yet she couldn’t help but smile and she couldn’t think of any place she’d rather be at this moment in time. In the outside world, she was Asami Sato: CEO, inventor, entrepreneur, and wife of the Avatar, a genius, revolutionary businesswoman and engineer who ran a multinational million yuan company.

But behind closed doors, she was none of those things. Behind closed doors, she was just a tool for her mistress’ pleasure, a toy, as she had told Korra moments before. And she loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, I see so many sub/dom fics with Asami as the dom. Now don't get me wrong, I enjoy that, but I feel like Korra would make a pretty good dom. However, dom Korra fics are so few and far between, so I set out to help correct the imbalance. Had a lot of fun with this one, and I'll definitely be writing more like this in the future. As always let me know what you think! Enjoy!


	20. There But For A Twist Of Fate

“I can’t believe this,” Asami moaned in to her hands, the hospital room around her empty, but for the sound of the machines beeping and hissing in the background, monitoring the sole occupant of the room, other than herself. “I can’t believe I ran over the Avatar with my moped.” Though it had felt strange, as if this encounter wasn’t supposed to happen. As if there was someone else she had been supposed to run over instead. Such a strange thought. As if she was fated to run someone over in the first place. A notion like that seemed a little ridiculous. She shook her head, pushing such thoughts from her mind, and trying to focus on the here and now.

She looked down at the form of the unconscious Avatar, bandages around her head, which showed spots of red where blood had leaked through the gauze. The Styrofoam cup she held in her hand was raised to her lips, and she made a face, the hot chocolate in the cup having gone cold some time ago. She wondered, for a moment, how long she had been in this room. She could solve this problem easily. There was a clock in the hallway, but it seemed wrong to leave the Avatar alone after flattening her with a moped.

“Honestly, who does that,” she mumbled. “Who’s careless enough to knock out the protector of the world with a piece of machinery?” It was honestly a little ridiculous if you thought about it. She had been rushing, yes, going faster on the crowded roads than she should have, yes, as she often did, but she certainly hadn’t expected the keeper of balance in the entire world to suddenly run out on to the street in front of her like that. Not that she used that as an excuse at all, but the absurdity of the situation was not lost on her.

With all the stories she had been told about the Avatar, her mother reading them to her practically every night at Asami’s insistence, she had developed a certain view of the ancient being chosen by the spirits. She’d be the first to admit that she had come to put the Avatar on a sort of pedestal, holding the being above the humdrum every day filth of average society, a being of infinite wisdom and ability, not confined by the usual laws of existence. So much so, that she hadn’t even thought it possible to injure the Avatar with such a common method.

Seeing that it was possible, both frightened her and soothed her, an enlightening discovery. Yes, the Avatar was an ancient being of immense power and ability, chosen by the spirits to keep balance between the four nations, and be the bridge between the human and Spirit Worlds. However, they were also very much humans, with their own identities, hopes, dreams, and all the weaknesses that came with being a spiritual being encased within a human shell.

Still, it had been no less embarrassing to have to explain to Councilman Tenzin, the Avatar’s current master, and whom she was currently living with on Airtemple Island, that she had knocked the Avatar unconscious. The Airbender, to his credit, had been very understanding. More understanding in this situation, then Asami had any reason to expect. It brought a blush to the heiress’ cheeks to remember how she had blubbered and stammered in front of the Airbending master in a departure from her usual calm and collected manner, about how it was all a terrible accident, and she certainly hadn’t meant to injure his student who had the fate of the world on her shoulders.

It hadn’t always been such however. Rumor had it that the Avatar had snuck in to Republic City months ago as part of a circus. Apparently she had been posing as a Polarbear Dog trainer, using her animal companion, to blend in with the crowd. Ironic when you thought of it, using such a large and unique animal to draw LESS attention to herself. As always, Asami took everything with a grain of salt before she could prove it with fact. It sounded rather farfetched if you asked her, mere rumors and speculation.

Either way the Avatar was here now, out in the open and the situation in the city was heating up, with the Equalists getting more and more bold each day, the situation between benders and non-benders escalating, as both sides clashed throughout the city.

“And you just had to and knock out the one person who could settle the disputes peacefully,” she chided herself. “You’d better hope she wakes up soon, or this city could fall apart and it would be all your fault Sato.”

She took another sip of her cold cocoa, wishing, that like the young woman in front of her, she could bend fire and heat it up herself. “Must be awfully convenient to be a bender,” she mumbled, gazing at the admittedly attractive young woman that was the Avatar. The thought made her blush. Honestly, what did she expect? That the Avatar would wake up and declare her everlasting love and devotion for the young heiress? _Do you expect her to whisk you away in a whirlwind romance, filled with flowers and poems and long walks on the beach under the moonlight?_ She shook her head. “You’re crazy Sato.” Again, it was only rumor, but members of the press had caught glimpses of the Avatar, out on what could only have been described as a date, with the young earthbender of the Fire Ferrets, Bolin.

“Still, a girl can dream right,” she reasoned, taking a last sip of her cold cocoa only to find the cup empty. Though she could certainly do worse than Bolin, Asami reasoned, even if the young bender was known as a bit of a ladies man, flitting from one partner to the next like a butterfly wasp drinking from a flower patch. He was attractive in his own way, though Asami wasn’t particularly interested in the man, even with her interest in both sexes. The woman in front of her however…she chuckled slightly, shaking her head. She had already been down that thought path, there was no chance there; no matter how much she might want it.

Still, she couldn’t help but fantasize. It was a well known fact that the Fire Ferrets were hurting for money to contribute to the championship pot, and being the heiress to a huge multi-million yuan company, she was in a perfect position to help in that regard. Perhaps that could be her in with the young, attractive Avatar. Though she preferred to use her own personal merits when attempting to attract a partner’s interests, drastic times called for drastic measures she supposed. She had run over the person she was interested in after all, and she wasn’t a bender, nor did she know if the Avatar was even interested in women the way she was. Better to stack the deck in her favor as it were.

A small sound drew the engineer out of her thoughts, and she gasped, as she looked down in to the bluest, most enchanting pair of eyes she had ever seen, barely open, a slit, but seemingly staring straight in to her soul. She scrambled to her feet, hurriedly, dropping her cup to clatter on the floor. She bowed quickly, her hair flowing down to cover her face, and she brushed it back behind her ear.

“H…hello,” she stammered, her face heating up. “ I don’t know how much you remember, but I’m Asami Sato, and I sort of ran you over with my moped. I’m sorry. I’d love to make it up to you though, maybe take you out for dinner when you’re feeling better? Though I understand if you don’t want to. I wish the circumstances had been better but, it’s umm…It’s an honor to meet you Avatar Korra.”

Hesitantly, she looked up, to see the Avatar looking at her with a smirk on her face, and her mouth fell open when she nodded, barely registering as the Avatar accepted her proposal. And was that a blush she could see on the master of the element’s face? Asami smiled shyly, blushing. Perhaps there was hope for her here after all.


	21. Expect The Unexpected With The Avatar

“I’m what!?”

“Korra, calm down,” Kya attempted to soothe a frantic Avatar. “I’ve been a healer for a long time, and I know the signs. Congratulations. You’re pregnant.” Kya smiled at her.

Korra was dumbstruck. When she went to Kya for a checkup after she and Asami’s vacation to the Spirit World, she certainly hadn’t been expecting this result. She had taken Asami back to the spirit world as their honeymoon. They had made love for the first time, and visited sites all over the Spirit World that they hadn’t been able to reach during their first trip. All in all it had been wonderfully blissful, and, in Korra’s opinion, very romantic.

She looked up at Kya, her elbows resting on her knees and her hands hanging limply between her legs. “Are you sure?” There was despair in her voice as it wavered. She could feel the wetness of tears gathering in her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

Kya reached out and took the young woman’s hand, a reassuring smile on her face. “I’m sure.” She poked Korra’s abdomen playfully. “There’s definitely a baby growing in there. You’re going to be a mother Korra. It’s a beautiful thing, and I can’t think of two people better suited to raising a child than you and Asami.”

Korra let out a long sigh, raking her hands through her hair and down across her face. “But this makes no sense,” she argued. “I’ve only ever been with Asami! And I’m pretty sure that two women can’t make a baby. You need a…” She blushed, waving her hand awkwardly. “Ya know…a…penis.” She covered her face in embarrassment, whispering the last word. “And I know for a fact that Asami does NOT have one of those. I’m very familiar with her crotch area.” She couldn’t look at Kya, the blush on her face deepening. “I…probably shouldn’t have said that. But you know what I mean! Asami is without a doubt one hundred percent woman!”

“Now, now,” Kya soothed her, patting her hand. “I’m not questioning your wife’s sexuality Korra. But the fact of the matter is, you’re pregnant, no ifs ands or buts about it.”

Korra sighed heavily. “I guess so…Oh man, this is so messed up.” She dropped her head in to her hands. “We definitely didn’t plan for this to happen…How am I gonna tell Asami? What will she think?”

“My best advice,” Kya said while putting a reassuring hand on each of Korra’s shoulders. “Is to tell Asami the truth. She’ll understand, I promise. That’s just the way she is.”

Korra focused on her breathing, a steady rhythm, a slow in and out. Part of her understood exactly what Kya was saying. She knew Asami would be understanding. Kya was right, that’s the way Asami was, sometimes even to the point of madness. Still…a part of her was terrified of the way her wife would react to the news that she was essentially the father of their as yet unborn child. It’s not every day that information such as that was dropped in to the CEO’s lap after all.

* * *

 

 After leaving Kya, Korra made her way to Future Industries on foot. This time of day, Asami would most certainly be hard at work in her office, but this was something that couldn’t wait. She had to tell Asami now, before she lost her courage for the act.

She looked up at the sky as she walked. _This will be hard,_ she reasoned. _But no matter what Asami’s reaction, I have to do this. I have to tell her the truth…even if she ends up hating me forever, and decides to end things with me._ Sighing, she looked at the ground, watching her feet as she trudged forwards, placing one foot in front of the other in a slow rhythm.

Korra greeted the receptionist at the front desk warmly as she passed by, and the young woman returned her wave. Ever since she and Asami had announced their relationship publicly, Korra had made many visits to Future Industries Tower, and had befriended much of the workforce there.

Heading across the lobby, she headed to the special elevator that would lead directly to Asami’s office. Of course like most of Asami’s things, it was colored a shade of red, and Korra just had to shake her head and smile at her wife’s familiar tastes. Even after all the years she’d known Asami, the woman had remained consistent if nothing else. It was one of the things Korra loved and admired about her. It only took a moment to insert the special key card Asami had given her, also a shade of red, before she stepped inside. Swiping the key card again, the elevator began its ascent.

* * *

 

 Asami looked up from her work when the elevator across the office dinged. She smiled. Only two people in the world had access to that particular elevator. She herself was one of them, and the other was Korra. She was already here in the office so obviously it had to be Korra coming to see her.

Sure enough, when the doors slide open, there’s Korra. But Asami frowns. There’s something off about her wife. Normally Korra is all smiles and fun times when she comes to, in Korra’s words, “Rescue her darling wife from the horrors of corporate monotony and mundaneity.” And she wouldn’t hear it when Asami tried to convince her of the fact that “mundaneity,” is not a word.

“Hey sexy,” Asami greeted her wife with a smile when she walked up to the desk. Asami stood up and walked around the desk, enjoying the way Korra still blushed at her greeting, even if she was out of sorts.

“A-Asami…hi,” Korra greeted her somewhat awkwardly, seeming half embarrassed, and half troubled. The two exchanged a brief kiss.

“Are you ok,” Asami asked her, frowning in concern and rubbing Korra’s shoulders. “You seem like there’s something on your mind.” When Korra still hesitated, Asami spoke again. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

Korra took a deep breath, nodding. “Ok,” she began. “Asami my beloved wife and most beautiful woman in the entire world. You know I love you more than anything and would never, ever, EVER do anything against you like cheating on you right?”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Ok? Why does it sound like I’m not going to like what you’re about to tell me?”

“Well I dunno about ‘not like,’” Korra made air quotes. “But it may shock you, so maybe you should sit down.” She scratched the back of her head nervously.

Asami leaned against the desk, motioning for her to continue.            

“Ok,” Korra took another deep breath. “Well see, I kinda went to see Kya today cause I’ve been feeling kind of off lately and I wasn’t sure what to make of it and Kya is better at me than healing anyway and I’ve been late on my cycle and I’m sorta pregnant and you’re sorta the father and please don’t be angry.” Korra let out the remainder of her breath.

Asami stared at her for a while, blinking big and slow twice.

“Asa-” Korra tried, but Asami interrupted her with a raised hand and she went silent.

“So,” Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Let me get this straight,”

“But you’re not straight,” Korra interrupted. “You’re married to me remember, and I don’t know if you noticed, but I am definitely one hundred percent lady.” She wiggled her eyebrows at her wife, squeezing her arms together to make her breasts more noticeable. She blushed and dropped her gaze, scratching the back of her neck as Asami glared at her. “S-sorry. Please continue.” She waved her hand.

“Like I was saying,” Asami resumed. “You’re saying that you’re pregnant now because you and I had sex in the Spirit World? I am the ‘father’ of this child?”

“Basically,” Korra replied. “Kya and I think it has something to do with the Spirit World and the fact that I have Raava inside me.”

“We-” Asami started, then yelped when Korra started to glow, and with a woosh, the spirit of Raava emerged from within Korra and hovered above the two women, her long tail keeping her connected to the Avatar.

“I believe I can be of assistance in this matter,” the spirit declared. “It was I who facilitated the beginning of a new life within Korra. I have been connected to Korra through body and spirit for her whole life, thus I have had a chance to see in to her deepest thoughts and sense her deepest desires, even ones which she herself is not yet aware of. Thus I sensed the desire, deep within Korra, for a child of her blood and manipulated matters as such. When the two of you came together inside of the Spirit World, where my influence is strongest, I was able to assist, tapping in to the spiritual energy there, and therefore a child was formed from the union.” With that, the ancient spirit retreated back within the Avatar.

“So,” Asami spoke up, breaking the silence. “That happened.”

“Yep,” Korra agreed, smiling wide and toothy at Asami. “Congratulations Asami. You are the baby daddy!” She pointed her fingers at Asami, eagerly.”

“Oh,” Asami said. Korra noticed her eyes were looking a bit glazed. “I see.”

“Asami?” Korra stepped forward in concern.

Asami fainted, and Korra was barely able to catch her before the CEO’s head hit her desk.

“Asami! Asami,” Korra called, shaking her lightly. It was no use. The older woman was out like a light. “That figures.” Korra sighed deeply, shaking her head, and bringing Asami over to one of the couches in the sitting area. She laid the woman down and grabbed a pillow and a blanket from one of the cabinets, positioning them appropriately.

She stroked Asami’s head affectionately, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t worry ‘Sami,” she soothed the unconscious woman. “You’re gonna make a great baby daddy. I’ll just have to convince you when you wake up.” She smiled down at the love of her life. “I love you,” she whispered. Asami curled in tighter, reaching out and taking hold of Korra’s hand even in her sleep, making Korra smile.


	22. The Fall Of A Tyrant

Asami paused, panting heavily, wishing she were wearing her pants and boots today instead of her skirt, and dressier shoes. _Can’t stop now,_ she reminded herself, glaring out at the group of Earth Empire soldiers closing in on her.

No one had expected Kuvira to refuse to step down today, a day, which was supposed to be the beginning of a return to normalcy for the Earth Kingdom. Instead, Kuvira had declared Prince Wu’s claim to the throne illegitimate, and determined to rule her newly christened Earth Empire herself.

The gathered world leaders, and public figures, Asami among them, had stood to protest, but Kuvira had silenced everyone with a sheer whistle, whereupon, hundreds of Earth Empire troops had begun pouring in to the square, both through the streets, and through tunnels which suddenly opened up out of the ground. With a cry of, “Attack!” Kuvira had begun attempting to take the various leaders of the nations captive.

She had no idea where Raiko was. His bodyguards had grabbed him and run off with him early on. Most likely he was headed to a safe house somewhere to hide until the threat was dealt with. _Coward,_ Asami hmmphed in anger as she spun out of the way of a boulder launched at her. She was a non-bender herself but at least she could fight at the side of the benders, and she always did. She was a part of Team Avatar, and even if she couldn’t help in the big fights, she made sure to do her part. Raiko was useless however, his only purpose being to sit behind the lines, pose for pictures and give orders.

There was also no sign of Prince Wu, speaking of useless world leaders. While she wasn’t exactly personally affected by his absence, it would prove problematic if Kuvira got her hands on him, as at the moment, the stabilization of the Earth Kingdom depended on him as much as she hated to admit it.

Varrick had also disappeared, along with Zhu Li. Hopefully the madman had realized Kuvira’s true colors as Bolin had, and would henceforth be changing his ways, but Asami would hold out no great hope for that. She didn’t have much time to reflect on it anyway.

Asami spared a brief glance for the others on her side. Tenzin seemed to be doing alright at the moment, the natural grace and evasive style of airbending helping to keep him out of danger for the time being. She smiled as he created a vortex around several soldiers, lifting them up and flinging them in to a wall. They slid down and slumped at the bottom, motionless.

She had a brief moment of panic, as one of the soldiers managed to wrap a cable around Mako’s wrist and drag him off balance. But he recovered quickly, sending a bolt of lightning down the cable. The man’s metal armor was a perfect conductor, and she watched him twitch and writhe for a moment before falling to his knees and slumping over, smoke rising from him and the cable going limp and falling from her firebending friend’s wrist. Likewise, the other two firebenders of their group were facing off against a substantial amount of foes. Fire Lord Izumi and her father Lord Zuko were fighting back to back, the two master firebenders holding their own against their younger opponents.

Bolin, lovable, loyal earthbender that he was, upon learning of Kuvira’s true intentions had quickly switched allegiances and was fighting for Team Avatar and the world leaders once more, holding off a massive number of troops with his lavabending. He looked hard pressed, but he was stubbornly holding on as always.

Tonraq, Eska and Desna were having a rougher time of it however. Though the three were master waterbenders, the lack of their native element in the area was telling. Thus, any liquid they wanted to use for ammo, they had to coalesce from the air its self. A difficult prospect. However, they were still managing, increasing Asami’s respect for Korra’s family’s abilities.

_Korra,_ she thought wistfully. _I wish you were here. If you were here, this fight would be over in an instant. Hell, Kuvira probably wouldn’t have gotten the nerve to think she could pull this shit if you were here. Then again, if you were here, it’d be Team Avatar who’d be handling things in the Earth Kingdom, not Kuvira...Oh Korra, please come back soon. We need you._

Lin Beifong and her metalbending police force, along with her sister Su, and the few metalbenders she’d brought from Zaofu, seemed to be having an easier time of it. Su and Lin were fighting back to back, similar to Zuko and Izumi, while the officers, used to working together in teams were doing just that, using their bending in concert to neutralize large groups of the enemy at once. However, they were facing metalbenders, and it would only be a matter of time before the metal armor they wore for protection would become the enemy’s weapon.

Sure enough. As she watched, the Earth Empire benders began targeting the officers, using their own metal armor to bring them down. The metalbenders under Lin attempted the same, and it was working to some extent, but the sheer number of enemies was beginning to overwhelm even the experienced law enforcement of Republic City. She saw several beginning to drop, reminding her that these soldiers, other than the world leaders, who Kuvira presumably wanted alive, were fighting to kill.

_All the more reason to be careful,_ she reminded herself as she dodged more boulders, and metal strips, working her way closer to the group of benders who had been harassing her. Ducking, dodging and weaving, she got closer and closer, until with a flip over an incoming rock, she was among them. Flipping out her left leg, she swept the legs out from one bender, dropping to the ground along with him and smashing her other heel down hard on to his face in an improvised axe kick. She used her momentum, rolling backwards to flip back to her feet as quickly as possible, striking out with her right leg this time, and shattering the knee of another man. She winced slightly at the sound and his pained gurgle, but quickly reminded herself that this was necessary if she wanted to survive today.

_It’s a good thing these guys aren’t too smart,_ she reasoned. _Otherwise they would’ve tried to use their bending to just pin me down, shifting the earth instead of throwing it. Gotta keep moving before they figure that out and pin my feet._

In close combat she had the advantage against these earthbenders, who were used to fighting with projectile bending at long, to medium range. And it showed as she easily blocked the clumsy punches and kicks of her current opponent, before deciding she better end this encounter quick, as she could sense another enemy attempting to sneak up behind her. Luckily, most earthbenders weren’t known for their subtlety. Spinning to face him, and catching the bender’s right wrist with her left hand, she twisted, flipping the arm over, and causing the man to bend forward. With her right hand, she brought it down in a vicious chop on the man’s elbow, forcing it the other way and breaking the joint with a loud crack. For good measure, she slipped her right hand in and pressed her shock glove to the man’s chest, watching him jerk and writhe in her grasp, before going still. Only then did she let go and let him drop to the ground.

Asami took out three more opponents, even one man who seemed a bit smarter than the others, using the metal from his uniform to form a shield. This stymied her, even causing her to accidentally bloody the knuckles of her ungloved left hand against the metal, until she was able to slip around his defense, and gain access to his back. A quick shock from the glove brought him down.

Panting, she stood, looking around for more opponents, and what she saw made her heart stop. Almost everyone on their side had already been either killed, captured or had been knocked out, the sheer number of enemies overwhelming even the staunch resistance of everyone fighting for Republic City. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Tonraq, Eska, Desna, Izumi and Zuko, and even Lin and Su, were all being overwhelmed and rounded up.

“Damn it,” she cursed. It was now down to just her. _I have to do…something…anything! I have to stop this! What would Korra do? How would she stop this tragedy that’s playing out right in front of her?_ She thought back to past battles she had fought alongside Korra, remembering her upfront, direct method of dealing with threats, how she challenged Amon head on that day, and then took on Vaatu and her uncle Unalaq not long after that. _Cut the head of the snake. That’s what Korra would do. Cut the head and the body will wither. Which means…_ she looked around. _I need to find Kuvira and take her out. I don’t know how I’ll do it, but I have to try._

She had barely taken a few steps in her search when pain exploded in the back of her head, something having slammed in to it rather hard. It knocked her to her knees, and she barely stopped herself from planting her face in to the stone, catching herself with her hands. Judging by the dust and gravel trickling down, and littering the ground in front of her, she’d been hit by a rock. Not too surprising with all the earthbenders around.

_I…I’ve got to…to get up,_ she thought desperately. _Got to…move!_ Trying to get up, however, was easier said then done. She failed, stumbling back down, her vision blurring, and nausea rising in her stomach. The earth moved, startling her, and trapping first her feet, and then her hands. She tugged feebly at the restraints, but to no avail. She was stuck. _Looks like somebody finally got smart,_ she realized.

“Impressive.” A pair of boots entered her vision, and she looked up, slowly, vision wavering, past the green uniform, and metal armor, and in to the stern, smirking face of the so-called Great Uniter. “You took out quite a few of my men, and you’re not even a bender. I must admit you are quite a skilled fighter, and from what I hear, a talented engineer as well. The modifications you made to that Equalist glove are worth noting for one. I don’t suppose you’d consider working for me?”

Asami stared up in to the face of the woman who had set the world tumbling in to chaos, her outline blurring in and out of focus, and glared at her, anger building up inside that the tyrant would even suggest such a thing.

“You’d be very high ranked I assure you Ms. Sato, answering only to myself and Bataar. Believe me, I know potential when I see it, and I know how to reward that potential appropriately. Not even Varrick can match you. He could even be your underling if that is what you desire. I imagine you’d enjoy ordering him around would you not? The man who tried to steal your company right out from under your nose?”

The restraints around Asami’s hands and feet crumbled, surprising her, and Kuvira held out a hand to her, palm up.

“What do you say?”

_As if I’d work with you,_ she thought vehemently. Simultaneously, she spit at the dictator, aiming for the face, hoping to blind the bender and give her an opening, while darting her hand out towards her right foot. If she could grab Kuvira’s leg and give her a shock, the metalbender would almost certainly go down, especially with all that metal armor on her, acting as a conductor.

In theory, it was a good plan…In theory. In reality, it didn’t work quite so well. Kuvira blocked her hastily formed wad of spit with a bit of metal bent from her armor, and lifted her foot to avoid the disabling shock from her glove, bringing it crashing back down on to Asami’s hand afterwards, crushing the glove and the hand that wore it in one go. Afterwards, she continued to grind the heel of her boot into the injured non-bender’s hand, laughing at the cracking of bones and Asami’s painful cries as she writhed and gasped on her stomach.

Wearily, she looked up at Kuvira when the boot moved off her hand.

“I thought not,” the tall woman said. “I can recognize potential, but I can also recognize a lost cause when I see one. You’re too deep in the Avatar’s clutches to make the sensible decision at this point.” A blade formed out of the metal on Kuvira’s arm with a “snick,” sound. Kuvira reached down, grabbing Asami by the collar and lifting her up, looking down in to the green-eyed beauty’s face with that self-satisfied smirk twisting her lips. The other arm was held back, ready to plunge the blade deep in to the CEO. Asami could only watch, blearily, barely hanging on to consciousness. “The Avatar’s little non-bending whore,” she mocked. “It’s a pity you wont be there to see what I’ll do to your lover.”

Asami’s eyes widened in shock, before her face contorted in to impotent anger.

Kuvira chuckled. “That’s right Sato. I know all about your so-called, “secret” love affair with Korra.” She leaned in, practically whispering in the pale-skinned woman’s ear. “And you should know. After I’m finished with you…I’ll be going after her. And let’s just say…I hope the afterlife is wheelchair accessible.”

Asami rallies somewhat, her anger at the statement fueling her adrenaline and giving her a little burst of energy. Weakly, she slugs her left, fairly uninjured, hand at the woman. It wont accomplish much, she knows this, but if she can just get in one hit, it would soothe her soul just slightly, and make her feel like, just maybe, she didn’t go down without a fight, didn’t go down without putting up some sort of resistance to the tyrant. It’s useless however, Kuvira blocking the punch with a bit of metal from her uniform, a flick of her left hand bending it out and back, making Asami bloody her already bloody knuckles just that much further.

Kuvira chuckles shortly, mocking her. “Pathetic.”

“Fuck you,” Asami rasps, her energy all but gone, but a defiant grimace on her face.

“You wish,” is Kuvira’s response, accompanied by more mocking laughter. “My standards are higher than the Avatar’s, unfortunately for you. Not that it matters, as you wont be around much longer.”

She rears back with her left hand even further, and all Asami can focus on is the glint of the blade, the piece of metal that’s about to end her life, her eyes fixed on the point as a small gleam of sunlight lights up the tip for an instant.

Kuvira’s arm tenses a final time, and the blade begins to rush towards her, and Asami is torn between wanting to finish strong, keeping her eyes open to the very end to get a last look at the world, and the fear that her life will be coming to an end in mere moments. She fights the instinct to close her eyes, and is rewarded, when movement catches her attention in the corner of her eyes.

A black dot, accompanied by a rushing sound moments later, rockets out of the sky, and slams in to the center of the square. In an instant, a massive dust cloud rockets out from the impact site, clouding the entire area in a haze. Simultaneously, Asami can hear the sound of rapid earthbending, heading towards them, and feel the rumble in the ground. It felt like an earthquake. Suddenly, the earth underneath them lurched, causing Kuvira to go flying, as a pillar of earth shot up underneath her feet. She dropped Asami in the process. The screams and shouts of Kuvira’s soldiers could be heard through the dust, revealing that they were in a similar situation.

All of this happened within seconds, and Asami could only lie on the ground, clutching her hand and coughing in the dust cloud, taking a moment to realize that she hadn’t, in fact, died. _What’s going on,_ she wondered, not daring to hope. It was only a feeling, but she knew only a handful of people who were capable of a seemingly wide spread earthbending move with that much power. And judging by the sudden silence, broken only by the groans of Earth Empire soldiers, and the settling dust, the move had taken them all out simultaneously. The only person she knew that was capable of a move like that was…

The dust cleared suddenly, as if it was all bent away at once, and what she saw brought tears of joy to the young CEO’s eyes. The earth all over the square had been bent, pillars, similar to the one that had freed her from Kuvira, stuck up all around at all angles, jutting every which way, Earth Empire soldiers scattered all around, clearly unconscious. Kuvira lay not far away from her, moving slightly, seemingly disoriented. She could hear her groans. And standing in the center of all the chaos, in a small crater, though her hair was shorter, and her clothes were slightly different, hands spread out, and teeth bared, as if she had just finished bending, eyes aglow with the power of the Avatar State, was the woman she loved more than anyone or anything in the world. “Korra,” she rasped, smiling.

Asami was ecstatic, despite the pain in her hand’s and head. Last time she had seen Korra, the Avatar had been confined to her wheelchair, the light in her eyes dimmed so much that Asami feared some days that it would never return. She remembered the day on the docks, that awful day that she had, had to say goodbye to Korra, not knowing that it would be almost three years before she would see her friend, and lover again.

But now Korra was back. She was here, her short-cropped hair blowing in the wind she herself was generating. She was standing tall, strong, just as healthy and powerful as she was before Zaheer poisoned her, if not more so, and she had clearly unlocked the Avatar State once more. Asami couldn’t help but smile. Korra was back, and she’d save everyone, like she always does.

Something grabbed on to Asami’s collar, startling her, and she looked up, to find Kuvira, bloodied and bruised, once again with a blade of metal on her left wrist, and a smirk on her face, threatening her life. Only this time it was different. There was an uncertainty in her eyes, a fear. Asami smirked back. “You lose,” she told the metalbender.

“That…remains to be seen.” The metalbender seemed to be having trouble breathing, and there were twin trickles of blood coming from the corners of her mouth. Her uniform was torn, her hair undone, her eyes having lost her calm assurance of victory, now shone with a mad gleam of one who had nothing to lose. “Either way…you will die today Sato. And it’s even better, because now…your little girlfriend will be here to see it happen.” Kuvira leaned in to the inside of her elbow, and coughed up blood, which landed on her boot.

Asami could only laugh, causing Kuvira to glare at her. “I can’t wait to see Korra rip you to shreds,” she told the dictator, giving her a toothy grin. Kuvira was insane if she thought she could win against Korra now, especially after that display of power, which wiped out her whole force in one blow.

This seemed to get Kuvira truly angry, as she reared her arm back, once again preparing to plunge her metalbent blade in to Asami’s chest. This time however, there was no fear in Asami’s eyes as she met the gaze of the taller woman head on. _Try it. I dare you._

The blade rushed towards the CEO, Kuvira fully prepared to rip her life right out of her. Both women tensed, and then…the blade froze midair. Asami gasped as Kuvira dropped her again, and looking up at the dictator, she watched as her body began to jerk and twist unnaturally, the blade on her wrist losing shape, returning to individual bits of metal, which clattered and rang as they fell to the ground.

For a moment, Asami was dumbfounded, staring at the dictator as her body moved and jerked and twisted without control, strange creaking and cracking sounds coming from her body. She was sure she’d seen this somewhere before. Then she looked over to the right, to Korra, who had moved without either of them noticing, and was now mere feet away. Her hands were claw-like, her eyes still lit with the power of the Avatar State, and she moved her hands slightly. And when she did, Kuvira’s body moved with them. It was then that Asami remembered where she’d seen this before. Back during the Equalist crisis, when Amon and Tarrlok were terrorizing the city with their bloodbending. Bloodbending…Korra was bloodbending Kuvira.

_I didn’t know she could do that,_ Asami thought. _It makes sense that she could though. After all, she is the Avatar, and an extremely talented waterbender. Plus she doesn’t even need the full moon. She’s got the Avatar State. I wonder if I’ll ever understand what she’s truly capable of._

“Kuvira,” Korra’s voice echoed with the power of Raava, and Asami could feel it in her gut. “Your army is gone and you’re all alone. Your attempt to grab power away from the rightful ruler of the Earth Kingdom is over. I wont allow you to disrupt the balance of this world. Give up.” She lifted the woman in to the air, and Kuvira hovered there, twisting and turning in Korra’s bloodbending grip.

“Ha,” Kuvira croaked out a contemptuous laugh. “As if I’d…give up now.”

_This woman is crazy._ Asami shook her head, honestly feeling sorry for the other woman at this point. _She still thinks she can win?_

“I’ll only ask you once more,” Korra’s voice thundered. “Give up Kuvira. Surrender. It’s hopeless. This is your last chance.” She tightened her bloodbending grip on the dictator, causing Kuvira to cry out in pain and hack up a globule of blood. Asami watched it roll down her chin, and drip slowly to the ground.

“N-never,” Kuvira choked out, her face defiant despite the pain.

Korra regarded the woman for a long while, Asami wondering what was going through her mind. Then the Avatar’s expression hardened. “So be it,” she pronounced, and shifted her hands, pressing the backs together, fingers still splayed out, claw-like. She ripped her hands in opposite directions…and Kuvira…exploded. That was the only way Asami could describe it. Kuvira’s body swelled for a moment, and a surprised look came over her face, and then she just sort of…popped, all at once. Blood, organs, scraps of clothing, even a few bones scattered over a wide area, as if a human bomb had gone off. Kuvira’s boots dropped and landed in front of Asami as if the woman’s feet were still in them. How they survived Korra’s onslaught, Asami would never know. As she watched, the right one slowly tipped over on to its side with a soft clacking noise, a trickle of blood adding to the already present mess.

Korra’s eyes went from the blazing white of the Avatar State, back to her normal bright blue, and Asami was happy to see the brightness that had been gone from those eyes for so long had returned, as Korra turned her gaze on her. “Asami,” Korra called, rushing towards her.

Beginning to lose consciousness, Asami could only smile fondly at her friend and lover, finally returned. “Korra,” she whispered, and the world went black.

* * *

 

 “Korra,” Asami asked quietly in to the moonlit room. She could just make out the form of her girlfriend, sitting on the edge of the bed, her bare back reflecting just enough moonlight to make her visible. She sat up, the blankets falling away from her naked form, being careful of her right hand, which was now in a cast. Her left hand, wrapped in a few bandages, but otherwise mostly healed she placed on Korra’s back, rubbing soothingly up and down. “Are you ok?”

Korra didn’t answer for a long time, leaving Asami to think maybe she wouldn’t answer at all, but then she spoke, her voice quiet, unsure. “How can you even stand to look at me?” The Avatar didn’t turn around.

Asami smirked, but inside she couldn’t help but be a little worried. “Considering what we just spent the last few hours doing, what kind of question is that?” Her tone was playful, yet reassuring as she poked Korra in the back affectionately.

Korra was quiet, and Asami sighed, scooting forward to wrap her arms around Korra’s shoulders, snuggling in to her back, her legs on either side of the Avatar. Korra reached up to gently hold her left hand. Asami leaned in to her, enjoying the attention as Korra rubbed her knuckles with her thumb.

“You saw what I did to Kuvira right?” Korra’s voice was strained, quiet, and Asami could hear the remorse practically dripping from her, feel the tremble that went through her body.

Asami nodded in to Korra’s back. “I did,” she agreed.

“That is NOT how I imagined our reunion would go after three years away. I mean honestly, I get to Republic City, my only thought being to see you again, to see if you…still felt the same about me, and what do I do? I kill someone…brutally…right in front of you.” Korra shook her head. “Disgusting. You should hate me.”

“I could never hate you.” Asami squeezed her lightly. “Besides, the first thing you did when you got back was save me. You saved me Korra. You saved everybody. Again. It’s not your fault Kuvira was crazy, and it’s not like you didn’t give her a chance to stop what she was doing. You tried to negotiate, but she wasn’t having it, so you did what you had to do as the Avatar. You had to maintain balance. It’s not your fault.” She kissed Korra’s shoulder blade. “I’m actually really proud of you, and it’s so wonderful having you in my arms again after all this time.”

“But still,” Korra argued. “I didn’t have to kill her like that. I could have just taken her bending and had her put on trial, or just the trial, or…I dunno. Sometimes it feels like no matter how much I think I’ve grown, I’m still just that seventeen year old girl who punches first and asks questions later.”

“Hmm, that’s not always a bad thing,” Asami told her sweetly. “Besides, I quite like what you can do with your hands.” Her tone was sultry, and she had the biggest grin on her face, which she was sure Korra could feel against her back.

This got a laugh out of the Avatar, which made Asami smile wider. This was more what she was hoping for.

“Asami,” Korra prompted.

“Hmm?”

“I still have to say I’m sorry.” The Avatar squeezed her hand gently.

“For what?”

Korra sighed. “For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner. For only writing you one letter in all those years, after everything you did for me, and everything you were still doing for me. And for not giving us a better reunion.”

Asami laughed lightly. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. You needed that time away to heal, and you were going through a rough time, so I didn’t expect you to write me every week or something. Just the one letter from you was enough. I wanted to be there for you in whatever way I could, and if that meant sending you letters just so you know I was thinking about you, then well, that’s enough for me.” Her grin returned. “Besides, I don’t consider the time in the square our reunion. The last couple of hours here in bed with you have been our real reunion as far as I’m concerned.”

Korra laughed again, lighter this time, happier. “Still, I feel kind of guilty. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you ‘Sami?”

Asami reached down, blatantly fondling Korra’s breasts, pinching the nipples between her fingers and loving the moans that produced from the Avatar. “Oh I can think of a few things you could do.”

Korra turned, wrapping an arm around the CEO’s waist, and pressing their lips together. “What did I ever do to deserve you, you damn beautiful, evil woman? I love you so much Asami.”

Asami pressed their foreheads together. “All you’ve ever had to do is be yourself. I love you too Korra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this one was fun to write. Their are so many ways the reunion between these two could have gone, and so many routes Kuvira could have taken, and I really wanted to explore that. Also I really wanted to write a nice fight scene for Asami, and I've always wanted to see Korra bloodbending for some reason. I hope the fight scenes weren't too confusing! I have more ideas for this type of story, so if you guys want to read them, just let me know. As always, I love hearing from you.


	23. No This Is Korra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is EXACTLY what you think it is.

“Thanks for agreeing to watch things while we’re gone girls,” Pema said sweetly.

“It’s no problem really,” Korra responded happily. Smiling, she turned to her wife, taking Asami’s hand in hers. “Right babe?”

Asami nodded eagerly. “Of course. After everything you’ve done for us, watching the Island for a few days is really no problem. You guys enjoy your tour of the Air Temples. I’m sure the kids and the other airbenders will learn a lot from it.”

“We can only hope,” Pema agreed.

“Thank you ladies,” Tenzin put in. “Remember, we’re just a phone call away should you need us. Oh, that reminds me, please remember to answer the phone while we’re gone and take any messages for us. You can relay them to us later.” The old man smiled at the couple.

Korra rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I got it. Just go already. We’ve got things covered here.”

With a wave and some final farewells, the elder couple was off, leaving the young women in charge of a mostly empty Air Temple Island.

It was only a few hours after the airbending family departed that the phone rang. The women were seated in the living room of the family quarters, barefoot, and dressed in pajamas. Each was enjoying a book and some time together snuggling on the couch.

“I got it,” Korra proclaimed, getting up from the couch and walking over to the telephone, placed in a niche in the wall. “Hello,” she spoke in to the mouthpiece, holding the earpiece to her ear. _Tenzin really needs to invest in a more modern phone,_ she giggled to herself. _This thing is ancient. Maybe Asami can set him up with one when he comes back, at a discount of course._

“Is this Air Temple Island?” The voice on the other end spoke.

“No. This is Korra,” Korra replied, and promptly replaced the phone, ending the call.

“Who was that,” Asami asked, once Korra was settled again, one arm supporting her book, the other wrapped affectionately around her wife’s shoulders.

“Nobody.” Korra pecked Asami’s cheek, causing the older woman to blush. After all these years, she could still draw that kind of reaction from her love with just a bit of affection, and the Avatar found it incredibly endearing.

Not too much later, the phone rang again. Korra again got up to answer, with a slight grunt of annoyance at having to leave the warmth of the woman beside her.

“Hello?”

“Is this Air Temple Island?” That same question again.

“No. This is Korra,” Korra gave the same response, and hung up, returning to her wife’s embrace.

However, almost as soon as she made herself comfortable, the phone went off yet again. Scowling, Korra rose once more, padding across the room and picking up the device.

“Is this Air Temple Island?”

“No. This is Korra.” She hung up again, this time putting a little more umph behind the word “No.”

She walked back to Asami, and flopped back on to the couch, picking up her book…and the phone rang again.

Letting out a growl, Korra heaved herself up again, stalking across the floor and picking up the irritating little thing.            

“Hello?” The annoyance was in her voice now.

“Is this Air Temple Island?”

“ _NO_ ,” she practically growled through her teeth. “This is Korra.” She hung up with more force this time, and turned swiftly, determined to sit and enjoy her time with her wife.

She didn’t even get to sit down this time before the infernal thing started ringing again. She straightened from picking up her book, tossing it back on the couch, and literally stomped over to the annoying little modern “convenience,” the walls shaking as she passed, the knick-knacks on the shelves rattling noisily.

“Is this Air Temple Island?”

Korra had, had enough, the rage she felt boiling over and she was sure it could be seen in her face as she shouted in to the phone at the top of her lungs, even using airbending to enhance the volume a bit. “NO!! THIS IS KORRA!!” She literally slammed the phone back down as she hung up, surprised it didn’t break, and stomped back over to Asami. She dropped heavily on to the couch, sitting cross-legged and crossed her arms, pouting heavily.

Asami stroked the side of her face gently with a knuckle, causing Korra to look over at her. “Sweetie,” the CEO questioned. “You ok?”

“I am not an Air Temple Island,” she muttered, shaking her head in exasperation.

Asami’s half snort, half giggle made her shift her attention over to her clearly entertained wife, stifling her giggles behind a hand.

“K-korra,” she managed to speak between giggles. “That’s the name of the island.”

“Wh-wha…Urrrrggghhh!” Korra groaned, throwing her head back in exasperation, then slumping forward, grinding her palms in to her eyes. She KNEW that after all. She had even lived here for a year or so while mastering airbending!

She moaned despairingly while collapsing on to her side and rolling on to her back, head “conveniently” landing in her wife’s lap, and she stared up at the green-eyed goddess above her. “I’m such an idiot,” she bemoaned her fate.

Asami leaned down giving her a kiss. She pulled back, tucking some of her raven locks behind her ear, a loving smile on her face. “Yeah. But you’re my idiot.”

Korra smiled warmly up at her wife for a long moment, basking in the love the other woman had for her, before realization struck her, spreading across her face. “Hey!” She pointed an accusing finger at Asami. “You’re not supposed to agree with me!”

Asami just laughed, throwing her head back, and making her hair bounce in that way that Korra found so enchanting. Then Asami winked at her.

Korra returned to her pouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watch too much Spongebob...Or maybe…not enough?…I'm not sorry.


	24. Questions and Answers Over Breakfast

The kitchen was mostly silent, the only sounds being the ticking of the clock and the soft breathing of the person across the table from me, the occasional turning of a newspaper page. I pushed my spoon around in my bowl of oatmeal, starring at it with tired, dull eyes. I knew there were bags there, as I hadn’t been sleeping well recently. My thoughts were weighing heavily on my mind, coalescing themselves in to rather terrifying nightmares almost every night.

So now I sat here in the kitchen, listening to the soft, “slop, slop” of my spoon in my uneaten breakfast, dreading the moment where I would have to climb in to bed again and face the nightmares.

I sighed. _You mean having Asami help you in to bed,_ I thought, correcting myself as I looked down at my body, confined to the wheelchair, and over at my left shoulder, where my left arm _used_ to be. I wouldn’t be doing much climbing like this.

“Not hungry sweetie?”

I looked up at the voice, in to the beautiful green eyes of my wife. The concern in her voice and on her face was palpable. I tried not to sigh. Sometimes it was painful just how much this perfect woman cared for me, whether I felt I deserved it or not.

I shook my head no, muttering something in the negative. Lately the thought of eating just made me sick.

She put her newspaper down, standing and walking over to my side of the table, and I had to bite back a bitter pang of jealousy at her use of the ability I had once taken for granted. I chose to stare in to my bowl of oatmeal again instead. Before long I felt Asami’s hand on my good shoulder, and she began rubbing it affectionately. When I didn’t respond to this, she moved further back, massaging the back of my neck in the way she knew I liked. This woman was making it very hard to ignore her. Not that I really _wanted_ to ignore her, or at least, not totally.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, linking her hands up in front of me, and leaned her head forward, kissing my cheek affectionately.

“My love,” she insisted gently. “Please eat something. Just a little bit…for me.”

Damn her. She knew I couldn’t resist her when she played the, “for me” card. I sighed mightily, giving in. “Ok,” I muttered, and I could feel her smile against my cheek.

“Thank you,” she murmured in to my ear, giving me another kiss, as I scooped out some of the mush and raised it to my mouth. I swallowed, making a face. The oatmeal had gone cold.

Asami noticed of course. “Oh,” she said. “Let me get that for you.” She reached past me, taking the bowl and walking towards the counter, and I smiled as she popped the door on a metal box, closing it and punching numbers on the keypad on the front. Any excuse to use her new prototype invention it seemed. She was calling it a microwave oven, said it was going to revolutionize the way people prepared food. I remember teasing her about it when she first showed me, how it didn’t have Sato in the name. She was right about one thing though; it would probably revolutionize the way people prepared food…if she could stop it from melting…or spontaneously combusting. This was the fifth prototype she’d brought home for us to test.

This time it seemed we were lucky, as my oatmeal emerged a few minutes later unscathed.

“Here ya go babe,” Asami said proudly, a smile on her face as she placed the freshly steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of me again.

I managed a smile for her, before raising a spoonful to my mouth, blowing on it to cool it off before eating it. Looks like she had managed to do it this time. Or she would have if something hadn’t caught my attention behind her. I glanced behind her to see the microwave on fire yet again, the front drooping inwards as it melted.

“Erm, Asami,” I spoke up.

“Hmm?” She looked at me questioningly, and I pointed behind her with my spoon.

Her eyes widened in shock. “Oh shit!” She rushed over to the counter, reaching underneath and grabbing the fire extinguisher we had started keeping there and spraying the thing down.

I couldn’t help but smile, chuckling a little as Asami looked at the foam covered remains of the machine, hands on her hips and an adorable pout on her face, as I ate my oatmeal. Turns out I was a little hungry after all.

“Stupid piece of shit,” she muttered, flipping the burnt out device off.

I laughed, and she glared at me halfheartedly. It didn’t last long as a smile soon took over her face and she laughed as well, walking over to me and bringing her chair over so she could sit next to me.

“Another failure,” she sighed, propping her arm on the table and resting her chin in her hand. “Guess I still haven’t worked out all the kinks.”

“I dunno ‘Sami,” I teased her. “In my experience, you’re pretty good at working out kinks.” I grinned at her, wiggling my eyebrows, causing her to laugh and blush.

“Shut up,” she told me playfully.

I grinned as I set my spoon down, and motioned her to come closer, which she did, leaning in. I cupped my hand behind her head, gently drawing her in and kissing her, which she eagerly returned.

When we pulled back, catching our breath, I smiled at her, affectionately rubbing her cheek with my thumb. “You’ll get it,” I assured her. “You always do ‘Sami. You can do anything.”

A light blush appeared on her cheeks and I smiled. I loved being able to do that to her.

“Thanks,” she spoke slightly shy. “You always know what to do to make me feel better.”

“All I have to do is speak the truth,” I insisted. “You’re amazing.”

She blushed deeper, and I smiled. I was about to reach out and bring her in for another kiss, when a searing pain shot up my non-existent left arm, and I hissed, grasping at my shoulder where the arm would be.

Asami’s eyes went wide and she reached out a hand, stroking my good shoulder, before moving to my face, cupping it with a hand and rubbing her thumb on my cheek. “Phantom limb pain again?”

All I could do was nod through clenched teeth.

“I’ll get your meds.”

All I could do was nod again, as she moved off towards a cabinet, and soon I heard the rattling of pills in their glass jar and the brief sound of a running faucet.

In a moment, Asami was back in front of me, kneeling. “Open up,” she instructed me gently, and I managed to unclench my teeth long enough for her to pop two pills in to my mouth and help me drink them down with the water.

Afterwards, I sat in my chair, eyes closed, breathing through the pain and waiting for the damn things to take effect. It figures the universe would remind me of my weakness right as I was reminding Asami of her perfection. It was as if it wanted to rub it in my face just how undeserving of having Asami as my wife I really was. I couldn’t help but glance at the betrothal necklace around her neck and look away, filled with guilt.

I knew I loved her and I knew she loved me, yet I still couldn’t help but feel guilty that she was tied to a psychologically damaged cripple like myself, even if it was of her own free will.

I was silent for a long time, lost in thought as the pills took effect, and when I looked up, I found Asami watching me, with that look she gets sometimes. It’s so full of love and pure concern for me that it hurts.

“Hey,” I said quietly, clenching and unclenching my hand in my lap. “C-can I ask you something?”

Asami smiled at me, reaching out and grasping my hand in hers, rubbing her thumb along it to help me relax. “You know you can talk to me about anything Korra, always.”

I took in a deep breath, sighing. I knew she was right. After all, if I couldn’t talk to my own wife about this, who could I talk to?

“Why do you settle for me?”

I watched as Asami stared at me, not saying anything, and I could see the gears turning in her head. I wondered, for a moment if I’d made her angry when she started to frown, blinking slowly, but that wasn’t her ‘angry frown.’ It was her ‘concerned for someone she cares about frown.’ It wasn’t the first time I had seen it and certainly not the first time she had directed it at me.

“Korra,” she spoke slowly, sounding almost hurt. “Why would you ask something like that? Why would you think I _settled,_ for you?”

I couldn’t meet her eyes, staring at my lap instead, my legs unmoving as ever. “W-well,” I muttered. “You’re just so perfect. You always have been and I’d been jealous of you for a long time. Then we started to become friends and my jealousy turned in to more admiration than anything else. And…and it wasn’t long before Zaheer that I realized I’d fallen in love with you.” I took a deep breath in, and let it out in a sigh, steadying myself.

“After Zaheer it was like the world just stopped for me. I couldn’t do anything for myself, I had lost my arm, the use of my legs, and all my confidence. Everyone was looking at me like I was glass, like I could break at any second, and I suppose I could have. But those damn pitying looks were the worst. Everybody looked at me like that…everybody except you.” I shook my head.

“You know all this but anyway, you were the one taking care of me after I was poisoned and you were the only person I could stand being around…not even my own parents. The point is you were there for me even though you had Future Industries to run, and you could’ve been doing a million other way more fun or way more important things. Instead you were there feeding me and helping me dress and bathing me, and basically doing everything I couldn’t do for myself for me. And you’re still doing all that for me, and I’m just confused as to why. I mean, before Zaheer I was too scared to tell you how I felt. I was worried it would ruin our friendship or that you’d think it was weird cause we’re both girls or that you just wouldn’t have feelings for me the way I did for you. But you surprised me. I figured life was too short and too easily ended after I was poisoned, so I told you how I felt, and I was floored when you actually felt the same and agreed to date me.” I blushed at the memory, remembering how nervous I was on our first date.

“As we dated it was hard for me to relax. You still had to do so much for me and you’d already seen me naked.” I looked at my lap, still blushing, remembering the first time I’d gotten to see Asami the same way. “I kept waiting for you to come to your senses, and realize that dating a depressed, mentally damaged cripple of an Avatar wasn’t what you wanted…that _I_ wasn’t what you wanted.” I shook my head, chuckling at this. “But you didn’t. You stayed…through everything. Even though it was hard and far from ideal, you stayed with me. And then you actually agreed to marry me.” I shook my head, laughing in disbelief.

“Me! I guess what I’m trying to say with this long-winded rant is, you’re so perfect. Perfect enough to get anybody you wanted, anybody in the world. I mean I know Iroh was interested in you and he’s a prince. A _prince_ Asami! You could’ve been Fire Lady Asami one day if you’d been with him. You could’ve been treated like you deserve…like a Queen. Instead you still picked me…and I just…yeah. I’m just confused as to why.” I couldn’t quite meet her eyes, glancing up at her occasionally and back down at my lap.

Then Asami started laughing, she was chuckling but it still stung as if it was full bellied laughter. Asami was laughing at me. Had what I said really been that stupid? Asami must’ve seen the hurt on my face because she calmed herself, and reached out, cupping my chin and getting me to look at her.

“Korra,” she said again. “Why would you ask a question like that?” Her voice was soft, soothing, dripping with the sweetness and understanding she always showed towards me, even when I felt I didn’t deserve it. “You _know_ why I’m with you,” she continued. “You _know_ why I stay no matter what, and no matter who else I could theoretically be with.”

I looked at her, staring in to those beautiful green eyes I loved so much, that held so much emotion, hoping she would enlighten me. And in short order, she did.

Asami chuckled, a light laugh full of amusement. “I _love_ you, you dork,” she told me as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and in a way it was. I _knew_ she loved me, but sometimes it still surprised me just how much. “I don’t care what I _might_ have been if I’d been with, say, Iroh. None of that matters.” She shook her head. “No. I’m quite happy right were I am, being Mrs. Asami Sato, wife of Avatar Korra Sato. And I don’t care about this,” she grabbed the armrest of my wheelchair and shook it slightly. “Or if you have one arm,” she stroked a finger across the scar where my arm used to be, making me shiver. “I don’t care if you’re a little troubled in here,” she poked my forehead. “All I care about is what’s in here.” She poked a finger in to my chest where my heart was.

I stared at her, feeling the beginnings of tears in my eyes. Asami knew just what to say to make me feel on top of the world, just like she always did, and she said it so eloquently and with so much passion as to make me want to cry with joy, again just as she always did. I opened my mouth to speak but Asami didn’t seem to be finished just yet.

“Korra, don’t you think I ask the same questions when it comes to you? I find myself wondering what exactly I did to deserve someone as perfect as you. You say you’re broken? Well I’m not exactly whole myself.” She gave me a sad smile. “But between the two of us, we should have enough pieces left to make one whole person. You fill me up and make me whole, and I do the same for you.” She smiled affectionately at me, rubbing her thumb up and down on my cheek. “Besides, I always feel like a queen when I’m with you. And if you got a queen, then I got a goddess.” She smiled widely at me.

I reached up and wiped my eyes, not that I was ashamed to cry in front of Asami, not anymore, but I preferred to be able to see her beautiful face clearly. “’S-sami,” I stuttered, finding it difficult to talk. “I…I love you,” I told her honestly. It was just about the only thing I could think to say. I could see Asami’s eyes glistening with the start of tears of her own.

“I love you too,” she told me sweetly, and we both gave in to laughter as we wiped at each other’s tears. As we cleaned each other up, our faces got closer and closer, and before long we were kissing, neither of us knowing really who’d initiated but neither of us caring. All that mattered now was the feeling of Asami’s lips on mine, her tongue in my mouth when I opened my lips and our wandering hands on each other’s bodies.

Before long, we both needed air and reluctantly pulled back, breathing heavily and chuckling at each other. “You know what,” I asked, between breaths.

“Hmm?”

“I really like filling your holes for you.” I bounced my eyebrows at her, and she laughed playfully, rolling her eyes.

“Perv.” She smiled fondly at me.

“Yup,” I agreed shamelessly, grinning at her with bared teeth. “Why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll show you?”

She stood, with a grin, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. “Who says we need to go upstairs?” Her hands moved to the zipper on her skirt and before long it was on the ground along with her panties, and she was pushing my unfinished breakfast aside, climbing on the table and spreading her legs for me, offering a different kind of breakfast, and one I wasn’t about to turn down.

I tapped the joystick on my chair, moving forward, within reach of my prize, my hand moving up, slipping under a pale white thigh to grip Asami’s ass that I loved so much. I looked up to find her eyes half-lidded in anticipation, her ruby lip trapped between her teeth.

“I love you,” I told her again, and she giggled.

“Shhh,” she told me with a smile, her voice husky with need. “There are other things your tongue could be doing right now.”

I grinned at her. I couldn’t agree more with that statement. I dove in, my tongue meeting her center making her moan, and I reveled in the taste. My doubts and sour mood from earlier were forgotten, the only thing I needed to worry about now was showing Asami exactly how much I loved her in the best way I knew how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing that popped in to my head a while back that I've been meaning to write for a while now, but didn't know exactly how I wanted to go about it. This is the result and I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. As always, let me know what you think.


	25. Full Circle

“I think I’m doing it wrong,” a voice spoke suddenly, startling Korra out of her meditation.

She opened her eyes to see the cluster of orange-clad airbenders spread out before her in the meditation pavilion. All of them had their eyes closed. Well, all of them save one that is. Korra sighed. _Of course it would be Zira._ A recent addition to the airbenders from the Fire Nation, she was having the most trouble out of all the new airbenders. The girl actually reminded her a lot of herself when she was just beginning her training.

“There’s nothing _to_ do,” she insisted. “Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom.” She closed her eyes, intending to return to her peaceful state of being, when the girl’s laughter brought her attention back to her students once more. “Is something, funny?” She raised an eyebrow at the girl.

“Heh, yeah,” the girl said, leaning on one of her hands while the other gestured in the air. “You’re telling us to embrace freedom when Master Tenzin doesn’t even let us listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island.” She pouted.

“Please Zira,” Korra consoled her. “Look at Izuno.” She gestured to her young son. “He’s able to meditate peacefully.”

Zira glanced over. “Actually,” she contradicted. “I think he’s asleep.”

“What?” Korra took another look. Indeed, there was a line of drool coming from his mouth and a snot bubble forming on his nose respectively. Korra slumped, slightly disappointed, though not entirely surprised if she was being honest with herself. “Well,” she reasoned. “At least he has the relaxing part down.”

“Whatever,” the girl dismissed her. “None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me.”

“I know you’re frustrated,” Korra soothed her. “But these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they’ll just click.”

Korra smiled slightly as she saw the girl huff and return to her meditation, taking in a large breath through her nose. The Avatar did the same, only to be interrupted again moments later.

“Yeah it’s not sinking in yet,” the girl declared, pouting again. “I’m gonna go get a glass of lychee juice.” She stood to her feet and began to walk away.

“Zira, the meditation’s not over yet,” Korra attempted to reason with her, but was ignored.

“Mommy, can I have some leechy juice too,” her middle daughter asked her hopefully.

Korra looked down at her children. None of them were airbenders, but she often brought them along with her when she visited the island or helped to train the airbenders as she was doing now. Yasuko, her oldest, had one eye peeked open and was peering over at her siblings. Linda, had both eyes open and was looking at her expectantly, hands clasped eagerly in her lap.

“No,” Korra answered abruptly, though not unkindly, slightly irritated with the renegade student. Linda pouted, and Korra had to fight off another sigh as she watched her youngest child Izuno, the young boy clearly still asleep, groan and flop over backwards.

 _That girl has no patience whatsoever._ She couldn’t help but feel like she’d seen all this before, and she groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose when it came to her. _Oh spirits,_ she moaned in frustration to herself. _I’ve become Tenzin._

 After meditation, Korra went in search of the elder airbending master. She found the monk, walking in the gardens and approached him quickly.

“Korra,” he frowned, no doubt seeing her troubled expression. “Is something wrong? How was the training?”

She embraced him tightly, burying his face in his chest. “I’m sorry,” she told him genuinely as she clung to him.

“Errrm,” the elder bender spoke, clearly confused but he hugged her back anyway, patting her back gently. “Is everything alright,” he asked again when they had separated.

“Yeah,” she sighed, a slightly embarrassed smile on her face. “Everything’s fine. I just got a little taste of what it must’ve been like for you training me.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrow at her, looking slightly amused.

Nodding, she told him what had happened with Zira.

Tenzin chuckled, making Korra blush slightly, and he patted her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said again. “I really put you through a lot when I first got here didn’t I?”

“We both had quite a bit of growing up to do,” he told her fondly as he held her by the shoulders and looked in to her eyes. “But I can’t regret any of it. You’ve grown in to a remarkable young woman, and even had three children of your own, and I’m simply honored to say I had a part to play in getting you to this point, however small.” He smiled at her, what Korra had dubbed an, “old man smile.”

She hugged him again, tightly. “Thank you Tenzin,” she said sincerely, smiling warmly at him. “Really. For everything.”

“You’re welcome Korra,” he told her quietly. “And I have to thank you as well. For everything.”

She smiled at him, a blush covering her cheeks. “Speaking of my kids, I should go find them before they manage to burn the temple down. Who knows what they could be getting up to…especially if they’re with Meelo. Oh! And about Zira, you might want to keep an eye on her. You never know,” she teased him. “She may run off and join a probending team out of nowhere.”

Tenzin chuckled at this. “Of course,” he agreed, nodding. “Will I still see you and Asami for dinner?”

“Definitely,” Korra nodded at him. “See you later Tenzin!” She jogged off, waving at him, which he returned.

* * *

 Asami chuckled, taking a sip of her tea and Korra blushed, embarrassed at her wife’s reaction. The pair leant on the porch railing and watched as their oldest trained in her firebending down in the yard. Her siblings were inside helping the staff set the table for dinner. They’d be having their friends and Tenzin’s family over tonight.

“So she just got up and left like that?”

“Ermm,” Korra rubbed her head. “Yeah.”

Korra couldn’t help lean in to her touch as the CEO rubbed her back. “Didn’t you tell me that you did the same thing when you first came to the island?”

“Er…well….m-maybe.” Korra looked away, blushing.

Asami laughed again. “That is so cute.”

“’Samiiii,” Korra protested.

“Awwww,” Asami cooed, placing a tender kiss to Korra’s temple. “Did I hurt the big bad Avatar’s feelings?”

“’Sami,” Korra protested again, trying to stay serious, but feeling a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “This is serious. You don’t understand. I’ve become Tenzin!”

“Hmmm,” Asami appraised her, turning her slightly so she was facing the taller woman head on. “Well then, I guess I have a thing for sexy, older, airbending masters because raawwrrrrr.” She clawed at Korra playfully, causing the Avatar to nearly spill her tea.

“Oh spirits Asami,” Korra was laughing hard now, leaning on the balcony. “You’re such a dork!”

“Mmm, but I’m your dork,” Asami insisted, nuzzling Korra’s neck with her nose and nipping at it with her teeth.

Korra gasped, her hands shaking. “’S-sami c’mon. You…you’re gonna make me, ah…” She jumped slightly as Asami’s tongue hit a particularly sensitive spot. “Spill my tea.”

Asami ran the tip of her tongue ever so lightly up the Avatar’s neck. “I’ll certainly make you spill _something_ after dinner tonight, and it won’t be tea,” she whispered seductively in to Korra’s ear.

Korra’s teacup shattered on the stone below. “Oh spirits,” she whispered, thoroughly ready to skip dinner entirely and get straight to dessert.

Laughing, Asami pulled back, and Korra looked up at her with dazed eyes. “Looks like everything has come full circle huh?”

“Whuh?” Korra had taken a moment to respond, her brain function slower at the moment.

“Think about it,” Asami insisted. “When you first got here you were hotheaded, brash, impulsive, and a bit selfish. You had little patience for anything you didn’t understand right away, and you wanted things your way all the time. You were a punch first, ask questions later kind of woman.”

Korra blushed, knowing every word of it was true.

“But look at what you’ve become. You matured in to a selfless, calm, rational woman and Avatar, who puts the needs of others before herself. You’re a teacher and a role model. Plus you have a wife that loves you, and you’re raising three wonderful children with her.” She poked her lightly on the nose. “Even if you are still a bit hotheaded and impatient and impulsive sometimes, but you wouldn’t be you otherwise.”

Korra smiled at her. “Thanks ‘Sami. I love you.”

“I love you too,” the CEO replied and the two leaned in, their lips meeting in a kiss.

“Hey,” Korra spoke when they separated, and Asami raised an eyebrow. “After dinner I’ll take you upstairs and show you _everything_ I know about coming full circle.”

She bounced her eyebrows at the raven-haired woman.

Asami swatted her arm in protest. “Korra! That’s what you got out of that?!” She shook her head, an amused smile on her face, while Korra laughed. “What am I going to do with you?” She had an amused smile plastered across her face.

“Well,” Korra pretended to examine her nails for a moment. “You could always try kissing me again?” She smirked at her.

Asami reached in, brushing a strand of Korra’s hair behind her ear. “Hmmm,” Asami hummed pleasantly. “That might work.” She leaned in and Korra met her halfway, their lips connecting in a loving embrace of a kiss.

“Uuugggghhh,” came a disgusted sound from further out in the yard. “Mom, Ma, I’m trying to practice! Can you two go be gross somewhere else?!”

The couple shared a chuckle, as they glanced out at an irritated looking Yasuko. “What do you think,” Asami asked Korra quietly.

“Hmmm,” Korra pretended to consider it. “Nope.” And she leaned in again, Asami reciprocating.

“Bleccch,” Yasuko gagged.

Korra grinned mischievously. “Watch this,” she whispered to Asami, and Asami grinned right back at her. With a subtle flick of the Avatar’s wrist, the nearby pond rose in to a large wave, cold water splashing down over their daughter, and eliciting a shriek from the young girl.

“Aaaaaggggh,” she shrieked in protest. “Mom!”

“Sorry sweetheart,” Korra cooed, looking anything but. “You were looking a little hot and bothered over there. I thought you might need help cooling off.” Subtly, she laced her fingers with Asami’s, the two of them smirking at each other from the corners of their eyes.

Yasuko stomped over to them, a squelching sound could be heard each time she took a step, and she looked up at her parents. “Ma, do something,” she protested, looking to Asami for help.

“Sorry hun,” Asami soothed her. “Our house, our rules. Which means we can be, ‘gross’,” she made air quotes without releasing Korra’s hand. “Wherever we want to.” She smiled at her daughter.

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. “Like this.” She grinned at Asami.

“Kor-” Asami began but was interrupted and could only let out a little shriek as Korra unexpectedly dipped her, the taller woman’s arms instinctively going around her wife’s neck. “Ah! Korra!” She chuckled in surprise, blushing as Korra kissed her, despite eagerly returning it.

“Uggh,” their daughter protested, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. “You two are insufferable!” She stomped away in to the house, steam rising from her as her firebending warmed her body, drying her off.

“We love you too,” both parents called out after her, Asami leaning her head back to look through the door. They grinned at each other, exchanging a few more kisses and giggles until Korra righted her wife.

“Shall we?” Korra gestured with one hand towards the door, while offering Asami her arm, grinning at her and raising an inviting eyebrow.

Asami smiled warmly at her, grasping her arm. “We shall,” she agreed, and the pair moved off, making their way inside, and Korra couldn’t help but agree with Asami. Everything had come full circle indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one I've had on the list for a while, so I'm glad I could check this one off. I had a lot of fun giving Korra a taste of her own medicine like this. Let me know what you thought of it as always.


	26. Ride The Waves of Life

Korra sighed as she watched the waves roll up and back as they hit the beach. The sun was out, the birds were singing and the waves were perfect for surfing. All around it was a perfect day to be out enjoying the water. Or it would be, if the circumstances were different for her.

She frowned as she looked down at her feet, the glint of her prosthetics looking back at her past the blue and white men’s bathing shorts she wore. She wiggled her toes, the appendages responding appropriately. But then, that’s what happens when your genius, CEO girlfriend pours her heart and soul in to building the world’s most advanced prosthetic limbs so her girlfriend can get her life back. And they truly were the most advanced in the world. Korra could feel the sand between her toes, and the heat of the sun, and everything.

The former surfer took a large inhale, smiling at the scent of the ocean as it brought back fond memories of hour upon hour spent out on the water, riding the waves over and over, and loving every second of it.

Then she made the mistake of closing her eyes, and her smile faded as memories flashed behind her lids.

A sunny day much like today, she felt the wind in her hair and the spray of the ocean on her face as she rode through the tunnel of a wave, her hand stretched out and skimming through the water as she rode. Her eyes had been closed, much like now, and she had, had a smile on her face as she did what she loved best. Or perhaps second best. She blushed as she thought of Asami, her beautiful girlfriend waiting for her back on shore.

She opened her eyes, instinct telling her something was off, and she looked around seeing nothing amiss. About to return to her peaceful surfing, she noticed movement out her right eye, in the belly of the wave. It was small, just a flicker of light, and as she turned, it resolved itself in to a shadow.

Everything happened at once. The water exploded around her, and something slammed in to her with the force of a runaway truck, dragging her off her board, out of the wave and off into the water. She screamed as she was carried through the air, feeling as if thousands of serrated steak knives were sawing in to her body, the pain from several cracked ribs shooting through her torso. Soon her screams turned in to streams of bubbles, following her down as she was dragged deeper and deeper underwater.

It was only now that she could get a good look at her attacker, and her eyes widened in shock. A massive Great White shark had her clutched in its jaws as it dragged her deeper and deeper underwater, her blood streaming out over, and around the creature’s head, trailing behind them through the water. There was a moment of panic, of struggle, before her body reacted on instinct. She knew she couldn’t stay here, or she would surely drown long before the shark had finished eating her. Her right arm was trapped within the jaws of the shark, but her left hand remained free, and with it, she brought her right leg up as quickly as possible and reached down, ripping the knife she kept there from its sheath.

In this situation, the eye would be the ideal place to attack. It was soft, vulnerable, open to the damage a knife could cause. However, her rational mind was not in control, and her arm moved without thinking, arcing up over the nose and driving it as hard as she could in to the fleshy snout of the creature.

The shark reacted, thrashing, and releasing its hold on her, tossing her off to the side, She winced in pain as serrated teeth left her body, ripping apart and shredding already injured flesh, and tearing the knife from her grasp. She tumbled end over end, before coming to a slow stop and floating not far from the injured fish. It was only now, that she had a moment, that she could get a real look at the thing, and what she saw didn’t comfort her in the slightest. The thing was massive, easily reaching forty feet, more than twice as long as the average length of its kind, its body covered in dozens of old white scars of various shapes and sizes. It had obviously had a long, violence filled life.

Even as she watched, it circled her, slowly, blood streaming from the wound in it’s head, the knife sticking up prominently. It regarded her, a frightening intelligence in its big round eye as it stared at her. But a more pressing concern soon made itself known within Korra’s body…Air. She needed air, and fast if she had any hope at all of surviving this situation. She needed to get to the surface. The only thing stopping her? The forty-foot predator currently out for blood…her blood. It had already gotten a taste, and she had no doubt it would soon be back for more, the knife having only presented a small irritation to it. But with the knife lodged firmly in the shark’s head, her only deterrent and weapon to fight this killer was gone.

With a kick, sending painful reverberations through her body, she started her slow journey towards the surface. Her right arm did not respond. It hung limply, uselessly at her side, and so despite her broken ribs and torn flesh, she forced her body to move, clawing with her left arm and kicking with her legs. After what seemed like hours, but in reality, could only have been moments, her head broke the surface of the water, and she sucked in a glorious, yet painful, breath of air. She bobbed on the surface of the water, each breath she took sending painful jabs through her body that made her want to pass out. But she knew she couldn’t do that. No, to pass out in this situation would mean certain death.

She bobbed on the surface, managing to keep her head above the waves despite the pain coursing through her body. Circling, she looked for the shore. She had to get out of the water, this much she knew. Land meant safety. Land meant survival. If she could get to land, she would be ok. The problem was getting there. With her injuries, and the forty-foot killer circling below her, it would be slow going with no guarantee of success. But there was really no other choice for her. It was either die here doing nothing, or try for land and possibly live to see another day. Weakly, she clawed and kicked her way towards the shore, but it was so far away. The shark had dragged her farther out then she had been, and she now found herself near the entrance of the bay, being buffeted by the waves coming in from open water.

And all the while, she wondered why the creature below was allowing her to do this. Had it been made wary by her desperate attack with the knife? Or was it simply toying with her, exalting in the thrill of the hunt, enjoying itself as it played with her, allowing her to think she had some slim chance at survival before cruelly and brutally yanking it away?

Even as the thought struck her, something else did as well, from below, closing in around her legs like a vice grip on a pneumatic press, and dragging her down beneath the waves once again, so quickly, in fact, that she barely had time to let out a scream.

It was the beast again. When she was able to open her eyes, she found herself once again in the shark’s jaws, this time, with her legs jutting directly in to the creature’s mouth. Perfect position, she reckoned, for the thing to swallow her whole, should it so desire. She stared at the shark, looking directly at its nose, and past to the eyes. Those eyes again, which as before, were regarding her with something beyond the beast-like intelligence she would’ve expected from a non-human creature such as this. And it frightened her. Frightened her so much, in fact, that for several moments, she did nothing, simply staring at her attacker as it dragged her deeper and deeper under the waves, and further and further out to sea, away from shore and safety. Once again she could feel the fish’s teeth, like serrated steak knives, ripping in to her legs and holding her fast in its maw.

Once again, her body reacted on instinct and she beat at the shark’s nose with her free left hand. However, her weak punches from her weakened body didn’t seem to faze it one bit, despite the myths associated with punching a shark in the nose. Instead it only seemed to make it more determined. With a jerk of its head, it took a more firm grip on her legs, drawing her farther in to its mouth. Then with a large bite, it clamped down harder than ever on her injured limbs. It did it again, and then again, and then began shaking its head vigorously from side to side, causing her to scream, resulting in a trail of bubbles mixing with the blood coming from her body. Then, with a sickening crunch, and a wave of pain like nothing she’d ever felt before, the monster ripped her legs directly from her body, sending her tumbling through the water once again.

Floating there, drenched in a haze of pain and blood, once again starving for air, Korra was sure that this was her end. This thing would kill her here and now despite human’s supposed mastery of the planet. Managing to open her eyes against the pain just a crack, she watched as the marine predator jerked its head up and down, swallowing her legs down in to its gullet.

Briefly, she looked down at herself, covered in bloody wounds, and everything below mid-thigh simply gone. A cloud of blood forming around her in the water, which would no doubt attract other predators. If she had the air for it, she would’ve sighed in defeat. Instead she just closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. When it didn’t come, she cracked one eye open again, and then the other. The shark looked back at her, with that same terrifying intelligence, circled her slowly once, twice, then a third time…before rapidly turning and darting off in to the murk, headed towards the open ocean.

Brief confusion filled her, quickly followed by indignant rage and fury. _You stupid fish,_ she railed at it in her mind. _You go through all the trouble of attacking me, you rip off my legs, and you’re just going to leave me like this?! You could at least have the decency to finish me off!_ No, instead it seemed it was just going to leave her to the inevitable swarm of predators that all of this blood would attract, no doubt including other, smaller sharks. That is, if she didn’t drown first. _Stupid fucking shark! I hope you get turned in to sushi!_ This was her last coherent thought, as shock and adrenaline, combined with blood loss sent her body in to a state of shock, the edges of her vision turning black as she lost consciousness.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in the hospital with her parents, and a very concerned Asami hovering over her.

“…rra,” A hint of a voice. “…orra.” Again. “Korra!”

She jumped, startled out of her memories by the shout and the firm hand on her shoulder. In an instant, she was back on the beach, sitting under the umbrella on the fuzzy beach towel. She looked over, meeting the concerned jade eyes belonging to her girlfriend Asami Sato.

“Are you ok,” the raven-haired woman asked her, rubbing her shoulder. “You look pretty tense there, and you’re sweating.” The young CEO wiped a cloth across her forehead. “Are you in pain? Should I get your meds?”

Korra studied her face for a moment, taking in the laser focus of her gaze and the pure love and concern radiating from her girlfriend. _This woman is too perfect,_ she thought to herself. She took Asami’s hand and gave it a tender kiss, an eagerly tender smile on her face. “No,” she assured the other woman. “I’m ok. Just…remembering.” She pulled her legs up, crossing her arms around them and setting her chin on top as she looked out at the ocean. Her left arm came over and fingered the scars on her right through her surf shirt, her fingers absently tracing the bumps and ridges.

“I’m sorry.” Korra could feel it as Asami rubbed her back, and squeezed her hand.

Korra looked over at Asami, confused. “Why? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Coming here was a mistake,” Asami clarified. “It’s bringing back bad memories for you. We can go home if you’d like.”

The earnestness in her voice was truly touching for the younger woman. Smiling fondly, she pulled Asami in, kissing her firmly. “I’m fine ‘Sami,” she assured her. “Really. Stop worrying.” She knew that she had surprised everyone, including herself, when she had agreed to come with them on this trip to the bay, the very bay where she had once nearly lost her life to a shark attack. But she felt like she needed to be here, needed to start getting over the hurt, to start facing the fears, otherwise she’d never be able to move on with her life.

Speaking of everyone, looking around she could see her friends, who were basically her big extended family. Mako and Wu were sunbathing not far away, Mako trying not to make it too obvious that he was eyeing up his boyfriend’s body, which made Korra smile. Not that she blamed him. Korra was doing the same thing after all. Asami looked absolutely stunning in her red two-piece bikini. Bolin and Opal were closer to the water’s edge making sandcastles with Ikki, Rohan and Meelo, while Jinora, Pema, and Tenzin were under their own umbrella, reading books and generally enjoying each other’s company. Korra knew Pema would have one eye on all of her children even if it appeared otherwise. Even as she watched, Bolin, Opal and the kids all darted off from the sandcastle they were constructing, and rather forcibly collected Mako and Wu, and then headed over to Pema and Tenzin’s group, picking them up along the way.

“Korra! Asami!” Bolin waved at them eagerly, despite only being a few feet away. “We’re all going to the snack bar! Wanna come?” The group now stood next to the towel where the Southerner and the CEO reclined.

Korra could see the deliberation going on in her girlfriend’s head as she looked between the group and the younger woman. “Go on ‘Sami,” Korra assured her. “I’ll be fine right here.”

Asami looked conflicted. “You sure?”

Korra kissed her forehead, chuckling. “Yes I’m sure. I won’t break if you leave me alone for a few minutes.”

Asami looked at her for some time, clearly searching for something, which she apparently found, because she sighed in defeat. “Ok,” she agreed, standing and turning to the group. “But someone should stay with Korr-” She didn’t even get to finish the sentence.

“Dibs,” Bolin proclaimed loudly, plopping down in to the spot Asami had just been occupying, throwing an arm around her, making Korra laugh. He turned to his girlfriend. “Opal, would you get me-”

“One of everything,” the girl guessed with a smile.

Bolin pretended to wipe a tear from his face with a dramatic flair and sniffle. “You know me too well. I pray thou dost return soon mine fair maiden, lest mine heart grow cold and perish from this earth!” He toppled over backwards with an arm thrown over his face. Korra and the kids laughed at his antics.

“Fine,” Opal reluctantly agreed, trying to hide the smile forming on her lips.

“Same for me babe,” Korra told Asami, giving her hopeful puppy dog eyes complete with lip quiver.

Asami regarded her for a moment with raised eyebrow, before sighing. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She was having just as much trouble concealing her enjoyment as Opal.

Bolin, who had sat up, and Korra exchanged high fives. Their girlfriends exchanged eye rolls.

“We won’t be gone long,” Asami assured. “Keep an eye on her Bo.”

Bolin gave her a salute. “As you command General Sato!”

Asami shook her head, chuckling, and turned to Korra. “Be safe ok?” Korra could hear the slight tremor of nerves in her girlfriend’s voice. She could tell Asami wasn’t completely convinced that she was doing all right here yet.

Korra grinned at her, saluting as Bolin had. “As you wish General Sato,” she parodied Bolin’s earlier response.

“Again,” Asami spoke with barely concealed amusement. “You’re lucky you’re cute. See you in a bit.” She moved off with the group, and Korra waved, watching Asami as she looked back several times.

She glanced at Bolin, who was sitting easily, legs extended out in front of him, one casually crossed over the other. He leant back, weight resting on his hands as he watched the waves. Korra copied him, assuming the same position, the sun glinting somewhat off her prosthetics. The pair was silent for a while, simply watching the waves roll up and out. Korra looked at him out of the corner of her eyes when she felt his gaze on her. She followed his gaze and found he was staring at her prosthetics, a worried frown on his face.

“Bo,” she prompted, causing him to jump and look up at her, guiltily. “Why are you staring at my legs?” She smiled at him, amused.

He looked up at her, a blush forming on his face as he scratched at the back of his head. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly. “I wasn’t doubting you or anything!” He waved his hands in front of him in defense. “You are a strong capable woman who can do anything she sets her mind to, despite what others might perceive as limitations!” He looked at her nervously for a moment, before throwing his hands up in front of his face and cringing away from her. “Don’t punch me!”

She raised an eyebrow at him, noticing he was sweating. “Ermm. O….kay?” She chuckled at him. “Thanks Bo. I never thought you were doubting me.”

He breathed out, slumping forward. “Oh thank goodness!”

She laughed at this. “So what’s up? You seemed like you had something on your mind?”

He looked nervous, with his eyes on his hands, which he twiddled on his lap. “I just…are you ok?”

Korra smiled fondly at him. “Asami asked me the same thing,” she told him quietly. “I’m doing fine Bo, thanks for asking.”

“Oh good, good,” he breathed out in relief. “I was worried cause this is where…well…you know.” He gestured vaguely with his hands, avoiding her eyes.

She patted him on the shoulder. “It’s ok Bo. You can say it.” She ensured he was looking in to her eyes. “It’s where I got attacked,” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” he replied just as quietly, looking uneasy. “How are you doing with that by the way? I know I keep asking, it’s just that…we care about you.” He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, smiling at her.

She reached up and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly at him. “I know Bolin. Thanks. And you don’t have to worry about me. I thought it would be harder, coming back here, where it all happened, but it’s not honestly, and I think a big part of that is having you all here.”

He smirked at her, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t you mean having ASAMI here?” He clasped his hands and made kissy faces at her.

Korra blushed a dark red. “Sh-shut up,” she told him, fighting off a smile. She shoved him, and they both laughed. “Yeah,” she admitted after a while. “Having Asami really does help. Here and otherwise.” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the ocean. She reached a hand up, fingering the necklace around her neck, made from a shark’s tooth, one of the same teeth, in fact, from the shark that nearly killed her. It had been in her body when she was rushed to the hospital, and she had asked to keep it afterwards.

“You really love her,” Bolin said, and she turned to him. “Asami I mean.” There was an understanding smile on his face.

“Yeah,” she agreed, blushing again and looking at the sand. “I do. I mean, she was there for me so much after I got hurt…Before that too…and she’s still with me now.” She looked down at her legs, rubbing them slightly. “She built these legs for me,” she almost whispered. “She gave me my life back.” Looking up, Korra watched the waves again. “She’s funny, and kind. She’s selfless and smart, and plus she’s so, _so,_ gorgeous.” She looked at Bolin, blushing harder. He was smirking at her. “W-what,” she questioned embarrassedly.

“Your gay is showing,” he teased her, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

She laughed, putting her hand in his face and shoving him. He flopped over dramatically on the towel, making dying noises. “Oh my god, shut up Bo,” she told him between laughter. “Like you don’t go all goo-goo eyed whenever Opal’s around.”

“Well can you blame me,” he argued. “She’s soft and sweet, and so pretty to smell,” he said dreamily. “Plus I’m a dude, so it’s expected. With you it’s more of a surprise.” He raised his hands up defensively, when she looked at him. “Not that it’s a bad surprise. You know none of us have a problem with you and Asami right? So long as you guys are happy, that’s all that matters.”

She smiled widely at him. “I know Bolin. Thanks.”

He smiled back, and they sat for a while in silence. “But if you had a cape,” Bolin suddenly added. “It’d be a rainbow cape.”

This made her laugh. “What, really?”

He nodded eagerly. “Yeah! You’d be known across the land as,” he jumped to his feet, gesturing wildly. “Gay Gal! Defender of Equality!”

She laughed hard at this. “Really Bo? Gay Gal?” She looked at him incredulously though amusedly.

“Yeah!” He nodded again. “Hotter than a dripping pussy! Able to make women cum with a single glance!” He wiped a tear away dramatically. “You are truly a symbol for the people.”

They looked at each other, and for a moment it was all, silent before both of them burst out laughing, unable to stop until their sides ached.

When she finally caught her breath, she smiled over at him. “You’re gross,” she told him, chuckling.

“But you love me.” He winked at her, bouncing his eyebrows, as he sat back down.

“Bolin,” she said with mock seriousness, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You’re a very nice man, but I’m afraid my heart belongs to another.”

This brought more laughter from the pair.

“I would like to have that power though,” Korra admitted.

“Which power?” He looked at her.

“To make Asami cum just by looking at her.” She smirked at him, bouncing her eyebrows up and down.

“Ha,” he laughed. “Now who’s gross?”

She laughed as well.

“Korra,” Bolin said after a bit of silence.

“Hmm?” She looked at him.

“Thanks for coming out today.” He smiled at her.

“Bolin. I don’t know if you noticed,” she smirked at him. “But I came out a long time ago.”

“Clever.” He laughed, and Korra did as well.

She let her eyes wander, taking in the beach, the waves, the bright blue sky with nary a cloud in sight. And then her eyes settled on something right next to her. Standing upright in the sand, next to the towel were two surfboards. One was black and red. This was Asami’s. The other was blue and white. This was hers, recovered from the bay when she was rescued, though she hadn’t used it in three years. She hadn’t even been in the water outside a swimming pool or the tub at home since then, the terror of the attack controlling her mind and body, and preventing her from doing something she used to love, namely surfing. Now however…she was feeling the urge, which she hadn’t felt in some time. _Why not,_ she reasoned. _Worth a shot. And if I freak out, well Asami’s here to help me._

“Hey Bo,” she started, and he looked over at her.

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad I came out here today too. Say can you do me a favor?”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah sure. What’s up?”

“Hold down the fort for a bit.” She gestured to the towel and the umbrella, standing.

“Sure.” He looked a bit confused. “Bathroom run? You gonna get Asami, cause don’t girls usually do that together?”

She rolled her eyes. “Very funny Bo. No I’m not going to the bathroom.” She smiled at him, before walking over to her board, and pulling it from the sand.

Bolin looked at her with concern. “Are you sure you’re gonna be ok?”

Korra smiled fondly at him, touched by his concern. “I’ll be ok. Thanks Bolin. This is just…something I gotta do, ya know? I have to try.”

He nodded, smiling at her. “I gotcha. Go for it Kor.” He gave her a double thumbs up. “I’ll take care of things here.”

“Thanks Bo,” she said gratefully, before slinging her board under her arm, and heading for the water.

She felt the ocean lapping round her feet as she began to walk in to the surf, and she smiled. This was a feeling she had sorely missed. She waded out further, expecting a freak out, expecting the terror to begin to consume her as she stood waist deep, the waves rolling by her. Instead, she felt calmed, as if the ocean was welcoming her back after a long absence with a loving embrace, whispering, “Where have you been?” The waves rolling round her hips like a series of warm hugs.

Smiling, she looked out over the bay, spotting the buoys at the entrance, marking the electrified shark net that had been installed there after Korra’s attack, the people demanding the addition after hearing Korra’s story. Asami may have also been involved in the project, the Sato name bringing a sense of legitimacy and no small amount of financial support for the project. And Korra would be lying if she said that she was unaware of Asami’s personal stake in the matter.  

Eagerly, she slapped the board down in to the water, and climbed on, paddling out to wait for the perfect wave. It didn’t take long, before she felt the ocean swelling up underneath her, and with an instinct, un-dulled even with the passing of time, she chose her moment, pushing herself to her feet, and dropping from the crest of the wave, riding the board as if all that time away had been merely minutes, rather than three years. “Ha,” she yelled out. “Woooo!” She used her momentum to ride back up, coming off the wave, grabbing her board and spinning through the air before coming back down again. It was as if she’d never left.

* * *

 

 Asami approached the towel, setting down her girlfriend’s large helping of food, and looking around, not seeing said girlfriend anywhere. Bolin was still here however, which worried her. She glanced over, seeing the girl’s surfboard was missing, which meant she probably wasn’t in the bathroom. _What’s going on,_ she wondered. _Did Korra leave without telling anyone? Did she go home? Oh, I knew I shouldn’t have left._

“Bolin,” she got the young man’s attention, even as he eagerly took his food from Opal, trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. He looked over at her, taking a big bite out of a hamburger, and drinking from a soda cup. “Where’s Korra?” She swallowed, anticipating the worst.

Instead of speaking, he simply smiled at her, setting down his soda and pointing out towards the bay. She followed his finger, and gasped, clasping her hands to her mouth when she saw what she was looking for. There was Korra, out on the waves again, for the first time in three years, surfing without a care in the world. Asami watched, tears coming to her eyes as her girlfriend streaked across the waves, doing tricks and enjoying herself as if she had never been attacked in the first place. Even from here, Asami could see that Korra looked happy, which made her laugh, a teary smile coming to her face, even as the tears flowed gently.

A gentle hand on her shoulder made her turn, looking in to Opal’s concerned eyes. “Asami,” the young Beifong asked, looking at her in concern. “Are you ok?” The rest of the group was also looking at her in the same manner.

She laughed shakily, wiping at her tears. “I-I’m fine Opal. Great actually.” She pointed as Bolin had. “Look.”

The rest of the group followed her gaze as well, and Asami watched their various reactions, most of them gasping and then ending up smiling as she had. There were several, “Well would you look at that’s,” and “Good for you Korra’s.” Asami went to her bag, digging in to it in search of her phone. She went to the water’s edge, flipping on the camera app and finding Korra in the screen. She hit the record button, smiling to herself. _Tonraq and Senna will love this._ She would send the video to them later.

* * *

 

 

Korra spent nearly the entire day out on the water, trudging up back on to land, only when the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. She had barely made it out of the shallows when she was suddenly tackled back down in to the surf by an enthusiastic Asami, making her drop her board. The CEO pressed her lips to Korra’s, stealing the surfer’s breath away. Surprised, Korra blinked a moment, before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s waist and returning the kiss eagerly.

When Asami pulled back, Korra had to take a moment to catch her breath, staring up in to the red tinged face of her girlfriend, who was looking at her with a mix of love, lust and pride.

Eventually, Korra seemed to find her voice. “I’m certainly not complaining,” she said, fondly rubbing her hands up and down Asami’s back. “But what was that for?”

“I love you so much,” Asami said while peppering Korra’s face with kisses. “I’m so fucking proud of you.” She buried her face in Korra’s chest, sniffling.

“Aww babe,” Korra chuckled, patting her back. “Don’t cry sweetie. I love you too, and besides, I couldn’t have gotten back out there without you.” She took Asami’s chin in between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her face up. With her other hand, Korra wiped away the tears on the beautiful woman’s face. “You made me these legs, you helped me through the darkest time in my life, and you’ve always been there for me, always supporting me no matter what.”

She looked in to Asami’s eyes, long and hard, trying to convey her emotions as clearly as possible. “You’re my everything Asami,” she said quietly, and kissed her, cupping her face and pulling her in hard, which Asami eagerly returned, hands bracing themselves in the sand on either side of Korra’s head.

The two eventually had to come up for air, and they lay there simply looking at each other, their cheeks tinged with pink, letting out little chuckles.

“Marry me,” Asami said suddenly, breaking the silence.

“What?” Korra was shocked. Had she heard what she just thought she heard?

“Marry me Korra,” Asami said again, blushing. “Please. I love you so much and I want you in my life forever.”

Korra stared at her for a heartbeat, stunned. Then she smiled, looking up at this gem of a woman whom she had somehow gotten lucky enough to be with. “Yes…Of course,” she answered quietly.

“Really?” Asami looked at her with surprise.

“Yes really.” Korra nodded. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend my life with. I love you Asami.”

Asami kissed her again, long and hard, with plenty of tongue, until they were interrupted by a shout.

“Hey you two! Get a room!”

They looked up at Bolin standing not too far away, hands on his hips, and a shit-eating grin on his face. “Seriously. There are kids here.”

Looking at each other, they blushed, laughing, and in unison, put up their hands, flipping Bolin off, causing laughter all around.

Asami heaved herself off of Korra and helped her up, and Korra picked up her board, holding her fiancé’s hand with the other, and Asami led her back to the group.

“Hey guys,” Korra said when they were back among their friends. “We’re getting married!”

Expressions of shock and disbelief were soon followed by heartfelt congratulations and much back patting and cheers of joy. Soon the alcohol was brought out, Jinora pouting when she was not allowed to partake, not being of age just quite yet.

Later, Korra and Asami sat close together, a bonfire providing light and keeping away the night’s chill. Korra pulled her blanket wrapped fiancé close, smiling fondly at her, which was returned. Something glinted in the firelight, and Korra looked down at her dark-skinned hand, where the bright light of a diamond engagement ring reflected off the fire. Korra chuckled. Asami had, had the thing in her bag of all places, making Korra wonder how long she had been carrying that thing around, how long she had been planning this. When asked, of course Asami would reveal nothing, though she had admitted that hadn’t been how she had intended to propose, though neither of them could find it in themselves to regret that it had happened.

“You doing ok,” Korra asked her, and Asami turned to look at her, smiling.

“Perfect now that you’re here.”

Korra smiled back. “To us,” she declared, holding her beer bottle out.

“To us,” Asami agreed, clinking her own bottle against it, and they both drank.

* * *

 

 “Oh,” Senna said in surprise, holding up her phone. The blustery winds of the South Pole raged outside, the warm fireplace crackling and keeping the inside of the house warm and cozy.

“What is it?” Tonraq looked up from his newspaper.

“Asami sent us a video,” she told him, tapping the screen. She watched for a moment, before tears began gathering in the corners of her eyes, and she sniffed loudly. “Oh,” she exclaimed quietly, holding her hand to her mouth.

“Senna, what is it,” Tonraq asked again, his wife’s reaction concerning him.

She moved over, sitting on his lap. “Tonraq,” she said. “Look.” She tapped the screen, playing the video from the beginning, and Tonraq looked down at it curiously.

He smiled widely, chuckling as he watched his daughter riding the waves once more. “Good for you Korra,” he murmured, the pride and love for his daughter obvious in his voice.

“I’m so proud of her,” Senna remarked, wiping at her tears.

“Me too,” the big man agreed, wrapping his arms around his wife’s waist. “And we should thank Asami. She’s always taken such good care of her.”

Senna leaned back in to her husband. “Mmhmm,” she agreed, closing her eyes. Her phone buzzed soon afterward, making her open her eyes.

“What now?” Tonraq looked up from his paper, which he had been reading with one hand.

“A text from Korra,” she told him, tapping at the screen again. A moment of silence, then, “Aaaaah!” Senna was shrieking, bouncing up and down on Tonraq’s lap with joy.

“What,” her bemused husband asked her. “What now? What’s going on?”

“Look!” She eagerly shoved the phone in his face, revealing a picture of a smiling and blushing Korra showing off the diamond ring on her left hand. “Asami proposed,” the text read. “We’re getting married!”

Tonraq laughed largely and happily. “Ha,” he exclaimed. “Good for you Korra,” he said once again. He looked up at Senna, both of them smiling broadly. “She’s doing ok isn’t she?”

Senna nodded, smiling. “Yes,” she agreed. “She is.”

He picked his paper back up, settling back in and Senna leaned against him again. “We’ll have to go visit them sometime soon, congratulate them in person.”

Senna nodded, agreeing even as she texted away, sending their love for their only daughter and soon to be daughter in law.

“Keep on riding Korra,” Tonraq muttered fondly. “Ride the waves of life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this turned in to way more of a monster than I intended it too. It was originally supposed to be just a short little piece about Korra going back to the water, but it evolved in to a rather long piece encompassing a bit more than that. I can't say I regret it though as this is what happens when I get inspired. As always, let me know what you guys think. I love hearing from you!


	27. The Avatar And The Shadow

“Are you cold,” Korra asked her wife as the strolled down the street hand in hand, passing in and out of the glow of the streetlamps. The somewhat chilly evening air of Republic city in Fall wrapping around the pair.

Asami looked over, giving Korra perhaps her favorite view in the world, her wife’s glorious green eyes and her bright toothy smile. “No,” the taller woman assured her, squeezing her hand. “I’m perfectly warm, since I’m with you after all.”

Korra couldn’t help but blush at this. Honestly, they’d been married for five years and the simplest things Asami did still made Korra’s heart go in to overdrive. “Asami,” she squeaked in embarrassment, covering her face with her free hand. “You’re such a dork,” she mumbled through her hand.

Asami drew her in, her arm now going around Korra’s waist instead, and she felt it as the other woman placed a kiss to her temple. “Aww but I’m your dork. Besides, you’re really cute when you get embarrassed and flustered like that.” Asami chuckled, making Korra blush harder, as the raven-haired beauty squeezed her waist.

She squeezed Asami’s waist right back, being careful of the amount of force she used. After all, when you had strength like hers, the world was basically made out of tissue paper, and the last thing she wanted to accidentally crush was the woman who held her heart, just as securely as she held her waist. Asami was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to her, even better than when she had first discovered her powers.

Korra managed to uncover her face, and gaze lovingly up at the pale-skinned goddess that had granted her the privilege of calling her, her wife. “You’re cute no matter what you do,” she countered, watching an answering blush form on the woman’s face, and she couldn’t help but smirk in pride.

“Flatterer,” Asami murmured, a smile on her face. Korra didn’t need super hearing to hear that, but the rapid beat of Asami’s heart that she could hear, was comforting nonetheless.

“You make it easy,” she responded, the words falling off her lips without her having to even think them. They were true after all.

Asami’s blush deepened at her words. “Now who’s the dork?”

Korra grinned happily back at her. “Guilty,” she admitted without shame.

The pair walked on for some time, Korra completely engrossed in her wife. And perhaps if she hadn’t been, she could’ve noticed the trouble before it started. As the couple passed an alleyway, the sound of running footsteps drew Korra’s attention, and before she knew it, the couple was surrounded by a rather large group of suspicious looking gentlemen. They had the look of gangsters, complete with the trench coats, and fedoras. The whole nine yards really.

Korra scowled. She had an idea where this was going and she didn’t like it one bit. Protectively, she moved Asami closer to her, subtly watching the men behind them from the corner of her eyes as she listened to them shuffling around back there.

As she watched, another man stepped out of the shadows, through the ring of grunts, and Korra scowled. She knew this man. Dressed in that stupid trench coat, that hat that looked more like some sort of medieval helmet, gold necklace, white dress shirt and grey pants, together with black flats. His blocky face was contorted in to his usual smirk, sideburns and goatee prevalent, and reflecting the street lamp’s glow.

“Well, well, boys,” he spoke in that disgustingly oil-like voice of his, just dripping with self-importance and insincerity. “What do we have here? Why, if it isn’t the Sato dames themselves out for a little midnight stroll.” He pretended to be shocked, drawing laughs from his goons. “Now what could you two ladies possibly be doing in our neck of the woods?” He made a grand gesture with his hands, encompassing the surrounding area.

“If you must know,” Korra spoke, letting him hear her annoyance. “We’re taking a walk, _Viper._ Last time I checked, that wasn’t illegal.”

“Hmm, taking a walk,” Viper mused, stroking his goatee, pretending to be deep in thought. “Taking a walk. You hear that boys?” He turned to his men, jerking a thumb at the women. “They’re _taking a walk._ ” He grinned like an idiot, making the others laugh.

Korra rolled her eyes.

Viper turned his attention back to them, and Korra scowled at him.

“Illegal? No.” He shook his head. “Ill advised however…yes, especially on our turf. Because in case you broads haven’t heard, this is Triple Threat Triad territory, and there’s a toll for _taking a walk_ , through our turf.”

“A toll huh?”

Korra looked over at Asami, who had been silent thus far. Her tone and face were calm to the outside observer, but to Korra, who had known her so long, she could see the dangerous anger lurking just beneath the surface. The anger that had spelled the end of many a business associate’s career, and had preceded many a night spent on the couch for Korra. Well disguised and unexpected until it burst forth. However, Korra worried for her wife. In this situation, that anger could be more counterproductive.

“What would this _toll,_ consist of?” The CEO looked annoyed.

Viper stroked his goatee once more. “Hmm. Well now. Leeeeet’s see here. We’re all friends here right? And friends help each other out. So whatdya say I cut you a deal? All you two have to do is hand over all the money and jewelry you happen to have on you, and everybody walks away from this cool as a cucumber. Understand?”

Asami glared at the mobster. “And if we refuse?” She raised an irritated eyebrow, crossing her arms, and tilting her head.

Korra bit her lip. _Asami what are you doing? It’s not a good idea to antagonize him,_ she thought. Though at the same time, she trusted her wife more than anything, and so said nothing, trusting that Asami knew what she was doing. She was a genius after all. _And if worst comes to worst, I can protect her,_ she reasoned.

“Well then,” Viper stroked his chin again. “My… _associates,_ and I would just have to, _correct,_ your mistake.” He looked at them for a moment, assessing them. “So ladies, what’s it going to be? The easy way…or the hard way?” He motioned to his men.

Korra tightened her hold on Asami’s waist, exchanging a look with her from the corners of her eyes. “Fuck off Viper,” Korra told him with finality. Asami’s small smile let her know that she made the right choice. Korra returned it, loving being so in-synch with her wife.

Viper’s eyes closed, and he chuckled, shaking his head. “I tried to warn you. Boys,” he raised his hand above his head. “Take ‘em.” He snapped his fingers, lowering his hand and stuffing it in his pocket as a few of his men moved forward, two holding sacks, and two from behind.

Korra felt it as her arms were pulled off Asami and held behind her back, as the same was done for Asami. She glanced over at Asami again, and exchanged a small nod with her wife. _Good, we’re on the same page._ In unison, they each raised a leg, bringing a foot down hard on to the man that held them. Korra didn’t bother holding back enough not to totally shatter her man’s foot and Asami hit hard enough to do major damage as well, judging by the twin cries of pain that came from the goons. Korra’s man released her and a quick glance showed that Asami was free as well. The two stood back-to-back, taking fighting stances.

“Not exactly what we had planned for this evening huh,” Asami said with a chuckle.

Korra laughed as well. “No, but I can’t say I regret it. Whatdya say? Wanna finish this?”

“Let’s do it. Hey Korra?”

“Hmm?”

Asami smiled at her. “I love you.”

She smiled back. “I love you too.”

The men with sacks had dropped the bags and pulled clubs out from under their coats and were advancing on the two women. It was a simple matter for Korra to pick up the goon that had been holding her and fling him at the pair. He bowled over one of the men, the pair careening back and knocking over viper and several other men. Korra could see Asami looking at her curiously out of the corner of her eye, but had no time to worry about it at the moment.

She was about to deal with other club-wielding man, when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned, in time to see Asami fling a bola from her hand, which wrapped around the man and discharged an electric shock. He screamed, and dropped to the ground, smoking slightly.

_That seems familiar,_ Korra thought to herself, even as she watched, Asami drew two S shaped bits of metal from within her clothes, and chucked them at two of the men behind them. They stuck to their chests and also lit up in electricity, taking the pair down. _No way._ Korra could feel her mouth hanging open slightly in shock. _Asami is…Shadow?_ There was no other explanation for it. Those were clearly shadowrangs that she had just thrown at the mobsters, one of Shadow’s primary weapons.

It all made sense to her. The black-clad vigilante was a master of martial arts, and well funded. Shadow was also clearly a woman, the skin-tight outfit making that very clear. _Asami fights like her too,_ Korra realized. _How have I never seen this before?_

Even as she watched, Asami rushed the last few goons that had been lurking behind them, and with a few swift moves, she had them unconscious on the ground. Korra opened her mouth, about to comment, when a grunt from the other direction drew her attention. She turned, to see Viper pushing himself back on to his feet, shoving the unconscious men off of him.

“Idiots! What are you doing? Don’t just stand there! Kill ‘em!” He pointed angrily at she and Asami, looking at his remaining men, his face contorted in a way Korra couldn’t help but find humorous.

Korra watched as the remaining goons drew Thompsons from their coats, cocking them and pointing towards Asami. Viper had a cruel smile on his face. He was sure he’d won. She glanced quickly between Asami and the gun-wielding criminals. Asami was only just now standing from knocking out the last of her opponents, flipping her hair out of the way in that fashion that Korra couldn’t help but find enchanting. But she couldn’t focus on that now, as Asami’s eyes widened in fear as she realized her situation. Korra could see the gears in her head turning, but there were no options for her. The criminals would be able to pull the triggers on her before she could reach for any of her electrified weapons, and forget closing the distance for hand-to-hand combat. She exchanged a look with Korra, the sadness in her eyes clear.

However, Korra was not about to let her wife be killed. Up until now, she had attempted to keep the majority of her powers under wraps in order to protect her secret identity and thus protect the ones she loved. But with Asami’s life in danger, all bets were off. Even as her vision picked out the men beginning to pull the triggers, Korra moved, and in a flash, with a rush of wind, she was in front of Asami, who was cringing away, her arm across her face, eyes closed, and lips tight. She barely felt it as the sub-machineguns opened up, pelting her chest with bullets. It felt more as if she was standing in the shower, and the bullets were mere water droplets, for all the damage they were doing.

Korra looked behind her at Asami, who as she watched, opened her eyes and looked at her incredulously. Asami cried out in shock, “Korra!”

She smiled at her. “I’m ok ‘Sami. Are you hurt?”

Asami stared at her, mouth agape, shaking her head no. “Good,” Korra let out a relieved breath, and at that moment, the guns ran out of ammo. Korra glanced back at them, taking in the shocked faces of the gangsters and the still smoking barrels of the guns.

She turned back to Asami. “Excuse me for a moment,” she said cheekily, smiling at her. “Gotta take out the trash.” She winked, turning her attention back to the mobsters. Taking in a deep breath, she blew it out, in a more focused stream, moving her head from left to right and blowing the mobsters off their feet, slamming them in to walls and cars, and leaving them in a crumpled mess. She held back enough to avoid killing, but not enough to avoid extensive damage. Some of those men probably wouldn’t be walking again. Normally she would avoid doing this kind of damage to her enemies, however, with Asami’s safety having been threatened, she found it hard to care.

Korra turned to Asami, tenderly cupping her cheeks. “Asami,” she asked sweetly, checking her wife over for injuries. “Are you ok?”

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. “I’m ok,” she replied softly. “Are _you_ ok?” She looked the shorter woman up and down. She placed a hand on Korra’s chest, feeling for injuries.

“I’m fine.” Korra smiled reassuringly at her.

There was a moment of silence, and the women simply looked at each other, happy that the other was alive and well.

“Korra,” Asami ventured cautiously, breaking the silence. “That thing earlier…with the bullets…” She ran her hand up and down Korra’s chest, looking from it to her face. “How…?”

Korra sighed, running her hands up and down Asami’s arms. “Asami. I actually have a confession to make.” She looked up in to Asami’s eyes, the CEO looking back at her curiously, wide-eyed and curious. “I…I’m…Avatar.” She breathed out and repeated with more confidence, “I’m Avatar.” She went to her shirt, pulling it open to reveal the symbol on her costume, the large red and yellow ‘A’ sitting proudly on her chest, standing out proudly from the blue of her costume.

Asami stared at her, her gaze going between the symbol and Korra’s face, before settling on her face. She blinked several times, processing. “I…see,” she said after a while. “I see…” She took in a calming breath, letting it out slowly. “Ok.” She nodded, then with more surety. “Ok.” She looked at Korra, smiling.

“So you’re ok with this?” Korra looked at her, slightly worried.

Asami smiled at her. “Yes. I’m ok with this. And I kind of had a hunch after you stopped all those bullets without getting hurt.” Korra blushed.

“After all,” she continued, looking away nervously, blushing and twirling her finger in her hair. “I sort of have a confession of my own to make. She glanced up at Korra. “I…I’m Shadow.” She pulled her own shirt open, the yellow trimmed ‘S’ standing out against the black of her own costume.

Korra smiled at her. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “I kinda figured after you started throwing shadowrangs around, and that electric bola. Those were kind of dead giveaways.”

The women shared an awkward chuckle, glancing at each other and glancing away several times.

“So,” Asami said. “Are _you_ ok with this?” She looked in to Korra’s eyes hopefully.

Korra drew her in, kissing her. “Of course I am,” she assured her. She gripped Asami tightly to her, nestling her face on her wife’s chest, her arms around her waist. Asami’s arms went around Korra’s shoulders.

A hacking cough combined with what sounded like some sort of laugh drew Korra’s attention, and she looked over to see a bloodied and beaten Viper, propping himself up on one elbow, the car Korra had slammed him in to had a huge dent in it behind him. At least he’d lost that stupid looking hat.

“Y-you stupid cunts,” he hacked out, coughing and sputtering blood the whole time. “Now…now I kn-know your secret…identities. I’ll be rich. Y-you’ll never…have peace…again. I…I’m going t-to tell…everyone. I’ll make your lives…a living…hell.”

In an instant, Korra had moved away from Asami, and had the gangster held above the ground by the throat. The man looked surprised, his hands instinctively going to Korra’s and attempting to pry away her grip. Futilely of course, as Korra’s grip was unyielding. Even as she held him, she tightened her grip.

“Aacchk,” he choked, his legs wiggling.

“No,” Korra argued, glaring at him. “You won’t.” She bared her teeth, growling at him, her eyes lighting up with a threatening red light for a moment, before lasers shot from her eyes, boring in to the man’s skull through his own eyes. Viper’s screams echoed in the night, the smell of burning flesh filling the streets as Korra watched the man’s skull melt in front of her. It didn’t take long, seconds at most, and when Korra dropped the man’s corpse to the street, there was nothing left but a mangled, melted, mess where the head used to be.

Korra stood still, looking down at her victim, expecting to feel…more, but there was nothing. _Rarely_ did she go so far as to actually, _kill_ her opponents, only taking that last step when it was absolutely necessary. But Viper had made in necessary. Threatening Asami, discovering their secret identities, she had, had no other option but to end the man’s life. Gangsters died all the time. No one would notice one more, aside from the gruesome method of his execution, which could easily be blamed on a more conventional method. Lobotomizing him would’ve left too many questions, and ultimately could have led back to her. Plus, he would’ve had to be taken care of for the rest of his life, drawing essential money away from other aspects of Republic City. It would cost far more than keeping him in jail for the rest of his life at least.

Footsteps drew her out of her thoughts, and she glanced over as Asami joined her, her wife’s hand stroking up and down on her back. The CEO was silent for a moment, looking down at the dead gangster. “You killed him,” she said quietly. There was no accusation in her tone, and no anger either. It sounded strangely concerned.

Korra looked over at her. “Yeah,” she acknowledged just as quietly.

“Are you ok?”

Korra blinked in surprise, looking into her wife’s eyes, seeing nothing but love and concern.

“Am I ok,” she asked in shock, her hands coming up to her chest. “I should be asking you that. You just watched me kill a guy, after only today figuring out I’m a superhero.” She looked in to Asami’s eyes, apprehension in her gaze. “Aren’t you scared of me? Aren’t you scared I might hurt you?”

Asami chuckled. “Korra,” she soothed. “We’ve been married five years, and you’ve never once raised your hand to me in anger.” Korra opened her mouth to protest, but Asami silenced her with a finger on her mouth. “Inside the sparring ring doesn’t count. Besides, you end up crying if you even yell at me whenever we argue.”

Korra blushed, scratching the back of her head embarrassedly. “Well, I don’t like upsetting you,” she mumbled. “Or getting upset _at_ you. You don’t deserve it. You’re great.”

The CEO leaned in, affectionately kissing her forehead. “I think you’re great too, obviously. And to answer your question, no, I’m not scared you’ll hurt me, not at all. I trust you Korra. Surely you know that by now?” She stroked her fingers through Korra’s hair.

Korra smiled, relaxing in to her, laying her head on Asami’s chest, and listening to the soothing steady beat of her wife’s heart. “I do,” she admitted quietly. “It’s just a little scary you know?”

Asami laid her head on top of Korra’s. “Mhmm.”

“Are we…ok?”

Asami held her tightly. “Of course we are. I love you Korra.”

Korra pulled back, smiling up at Asami with love in her eyes. “I love you too Asami.” She leaned up, kissing Asami eagerly, which Asami returned.

They pulled apart for air after a while, and simply stared at each other for a moment. “What are we going to do with them,” Asami asked, gesturing to the spread of unconscious criminals. “We can’t just leave them here.”

Korra smiled at her. “I got it.” In a flash, and with a rush of air, Korra was gone from Asami’s side, leaving the older woman blinking in confusion, hands clasping at empty air. Movement off to her side attracted her attention, and she turned, to see one of the gangsters propped up against a light post, and even as she blinked, there was another one accompanying him.

As she watched, one by one, the unconscious criminals appeared, sitting propped up against the light post, various blurs occasionally indicating to her where her wife was. Asami smiled. Seeing Korra exhibit her powers was still so new to her, despite all the observation she had done of Avatar, before she knew the woman behind the cape, and it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Korra suddenly became visible again, as she dropped Viper’s body near the group. She looked over at Asami, and smiled at her, and Asami returned it.

Asami raised her eyebrow at her as if to say, “Now what?” and Korra smirked at her. She walked over to the next light post and took hold of it, ripping it from the ground with ease, and moving back over to the group of gangsters. Keeping her eyes firmly on Asami, she bent the metal around the bunch, until it wrapped completely around the group, keeping them in place, neatly wrapped up for the authorities to find. What was left of Viper was left lying nearby. It’s not as if he was going anywhere.

Korra sauntered over to Asami, wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist once more, looking up at her with a very satisfied grin on her face.

Asami ran a hand through Korra’s hair, smiling down at her affectionately. “Not gonna lie,” the CEO admitted. “That was pretty sexy.”

Korra’s smirk widened. “Oh really?”

Asami blushed, nodding. “Yeah.”

“Well,” Korra purred, twirling her finger in circles on Asami’s chest. “Maybe later I can show you _exactly_ what my powers can do for you.”

Blushing, Asami nodded eagerly, pulling Korra, and indicating they should move on.

The pair walked off, stepping over the corpse of Viper, Korra’s arm wrapped itself around Asami’s waist again, and Asami’s arm went around Korra’s shoulders, and the pair walked down the street, giggling and exchanging kisses the whole way.

“Hey,” Asami spoke as they walked. “Can I tell you something else?”

“Hmm?” Korra looked at her curiously.

Asami was blushing again. “You’re kind of the whole reason I _became_ Shadow.”

Korra blushed as well. “Really? Me?” She looked away, shyly. “Wow.”

“Mmhmm,” Asami nodded. “I saw the way you protected people as Avatar, the way you brought people hope. I saw how selfless and strong you were, and how the people appreciated everything you did so much, and I guess I just wanted to emulate that. And of course I wanted to help protect you…you personally, Korra. That was before I knew you two were the same person of course, though now that I know, I guess it should’ve been obvious. You both have so many of the same qualities.” Asami blushed a little harder. “It’s obvious to me now why that is.”

“Gosh ‘Sami,” Korra breathed out, stunned. “I really don’t know what to say to that other than…thank you.” She leaned her head on Asami’s arm as they walked.

“You’re welcome.” Asami rubbed her hand up and down Korra’s arm.

The pair walked in silence for a while.

“Hey,” Korra broke the silence. “Can I tell _you_ something else now?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn’t,” Asami teased her.

Korra chuckled.

“I’ve always admired the work you do as Shadow.”

“Really?” Asami looked at her, surprised, and Korra smiled up at her.

“Yeah,” Korra nodded. “People might call you a vigilante, but you don’t care. You keep doing what you do and protecting people no matter what, no matter what people might say about you, and how many people call you a criminal. And the truth is, you’ve really helped me.”

Asami raised an eyebrow at her. “I have?”

“Yeah,” Korra assured her. “Not only do you inspire me to keep going, no matter what, and no matter how tough things may get, both as Asami and as Shadow, but you also help me in a more literal sense. After all, I may be fast, but even with all my powers, I can’t be in two places at once.”

“Thank you. Korra,” Asami asked as a thought hit her. “What exactly _are_ your powers? I mean, I know some of them, but I’d rather hear it straight from you.”

“Hmm,” Korra scratched her chin, looking around at the empty streets. “Well I’d really rather not discuss it out here. Never know who might be listening, and we’re already pushing it with everything that went down earlier.”

Asami gave a crisp nod in understanding. “Got it. When we get home though, I expect a full run-down.” She looked at her wife intensely.

Korra licked her lips. “Oh I’ll be running you down all right.” She smirked at the taller woman.

Asami rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement. “I’m all for that, but only _after_ you tell me about your powers.”

Korra pouted, crossing her arms. “Fine,” she muttered. “You’re no fun.”

Asami laughed at this, and leaned down, whispering sultrily in to Korra’s ear, “Now you of all people _know_ that’s not true.”

Korra stopped walking, Asami coming to a halt as well, and the shorter woman stared up at Asami, with a glazed look in her eyes. She swallowed once, Asami enjoying the movement of her throat. Korra grabbed Asami’s hand tugging her eagerly along the street, her patience thoroughly gone, Asami not minding in the slightest as she was pulled towards home.

* * *

 

 “So let me get this straight,” Asami said. Korra looked down at her to where she was resting on her chest, their naked bodies entwined, the sweat from their lovemaking just beginning to cool. They hadn’t been able to stick to Asami’s rule after all, and had torn in to each other almost as soon as they made it through the door. Korra certainly wasn’t complaining, and from Asami’s virtual purring in to her chest, she guessed the CEO didn’t have an issue either. “You have super speed,” Asami continued, ticking things off on her fingers as she went. “Super vision, hearing, smell, breath, super strength, laser vision, x-ray vision, and you can fly?” Two green eyes, wide with wonder stared up at her.

“Yep,” Korra agreed, nodding.

“And you’re basically invincible?”

“As far as I can tell.” Korra shrugged. “I don’t really remember ever getting sick or injured in my life.”

The taller woman hummed, looking away from Korra and laying her head on her chest.

Asami was silent for so long, that if it weren’t for the fact that she could hear the woman’s heartbeat and breathing hadn’t slowed, Korra would’ve thought that she had fallen asleep.

“We must seem so pathetic to you,” the CEO spoke suddenly, startling Korra, her voice low and contemplative, almost to the point of regret, or sadness.

Korra furrowed her brow in confusion. “What?”

“Humans,” Asami clarified. “Average humans…without powers like yours. We must seem so foolish and weak…pathetic. _I_ must seem so pathetic…” She trailed off, beginning to play with Korra’s fingers.

“What?” Korra couldn’t help but be a little shocked. “Asami no,” she corrected. “The whole reason I _became_ Avatar is because I think humans are incredible. Like, most of us don’t have any powers whatsoever and yet look at what we can do. Look at the things we can create. Literature, art, architecture, monuments that stand for eternity…look at all the things humans can accomplish when we put our minds to it. Humans have this unique strength all our own. That’s why I became Avatar…to protect all that…to protect my fellow humans. Besides,” she gently gripped Asami’s chin, turning her face to look her in the eyes. “You’re the last person who should be thinking they’re pathetic. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met, and I’m so lucky to have you as my wife.”

“You’ll excuse me if I tell you I’ve always felt like the lucky one,” Asami said quietly, blushing. “But thank you. That really means a lot to me.” She reached up, affectionately stroking Korra’s cheek with a thumb. The two women smiled lovingly at each other.

“I love you,” Korra murmured, grasping Asami’s face in return.

“I love you too.” Asami pulled her down and they locked lips, only separating for air, reluctantly, some time later.

Asami nestled in to Korra’s chest afterwards, making Korra smile, and they lay together for quite a long time, simply basking in the other’s presence.

Then Asami chose to break the silence, popping her head up, and looking at Korra. “Hey,” she spoke.

Korra raised an eyebrow.

“So…you have x-ray vision right?”

“Yeah?” Korra looked at her curiously. “What about it?”

Asami smirked at her. “So how many times did you peek at me while we were dating?” She twirled her finger in little circles on Korra’s chest.

Korra immediately turned a deep shade of red, bringing her finger up and scratching her cheek awkwardly. “W-well uhh…See the thing is…Umm…C-circumstances being what they were and umm…th-that is umm…planetary alignment and…umm…dimensional planes…S-so umm…uhhh…I love you?”

Asami stared at her for a moment, her expression neutral, and Korra could feel a drop of sweat make its way down from her temple and drip off the side of her face. She continued to smile hopefully, yet nervously at her wife.

Finally, the tension was broken when Asami began to laugh. It took her a while to recover, and Korra let out a relieved sigh.

“You should’ve seen the look on your face Korra,” the CEO told her fondly, smiling at her. “Priceless.”

Korra could only look away in embarrassment.

“Hey,” Asami chuckled, turning her face back towards her. “It’s ok,” she assured her.

“R-really? You aren’t mad or anything,” Korra asked hesitantly.

Asami chuckled again. “Of course not.” She stroked her hand through Korra’s hair. “In fact I take it as a compliment. Besides,” she bit her bottom lip, blushing. “If I had x-ray vision, I guarantee I’d be ogling the hell out of you.”

Even as she blushed, Korra smirked, loving this side of Asami. “Well, I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Korra teased, placing her arms behind her head and flexing, pushing her chest out. “But you don’t need x-ray vision to ogle me. All you ever have to do is ask.”

Asami laughed, smiling widely, stroking her hand up and down Korra’s chest and stomach appreciatively. “Hmm, I told you I was the lucky one.” She placed a tender kiss to Korra’s right breast before laying her head down on her chest, her arms going around the shorter woman as she snuggled in. Korra wrapped her arms around her wife in turn, sighing in contentment.

“Let’s just agree to disagree on that point babe.” She placed a tender kiss to the top of Asami’s head, squeezing her gently.

Again the pair was silent for a while, before Asami spoke. “What about weaknesses?” She ran her hand over Korra’s stomach.

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Weaknesses?”

“Yeah.” She nodded. “Like, do you have any? Most superheroes do. Like Superman has Kryptonite, and he can’t see through lead. What are yours? Do you know?” Asami looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

Korra smirked at her. “What? Trying to get rid of me ‘Sami?”

Asami gasped. “No! Never! I could never get rid of you Korra. Please believe me. I just want to protect you.” She ran her hand up and down Korra’s arm, an expression of true concern on her face.

Korra laughed, drawing her in for a quick kiss. “Relax ‘Sami, I’m just teasing you.”

Asami looked slightly annoyed, but soon softened in the face of Korra’s continued smile. “So,” she prompted. “Weaknesses?”

Korra stroked her chin, contemplating. “Not that I know of.” She shrugged. As far as I know I don’t have any. I come from this planet so radioactive bits of my destroyed home planet are out, and I can see through lead just fine so that doesn’t stop me either. Besides, it’s a stupid weakness anyway. Why would lead be a problem?” She chuckled.

“Oh!” Asami had that, ‘I had a thought,’ face that Korra loved so much on her. “What about the sun?”

“The sun?”

“Superman gets his power from the sun, and when it turns red, or he’s away from it too long, it weakens him. What about that?”

“Hmm,” Korra considered. “No, not that I know of. I’ve never really had any problems with that, though I admit I don’t think I’ve ever fought someone who messed with the sun. But I don’t think that’s where my power comes from.”

Asami furrowed her brow in thought. “Then where does it come from?”

Korra shrugged. “I’m not sure. But I feel like it comes from inside of me. Some kind of internal source that I can’t quite pinpoint.” She placed her hand on her stomach, looking at it.

She felt it as Asami took her hand, causing her to look up, in to the sincere, caring face of her wife. “Then we’ll find it together,” Asami told her. “I promise. Whatever the source of your power is, I’ll help you discover it.”

She couldn’t help but smile widely at this green-eyed goddess. “If anyone can help me, it’s you ‘Sami. Thank you.” She drew Asami in, kissing her happily.

“You’re welcome. Anything for you,” the CEO confirmed. And then surprised Korra by sitting up and throwing a leg over her, straddling her wife.

Korra’s hands moved instinctively to Asami’s hips, and she gazed up at her, enjoying the view of a naked Asami sitting on top of her.

“Korra,” Asami said. She was biting her lip and blushing hard. Korra couldn’t help but find it incredibly cute and sexy. “You said you can fly right?”

Smiling, Korra nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, ummm…” She ran a finger in little patterns across Korra’s chest, not making eye contact. “C-can you do something for me?” She raised her eyes, shyly meeting Korra’s.

Korra smirked at her, understanding, rubbing her hands up and down Asami’s hips. “Get dressed,” she told her, as hard as it was to say that to the beauty in front of her, there would be plenty of time for that later. She had an idea of what Asami wanted.

“Eeeeeeh,” Asami squealed in happiness, peppering Korra’s face with kisses, causing Korra to laugh, before flinging herself off the bed and prancing around, collecting her clothes off the ground.

It didn’t take long before they both met out on the balcony, and Korra smiled as she watched Asami bouncing in anticipation. Crouching down, Korra turned to Asami. “Ok,” she told her. “Hop on.”

Asami wasted no time in complying, practically jumping on to Korra’s back, and wrapping her arms around her neck. Korra took hold of her legs, holding them securely as she stood.

“Ok,” Korra said. “Ready?”

“Yeah!”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh at her wife’s enthusiasm. “Alright then. Hold on tight! Let’s go!” She rose slowly in to the air, and shot off up in to the night, Asami’s screams and laughs of pleasure echoing in her ear, easily bringing forth her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are. It was inevitable really that I'd eventually do a superhero AU, so I'm glad it happened. As usual, it ended up longer than I originally intended, but that's a good thing I think. This was really fun to write. I know I say that about most of the things I write, but it was especially true for this one. :P I'm sure you can tell, but I'm a DC fan so I had to base Korra and Asami, aka Avatar and Shadow, off of Superman and Batman, while taking some liberties of course. :) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it, and as always, reviews are appreciated and encouraged!


	28. On Silver Wings

“Just tell her. Just tell her you coward,” She attempted to convince herself as she stared in to the mirror. Korra sighed after a few moments of silence, dropping her head and looking down in to the sink. She gripped and released the edges nervously hoping it would help ease her tension. It was only marginally effective.

She looked back in to the mirror, her face full of fear and apprehension staring back at her, the Avatar’s short hair framing her face. She let out a long breath. “This is Asami,” she muttered. “Your girlfriend. She accepted you when you put her Dad in jail, and even when you kissed Mako. She accepted you when you were gone for three years with only one letter ever sent. She’ll accept this part of you too.” She swallowed audibly, finding it hard to believe her own words, even as she said them.

“Korra?” She jumped, Asami’s voice from outside the bathroom startling her. “Are you alright? You’ve been in there a long time.”

She licked her lips, swallowing once more, and worked her lips up and down momentarily before finding the strength to answer. “I’m fine…just finishing up. I’ll be out in a sec.”

“Ok,” Asami replied after a brief pause. She sounded a bit unsure nevertheless to Korra’s ears.

Korra sighed, looking in to the sink once more. “Ok Korra,” she muttered to herself. “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to walk out there, look her in the eyes and tell your beautiful, amazing, incredible, trusting, and very, very _accepting,_ and _understanding_ , girlfriend, how you’re, ‘different’ from other girls…different from anybody really. She snorted, shaking her head. _That’s just what I needed, another way to be different from everybody else._

She rose from her bent position, looking at her reflection in the mirror and squaring her shoulders, attempting to build up confidence in herself for this terrifying task. Her hand was shaking, and she looked down at it, before bringing it up to her chest and rubbing it with her other hand…which was also shaking, she now realized. She sighed. Not much help there. She chuckled nervously. “Ok,” She whispered. “Let’s do this.” Hesitantly, she turned towards the door, stepping forward, reaching out to grasp the handle. She turned it, and stepped out of the en-suite in to the master bedroom she shared with Asami.

Said beautiful, perfect woman was splayed out on the bed in nothing but a black bra and panties, reading a book, her reading glasses perched on the end of her nose, her face devoid of her usual makeup…and Korra found that she couldn’t breathe. Asami was stunning, Korra knew this. She couldn’t help but think that Asami looked perfect no matter what she was wearing and no matter what the occasion, but there was just something about the scene before her that made the love-struck Avatar’s heart swell just that bit more. She found herself frozen on the spot, unable to do anything but stand and stare, her mouth hanging open in shock.

When Asami’s face turned to her, in all its glory and the woman smiled at her, big and open and trusting, Korra could do nothing but stare and blush and stare some more.

“Enjoying the view?” The engineer raised an eyebrow at her, the smile turning to a cocky smirk.

Korra snapped out of her reverie, closing her mouth and redirecting her eyes towards her feet, feeling her cheeks heat up as she heard Asami’s chuckle. “Y-you’re pretty,” Korra mumbled, embarrassed, and not entirely sure why. It wasn’t as if this was the first time she had seen the CEO in her underwear since she moved in to the mansion with her. But every time left her breathless and flustered at the sheer perfection that was Asami Sato. And each time left her wondering why such an incredible woman would possibly choose her. _But she did, and you’re together, and you came out here with a job to do,_ Korra reminded herself.

Asami’s soft laughter drew the Avatar’s attention back to her girlfriend, who had moved off the bed, her reading glasses and book set aside, and was now standing in front of her, in all her underwear-clad glory.

“Thank you sweetie,” Asami spoke, her voice dripping with honey as she reached out and caressed Korra’s cheek, leaning in and pressing a brief kiss to her lips, which Korra eagerly returned. “So are you,” she concluded when the kiss broke.

Korra blushed harder. “Th-thanks,” she muttered.

Asami pulled her in, made to kiss her again, but Korra remembered, remembered what she had come out here to do and shook her head, gently pushing Asami away, as much as it pained her to do so. She loved Asami’s kisses after all. “Wait,” she asked.

Asami pulled back, looking down on her with concern. “Korra?” She rubbed the Avatar’s shoulders soothingly. “Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Korra answered, shaking her head. She looked up at Asami, who wore only confusion.

“No? No to what? No I didn’t do anything wrong, or No you aren’t ok?” The engineer looked and sounded concerned. “Korra, my love, please talk to me.”

“I,” Korra stuttered after a bit. “I’m ok, and you didn’t do anything wrong. I just…have something to tell you, and I don’t know how you’ll take it.” She looked at Asami, wishing the girl could simply read her mind and understand…read her mind and understand so she wouldn’t have to voice this great fear that was bubbling up inside of her, this great fear of rejection.

Asami reached out, Korra’s eyes following the movement as her girlfriend took her hands in her own, giving them a squeeze.

“Korra,” the raven-haired woman told her gently. “You know you can always talk to me. You can tell me anything, anything at all, no matter what.” She gave a reassuring smile, and Korra couldn’t help but smile back at least a little.

Korra took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Ok,” she said, attempting to gather her thoughts, unsure as to where to begin with this. “Ok,” she said again. “Well…umm…Asami, I’m not…like other girls. I’m…different…Different than anybody really.” She chuckled awkwardly, looking up to Asami to find her smiling encouragingly.

“Well of course you’re different my love,” Asami spoke encouragingly, rubbing Korra’s hands. “You’re the Avatar. You’re special, and not just because you’re the Avatar, but because you’re Korra too.” She leaned in, pecking Korra on the forehead, making the Avatar blush.

Korra looked at the ground, blushing hard. “Th-thanks.” Then she immediately shook her head, remembering. “B-but that’s not what I wanted to tell you…not all of it at least. See,” she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, looking at Asami. “I have something, that other girls don’t. Something that makes me different…physically.”

Asami’s cheeks colored slightly. “Oh,” she spoke quietly. “Oh I see.”

“You do?” Korra looked at her skeptically. After all, how could she already know? Korra had been very careful to hide it from her after all, even when she was taking care of her after Zaheer, she had never let Asami help change her clothes or give her a bath, and all for this very reason, all to keep her greatest secret, well, secret, from her best friend and crush. It was also the reason that they had yet to truly make love, and the reason Korra continued to change her clothes in the bathroom or in the closet, so long as it was out of sight of Asami somehow.

“I do,” Asami confirmed, nodding and smiling sweetly at her.

“And you’re ok with it?” Korra still couldn’t fathom this, but then, Asami was a genius. It wasn’t completely unreasonable that she had figured it out already.

Asami chuckled, helping Korra relax as she rubbed her hands up and down Korra’s arms. “Of course I’m ok with it Korra. I love you. It doesn’t matter to me whether or not you have a vagina or a penis.”

Korra choked, sputtering and coughing, taking several moments to catch her breath, breathing heavily once she did, and looking up at Asami, who was gazing at her with concern, with confusion. “S-say what now?”

“I was saying it’s ok that you have a penis Korra. It doesn’t change the way I think about you, or the way I feel about you at all.” She smiled reassuringly.

Korra closed her eyes, shaking her head back and forth. “Asami _No_ ,” she corrected. “That…that’s not what I meant at all.” Her cheeks colored. “I don’t have a…that…No.” She coughed awkwardly, embarrassed. That was _not_ the conclusion she had expected Asami to draw, not at all.

Asami looked embarrassed as well when Korra got the courage to look at her again.

“Korra,” she said quietly, rubbing her arms again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to accuse…that is, I shouldn’t have just assumed…”

“It’s alright ‘Sami,” Korra assured her, squeezing her hands. She sighed. “Look, maybe it’d be better if I just show you instead?”

Asami gave her a nod, looking at her in curiosity.

Korra let out a breath, scratching the back of her head. “Ok. So can you just…sit on the bed?”

Asami nodded again, moving back to sit on the bed, her hands folded neatly in her lap, and all her attention focused on the Avatar, which both soothed and made Korra more nervous at the same time. Korra breathed deeply. “Ok…so when I do this…promise you won’t hate me?” She gave the CEO a truly fearful look, which made Asami frown.

“Korra,” Asami spoke soothingly. She sat in a way that indicated, she clearly wanted to go to Korra and comfort her, but instead, she respected Korra’s wishes and stayed put. “I could _never_ hate you.” She placed a hand over her heart, staring at Korra intensely. “Do you understand? Nothing you do could make me hate you.” She gave her a small, sad smile.

Korra watched her for a long silent stretch, before smiling herself, giving a breathy laugh. “Yeah, ok. I understand. Thank you Asami.” Asami gave her a warm, heartfelt smile in response. “Just promise me you won’t freak out, ok?” Korra gave her a hopeful look, and Asami smiled in return.

“I promise.” She nodded briefly.

Korra drew in a deep breath then, letting it out slowly in a calming sigh. “Ok then,” she spoke quietly. “Let’s do this.” Reaching up behind her head, she tugged off her shirt in one rapid motion, throwing it to the side, and looking at Asami, judging her reaction so far. The CEO was looking at her curiously, an eyebrow raised, no doubt wondering at the purpose of the leather harness she wore around her torso. Korra spared a brief thought that she was glad she was still wearing her bindings. What she was revealing now was hard enough without exposing her breasts as well. They had yet to reach that stage of their relationship after all, mainly due to what Korra was about to bring out in to the open.

Giving the engineer another brief smile that signaled more to come, Korra let loose another calming breath before reaching up, and slowly undoing the buckles one by one, until the last was opened, and the harness fell away.

Moaning in relief as the restrictive item was removed, she watched Asami’s eyes widen as she slowly revealed her secret…as first from the left, then the right, two massive feathery wings unfurled from her back. She stretched them to their full length, her twenty foot wingspan filling the room, and held them there, quivering and letting loose moans of relief as she rolled her shoulders to relieve the pressure that had built up, before calmly folding them back, and fluttering them slightly as they settled in to their unbound resting position, the curves easily seen arching up over her back, the tips nearly reaching her heels.

Blushing, she held Asami’s understandably shocked gaze, a shy smile on her face as she awaited her girlfriend’s reaction.

Asami stared at her, wide-eyed, mouth agape in shock, which began slowly working up and down like a fish’s after a long period of silent gaping. Asami slowly raised a shaking hand, pointing at Korra. “Y-you,” she managed to stutter out after some effort. “You h-have…wings.”

Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Y-yeah,” she agreed.

Asami blinked, seeming to collect herself slightly. “How long have you had them?”

The Avatar shrugged. “All my life. So far as I can figure, I was born with them. Not many people know. Tenzin, Pema, the kids, Katara and my parents obviously, some high ranking White Lotus guys, plus Kya and I’m pretty sure Bumi knows as well, and now you.” She gestured towards Asami. “We kept it secret from everybody. I was already the Avatar after all so I was already different enough. We figured people didn’t need a reason to mistrust me more…so that’s why I’ve never used them…at least not in public.”

For a moment, Asami said nothing, simply looking at Korra, which made the Avatar nervous, until a smile broke out on her girlfriend’s face, and Asami stood, reaching out to grasp her hand. She glanced down at their joined hands, before looking back up and meeting Asami’s incredible green eyes, that were so full of warmth and acceptance.

“Thank you,” Asami said, so much emotion packed in to her voice, that Korra could swear she was about to burst in to tears.

“For what?” Korra raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Asami rubbed her thumb over Korra’s knuckles. “For sharing this…for sharing your secret with me. I’m touched Korra,” she pressed a hand to her chest, tears actually gathering in her eyes now. “So unbelievably touched that you trust me enough to make me a part of the small circle of people who know.”

Korra smiled at her, releasing a large relaxing breath. “You’re welcome,” she replied quietly. Then she looks confused as Asami begins walking around her. Korra turns her head to follow. “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Asami admonishes with a chuckle. “Stand still. I want to look at them.”

The taller woman sends her a smile, and Korra can’t help but blush at this, returning an embarrassed smile of her own. “Oh…ok.” She looks at the ground, scratching the back of her neck.

Asami takes her sweet time standing behind her, and Korra can feel her girlfriend’s eyes on her body and it only makes her blush harder. Then, before she knows it, Asami is standing in front of her again, and she’s talking.

“Korra,” she’s saying quietly.

Korra’s head lifts to meet her gaze.

“Can you…you know?”

Korra can’t help but stare at her, not quite comprehending what she’s asking, until Asami flaps her arms a bit, a pink dusting settling over the pale woman’s cheeks.

“Just a little?”

Smiling, Korra chuckles at her girlfriend’s awkwardness. One of those rare moments where Asami Sato is not perfectly primped, presentable, and in control. Those rare moments that only Korra gets to see, and loves the privilege of it. “Oh,” Korra says in understanding. “Sure.” She lifts her wings slightly, opening them up for inspection.

The gasp that escapes the CEO’s throat makes Korra’s blush deepen, and she watches as Asami’s hands go to cover her mouth, her eyes staring wide once more. The Avatar can’t help but chuckle a bit, her girlfriend’s reaction like that of a child being given a cookie.

Movement drew the Avatar’s gaze down to one of Asami’s hands that was slowly reaching out towards her wings. Even as she watched, that pale hand made several forays towards Korra’s avian appendages, only to pause mid-air in hesitation and draw back, fingers curling in to a fist. It’s impossible for Korra not to find it incredibly adorable and totally endearing.

“’Sami?”

Asami jumps at the sound, as if caught doing something she shouldn’t. Korra just smiles as she watches the older woman glance sheepishly between her hand, Korra’s wings and her face several times, before settling on Korra’s eyes.

Her blush deepens as she speaks. “Sorry, but…ummm, can I…Can I, touch them?” She motions shyly towards Korra’s wings, and Korra cant help but grin wide, and toothily at her shyness.

“Sure,” Korra proclaims, her amusement clear in her voice, as she flaps her wings open a bit wider. She takes Asami’s hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “Just be gentle ok?” The smile changes, becoming less toothy and teasing, and more encouraging and quiet, filled with assurance and love.

She didn’t think it was possible, but Asami actually goes a deeper red, prompting a chuckle from Korra.

“Ok,” the engineer agrees, that same wonderfully shy smile on her face as she nods.

Tentatively the pale hand reached out once more, Asami looking between Korra and her wings the whole time, watching for any signs of disapproval. None came, and she lightly traced her fingertips across the feathery expanse for the first time, sucking in a gasp even as Korra shivered lightly at the contact.

“So soft,” Asami muttered in wonder, barely audible, but Korra heard it and it made her chuckle. “So beautiful…Shiny.”

Korra watched as Asami oohed and ahhed in wonder. Korra knew what she was referring to. Her wings weren’t simply pure white, but streaked through with silver, much like the tassels on a Christmas tree. They followed no real pattern weaving and threading their way through her many feathers, but sparkled and shimmered when the light hit them, giving them a radiance that Korra would be the first to admit she was proud of.

She felt it as Asami’s hands slowly traced across her sensitive wings, poking lightly and rubbing here and there, taking a feather between her fingers to admire its texture. And, as if by some unknown force, they were drawn upwards and she couldn’t help but gasp and shiver as those hands fell in to a pattern of gentle rubbing, almost massage like, across the tops of her wings. Korra couldn’t help but let out a little gasp, and shiver.

“Sorry.” The hands stopped. “Did I hurt you?”

Korra looked to Asami, who was eyeing her with that touching concern she always wore when she was worried about someone, plus that little extra the older woman reserved just for her.

She chuckled, shaking her head. “No, nothing like that. Don’t worry. It actually felt kinda nice. It tickled a bit…Do it again?” She looked at her girlfriend hopefully.

It was Asami’s turn to laugh. “Ok,” she agreed happily. “If you insist. But only because you make the sexiest noises when I do.” She playfully poked Korra on the nose as the Avatar blushed.

“Sh-shut up,” Korra protested halfheartedly. “They’re just sensitive ok?” Korra looked at her shyly, blushing, causing Asami to laugh once again, and plant a kiss on her nose.

“Here,” Asami motioned with her hands as she sat on the bed. “Turn around and sit down and I’ll give you a wing job.” She smirked at Korra, bouncing her eyebrows, as the darker girl’s blush deepened.

“Y-you suck,” Korra spoke, embarrassed, even as she did as asked, planting herself comfortably on her girlfriend’s lap.

“Mmm,” Asami hummed, even as she began gently massaging Korra’s wings, drawing pleasurable noises from the Avatar. “That’s not what you said last night when we made out for three hours.”

Korra had no response to this, other than a small choking noise, as she blushed hard and looked at the ground.

Asami laughed lightly, kissing her temple, and neither woman spoke for a while as Asami continued her ministrations.

It was Korra who eventually broke the silence, turning her head to her girlfriend before speaking.

“So, you’re ok…with this I mean?” She fluttered her wings for emphasis. “You’re not disgusted by me or anything? You don’t think I’m a freak?”

For answer, Asami simply smirked at her, before reaching out and grasping each of Korra’s cheeks with her hands, pulling her in and slamming their lips together for a bruising kiss, one that Korra was all too happy to return, flipping herself around on Asami’s lap, wrapping her legs around Asami’s waist, and her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

To both women’s dismay, the human body needed air, and so they eventually had to pull apart to breathe. The women looked at each other for a split second, before quiet laughter erupted between them, their foreheads resting together.

“In case that wasn’t clear,” Asami spoke between pants, a smirk on her face, which Korra couldn’t help but mirror, “No Korra, I don’t think you’re a freak. In fact I’d say you’re the complete opposite of a freak.” She nodded. “This confirms it.”

Korra looked at her questioningly. “Confirms what?”

Asami smiled sweetly at her, stroking a loving hand across her face. “That when I asked the spirits for an angel…they sent me you.”

Groaning dramatically, Korra tilted her head back, pulling out of Asami’s hold and stepping away slightly.

“Korra,” Asami spoke, sounding concerned. “Are you ok? Where are you going?”

Korra peeked open an eye, smiling at her. “To get some wine.”

“Wine?” Asami looked nothing but confused.

“To go with your cheese of course.” Korra smirked, crossing her arms, and puffing out her chest.

It was Asami who blushed now, groaning with a hand to her face. “Oh spirits you’re such a dork.” She giggled.

Korra shrugged, smirking at her. “But you love me. Besides, you’re the one making cheesy comments about angels and stuff like that anyway.” She couldn’t help but look smug.

“That’s true,” Asami couldn’t help but concede the point. She looked up at Korra, a half smirk, and half sweet smile on her face. “But I think I will take that wine now.” She batted her eyes at the shorter woman.

Korra laughed and leaned in to kiss Asami on the lips, pulling away far too soon for either of their liking. “Yes ma’am,” she agreed and bounced out of the room, feeling Asami’s eyes on her the whole time.

Asami watched her go, arms crossed with a blush and a smile decorating her face the whole time. “My angel,” she murmured to the empty room, as she thanked the spirits once more for sending Korra to her…on silver wings no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go, another thing I wrote that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it out and shared it with all of you. Partially inspired by that one guy from the X-Men movies with the wings. :p Yeah I dunno his name, but there it is. And once again I remind myself of my obsession with ending stories with the title of said story. Either way, here it is, and I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, bookmarks, comments and kudos are appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!


	29. Kidnapping

Asami frowned at the string of equations she had just written down on the margins of her blueprints, and crossed them out with a sigh.

“No,” she muttered under her breath. “That wouldn’t work at all. Not nearly enough torque.”

Sticking her tongue out unconsciously in that way that Korra had often told her was absolutely adorable, she set to scribbling again, turning over numbers in her mind at light speed.

Suddenly, her office doors burst open with a bang, and she jumped, the pen going skittering across her desk. She looked up, placing a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart.

“Korra,” she said with a smile replacing the utter shock on her face, as a slightly sheepish looking Avatar stepped in to her office, hands stuffed in to her pockets, and closed the doors much more quietly, before turning towards her.

“Hey ‘Sami,” she greeted with a raised hand and a lopsided, toothy smile. “How’s it going?” She craned her neck, looking at the blueprint on the desk.

Asami shrugged, sitting back in the chair. “Still trying to get the math to add up, so, slower than I’d like.” She smiled up at her girlfriend. “How did the meeting with Raiko go?”

“Uggggggghhhh,” Korra moaned out, dragging her hands over her face, which Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at.

“That bad huh?” The CEO’s tone was sympathetic. She knew how difficult the President could be to deal with.

Korra looked up at her despairingly. “Soooo bad, ‘Sami. He’s so booooring. I mean honestly, the guy had us talking about farming regulations for the border between the United Republic and the Earth States…Farming regulations Asami! For three hours!” The Avatar dramatically collapsed on to the floor on her back, using her airbending to soften the landing. “Anyway, are you done yet? I’m so ready to just go home and spend some alone time with you.” She popped up on to her elbows, wiggling her eyebrows at the raven-haired woman.

Asami couldn’t help but blush slightly, even as she gave her girlfriend a sad smile. “Oh Korra, I’d love to, but I can’t. I’ve got to get this design finished by the end of the month and I’m already so behind.”

Korra looked at her for a few moments, before pouting. “Asami,” she protested. “The month just started. Besides,” she airbent herself to her knees, crawling forward and placing her hands and chin on the desk like a puppy. “You promised me you’d take a half day today.”

Asami was finding it difficult not to give in. Korra was doing that thing she did where her eyes got impossibly huge and watery and she became irresistible. Asami had fallen victim to what she had come to refer to as, “The Blue Void of Guilt,” too many times to count already, caving in to any and every request made by her blue-eyed goddess of a girlfriend. She became putty in the Avatar’s hands…not that she wasn’t already, but that was beside the point.

“Sorry babe.” She looked back down at her blueprint, trying to concentrate, but it was impossible with Korra so near and her aware that the Blue Void of Guilt was inches away from her.

“But,” Korra protested.

Asami shook her head. “No.” She would not give in to the Blue Void of Guilt. Not this time.

Korra pouted. There was a moment of silence, before Korra huffed, annoyed.

“Fine then,” the Avatar spoke. “You’ve forced my hand Ms. Sato. Clearly this calls for more drastic measures.”

Asami started to look up, a flag going up in her head at Korra’s tone and choice of words. Her girlfriend was up to something. “Korra what,” she started to ask, but Korra was no longer in front of the desk. “Ahhh,” she shrieked as she was suddenly scooped up out of the chair, and in to Korra’s arms and slung over the Avatar’s shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “Korra! What are you doing,” she managed to ask between laughs, her face red.

Asami could hear the smile in her girlfriend’s voice, and feel her shrug, when she replied, “Kidnapping you.” Her tone was playful, yet calm, as if it were an everyday occurrence.

“Korra,” she protested halfheartedly as the Avatar adjusted her hold, one arm around the CEO’s legs just beneath her backside, the other on her ankles for leverage. “I have work to do.”

“The only thing you have to do,” Korra corrected her. “Is relax, and let your totally amazing girlfriend take care of you.”

“Oh,” Asami questioned, crossing her arms. “And what does my oh so amazing girlfriend plan to do with me now that she’s got me?” She couldn’t help but smile at this whole situation.

“I’m glad you asked,” Korra replied eagerly. “Well first thing’s first. I’m going to take you home, strip you out of those clothes and plunk you down in a nice relaxing bubble bath, and wash every inch of you.”

“Oh yeah?” Asami had to admit, that did sound nice right about now.

“Mmhmm,” Korra agreed. “And after that, I’ll oil you up and give you _the_ most relaxing, full body massage of your life.”

“Mmm,” Asami couldn’t help but hum in pleasure. The thought of Korra’s hands all over her, working their relaxing magic on her overstressed and overworked body sounded heavenly.

“Oh but we’re not done yet,” Korra continued, her tone getting darker and more sultry as she spoke. “After the massage, I’m going to dry you off, and wow your taste buds with the most spectacular, wow your taste buds, Watertribe dinner in bed you’ve ever had.”

“You said, ‘wow your taste buds’ twice,” Asami spoke breathlessly, Korra’s mood starting to affect her.

She could feel it as Korra nodded. “That’s just how great it’s going to be!”

“Sounds exciting. Anything else you have planned on this rollercoaster of a day?” Asami twirled her finger around in the center of Korra’s incredibly muscled back, eliciting a shiver from the Watertribe warrior. She couldn’t help but smirk at this.

“Then we get to the best part,” Korra continued, her voice dropping to its sultriest yet, making Asami shiver in anticipation. “What better way to work off dinner than a bit of alone time? Oh but not just any alone time,” Korra interceded before Asami could say anything. “No. I’m going to tie you down and proceed to make love to you, over and over and over again until you beg me to stop, and then I’ll keep going until you either pass out, or dry up and blow away, followed by the most intense and loving session of cuddling you have ever experienced in your entire life. I’m going to cuddle the ever loving fuck out of you…directly after I’ve finished fucking the ever loving cuddle out of you, and by the end of it all, you’ll have forgotten all about you’re boring, stressful old business stuff. What do you say to that Ms. Sato?”

Asami could hear the smugness in Korra’s voice, but felt, in this case, that it was entirely warranted. Her throat had gone dry at Korra’s descriptions of the things she wanted to do to her, and she could already feel the excitement building between her legs. “I,” she rasped, pausing to clear her throat. “I say what are we waiting for?” The waver in her voice was obvious, and she didn’t even attempt to hide it.

“Good question. Let’s go!” Korra began marching forward.

“Wait! Korra,” Asami protested weakly. “Aren’t you going to put me down first?”

Korra chuckled. “Nope!” She airbent the doors open once more, marching out in to the lobby of Asami’s office, bending the doors shut behind her once more, leaving Asami no choice but to go along with it, grasping at Korra’s shirt out of instinct, but she knew the woman who had her in her arms would never let her fall.

Asami could only blush and look around awkwardly as she was carried out of her own office on the Avatar’s shoulders.

“Leaving early today Ms. Sato?” The voice of her secretary drew her attention and she patted Korra’s back, making the Avatar pause in front of the woman’s desk. She could see the smirk on the woman’s face, and hear the playfulness in her tone.

“It would appear that way wouldn’t it Li Dah?” Asami smiled, crossing her arms and blushing. “Would you mind rescheduling whatever I had left for today, for tomorrow?”

“Of course Ma’am. Have a pleasant day.” She bounced her eyebrows, making Asami blush harder, and drawing a chuckle from the older woman. Asami couldn’t meet her gaze as she patted Korra’s back once more, and the woman dutifully moved on once again.

Good natured laughter, chuckling, and even a few jokes and playful wolf whistles followed them out as Korra carried her through the building, and down through the front doors, Asami blushing all the way, grateful that Korra had the decency to protect her modesty, the arm around her upper legs, keeping her skirt from flying up and giving everyone a view that was supposed to be reserved for Korra.

As if reading her mind, Korra reached up with her other hand, patting her bottom, making the pale skinned woman blush anew.

“Korra,” she protested halfheartedly, enjoying the Avatar’s ministrations either way. “You’re going the wrong way. My car’s in the garage.”

“Uh huh,” Korra agreed, even as she began to walk away from the Future Industries building, still carrying her.

“Aren’t you going to put me down now? You don’t plan on carrying me all the way home do you?” Asami looked around, noticing all the stares they were getting from people passing by. But she couldn’t exactly blame them. It’s not everyday they got a view like the Avatar carrying the Future Industries CEO down a busy Republic City sidewalk in broad daylight.

“No, and yes,” Korra answered with amusement, chuckling.

“But,” Asami tried to protest, but Korra cut her off.

“Now, now ‘Sami, don’t argue with your kidnapper.” She pinched the CEO’s backside playfully, eliciting a yelp from the older woman, who crossed her arms once more, blushing.

And as she was carried along, swinging lightly in the grip of the woman she loved most, and enjoying the passing scenery, despite the odd looks they were getting from people, she couldn’t help but think…that maybe being kidnapped…wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that's been bubbling and brewing up in my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I shared it with the world, so here ya go. :P Probably not what you were all expecting given the title eh? :p Anyways, as always comments, kudos and bookmarks are all encouraged and appreciated! I love hearing from all of you. Enjoy!


	30. Who Let The Wolf Out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! The big three-O! Thirty chapters! Here's to thirty more!

Asami sighed in pleasure as she looked up at the dappled sky through the trees. Dressed casually in her boots, cargo pants, leather, work gloves, Future Industries jacket, and red tank top, she walked blissfully down the forest path. The sun shone brightly on the forest today, warming the land, which she certainly wasn’t about to complain about. After all, she hated the cold.

Luckily it was the height of summer at the moment, so the cold winds of winter were furthest from her mind right now. What _was_ on her mind however, was getting back home and cooking up this batch of salmon she had managed to catch. She licked her lips, her mouth watering even at the thought of it, her stomach gurgling in agreement, making her laugh.

The next thing she heard as she crunched along the path, dead leaves crackling under her boots was a…whine? She looked down between her breasts at her stomach, confused, face contorting in a frown. _Did that come from me? Wow. Didn’t realize I was_ that _hungry._ Shrugging, she decided to keep walking…only to hear the noise again, along with a distinct ruffling of leaves.

Pausing, she looked around, seeing nothing but the forest. That sound had _definitely_ not come from her upon further evaluation, but from somewhere from out in the forest.

She listened, standing still for several moments, but the sound did not repeat, and she sighed, shaking her head and beginning to move on. Then, to her surprise, there came the noise again, whining and rustling, off to the left. _What is that?_ She took a few curious steps towards the edge of the path, not seeing anything.

Just as she turned away, the noise sounded again, and she turned around sharply, eyes scanning the area for any sign of movement, and still finding none. Frowning in concern, she steps closer to the edge of the path once more, straining her vision to see what kind of animal would be making that noise and why. Even as she watched and tried to determine where it was coming from, the noise happened again, only this time slightly louder, and with what sounded like moans mixed in.

She frowned. Whatever it was, it was clearly in a great deal of pain, and the ever-empathetic girl felt her own heart throb in response. She sighed, knowing that now she had little choice but to seek out the source of the noise and try and ease it’s pain if she could.

Taking a fortifying breath, she stepped off the path, into the undergrowth in the direction she had determined the noise to be coming from. She held her salmon high, careful not to let them snag or drag on the undergrowth. She didn’t want to ruin her meal after all, especially if this turned out to be a bust. Then she would end up grumpy _and_ hungry, with no wounded animal rescued and no delicious fish dinner.

As Asami walked, she adjusted each time the sound came again. Each time, it manifested itself louder than before, so she figured she was going in the right direction. In time, she came to a particularly thick…well…thicket, because that’s what it was. She frowned up at the massive cluster of thorns and branches that stretched from the forest floor to several inches above her head, blocking access to the way forward.

Annoyed, she looked right and left, seeing the wall continue in each direction. Going around was not an option it seemed, as she had no idea how far the wall went in each direction, and taking the time to circumnavigate the obstacle could mean death or needless continued pain for whatever animal was in trouble on the far side. Even now, she could hear the whines and shuffling of dead leaves indicating an animal in distress emanating from the other side of the foliage.

Sighing, she resigned herself to the inevitable, pulling the hatchet she kept on her belt, from its holster, and beginning to hack herself a doorway through the thorns. “I swear,” she muttered to herself. “If this is some squirrel with a broken leg or something, I’m eating it.” She wasn’t averse to a bit of squirrel in her diet after all. Part of the reason she came out here was to live off what the land could give her, to take a break from her hectic life in the fast lane back in Republic City. Besides, it’s not as if she wished harm on any creature, large or small, however, she figured the universe could survive the loss of one squirrel, especially if she ate it, circle of life and whatnot. After all, there were thousands of the little things running around.

Chopping through the last of the pesky vines, she froze, taking in the sight in front of her with a gasp, the hatchet slipping from her grasp and hitting the ground with a thud. That was _definitely_ not a squirrel. Looking in to the clearing, off to the left was some tall grass, with what looked like a tunnel running through it, except the top was open, which could only mean one thing: a game trail. All sorts of animals would use this to navigate the dense underbrush of the forest, both predator and prey alike. The creature before her was definitely of the former variety, because pinned on its side, not far from the entrance of the trail, in what looked like a large hunter’s trap in the form of a spring loaded metal three-pronged claw, was the absolute largest wolf Asami had ever seen in her entire life.

The thing was massive, and to top it all off, had the purest white fur, like no other wolf she had ever heard of or seen, save for the red streaks down its side where the blood was oozing due to the trap.

A cry of pain left Asami’s lips as she sunk to her knees, a hand going up to cover her mouth in shock and tears gathering in her eyes. Her breath came in stutters, and she pitched forward, one hand covering her face, the other braced against the ground, curling in the leaves and dirt. Her whole body shook as she attempted to process the horrific cruelty of the sight before her. _Wh-who would be cruel and sadistic enough to do something like this?_ She felt as if she was going to vomit, bile building in her throat, which she was barely able to swallow back and repress, breathing hard as she attempted to regain control of her body.

Another pitiful whine and the scrabbling of claws on dirt pulled the woman from her thoughts, making her look up, remembering her purpose for being there. She watched for a moment, as the injured wolf kicked pitifully and struggled in the trap, fresh blood oozing from the wounds, before it lay still, panting heavily.

Shakily, Asami forced herself to her feet, picking up the hatchet on the way and slipping it back in to her belt. Gently, she set her fishing rod and group of fish on the ground, out of the way where they would be safer. It took a gargantuan effort, but she took one step forward towards the captive animal, her left foot scrapping across the ground, followed by her right, until her footsteps regained their usual confidence. Still, she had to approach this situation delicately, as even injured, this wolf was a wild animal, unpredictable and out of its mind with pain and fear. There was no telling what it would do. One wrong move, and it was over, the wolf would kill her.

She approached the animal, getting close, and the wolf raised its head, looking at her with surprisingly bright, blue eyes, like the ocean. Asami may have imagined it, but she could swear she sensed an intelligence in that gaze, an intelligence beyond what she figured a wolf would possess, staring straight back at her. If she didn’t know any better, she could swear she was looking in to a human’s eyes. Shaking her head to clear the thought, she continued her slow approach.

Asami froze. Apparently she had gotten too close for the wolf’s liking as it laid its ears back and bared its impressive array of teeth at her, growling low and deep, threatening. The raven-haired woman could feel the vibrations in her stomach and all throughout her body, even through her feet. It was a clear warning from the apex predator: stay away or else. Even so, even as it threatened, Asami could see it kicking its feet and jerking its body, trying to get away, and she understood. It was acting more out of fear, and pain than anything else, as any sensible creature would in this situation.

Thus, she had no idea what possessed her to do what she did next, as she began to, of all things, _talk,_ to the wolf as she slowly but surely inched closer to the massive creature.

“Hey there,” she spoke gently, softly, as one would to an injured person, trying to make her voice as soothing and non-threatening as possible. She held her hands up, showing the canine that she had no weapons out, trying to convey to the wolf that she had no intention of harming it. In fact, her intentions lay in the opposite direction. “Now I now you’re pretty scared right now, and in a lot of pain,” she continued. “But my name’s Asami Sato, and I’m gonna help you out ok? I’m going to get you out of that trap and get you patched up, but you have to let me ok?”

She and the wolf engaged in a stare off, Asami looking in to those intelligent eyes with hope that somewhere in that, admittedly beautiful skull, the animal could understand her and her intentions. After what seemed like a lifetime, the wolf relaxed its snarl, licking its lips once, as its eyes closed and it lowered its head, letting out a pitiful whine in the process.

Asami’s heart went out to it, pulsing in sympathetic pain as she cautiously inched forward, crouching down now to seem less threatening to the injured canine. She scooted up close to the creature, and she couldn’t help but be impressed. The wolf was even bigger up close. “I’m going to get close and open the trap now. No biting ok,” she asked the animal, who briefly looked at her before laying its head back down. “No biting,” she repeated quietly, almost to herself, though she wasn’t sure if it was more to reassure herself than to let the wolf know what was expected of it, as she crouched right at the predator’s side, examining the trap, the musky smell of the animal invading her nostrils, though she found it quite pleasant actually.

It wasn’t hard to find what looked like a small lever towards the base, and pressing on it seemed to release pressure on the claw, as it jerked backwards, causing the wolf to let out a yelp. Asami winced at this, upset about causing the creature even more pain than it was already enduring. “Sorry,” she murmured to it and she sighed. The claw hadn’t come all the way out. It was still lodged mostly in the animal’s body. Pressing further on the lever did nothing, the mechanism swinging loosely. She looked at the claw and then the wolf, and then the claw again, grimacing as she realized what she needed to do…She was going to have to remove it manually.

“I’m sorry,” she told the wolf. “I’m going to have to pull this thing out of you, and it’s probably going to hurt. I’ll be as gentle as I can but just…brace yourself.” The animal looked up at her briefly once more before returning to its previous position. She sighed, standing, and taking a grip on the metal of the claw, praying that it didn’t have some sort of barb or additional attachment that was stuck inside the canine. That would only do more damage as she removed it. She looked over towards the wolf’s head, watching as each exhale stirred up the dust and leaves around its nose. The eyes were closed.

“Ok,” she spoke, figuring it would probably be best to get this over with quickly, for both their sakes. “Ready? I’m going to pull. One…two…three.” She tugged, gently, watching for resistance, and was surprised as the claw came popping out almost immediately with a wet squelching sound, and she tipped backwards with the momentum, landing on her backside with an, “Oof.” A cloud of dust puffed up upon her impact and settled after a moment. The wolf let out a yelp as the claw came free, shivering and twitching a bit, but otherwise remaining still.

“Pheww,” Asami let out in a relieved breath as she gathered her wits about her. For a brief moment, she studied the ends of the claw, where the wolf’s blood was slowly dripping from. She shook her head, wondering what kind of person could possibly be so cruel as to inflict this kind of unnecessary pain on an animal. She rolled her eyes. _Poachers obviously._ Honestly. She shook her head in contempt. There were much more humane ways of getting a meal then a device like this. But then poachers weren’t really after the animal to make a meal out of it. That much she knew, and found it an unfortunate, unnecessary practice of the world. One of many unfortunately.

She looked at the claw, and then at the injured wolf, who’s eyes were closed, its breathing sending up little puffs of dust and leaves. “Ah shit,” she cursed quietly, now that she had a moment to think. She realized, that now that the claw was free, she had no way to keep it from falling back down on to the massive carnivore, that looked like it would weigh quite a bit, and thusly, would be hard to move.

Examining the immediate area, she looked for anything that might be of use to her. “Come on Sato,” she murmured to herself. “You’re an engineer. You can figure this out.”

It only took a moment for inspiration to strike as she spotted a young tree nearby, and a large rock not far off. A plan forming in her head, she stood, keeping hold of the claw with one hand, and shrugging her pack off her back, flipping it open and digging through it with her free hand. It didn’t take long for her to find what she was looking for: a length of rope.

Dragging it out of the pack, she made a loop in one end, dropping it over the claw and pulling it tight. Carefully, she took hold of the rope with one hand, easing off her grip with the other, ready, at any moment, to spring back, and grab the metal, lest it snap closed on the injured wolf once more. Satisfied that she had control of the claw, she marched back, both hands now securely on the rope, and tied it tightly to the small tree she had noticed earlier. Watching intently, she slowly released her grip on the rope, ready to spring back at any moment, but the rope held firm, the claw suspended in mid-air.

Satisfied, she gave a curt nod and moved to her pack, bringing it back to the other side and setting it near the animal, within easy reach. She knelt down next to the apex predator and examined the wound. She was no expert on the medical care of wolves, but even to her untrained eye, this was one serious injury, and would probably require quite a lot of skill to treat. Skill that she did not possess, but then there weren’t any veterinarians out here in the woods that she knew of, that she could call upon to treat the animal’s injuries, so it was up to her.

“I’m going to start treating your wounds now,” she told the animal quietly, who flicked an ear in her direction to show it was listening. “I’m no expert, but I’ll do my best. Sorry…but it might sting a little.” She watched the animal, and when it made no signs of protest that she could detect, she nodded again. “Right,” she mumbled to herself. “Right.” She scratched the back of her head, looking to the injury once more. After a moment more of staring at the injury, unsure where to begin, she decided it would be best to just treat it as she would a human’s for all intents and purposes. Up to a point, all wounds were the same after all.

With this decision in mind, step one was to clean and disinfect the wound as much as possible. She reached for her canteen where it hung at her waist, and for the first aid kit she kept in an outer pocket of her pack. Setting the kit open on the ground, she uncapped the canteen and leaned forward, gently pouring a small stream over the injury. The animal whimpered and twitched, but didn’t move away, which encouraged the young woman to continue. Using the entirety of her canteen, she managed to clean the blood away as best she could, finding out in the process, just how soft and warm a living wolf could be underneath her hands. Despite the situation, she couldn’t help but spend a few seconds marveling at the fact, and that she was actually touching the creature, before returning her attention to the task at hand.

Cleaned, and dried as best she could with a cloth, she went to the first aid kit once more, slathering the injury in disinfectant, before drawing out gauze and carefully arranging it on the injury. Holding this in place with one hand, she found a roll of bandages and began the process of wrapping them round the animal, squeezing her hands underneath the creature to wrap the bandages all the way round, letting out little grunts as she worked. _I hope that claw didn’t puncture any internal organs,_ she thought grimly as she wrapped. _If that’s the case then there’s nothing I can do._ The thought made her frown. She knew it was probably a mistake, but even over the short time she’d been with the wolf, she was becoming rather attached. After all, if nothing else, the wolf was certainly a beautiful creature.

It took a few minutes, but as she secured the ends of the bandages together, Asami sat back on her heels and surveyed her work, poking and tugging gently in a few places to ensure they wouldn’t come loose. It was when she leaned over to check her work more closely and to make sure there were no tangles or bunches or other such imperfections that would cause pain or discomfort, that she got the shock of her life. Rapid movement out of the corner of her eye, made her freeze. Faster than she could blink, the wolf’s head had come up off the ground, and was now hovering inches from her neck. She could feel the predator’s hot, moist breath on her skin, unbearably conscious of how close the deadly maw full of razor sharp fangs was to her vulnerable flesh.

She closed her eyes, whimpering in fear, one hand in the wolf’s fur, the other braced on the ground, both tightened in to fists. A rhythmic thumping sound could be heard and she wasn’t sure if it was her heart or something completely different. Her body trembled, as she was sure this was it, this was the end. The predator was going to rip her throat out, kill her, devour her right on the spot. Perhaps she had messed up somehow, crossed some sort of line that she wasn’t aware of, or hurt the animal too much in her attempt to help it. Or she’d simply been a fool to free it, a fool to think that it had understood her, a fool to think it was anything but a savage, hungry killer…a beast. And now she would pay the price, now she would die covered in her own blood, with no one out here to hear her screams.

A gasp escaped her. She simply couldn’t help it, when she felt the wolf move in closer, its mouth opened and…something warm and wet ran up the side of her face, once twice, then again, and the action kept repeating. Eventually, as the minutes ticked by, and she remained breathing, and decidedly _not_ having her throat ripped out by a vicious predator intent on her demise, she gathered the courage to peek an eye open, and a moment later, the other. She glanced over at the animal, not moving her head, and realized…the wolf was licking her…actually licking her, and the thumping noise, she realized as she glanced towards the source, was the animal’s tail beating the ground. The animal wasn’t trying to kill her…it actually seemed to be _thanking_ her of all things.

She couldn’t help but release a breathy, shaky, unbelieving, utterly relieved laugh, reaching up to scratch the wolf behind the ears, which the animal seemed to enjoy, leaning in to her touch as the beat of its tail increased. “Errm,” Asami told it awkwardly, a disbelieving smile on her face. “You’re…welcome. Glad I could help.” For a moment, she could only sit there, with this supposedly deadly predator licking her face in thanks and wagging its tail like a puppy, it’s ears flattened back against its head.

Letting out another half-mad, breathy chuckle, she gently moved the wolf’s head away. “Sorry, but I have to figure out a way to get you home now. I doubt you’ll be able to walk too far with that wound.” Standing, she glanced around the clearing as she idly wiped the wolf slime off her face with a sleeve. _Ok Sato, time to put that engineer brain of yours to work again._ Scratching the back of her head in thought, she surveyed the area, looking for something she could use. “If only I had a helicopter,” she muttered to herself with a chuckle. “That would come in handy right about now.” Well she didn’t have a helicopter, but looking around, she realized she may be able to make some sort of a sled type contraption with the vines, sticks and long grass that were around.

* * *

 

It took a bit of finagling, and the end result was certainly not pretty, but the brief tests that she performed on it, showed Asami that it was at least functional. _And hopefully it’ll hold together even with the weight of a giant wolf on top of it,_ she thought to herself.

And that led her to her second dilemma: how exactly to move a massive, injured animal on to the makeshift sled without injuring it further, or injuring herself in the process. After staring between the wolf and her sled of sticks and vines for some time, she shrugged, figuring the best way would be the old fashioned way: with a bit of elbow grease. After all, sometimes the best solutions are the simplest ones. No need to over think and over complicate things here. Besides, her brief consideration of perhaps using some sort of stick and rock combination to gain leverage, led her to believe she may hurt the animal further that way.

Her decision made, she patted her hands on her thighs in what she hoped was a confident manner. “Right then,” she breathed out slowly, moving once more, toward the prone animal and her makeshift transportation.  

Kneeling, Asami placed a gentle hand on the animal’s flank, and the head lifted off the ground, those beautiful blue eyes cracking open to look at her, the pain and exhaustion contained within, tugging on her heartstrings. “I have to get you on the sled now,” she told it quietly. “I’ll do my best not to hurt you but it may happen anyway…sorry.” She gave it an apologetic and sad smile.

The animal nudged her hand with it’s snout as if giving her the go ahead.

Asami smiled briefly at the quadruped before letting a breath out of her nose, and wrapping her arms around the chest of the animal, getting situated and wiggling her hands beneath the beast. “Ok,” she let a breath out. “You’re pretty heavy so I’m gonna need you to help as much as you can ok?”

The wolf looked at her briefly, licking its chops, before laying its head back down with a huff.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Asami replied, an amused little smile spreading over her face, before she got serious once more. “Right. Ready? One, two, three.” She grunted, her face contorting and her muscles straining as she struggled to move what must be several hundred pounds of wolf a few inches. The wolf did what it could, Asami could tell, assisting her by bearing as much of its own weight as it could manage in its state, but it was so tired at this point, from its earlier struggles no doubt, and loss of blood, that it’s efforts didn’t amount to much in the end.

_It’s up to me then really,_ Asami reasoned. _All I have to do is get the head and chest on to the sled,_ she reminded herself. _The rest should follow more easily._ That of course, was much easier said than done, and after only a few seconds, she had to rest, her chest heaving, her arms burning, sweat running down her face.

After several minutes of struggling, grunting and sweating, Asami gave one massive heave, and fell back on to her rump once more with an, “oomph” and a puff of dust. She rested back on her hands as she panted, looking down on her work with a smile. The wolf’s top half was now entirely on the sled. She knew her work wasn’t done, but a major obstacle had been overcome. In theory, getting the rest of the animal on to the sled would be a piece of cake from here…in theory that is. In reality, it was still difficult, but far easier than moving the upper body and head, the heaviest parts of the wolf. She tried to be as gentle as possible as well, in order to avoid injuring the creature further.

Either way, in the space of a few minutes, the wolf was fully on the sled and ready to be transported back to Asami’s cabin…Whether or not inviting a predator in to her home was a good idea, remained to be seen. It hadn’t shown much hostility towards her so far, except for that brief moment when they had first met, but then again it was injured. Who knows what it would do once it healed up? _I’ll just have to be careful,_ she reasoned as she stood to retrieve her rope. She’d need something to pull the sled with after all.

She patted the wolf’s side gently. “Sit tight. I’ll just be a second.” Standing, she went to the tree and untied the end, letting the claw sink slowly to the ground, so as not to startle the wolf. Not wanting to waste time, she stepped up and untied the rope from the claw, making a face at the trap. “Blech,” she mumbled under her breath, scrunching her nose. “Note to self. Come back and destroy this disgusting thing later. Don’t want it hurting any more animals after all.”

Snorting and shaking her head, she moved off, kneeling by the sled and tying the ends of the rope to it in a loop. The wolf looked at her briefly, before laying its head back down. It groaned softly, and Asami reached out and patted its head in sympathy. “Not much longer now,” she told it. “I’ve just gotta get you home, and then you can rest up on a comfy bed in my nice warm kitchen. How does that sound?” Briefly the tail thumped twice, before going still. Asami chuckled lightly. “I thought so. So long as you behave mind you.” The wolf turned towards her, licking her hand, before lowering its head once more.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Asami teased lightly, before standing and bringing the rope over her head. She settled the loop on her stomach. “Right then. Let’s go.” She began to pull, taking the wolf out of the clearing, after stopping briefly to pick up her fish. She laid them on the sled with the wolf, and set off for the path, and home, the sled sliding easily behind her.

* * *

 

Asami reached up, wiping the sweat off her brow with a sleeve. “Phew,” she breathed out with relief as she looked down at the wolf, now comfortably nestled in a corner of her kitchen, atop a makeshift bed of blankets and towels. She crouched next to it, her jacket stripped off and tied around her waist, leaving her in her red tank. “That’s that then.” She surveyed the set up briefly, making sure she hadn’t missed anything, and from what she could see, she hadn’t.

The animal had access to water and food, placed close by in bowls, and this being the middle of summer, there were no worries of it freezing to death, so long as it stayed inside tonight. Luckily, the sled had held up long enough for them to reach Asami’s cabin, and it was now in pieces, in the wood pile outside, as it had disintegrated almost immediately afterwards, when Asami had picked it up, to move it back outside.

For a moment, she simply observed the animal, which laid on its stomach, looking around at its surroundings, its nose sniffing interestedly and its ears twitching. Those big beautiful, blue eyes that had drawn her attention so quickly, were wide and curious, taking in its surroundings.

“Huh,” Asami spoke quietly, tilting her head and bringing a hand to her chin in thought, one arm supporting the other. The wolf looked up at her curiously. “You know, if you’re going to stay, I think you’re going to need a name.” She wasn’t sure if the wolf would even be staying past when it was fully healed, and in all probability, it most likely wouldn’t be. She slumped a little at the thought, and her smile became a little dimmer. She wasn’t sure why, but the thought of the wolf leaving made her a little sad.

Shaking her head, another thought hit her, and she leaned in again, gently prodding at the wolf’s side, causing it to roll over on to it’s side with a huff. “You know,” she told it, as she gently lifted a back leg. “I don’t even know if you’re a boy or a girl.”

The wolf looked at her with a, “Really? This is what you’re doing,” kind of look on its face.

“Oh come on,” Asami argued as she checked underneath the appendage. “Its’ important. I want to give you an appropriate name after all.” She made a sound of comprehension. “Ah, ok. So you’re a girl then.” Asami withdrew her hand, even as the quadruped rolled back on to its stomach with an small indignant noise, twisting its body, and nipping at the hand that had held her leg in irritation, not enough to break the skin, but enough to show its displeasure.

“Ow,” Asami let out quietly, withdrawing her hand and rubbing it, pouting at the wolf, who looked at her pointedly. The engineer slumped, pouting. “Ok you’re right,” she admitted. “I’m sorry. That was rude. And besides, what are names and gender anyway but social constructs based on what we’ve got between our legs? A boy could be named Susan just as easily as a girl after all, and the only thing standing in the way of that would be social stigma from his peers. There are no real gender specific names in the end after all I suppose.” She scratched her chin in thought again, making a mental note to come back to the idea of the social constructs of gender at a later time. There was definitely food for thought there.

The wolf yawned loudly, closing its eyes.

Asami rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. “Oh fine,” she hmmphed. “Anyway, back to the name. Hmmm.” She regarded the animal for a moment, hand on her chin once more. “You look like a…Princess, to me.” She smiled widely, snapping her fingers and nodding. “Yeah. Princess. It fits, don’t you think?”

The wolf opened one eye, looking up at her, seeming un-amused.

“Oh come on,” Asami argued, pouting and placing her fists on her hips. “It suits you. It’s elegant, beautiful and conceals great deadliness…Just like you.” She reached out and stroked a soothing, conciliatory hand down the wolf’s back.

The wolf sneezed, scratching at its snout with a paw, before yawning widely again.

Asami pouted again. “Oh fine. I’ll think about it. We’ve got time after all, but I still think Princess works for you, so in the meantime, we can just stick with that.”

The wolf opened an eye briefly, glancing at her, before wriggling deeper in to the blankets, and huffing out its nose.

Asami sighed, giving up the fight for now. “Ok then. Well I think I’m going to shower and head to bed. I’ve had a long day after all, and so have you.” She chuckled lightly, stroking a gentle hand repeatedly down the animal’s back. “My room’s just down the hall, so if you need anything, you know where to find me. I’ll leave the door open.”

The animal didn’t respond, and Asami nodded. “Right then.” She ran her hand through its fur one more time before standing. “Good night then Princess. See you in the morning.”

* * *

 

Shuffling in to the kitchen, red robe and slippers covering her nightdress and bare feet, Asami covered a wide yawn with the back of her hand, the early morning sunshine filtering in through the windows, dust particles floating in the luminescent beams. “Mmm,” she mumbled sleepily, rubbing an eye as she glanced in to the corner. “Morning Princess,” she told the wolf, then frowned when there was no response, she looked again, her eyes widening in shock. The bed was there, however, it was currently empty, save for a messy pile of bandages and some shed fur.

“Princess,” she questioned, tamping down the worry in her throat as best she could, as she looked around. After all, she was injured and the house was small. She couldn’t have gotten far could she? Unless she knew how to open doors that is, something that Asami figured was highly doubtful…Then again, the door opening velociraptors in Jurassic Park came to mind, and as historically inaccurate as that was, she had seen a higher level of intelligence in the wolf’s eyes than she had any right to expect.

“Lose something?”

Asami jumped in surprise, the sudden voice startling her, and she whipped her head around to the source. “Wahh!” Her shriek cut through the air as she turned, and she clutched at her chest in shock as she stumbled back from the kitchen table a few steps in shock. “Who the hell are you, and how the hell did you get in my house?!”

She took in the sight before her, for the bed in the corner may be empty of any wolf, but instead here, in her kitchen, sitting on one of her stools, and leaning back on her table sat a very beautiful, very dark skinned, and very NAKED, blue eyed girl, with a crooked toothy smile, revealing some unusually long and sharp canines. Her hair was brown, short, a bob cut, and her body was toned, muscular, but still feminine, hour glass shaped with a large bust and butt, her waist trim. A six-pack adorned the girl’s torso.

Asami couldn’t help but blush as she took in the girl’s nudity, dark Hershey Kiss like nipples topping her impressive breasts like toppings on an ice cream scoop. Her trim legs were relaxed and open with the way she sat, lounging with her elbows propping her up against Asami’s table, revealing a bushy, untrimmed patch of pubic hair, adorning a pair of thick, slightly pouty lower lips. Realizing she was staring, Asami coughed, attempting to hide her blush and re-focus her gaze on the girl’s eyes. Even then the eyes were just as distracting, the pupils different than any human eyes she had ever seen, slit vertically through the center of the eye like an animal’s instead of the usual round.

The blue-eyed girl chuckled. “Morning Asami. Sorry if I startled you.” She raised a steaming mug to her lips and took a sip. “Ahh,” she breathed out in obvious pleasure, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “I made hot chocolate.” She lifted the mug slightly. “Want some?”

Asami didn’t answer, still distracted by the girl’s eyes. Actually, there was something vaguely familiar about those eyes…in fact there was something _incredibly_ familiar about those eyes. She squinted, looking closer. _I feel like I’ve seen those eyes before,_ she thought to herself. _In fact I_ know _I’ve seen those eyes before._ She gasped. “No,” she whispered. “It can’t be…Princess?”

The girl chuckled again, taking another sip of her hot chocolate. “Well actually my name is Korra, not Princess, but yeah, basically. Thanks for getting me out of that trap by the way. That thing hurt like a bitch.” She winced slightly. “Plus it was _sooo_ itchy.” She scratched her side with her free hand, her perfectly smooth skinned side Asami couldn’t help but notice absentmindedly.

Asami just stared at her, her mind overwhelmed. She had brought home an injured wolf, and ended up with an incredibly attractive naked girl drinking cocoa in her kitchen, and her mind was having difficulty processing this fact.

_What,_ she thought to herself. Her jaw hung slack but she lacked the presence of mind to close it. _What? WHAT?_ WHAT?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a time I had writing this one! Fun, fun fun, though so don't for a second think that it wasn't. As usual, this project expanded beyond what I originally intended for it, but I can't really start to mind that at all, and I would hope all of you would agree. Anyway's let me know what you guys think of this one, and if you want to see the sequels I have planned for it. As always, comments, Kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated and encouraged!


	31. I Wanna Hold Your Hand

“Ready,” Asami asked her quietly, her gentle green eyes looking down at her without the pity found in everyone else’s.

Korra sighed, her tired, aching muscles protesting even that simple action. “Yeah.” Her voice is scratchy, hoarse from underuse, and weighed down with any number of things, most of them being her painful memories, which would not leave her alone, even in the darkest hours of the night.

“Okay,” Asami responds, just as gentle and patient and caring as ever. “One, two, three, here we go.”

She lifts, and Korra fumbles her weakened arms to find some semblance of a grip around Asami’s neck and shoulders. It doesn’t do much, and Korra knows Asami would _never_ let her fall, but it’s nice to feel like she’s doing something. Asami is, after all, doing basically everything else for her these days.

“There,” Asami says shortly, plopping Korra gently in to the chair and gently disentangling her arms from around her neck. “Phew,” Asami breathes out dramatically, wiping a hand across her forehead. “You seem like you’re heavier than last time. What have you been eating?” She smiles playfully at the Avatar, raising her eyebrows at her.

Korra does her best to smile back, not feeling the urge, but appreciating that Asami is trying. It’s been so hard to keep her spirits up lately. The smile doesn’t reach her eyes, but Asami doesn’t mention it, a fact which Korra is extremely grateful for. She shrugs lightly, not feeling quite up to talking either.

Asami’s smile softens, becoming less playful, and more understanding, and she crouches down in front of the chair, reaching out to take Korra’s hands in her own. “Comfy?” Her voice has softened as well, radiating that quiet confidence and support as it has been since she woke after her fight with Zaheer, to find Asami at her bedside, ready to wait on her hand and foot.

Asami rubs her thumbs over Korra’s dark knuckles, the Avatar watching the pale digits move, enjoying the feeling of Asami’s bare skin on hers, and the comfort this woman can bring to her with such a simple action. “I love you,” is what she wants to say as she looks up at Asami, but that wouldn’t be fair, not to Asami, and not to her. She’s in no position to love someone, to give them everything, mind body, heart and soul, when she has so little for herself. She knows Asami would argue, but she also doesn’t feel like she’s in much of a position to _be_ loved either. She’s pathetic and weak and sad and far, _far_ too damaged right now, and she doesn’t know if she’ll ever recover. That wouldn’t be fair to the beautiful CEO, to make her put up with all of Korra’s emotional and physical baggage.

_You mean like she’s been doing for you this whole time while she’s been taking care of you?_ Her mind’s argument is poignant, but still, it’s not the time to confess her feelings, if it ever would be. Instead she simply nods her head, wincing as it strains the muscles in her neck. However, she is rewarded with one of Asami’s big, radiant smiles, the type of smile Korra has only ever seen directed at her for whatever reason, and she can’t help but feel special for it, and smile in return, a real one this time, still small, but very much there.

“Great!” Asami is enthusiastic, energetic and upbeat. She’s happy. Everything that Korra was at one point, and wishes she could be again. “Okay then.” Asami smiled up at her. “Let’s go get you a bath shall we?” She stood, poking Korra playfully in the shoulder with a long, pale index finger. “Cause you kinda stink.”

Korra looked up at her, shocked for a moment, before Asami winked, making the girl blush and look away, another small smile on her face, nodding in agreement.

“Alright then,” Asami says brightly. “Let’s go.” She walks around to the back of Korra’s chair, disengaging the break and wheeling Korra out the door and towards the baths.

Korra was silent as the taller woman wheeled her through the hallways of the island, her hands resting in her lap. She couldn’t stop the jitters in her muscles that had been present ever since she woke up. Her hands shook ever so slightly no matter what she did.

“I hate this,” Korra said after a while, breaking the silence.

Asami stopped walking, setting the break on the chair. Korra could swear she heard the CEO take a surprised little gasp, but her hearing had also been affected by the poison and so she writes it off as nothing. After all, Asami would never be so careless as to let her emotions slip like that. Asami was always careful, always poised, always in control of her actions.

Before she knew it, with a rustle of fabric and a concerned expression on her face, Asami was crouching in front of her.

“Korra,” the CEO said, concerned. “We don’t have to go to the baths now. We can do it later.” She reached out, placing a hand on Korra’s knee.

Korra couldn’t help but frown down at the hand which she couldn’t feel, resting on her knee, the only thing separating it from her skin, being the thin layers of her robe and pajama pants. Asami was still talking however, drawing her eyes back up to those shimmering green eyes so full of emotion.

“In fact, we don’t have to go to Jinora’s ceremony today at all if you don’t want to. If you’re not feeling up to it, I’m sure no one would be upset at you. I certainly wouldn’t. After everything you’ve done for the world…for us…I think you deserve some time to rest if that’s what you want.” Asami looked up at her so earnestly, and Korra couldn’t help but feel her heart clench at the sight.

She shook her head slowly. “It’s not that,” she said hoarsely, even the simple act of forming words in to sentences and getting them out of her throat was more difficult than she could ever remember it being, even when she was first learning.

Asami’s brow knitted together, and Korra wanted to reach out and caress that unhappiness out of the beautiful woman’s skin. Asami didn’t deserve to be unhappy after everything she had endured...endured and come out even stronger for at the other end. Korra hated seeing the older woman upset.

“Did you want me to leave then? I understand if you do, and I won’t be angry. I know I’ve been hanging around a lot lately. I don’t want to smother you by forcing myself on you.”

Korra couldn’t help but groan internally, the implications of those words making her head fill with ideas of Asami forcing herself on her in a completely different fashion. “No,” she argued, shaking her head. “Please…don’t leave.” That prospect scared her more than anything, Asami being the one thing keeping her madness in check these days, and the one person she trusted to help take care of her, doing all the things she couldn’t do for herself. She would be devastated if the CEO was to suddenly up and leave now.

“What is it then?” Asami tilted her head, and Korra couldn’t help but think she looked like the cutest puppy in her inquisitiveness.

“It’s…” She trailed off, not sure exactly how to ask this without sounding ridiculously desperate. _But you are desperate,_ her brain reminded her. She sighed, looking down at her lap, noticing that Asami was moving that same pale hand back and forth in an attempt to comfort her no doubt. She looked at her own hands, and there it was, the usual shaking brought about by her own crippling weakness in the face of Zaheer’s poison. “It’s…just that…I want…” Korra took a calming breath. This was the most she had spoken at once since she had woken up and it was putting a strain on her.

Asami simply continued to look up at her with that same comforting and encouraging expression on her face, inviting her to continue, but not forcing the issue. But then that was Asami, always supportive but never demanding in that support.

“You can tell me Korra,” Asami encouraged softly. “Whatever you have to say, I promise I’ll listen, and I’ll do what I can to help.”

“It’s dumb,” Korra argued halfheartedly. In reality, Asami’s words meant a great deal to the injured Avatar. She had never met a woman quite like Asami before, and blessed every spirit including Raava and Vaatu that she had decided to give the, at the time, heiress, a chance and had formed such a close bond with her.

Asami smiled warmly at her, her hand continuing its soothing motions. “I’m sure it’s not,” she countered easily.

Korra couldn’t help but let a small smile spread across her face, again, a rare action lately that Asami had been drawing out of her a lot today. “Ok,” she admitted after a bit of contemplation. “I…I wanna…hold your hand.” She couldn’t help herself, wincing a bit in apprehension and looking away from the industrialist, choosing instead to examine her shaky hands in great detail, a slight blush covering her cheeks. She wasn’t sure what to expect from such a request. Would Asami be angry? Would she laugh at her? Both? Would she leave, never to be seen again?

Asami did chuckle, making Korra look up at her again, an apology and a plea not to hate her and leave, already forming on the Avatar’s lips. Instead, she went silent as Asami looked at her with that same encouraging smile, those green eyes holding nothing but concern and empathy in their mysterious, alluring depths.

“Korra,” she admonished lightly. “Of _course_ you can hold my hand. Did you think I’d say no? Did you think I’d be angry?”

Embarrassed, her blush growing, Korra admitted to this with a small nod, even as she felt Asami’s hand slip in to one of hers, the shaking inexplicably halting at the CEO’s touch. She looked in to Asami’s eyes smiling shyly at the older woman.

The pale girl laughed again, a light and happy sound, which made Korra’s heart flutter in her chest. “I promise you, I’ll never be angry at you for asking for help or for asking for something that helps you. Ok?”

Korra nodded again. “I…just…um…”

Asami lifted an eyebrow curiously. “Yes?”

“D-don’t let go…please?”

Asami smiled at her, standing, and placing a tender kiss to her forehead. She looked right in to Korra’s eyes. “Never,” she promised, before walking around to the back of Korra’s chair again, gently taking Korra’s hand with her the whole time.

Korra couldn’t help but wince a bit at this, the angle taking her hand over her shoulder and putting strain on her already aching muscles.

“Does this hurt?” Asami’s voice was nothing but concerned. Korra could practically hear the frown in it.

“Y-yeah,” she admitted with a nod of her head. “A little.”

“Oh.” Asami sounded guilty and began to release her hold. “I’m sorry. Do you want to stop?”

Desperate not to lose contact, Korra clasped as tightly as her weak fingers could on to that pale hand acting as a lifeline for her. “No,” she breathed out desperately.

There was a pause, and Asami’s grip tightened again, and she spoke again. This time Korra could practically hear the smile in the other woman’s voice. “Alright then. Let’s go get you that bath then shall we…stinky?”

“Only if you join me,” Korra half teased, half hoped, in a bold move that surprised her, and clearly surprised the CEO, if the obvious snort from behind was anything to go by. There could be no doubt, this time, that the woman’s reaction was real.

“You know what,” Asami said after a bit. “I think I will join you.” She leaned forward and Korra gasped when she placed a kiss to her cheek.

“Really?” Korra’s voice was thick with disbelief, and she tried turning in her chair to get a look at Asami. She wanted to gauge the other woman’s reaction. It didn’t turn out well, as her body and neck protested the movement fiercely and she had to abort long before she had made much of a turn.

Asami laughed again, a sound the Avatar could easily listen to forever. “Really,” the CEO confirmed. “You’re just that persuasive.”

Asami kissed her again, this time on the top of her head, and Korra couldn’t help but smile, the prospect of a bath, with a naked Asami thrown in to the mix lifting her spirits considerably.

Korra laughed, actually laughed. It was small and it made her sore almost instantly and transitioned in to a cough that lasted for several minutes, leaving her leaning forward in her wheelchair, with Asami patting her back softly the entire time, but it was there. And, just as she promised, Asami never let go of her hand, not even when she started walking again, pushing the chair now with one hand, the other wrapped up in Korra’s own brown, fingers, a constant source of comfort, and encouragement. And Korra couldn’t help but smile and think, that with a lot of hard work, and Asami by her side, that maybe, things might just turn out alright after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in the mood for something short and emotional, and I'm obsessed with Korra in a wheelchair, whether it be in universe or AU, and so this was born. Also I was listening to the Beatles so there ya go. :P As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are encouraged and appreciated.


	32. In Memoriam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to all those who lost their lives that day, all those who were injured and all those who had the courage to rush forward and help those in need at the risk of your own lives, and all the families and friends who lost loved ones or had loved ones injured in that tragic event. Living or otherwise, you're all heroes.

“Have a good day at work ‘Sami,” Korra called out the open passenger window as Asami hopped out of the car. “I love you!”

The tall, pale-skinned goddess turned, a smile on her ruby red lips, and a twinkle in her eyes just for her. Korra couldn’t help but grin like a fool at the sight, absolutely floored that such a woman could possibly be hers.

Asami blew her a kiss, and winked, and Korra raised a hand, catching it and pressing it eagerly to her lips, making the beauty laugh. “Love you too Korra,” she called back with a wave. “See you tonight!” With a last wave, which Korra returned, she turned and pressed on through the crowd towards the office buildings, the twin towers of the World Trade Center standing tall and proud on the New York skyline, a symbol of America’s might for all to see.

Korra watched her go, unashamedly watching the sway of her girlfriend’s hips, enjoying the way her ass looked in that tight red skirt. With a giant, dorky smile on her face, she started the car back up, and pulled away from the curb, one hand absentmindedly drifting down to the ring in her pocket.

“Today’s the day,” she mumbled to herself as she weaved in and out of traffic. “I’m going to ask Asami to marry me. Soon as she gets home I’m going to whisk her away to the best night of dinner and dancing she’s ever had, followed by the most romantic and heartfelt marriage proposal this world’s ever seen.” She grinned widely, clenching her hands on the steering wheel in eager anticipation.

* * *

 

The apartment was ready, the mood was set, and Korra surveyed her accomplishments with a savage glee, standing in the middle of the floor, in the apartment she shared with Asami, and watching as the candles set on every surface flickered. The scent of freshly made food filled the small space, Korra having decided that it would be far more romantic and intimate, to have the dinner and dancing here at home rather than going through all the hassle of going out. Because honestly, who wanted to put up with all that just to have a nice time out with their girlfriend, when it could just as easily be done in the comforts of their own home? Korra certainly didn’t.

She checked the clock. Asami would be home soon. In giddy anticipation, she did one last check of herself, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in her wrinkleless blue dress, the nice one, with the open sleeves that hung off her shoulders. It wouldn’t do, after all, to wear just any old dress tonight. No. Tonight was far too special to leave anything to chance. Looking, down, she grinned at her partner in crime, her best non-human friend Naga, the husky looking smart in her little tuxedo and bow-tie, a bouquet of roses clutched gently in her mouth.

“Ready girl?” The anticipation was clear in her voice.

Naga whined eagerly, her tail wagging, making Korra laugh.

“Yeah, I’m excited too.” She reached in to her bra, pulling the tiny object from its resting place, nestled against her flesh. She examined it once more for imperfections, finding none, and giving a satisfied grunt. The shining golden bands, sparkling diamond, and perfect little ring of tiny red rubies surrounding it were as flawless as ever, just as she knew they would be. Asami was going to love this. She was sure of it.

Next thing she knew there were sounds of movement outside the door, and Korra snapped up her head, shining brightly, ready to greet the love of her life as she returned home from her hard day at work, with the biggest surprise of her life. She hid the ring back in her bra, and waited impatiently, shuffling her feet in anticipation.

However, instead of the usual sounds of Asami’s key in the lock and the door opening to the sight of the most beautiful woman on the planet, there was shuffling and muffled conversation, and then there was a knock on the door.

Confused, Korra frowned, walking towards the door. “Now who could that be,” she wondered, mumbling to herself that if it was a stupid salesperson ruining what was going to be the best night of her life, she’d throw him off the roof of the apartment building. “Naga, stay.” She motioned to the dog.

She opened the door, frowning in consternation when her two best guy friends, Mako and Bolin stood in front of her, looking strangely somber. “Korra,” Mako said, a sad, concerned looking frown on his face.

“Hey,” said Bolin quietly, not at all his usual, chipper, bombastic self. “You look fancy.”

Korra nodded. “I kinda have plans for Asami and me tonight, so if you guys could just…” she hinted, making head motions towards the hallway.

“Korra,” Mako ventured carefully. “Have you seen the news lately?” He looked nervous, in fact, both of them did, now that she looked more closely.

“You guys,” she said, a little irritated, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Not that I’m not glad to see you but this really isn’t the best time.” When neither of them answered, only sharing a look between them, Korra couldn’t help the shiver of dread that rippled up her spine. “Is something wrong?”

Mako and Bolin exchanged a look. “Maybe…we should come inside,” Bolin said carefully.

Korra pouted, debating for a moment, before sighing. “All right,” she relented, shaking her head. “But only for a minute. Seriously, tonight is _super_ important, and it’s _imperative_ that it goes _perfectly._ ”

“Why,” Mako asked warily. “What’s going on tonight?”

Korra turned to them happily once they stood in the middle of the floor where she had been earlier, pulling the ring from her bra once more, a bright, shining smile on her face. “I’m going to ask Asami to marry me! Isn’t that great?! Yes sir,” She clasped her hands around herself, a big loving smile on her face as she imagined Asami’s reaction. “September 11th, 2001 is going to be a day to remember, I promise you that.”

There was awkward laughter from the brothers, who exchanged a look.

Korra’s smile slowly dropped in to a frown again, the brothers’ reaction confusing her. Shouldn’t they be happy for her after all? “Ok whatever’s going on here, I really don’t have time for it you guys, and as much as I love you two, I love Asami more, and tonight’s kind of a big deal, so if you don’t mind?” She gestured towards the door as politely as possible.

“Korra,” Mako said, more somber than she had ever seen even him, while stepping forward and placing his hands gently on her shoulders. “You should _really_ turn on the t.v. and take a look at the news.”

She looked over at Bolin, who nodded helplessly, agreeing with Mako. Korra’s frown deepened, and she shrugged, more than a little bit confused. “Ok, since you both seem to feel so strongly about this.” She walked over and picked up the remote, flipping the television on to CNN, and replacing the remote.

“And this was the scene just hours ago at the site of the World Trade Center,” the news anchor was saying, as two hijacked Boeing 747’s crashed in to the towers, bringing them down.”

The footage switched to show just that, and Korra watched in horror, mouth agape as a plane rocketed in to the side of the first tower, a fiery explosion blooming around the site of impact, as the tower began to crumble.

“There’s still no word as to the official death toll, and first responders are still sifting through the wreckage as we speak, searching for survivors,” the anchorman continued. “However, one thing is certain, and that is that this is truly a dark day, in America’s history. We now take you live to the site itself where-”

But Korra was no longer listening. She was having trouble breathing, and could barely even process the information that was now settling sickly in to her stomach, making her want to vomit. Her heart was pounding like mad and her vision blurred, tears filling her eyes.

She couldn’t see, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t move or breathe or speak. There was only room for one overriding thought in her mind, one mind numbing, bone shattering, aching thought: _Asami_.

She didn’t feel it when the ring slipped from her fingers, didn’t hear when it clinked loudly on the hardwood of the apartment floor. She didn’t feel it as she followed, dropping to her knees and crawling to the t.v., wasn’t aware of her own actions, shaking the screen and protesting at the top of her lungs, trying to deny that any of this was happening, trying to deny that she had just lost the love of her life. She didn’t feel the brothers’ hands on her, didn’t hear their words of comfort and assurance. She couldn’t hear her own screams. No, all she heard was the terrible innermost screams of her own heart, crying out in sorrow and loss…crying out in horror, at the sheer wrongness of it, in agony.

She had gotten it wrong, all wrong. She would not see Asami tonight. There would be no romantic dinner, no dancing, no sultry glances exchanged across the table, no giggling as they shared little kisses and talked about their days, no quiet happiness as the pressed each other close and whispered sweet nothings in to each others’ ears. And there would be no marriage proposal, no ring, no declarations of love and vows to protect and cherish.

There would be loneliness. There would be pain and sorrow as she slipped in to an empty, cold bed alone each night, took her meals alone, no games of footsie to brighten the mood, and distract them as they giggled and wrestled like children, the games progressing until they were scampering back in to the bedroom, clothing falling behind them like leaves, making them both late for work. No, she had gotten it all wrong, oh so very, _very_ wrong.

She had gotten _one_ thing right however: September 11 th, 2001 was _indeed_ , a day _no one,_ would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget.


	33. Dial "F" For Fuck

I couldn’t help but sigh as I looked out across Yue Bay, my fists curling and uncurling where they rested on the ground beside me, the wind gently tussling my short hair. I was back. For the first time in three years I was officially back in Republic City. Well…Air Temple Island, but still, it was technically still in Republic City.

This was far from the return I had imagined during all those years trying to heal from Zaheer’s poison, doubting if I would ever walk again, or if I would ever be able to dress myself or cook for myself, get in and out of bed by myself, or even sit up and lay back without help. It was not the triumphant, joyous return I had always hoped for, the Avatar, jumping back in to the fight, hale, whole, healthy and ready for action once more.

No, I had failed once again. Even after all that time spent healing, the training and psychological issues I thought I had conquered in the swamp with Toph’s help. Hell, I’d even bent poison out of my system, poison that I hadn’t known had still been there all that time, slowing my recovery and keeping me from fully healing. And yet, even after all that, Kuvira had still beaten me. I hadn’t been able to save Zaofu and the Beifongs, and even now they were under Kuvira’s control, the crazy dictator no doubt doing who knows what to them.

I had gone through all that hardship, all that pain, and what had it gotten me? Had it gotten me back in to the action as a successful Avatar? No. It had made me a punching bag, first for random thieves and thugs in the Earth Kingdom, then for Toph Beifong, and most recently for Kuvira.

All I wanted was to be the Avatar again…well that and to see my friends who I hadn’t seen in three years. My friends, who I had practically ignored all through my recovery, despite the unending letters overflowing with support and encouragement that they had sent me. My friends, whose letters I had ignored as I wallowed in my own self pity and pain. All save one…all save Asami. The one person I had felt comfortable contacting, the one person I had felt comfortable reaching out to, who wouldn’t judge, who’d be supportive and understanding, like she always was, no matter how poorly I treated her. Asami was always there to listen, and always there to help… no matter how little I felt I deserved it.

And now here I was, back in Republic City, just a ferry ride away from my friends, just a ferry ride away from _Asami_ , and yet… my fear held me back, kept me sitting here on the island, Naga at my back, my muscles refusing to move, my body refusing to cooperate, despite all the years I had spent _forcing_ it to listen to me once more. Fear, the same reason I had taken so long to return, the same reason I had taken so long to write back to _anyone,_ and the same reason I had fled the Southern Water Tribe in the first place. Fear of inadequacy, fear of my failures, fear of failing the ones I loved all over again, fear perhaps most of all, of the reception I’d receive from the friends whom I’d been away from longer than I’d known them…fear of _her_ reaction.

What would Asami say once she saw me? What would she think? Would she even _want_ to see me? Would she be glad that I was back? Would she be furious with me? Would she even _care?_

I gulped nervously, letting out a long breath, feeling my hands tighten on the stone steps upon which I sat. I could vanquish a bloodbending terrorist, purify an ancient spirit of darkness, and live through being poisoned and tortured by a crazed anarchist, but the thought of talking to my best friend, who happened to be a pretty girl, and who I may or may not have developed feelings for was too hard for me? Honestly, what is wrong with me? Of course in my defense, I hadn’t seen said best friend in years, and she was _far_ more than simply pretty. For Asami, they would have to invent some sort of new, spectacular word just to describe how wonderful and beautiful she is. Besides, who knew how much she had changed in three years? She had no doubt, as difficult as it was for me to accept, become even _more_ beautiful than before. I sighed again.

“Korra?”

I turned, to see Tenzin approaching behind me, his brow furrowed. _Oh great, back a few hours and I’ve already messed up. What’d I do this time?_

“Hey Tenzin.” I gave an admittedly weak smile and wave, trying to put some oomph in to my voice and failing miserably. “What’s up?”

His frown deepened, and I couldn’t help but tense up, nervous.

“Are you alright? You seem out of sorts.”

I scratched my head, embarrassed and nervous all at once. “Sure. I’m fine. Why do you ask?” Once again I smiled, but couldn’t imagine Tenzin was anywhere near convinced, considering it felt more like a grimace.

Tenzin frowned again, fluffing his cape out and settling next to me on the steps. “I’m just surprised that you’re still on the island.”

He looked at me, his face soft and concerned, but I couldn’t help but frown in concern. _He’s surprised I’m still here? Where else would I be? Does he want me gone? Well I did vanish for three years, with little to no contact, after failing to defeat yet another enemy on my own, and getting royally fucked up for it. Maybe he’s angry at me?_ But that didn’t seem like Tenzin’s style.

“S-sorry,” I stuttered. “Did…you want me to leave?” I couldn’t help the apprehension in my voice, my hands clenching and unclenching on the edge of the stair I sat on. I bit my lower lip nervously.

Tenzin’s bushy eyebrows rose to his nonexistent hairline in shock. “No, no!” He waved his hands back and forth defensively. “That’s not what I meant at all!”

He closed his eyes, and I could see his cheeks getting slightly red in embarrassment. I couldn’t help but smile a bit at the sight. He let out a breath, recovering himself, and looked back up at me.

“I only meant that I’m surprised to see you still here. I thought for sure you would rush off in to the city to see your friends at the first opportunity.” He gestured towards the city. “You’ve been gone for some time. I’m sure they would want to see you, and vice versa.”

He smiled and I just couldn’t hold his gaze, turning away towards the city and drawing my knees up to my chest. I dropped my chin in to my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. “I dunno,” I said quietly, rubbing my hands up and down my legs apprehensively. “I want to see them of course but…I doubt they would want to see me.” I looked up at him for a moment before looking back to the city. I could practically _hear_ Tenzin frowning at me.

“Why would you think that?”

I looked over at him to see him looking at me with an eyebrow raised in confusion. “Well…I was gone for so long. They probably hate me by now…if they even remember I exist.” I shrugged. “I know they wrote letters but I never really responded to anyone.” _Except Asami,_ I added in my head. “I wouldn’t blame them if they never wanted anything to do with me any more, especially after everything I’ve put them through.” I tightened my hands in the cloth of my pants.

Tenzin breathed out. “Well I can’t speak for your friends directly, but I’m sure that’s not true. They care very deeply for you. We all do. They visited here quite often while you were away, did you know that?”

I looked up at him, surprised. “They did?” I couldn’t help but wonder if Asami had visited, and if so, how often she had made the trip.

He nodded at me. “They did. They missed you a great deal. They asked after you quite often.” He stroked his beard. “Especially Asami.”

I could see him smirking at me and I hopped the blush on my face wasn’t too obvious. “Sh-she did?” I swallowed, hoping I seemed as nonchalant as I was attempting to be.

He nodded. “Indeed. She was over here almost every day while you were away, asking after you and helping out around here.”

I looked back out towards the city. “Oh.” I couldn’t help but blush red. Tenzin was one of the few people that new of my feelings for the beautiful CEO. I had been so distraught over my feelings for her that had started developing during the whole Vaatu crisis, and so I had gone to Tenzin. He had given me some advice, and I had been getting ready to act on it, when the whole Zaheer business happened. Three years away had failed to temper my feelings towards the Goddess in human form. If anything, my feelings for her had only _grown._ So understandably I was nervous to be in front of her again.

Tenzin sighed as he stood, and unconsciously, I followed, standing as well. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at it, before looking up at him.

“I won’t tell you what to do,” he said. “But I will say I’m sure _all,_ your friends would want to see you.” He looked at me pointedly, before patting my shoulder and turning to walk off with a flourish of his robes.

I knew he had said all my friends, but that he had mostly meant Asami. I took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. There was really only one thing to do after all. “Well then. Guess I’ll go see Asami,” I declared quietly. “If she even _wants_ to see me,” I added in a mumble as I headed towards the docks.

* * *

 

 I could feel my hands trembling as I walked through Future Industries tower, the whispers of Asami’s employees following me.

“The Avatar.”

“Look is that her?”

“I thought she was still healing.”

“What’s she doing here?”

“Avatar Korra.”

“She looks different!”

“Do you think something happened?”

“It’s really her!”

Were only some of the things I could hear Asami’s employees whisper as I walked by. I had chosen to make the journey to Future Industries on foot. It was simply to see the city I had missed so much and get some exercise. It _certainly_ wasn’t to give me more time to change my mind and dip out of there before I made a fool of myself in front of Asami. No it certainly wasn’t that.

I couldn’t help but tap my foot however, as I rode the elevator to the top floor where Asami’s office was located, the other occupants of the elevator looking at me and whispering amongst themselves. I hardly heard it however, so focused on what may happen when I met that beautiful angel of a woman face to face once more.

Before long, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open on to the large open floor space. I stepped out, making way for people to walk past me, before walking out in to the main floor space. Aides and other employees hurried back and forth in the usual quick, efficient fashion of Asami’s business style. Phones rang, voices clamored and papers shuffled. I couldn’t help but smile, immensely proud of the young woman who had been running a business empire since she was eighteen, proud of the face that I was friends with such an amazing person. Well…at least I was last time I checked.

I stopped in front of Asami’s secretary’s desk, the bespectacled woman shuffling papers around. “Excuse me,” I said politely lightly rapping my knuckles on the wood of her desk.

“Hmm,” she questioned, looking up at me, before startling, dropping a sheaf of papers on to the desk with a thud. “Oh!” She adjusted her glasses. “Avatar Korra! I didn’t realize you were back in the city! What can I help you with today?!”

I smiled reassuringly, scratching the back of my head, a nervous habit. “I just got back in today actually. I was kinda hoping I could see Asami. Nothing dangerous! I just haven’t seen her in a while.” I pointed towards her office doors. “Is she in? Or is she busy?”

The woman blinked owlishly for a moment, before shaking her head and pulling a thick planner out of a drawer. It was heavily dog eared and sticky noted as she flipped through the pages. “Ms. Sato seems to be free right now.” She smiled up at me. “You can go on in.”

I released a breath I never knew I was holding in. “Great. Thanks.” I stepped away from the desk, towards the closed double doors that led to my best friend and crush. They were closed at the moment, the shiny, gold nameplate on the doors read Ms. Asami Sato: CEO, and I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if it said Mrs. instead of Ms., and I was the one necessitating that change. I shook my head to clear those thoughts. _One thing at a time Korra. One thing at a time._

Raising a fist I knocked on the door, waiting a few tense seconds, before I heard that wonderful voice that I hadn’t heard in three years, muffled by the door, but still beautiful, say, “Come in!”

Breathing heavily, I opened the door and slipped through, closing it behind me and looking up towards the desk. I felt my heart speed up. There she was, the most beautiful woman in the world, sitting behind her desk and going through her own papers, surrounded by piles of her work. I gulped as I walked forward. She didn’t seem to notice me right away and so I walked right up to the desk.

“What’ve you got for me?” Asami didn’t look up from her work.

I couldn’t help but smile. I loved the sound of her voice after all. “Well, uh, not to sound conceited, but…me. I haven’t seen you in a while so I thought I’d come and visit. Unless this is a bad time.” I couldn’t help but scratch the back of my neck.

She visibly jolted, hands crinkling tightly in the paper she held and her eyes snapped up to me. _They’re so beautifully_ Green. _I forgot just how incredible her eyes are. And it didn’t seem possible, but she’s gotten even_ more _beautiful._ We stared at each other for the longest time, and I could swear that there were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“K-korra?” She wiped at her eyes. “Is…is that really you?” She looked me up and down in disbelief, and I couldn’t help but blush under her scrutiny. “Are you…are you really back? I’m not dreaming am I?” She reached out and pinched herself in the arm. “Ow.” She chuckled slightly. “Ok, guess I’m not dreaming.”

We stared at each other again, neither of us seeming to know just what to say to each other, before Asami slowly stood from her cushy office chair, walking around the desk to stand in front of it. She leant against it, wrapping her arms around herself after reaching towards me a few times but always pulling back before making contact.

“You’re really back,” she said quietly, disbelievingly.

I nodded, blushing. “Yeah,” I confirmed.

“When did you get in?” She raised an eyebrow at me.

“Today actually. A few hours ago…I wanted to see you.” I smiled hopefully at her.

Asami looked at me for a moment, but a smile soon spread across her face. “Who else knows you’re back?”

“Oh, uh let’s see,” I started listing names off on my fingers. “Tenzin, the kids, Pema, Bumi…uhh…I think that’s it.” I shrugged at her, smiling. “I missed you.”

Asami’s smile widened. “I missed you too…I like your hair.” She gestured towards my hairdo.

Blushing, I tugged at my short bob. “Oh…thanks.” I looked her over, wondering what I could compliment her on. After all, how could I pick just _one_ thing when all of her was so incredible?

We looked at each other for a brief second. I wasn’t sure who moved first, but the next think I knew, our arms were around each other, and our mouths were connected. _Kissing,_ I thought in wonder. _We’re kissing. I’m kissing Asami. Asami’s kissing me…wow._ Her lips were softer than I could have ever imagined they would be, and we stayed together until we absolutely _had_ to break apart for air.

Panting, we stared at each other, our lips puffy and swollen. She didn’t seem to be angry, so that was good. In fact there was actually a light blush on her cheeks. “Asami,” I panted, but she silenced me with another quick kiss, before stroking a hand down my cheek. I shivered, and her hand tightened in my shirt, pulling me in, even as she leaned down towards me.

“Lock the door,” she whispered in to my ear, making me shiver again, warmth running through my body.

Not wishing to let go of her, I reached out my hand without looking away, feeling for the metal in the door lock, and twisting, hearing the lock click in to place.

She smiled, and pushed me away slightly, and I frowned as I stepped back, worrying that I had done something wrong already, but she smiled at me, soothing my worries. Even as I watched, Asami reached up and unbuttoned her shawl, dropping it on the floor. I watched it fall, before looking back to her, gulping at the look she had on her face, sultry and inviting, she bit her lower lip, coquettishly. When her hands moved to the buttons on her shirt, everything seeming to move in slow motion, I snapped out of my daze.

“Wait,” I spoke up, stepping up towards her and laying my hands on hers.

She looked up at me questioningly. “Korra?”

Hopping that I hadn’t misinterpreted what was going on here, I gathered my courage. “I want to undress you,” I said as deep and sultrily as possible.

A look of surprise took over her face, before she smiled again, blushing, and dropped her hands to rest on the edge of her desk.

I couldn’t help but grin, as my own hands moved to the buttons on her dress shirt. They shook, and I couldn’t help it. After all, I couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Fumbling only slightly, I managed to undo the buttons on her shirt, one by one, each one revealing more and more of her pale skin, until the last one popped open, revealing a pale torso and a lacy black bra. Moving my hands to her shoulders, I looked up at her, seeking confirmation.

She bit her lip once more and smiled giving me an eager nod.

Smiling myself I pushed the shirt from her shoulders, dragging it down each arm and off her body. It dropped to the floor with the shawl. I spared little thought for it, more focused on the beautiful, half naked woman of my dreams before me. I ran my hands eagerly up and down the exposed flesh of her midriff, muscles twitching and flexing beneath her skin, a sheen of sweat on her body.

I didn’t want to linger too long however, so leaning forward I laid a kiss to the top of her left breast, hearing her moan as I relished in the taste of her flesh. I bit down briefly, eliciting a sharp gasp before kissing down her stomach, my hands following down her sides until I reached the edge of her skirt. Reluctantly, I pulled back, looking up at her, even as my hands went to the buttons on her skirt, snapping them open one and then the other.

I pulled her forward, before kneeling as I took hold of the hem, gently tugging the fabric down her legs. Her gaze followed me as I sank down, taking the fabric with me, and she stepped out, one long, pale leg after the other, my hand on the back of her thigh helping her balance, her hand on my shoulder. I tossed the garment aside, looking up in wonder at the underwear clad Goddess in front of me.

I reached up, yanking those panties down her legs, surprising her as I stood, picking her up and placing her on the desk. Smirking at her, I winked before dropping back down to my knees and spreading her legs. “Ready?”

Asami gazed at me, smiling widely. “Take me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for this season's Probending Circuit competition, hence the 3,500 word limit. Uggh. Otherwise I'm happy with how this one turned out, and there will definitely be a sequel, so don't fret. Otherwise, as always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged. Enjoy!


	34. Hey Baby I Love You So

“As you can see gentlemen,” Asami was saying as she addressed the room, pointing, with her stick to the pinned up blueprint dominating the board. “This new design will increase not only speed, but fuel efficiency, while also-”

She was interrupted, as her secretary Li Dah scuttled in from a side door, and approached her, the bespectacled woman looking rather nervous. The CEO gave an apologetic smile to the band of investors sitting in the conference room, all with their attention focused on her. “Excuse me for a moment gentlemen,” she said while trying not to let her irritation through. She stepped forward, subtly gesturing for her secretary to follow her.

The pair stepped out of the room, Asami dropping her pleasant façade and frowning at the older woman. “What is it Li Dah? I thought I said I wasn’t to be disturbed? This meeting is crucial if we want that new line of Satomobiles approved and to begin testing prototypes within the next month.”

The aging woman wrung her hands together nervously, her voice shaking as she spoke, “Y-yes Mrs. Sato. I’m very sorry, but you see, I received a call from…well from your wife.” She gripped Asami’s coat sleeve, her gnarled hands tight on the younger woman’s clothing.

Alarm spread over Asami’s features and she unconsciously reached a hand up, fingering the betrothal necklace around her neck. “From Korra?” She fought to keep her apprehension in check. “What happened? Is she all right? What about the baby?” She gulped, the thought of something terrible happening to her pregnant wife and their unborn child while she was here schmoozing some old windbags, instead of there protecting them, tore her to shreds.

“I-I’m not sure ma’am, but she sounded rather insistent on the phone. She said she needed you home… _urgently._ ”

Asami’s nostrils flared even further, her eyes widening. _Urgently? Oh that doesn’t sound good,_ she thought to herself worriedly.

The CEO closed her eyes, trying to remain as calm as possible, even in her worry for her pregnant Avatar wife apparently in some kind of distress at home. “Ok,” she told Li Dah, breathing out the word in a rush. “I’m going to head home. Please explain the situation to our guests, and extend my apologies. See if they would be willing to re-schedule the meeting at some other time.” She paused. “Actually now that I think of it, I’ll do that. Just…go and see if you can get my car ready for me…please.” She looked hopefully at Li Dah.

The older woman nodded eagerly. “Of course Mrs. Sato. I’ll see to it right away.” She nodded brusquely and turned, scuttling off to accomplish her task.

Asami watched her go for a moment, before letting out a heavy sigh. Steeling herself back in to business mode for the moment, she turned, stepping back through the doors in to the conference room, where the investors were all looking at her curiously.

“Mrs. Sato,” one of them, with massive sideburns and a handlebar mustache, (Kayori was his name if she remembered correctly), spoke, concern on his face. “Is everything alright?”

She smiled tightly at him, glancing at the other gentlemen around the table, all looking at her curiously. “I apologize gentlemen,” she began, squaring her shoulders. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut this meeting short. Could we perhaps reschedule for another time?” She gave them all a hopeful smile.

Kayori spoke up again, “Mrs. Sato, are you feeling ill?”

She gave him a sad, apologetic smile, realizing she must be very flushed from nerves. She couldn’t help it though. She was worried about Korra after all. “No, no,” she assured him, with a polite hand wave. “But I’m afraid a personal matter _has_ come up though. You all know my wife, Avatar Korra?” She looked around the room, the men were all murmuring and nodding amongst themselves. “Well my assistant just informed me she called, and she needs me back at home.” She looked guiltily around at all of them.

“I’m sorry. I realize this is hardly professional of me, but I wouldn’t ask if…see it’s just Korra is pregnant right now. We’re expecting our first child and…” She trailed off, half ashamed that she would possibly be at a loss for words, half consumed with the knowledge that, for every moment she spent here, talking to these men, that was a moment she wasn’t at home, taking care of her distressed, pregnant wife.

Kayori shuffled to his feet, surprising her, but he surprised her even more when he approached her, and with an earnest look in his eyes, grasped her hand in both of his, and patted it gently, as a grandfather would. “Of course Mrs. Sato, of course. You go and tend to your wife,” he spoke eagerly, and all Asami could do was blink at him in shock. “Why I remember when my Milly was pregnant with our firstborn,” he chuckled. “I could hardly leave her alone for ten minutes, let alone have time for a full day of work, including such a lengthy meeting.”

She could swear there were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say that rescheduling for such a personal and beautiful reason is absolutely understandable, isn’t it gentlemen?” He glanced back at the others, receiving more nods and affirmations.

Asami stared at them all for a moment, blinking in shock. “Really?” She couldn’t help the disbelief that found its way in to her voice. She hadn’t expected them to give in so easily.

“Of course Mrs. Sato.” Kayori was nodding eagerly. “Go and see to your family. We’ll reschedule for another time.”

She let out a breath she hadn’t even realized she’d been holding. “Thank you so much. I promise to make this up to you.” She glanced around the room briefly, hoping the men could all see the sincerity in her eyes. “My people will call your people,” she said even as she squeezed Kayori’s hand in thanks, stepping back to set the pointer she hadn’t even realized she’d still been holding, against the wall. “I really have to go now.” She gave a short bow, even as Kayori bowed, and waved her off with a smile. And with a brief, smile in return, she was out of the room, and heading for her office.

* * *

 

“Hang on Korra,” she whispered to herself, fighting to keep the wheel straight, the blinding white rain of snow outside the Satomobile windshield reducing visibility to only a few feet in front of her. “I’m coming love,” she assured the air, though she wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more, Korra, or herself. “Just hang on a bit longer. I’m almost there.”

Even as she had the thought, the Satomobile tires slipping and sliding in the deep snow, fighting for traction lost the battle. “Shit,” she cursed as she spun out, sliding on to the side of the road, and bumping up against the curb, even as she tried to guide the car out of the way of future traffic. She succeeded…for the most part at least. She blinked, the car idling, the snow swirling outside, laying thick on the ground, and she let out a breath. _Note to self, develop deep snow tires for better grip,_ she thought to herself, briefly allowing herself to think over the implications of that. Republic City was usually not somewhere that received a huge influx of snow during the winter. This year however, had been somewhat of an anomaly, with record snowfalls and temperatures plunging so low as to crack many of the pipes throughout the city.

It would be good to invest in something like that for the future, and not just for the United Republic. She knew areas of the Earth Federation suffered from high snowfall, and a reliable means of travel for people and goods during the cold season would certainly be helpful. Perhaps she could even break in to the Water Tribe markets, though people there still tended to rely on snowmobiles and animals for transport.

She shook her head. That was neither here nor there, and what she should be focused on right now, was getting back to Korra, who needed her. “Right,” she steeled herself. “Ok, you’re ok. Just a little spin.” She smiled. “After all, it could’ve been worse.” Just as she said those words, she cringed. She knew better after all. She had read enough stories and heard enough on the radio, to know that whenever a character said, “It could have been worse,” or, “It can’t possibly get any worse,” it almost always got worse…without fail.

“Who knows though,” she reasoned. This was real life after all, not one of her stories. “This time could be-” the engine sputtered, coughing violently for a moment, before dying, a long painful sounding wheeze emitting from her baby, before it grew silent, the only sounds, the howling winds from outside, and the rush of steam currently spewing out from under the hood, fogging up the windshield. “Different,” she finished belatedly, quietly, almost in disbelief.

A moment of silence…a deep inhale of breath…and Asami screamed in to her gloved hands in frustration, the fabric muffling much of the sound. Her breath spent, she slumped in her seat, repeatedly knocking her forehead in to the steering wheel.

“Nnnnnggggg,” she couldn’t help but groan, as she grabbed a small flashlight from the glove compartment, popped out of the car, and flipped open the hood, coughing and batting at the clouds of steam with her hands.

Frowning, she held the light in one hand, clicking it on and shining it down in to the darkness of the engine compartment, trying to suss out the problem. She spent several long minutes leaning far in to examine the components more closely with no results. The darkness of the night sky, further hampered by the rapidly falling snow, and strong winds, made it difficult to see anything. She slumped, pulling back out of the innards of her car, unable to find the problem with the conditions such as they were. She had even checked the radiator, carefully using both gloves to shield her from the heat as she undid the cap. It wasn’t empty, so that wasn’t the problem.

“Damn it,” she cursed, thumping her re-gloved hand against the side of the car. Sighing, she realized she had two options. One: She could stay here, possibly for hours as she picked through every single component in the car, searching for the problem, with no guarantee it could actually be found, and if it was, that she would have the tools on hand to fix it, while hampered by the cold and the dark. Or two: She could make her way to the Sato Mansion the rest of the way on foot, braving the cold and the dark, and the fact that she was in a skirt and her ankle boots.

It only took a moment of consideration for the CEO to come to a conclusion, and she shut the hood, clicked off the flashlight, and tossed it in to the passenger seat. Leaning in to the car, she shut off the headlights, the world going that much darker around her, leaned up and shut the door with a, “thump” of finality echoing across the snowy landscape.

Sighing once more, she tightened her gloves, her coat, and scarf, and pulled her earmuffs more securely down around her ears. The estate was up this hill a ways, and she liked to imagine she could see the flickering lights even from here. A fantasy, with all the snow and darkness blocking her vision, but it was nice to have something to believe in.

“I’m coming Korra,” she promised once more, as she began her treacherous hike up the hill, the snow rapidly deepening until it came up to her knees, and she doubted her car would’ve even made it up the hill in this situation. Each step was a struggle through the heavy, wet substance, and she could feel it invading her boots, her feet quickly growing wet with each step, a soft squelching coming from below. _Just one more thing to worry about later,_ she supposed. _For now, I’ve got to get home. Korra needs_ me.

* * *

 

Asami slammed through the doors of the Sato Estate, sinking gratefully in to the warm air of the heated mansion, and slamming the doors shut behind her to seal off the cold. Exhausted, wet, cold, hungry, fingers and toes and face rapidly needling painfully, as feeling began to return to them, and fearing for Korra’s safety, she only allowed herself only two calming breaths before calling out for her wife. “Korra!” She shook off much of the snow that was clinging to her.

She moved forward, seeing light from the living room, and rushed in to the doorway to find…Korra, relaxing on the living room couch in her pajamas, a large bowl balanced on her pregnant belly, which she was eating out of with what looked to be an ice cream scooper.

A quick scan of the room showed…nothing. There was absolutely nothing amiss, nothing out of the ordinary, and Korra seemed calm, happy even, sitting there with her legs propped up on the coffee table. Asami felt an eyebrow twitch in irritation as she walked forward, trying her hardest not to stomp as she walked in front of her wife.

“Korra,” she ground out, irritated, trying not to fall in to the trap of Korra’s beautiful blue eyes, and the fact that the Avatar had never looked more beautiful than she did right now at this moment, pregnant with their first child.

The Avatar looked up at her, brightening, a smile spreading across her face. “Asami! You’re home! You made it! I’m guessing you got my call?”

Asami battled against her irritation, watching Korra look up at her with that happy light in her face, like she was the only thing in the world, her eyes bright and blue and happy as they’d ever been. She sighed in resignation. She could never resist that face after all. “Yes, I got your call,” she admitted, voice quieting. “Are you ok?”

Korra nodded eagerly. “I’m great actually. I wanted to show you something.” She motioned Asami forward. “C’mere.”

“Korra,” Asami chided, her irritation coming through.

“What?” Korra tilted her head, like a confused puppy, and she looked so confused that Asami was finding it difficult to stay mad at her. Korra took in her appearance, it seemed for the first time, and a frown spread across her face. “’Sami are you ok? What happened?”

“What happened,” she asked, her voice low and dark. “What happened?” She was getting slightly louder now. “I’ll tell you what happened,” she snapped. “I was in the most important meeting of the quarter, maybe even the year, when I get a call from my wife.” She was pacing back and forth now, gesticulating with her hands. “So I rush home, and halfway there my car breaks down and I nearly kill myself in a car crash!”

A wild exaggeration of course, but her blood was up now and the frustrations of the last few hours were pouring out, whether she willed them to or not. “And oh it gets better, because now I’m on foot, slogging through who _fucking_ knows how many feet of snow! _Uphill!_ At night! With a ragging blizzard going on around me! And all this to get home to you, who I thought was having some sort of crisis, or…or emotional break down or something, only to find you here in the living room, snug as a bug in a rug eating…eating…what the hell even is that anyway?!” She gestured to the bowl.

Korra’s lip was trembling, and her eyes were beginning to water, but she stuttered out an answer anyways. “Wh-what?” She gave Asami a watery smile. “Haven’t you ever tried French fries and ice cream?” She held up the scoop, but couldn’t maintain her smile in the face of Asami’s irritation, and broke down in to tears. “I-I-I-I’m s-sorry Asami,” she wailed. “I just needed you home…n-needed you to see…to see…”

She couldn’t continue, and Asami snapped, fighting her instinct to comfort Korra, her own irritation winning out for now. “What Korra? See what?”

Instead of answering with words, Korra reached out with her hand, taking one of Asami’s in her own, and removing her glove, she placed it on her swollen stomach.

Asami looked from the hand to Korra in irritation, when nothing more seemed to be forthcoming. “Korra what-” she began, and was about to remove her hand, when it happened, she felt movement, a tiny thump against her palm, and she froze, staring down at Korra’s pregnant stomach, and looking between Korra’s tear streaked face and her hand several times, Korra refusing to meet her gaze, looking off to the side.

“The baby started kicking earlier today,” Korra said quietly, her voice scratchy and rough from crying. “I know how you made me promise to let you know when these things happened. I know how much you said you wanted to be here for each milestone.” She wiped at her eyes. “Sorry. I guess I shouldn’t have bothered. I shouldn’t have interrupted your important meeting.”

Asami was already feeling guilty, feeling tears of her own prickling at the edges of her eyes as she looked down at Korra, regretting her harsh treatment of her pregnant love, which she most certainly didn’t deserve. She was about to speak, when Korra opened her mouth once more, whispering three words, which just about broke Asami’s heart in half.

“I’m a terrible wife.” The Avatar sniffed loudly, wiping irritably at her face.

“Oh Korra,” Asami cooed, all her irritation and anger being swept away, replaced by love for the woman in front of her, and guilt for her earlier actions. _Good job Sato,_ she chided herself. _You made your pregnant wife cry. That can’t be good for her_ or _the baby._ “Korra no you’re not a horrible wife.” She reached out a hand, turning Korra’s head towards her, stroking away her tears with a thumb. “If anyone is a horrible wife, then it’s me.” She gestured towards herself with her free hand. “I should never have yelled at you, and said such awful things. I was just frustrated and I took it out on you. I’m sorry.” She looked at Korra earnestly, hoping for forgiveness.

Korra watched her for a while, before she gave her a shaky smile, clasping the hand on her belly warmly with one of her own. “It’s ok Asami. And you’re not a terrible wife.”

Asami smiled at her, and leaned in, hoping for a kiss, and to her relief, Korra reciprocated. “Thank you,” she said when they pulled apart. “I’m really glad you called me for this.” She rubbed Korra’s stomach gently. “I’m glad we get to share this moment together.”

Korra smiled widely at her, her earlier sadness quickly vanishing. “Me too. I guess this little one just needed his Mama home as much as I did.” She rubbed her stomach with the hand that was clutching Asami’s.

Asami chuckled happily, kissing Korra’s forehead. “I guess they did.” She looked fondly at her wife, glancing happily between Korra’s smiling face and her pregnant belly. “After all, you know what they say.”

Korra looked at her curiously. “What? What do they say?”

Asami smiled at her. “A baby’s gotta do what a baby’s gotta do.”

They shared a laugh at this, before Asami’s shiver interrupted, making Korra frown. “Well an Avatar’s gotta do what an Avatar’s gotta do, and right now, what I’ve gotta do is get you out of those wet clothes, and in to a nice warm bath.” She, set the bowl aside, and levered herself to her feet, Asami offering an arm to help her up, which she gladly accepted.

“Hmm,” Asami pretended to consider for a moment, gripping Korra’s arms. “Only if you join me.” She smirked sultrily at Korra.

“Oh why Mrs. Sato, how scandalous,” Korra fanned herself dramatically, before chuckling and leaning in to kiss Asami, which Asami was all too happy to return. They pulled apart for air, and simply looked at each other for a long moment, radiant smiles on their faces.

“I love you,” Asami told her quietly, hoping her eyes showed all the conviction her words couldn’t translate.

Korra beamed at her. “I love you too.”

The women went in for another kiss, before a movement between the two of them distracted them, the baby giving another kick. “Oof,” Korra said in surprise, and they chuckled at each other.

“I guess that’s their way of saying they love us too,” Asami smirked at her wife, laying her forehead against Korra’s.

Korra snorted in amusement. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

They smiled at each other, clasping hands and walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the Probending Circuit, hence the 3,500 word limit once more. Ugggh. I would've continued this on to their fun times in the tub. I had a lot of fun writing this one though. *Shrugs* Oh well, maybe I'll do a sequel sometime, though nothing's set in stone at the moment. Either way, Kudos, bookmarks and Comments are, as always, all appreciated and encouraged! Enjoy!


	35. So Call Me Baby

Korra let out a relaxed breath when she finally stepped through the doors of the Sato Estate at the end of a long, and trying day. She slumped briefly against the door, closing her eyes briefly, before standing again, shaking herself and running a hand through her hair.

She moved forward in to the house, looking around for signs of her wife. “Whod’ve thought sitting in meetings all day could be _so_ exhausting.” She chuckled, scratching the back of her head. “Then again,” she reasoned. “It _is_ Raiko I was meeting with, and he’s about as boring as boring gets.” Which, she realized, was just about the complete opposite of Asami. The thought made her smile, a light blush spreading over her cheeks, the thought of her beautiful, genius wife always good for a pick-me-up. And she needed one big time after the day she had.

As Korra searched the mansion for her better half, she couldn’t help but experience one of those rare moments, where she regretted how big their home really was. She sighed, wiping a hand down her face, as she withdrew her head from about the millionth empty room. Asami was nowhere to be found. She wasn’t in the kitchen, or any of their many sitting rooms, her home office, their bedroom, any of the bathrooms including the en suite attached to their bedroom. She was also absent from the gym, the pool, the racetrack, the garage, and the former Equalist factory beneath the house, which Asami had re-furbished in to an expanded workshop for herself.

She pursed her lips as she walked. “Woman,” she muttered affectionately as she thought of her wife. “Where are you?”

The next time Korra looks at her watch, she has to look a second time, because without her ever realizing it, she had spent half an hour already looking for her raven-haired, green-eyed wife through the various halls and rooms that they shared. Sighing again, she resigns herself to the inevitability that she’ll have to search the entirety of the manor and grounds alone, the servants being off that day. She can’t help but grin as an idea springs in to her head, one she could kick herself for not thinking of before. She’s not _completely_ alone after all.

It doesn’t take long for Naga to sniff out Asami’s scent and lead Korra, surprisingly, back towards she and Asami’s bedroom. Korra frowns, because she had _already_ checked the bedroom, and Asami hadn’t been there, and if she had somehow missed her wife in their very own bedroom, the shame she would feel would be too great. She may even disappear for another three years out of pure mortification. She snorts, shaking her head at the very idea of disappearing from Asami’s life again. It was ludicrous. She didn’t _want_ to vanish again, to hurt Asami like that again. The mere thought of it was unthinkable. Besides, she had been hurt by it as well.

But she shakes her head, as that is not what she wanted to be thinking of in the here and now. Right now, all she wanted to focus on was actually _finding_ her wayward wife. Speaking of which…

Naga led her to a door just down the hall from the double doors of their bedroom. Asami’s office was right across the hall from them. Korra frowned, watching as Naga stared at her, panting slightly and looking between her and the door, which was cracked open ever so slightly.

Korra watches her animal companion for a moment, her gaze shifting between that of her four legged friend and the door, before she speaks, quietly. “So…Asami’s in there then?”

Naga woofs quietly, looking at her as if to say, “Well duh idiot. Why do you think I brought you here?”

“Fair point,” Korra says with a shrug, briefly wondering what other people might think of her having articulate conversations with her polar bear dog, and dismissing the thought just as quickly.

Korra steps up, still frowning, and distractedly passes Naga a treat. The polar bear dog takes said treat, and seeming to be satisfied, turns and ambles off to devour it elsewhere. This, of course, leaves Korra standing outside this slightly cracked door, with the light streaming out in to the relatively dark hallway, with a conundrum. She is not allowed in to this room. When she had first moved in with Asami, when they were still girlfriends, not long after the whole Kuvira fiasco, Asami had made it abundantly, strikingly, _irrevocably_ , clear that, under no circumstances, short of life and death, was she to enter this room. And she had faithfully kept that promise, even through all the years of dating and the subsequent seven years of marriage. Not once, had she set foot in that room, never, in fact, even going so far as to touch the handle of the door of said off limits area.

Korra stares at the door for some time, contemplating. Muffled sounds come from within that cave of mystery, and she can’t help but wonder, for the millionth time, just _what_ could possibly be in there that her brilliant wife doesn’t want her to see? Was Asami living some sort of secret life and the room was filled with her harem of slaves that she used to sexually pleasure herself with? Or was Asami secretly a master jewel thief and the room was where she kept her massive stash? Or perhaps Asami was some sort of psychotic murderer and she kept her victim’s gruesome remains within the confines of the always locked, mysterious chamber?

Korra couldn’t help but let out a little snort, shaking her head in amusement. These theories were all ridiculous of course. Asami was the nicest, sweetest, most caring and compassionate woman Korra had ever known, and it blew her mind that such a woman could _possibly_ be hers. It was almost undoubtedly something far more tame, such as it being the room where she hid the numerous gifts for Korra she always seemed to produce, which made Korra blush and swoon like a schoolgirl, slightly concerning, seeing as she had never actually _gone_ to school. The White Lotus had handled her education for the most part, with outside tutors brought in on rare occasions.

Or even more likely, it held something related to Future Industries: experimental prototypes that she didn’t want anyone seeing, (or Korra breaking) or special plans for future top secret experiments, something of that nature. Or perhaps even some sort of collection of dangerous, or otherwise extinct animals? She hadn’t noticed any odd shipments of possible food coming to the house, but then again, Asami is very smart, and she would know how to hide something like that. Besides, she wasn’t always home to actually _see_ something like that. But then again Asami wasn’t exactly always home either. Curious, she decides there’s no harm in investigating…just a bit mind you. She doesn’t want Asami getting mad at her after all.

Gathering her courage, she approaches the forbidden zone, cautiously knocking on the door. “Asami,” she ventures. There’s no answer, so she knocks again. “Asami?” Still no answer, and so she debates her next move, wondering if she should just take a quick peek inside. The door wasn’t fully closed after all, and besides, Asami had said she wasn’t allowed _inside_ the room. She had never mentioned simply _looking_. While part of her realizes that this rationale could still land her in a heap of trouble with the other woman, the other half of her is burning with curiosity. She’s itching to find out what Asami was keeping in there.

Holding her breath, she eases the door open ever so slightly more, just enough to peer in through the crack, and she tilts her head in confusion, frowning at what she’s seeing.

The room is brightly decorated, with colorful wallpaper depicting cute animals and whatnot, like one would see in a child’s room. There are brightly colored rugs and toys and stuffed animals scattered across the floor, once again, as one would see in a child’s room. There’s also a large giraffe elephant beanbag chair in one corner. The oddest pieces of furniture however, are the suspiciously large crib with a mobile of the solar system hanging over it, and what looks to be an again, suspiciously large, changing table.

_It’s like a nursery in here,_ she ponders while scratching her head in confusion. And she freezes, eyes going wide in shock, when she finally spots the object of her search. Asami…sitting on the ground…wearing, what appears to be a diaper, a bonnet, some frilly little booties, mittens with no thumbs, what appear to be metal bracelets on her wrists and nothing else. Her eyes are closed, and she seems to be concentrating very hard on something, straining even, the muscles in her neck tensed. It isn’t long before Korra finds out _exactly_ what her wife was concentrating on as Asami lets out a fart and the smell of human waste fills the room.

Apparently, this was incredibly amusing to Asami as she relaxes and starts to giggle madly, shaking a rattle Korra hadn’t realized she was holding clumsily in her right hand. She bashed it against the floor, waving her arms and legs about in delighted fashion.

“Uh oh,” Asami says playfully in the midst of her giggles, in a baby voice. “Widdle Asami made a stinky!” She goes back to cackling, before beginning to chant, “’Sami make boom boom! ‘Sami make boom boom!”

The sight in front of her is so odd, unexpected and so totally out of her realm of experience. Here is her twenty seven year old wife, CEO of a major international company and all around poised, dignified goddess, acting like an infant, and pooping in her diaper. Korra is at a loss, unsure of what to do, and so, without her even realizing it, she has stepped in to the room and shut the door. The sound seems to startle Asami out of whatever trance she was in, and she opens her eyes even as Korra speaks, “Asami?”

The two women stare at each other for one long, silent moment, before Asami shrieks, dropping the rattle and covering her chest, drawing what Korra can now see are her legs connected by a light chain, up to her chest in an attempt to conceal her outfit. “Korra! What are you doing here?!” Asami’s face is a mixture of shock, and humiliation.

“Uhhh,” Korra drawls, scratching her head in confusion. “Well I’m home early and I couldn’t find you…so I looked for you…and uh…found you here…what is all this exactly?” She gestured to the room.

The women stared at each other once more, before Asami broke the silence snapping, “Don’t look at me like this!”

Korra however, couldn’t look away if her life depended on it. It was just too bizarre, and, oddly enough…arousing. Asami looked _damn_ good like that. Then again, she looked good in anything.

The Avatar shrugged. “Hard not to.”

Asami flushed further, her mouth working, clearly looking for something to say. “W-well…you shouldn’t even be in here anyway! You know you’re not allowed in here!” And with that, she turned, and began crawling, diapered rump in the air, breasts swinging, towards the changing table.

It was honestly incredibly amusing to the Avatar, and yet somehow sexy at the same time.

Korra watched, not understanding, until she saw Asami reach for something on the edge of the table, a metal key. Instinctively, she metalbent it off the table and in to her hand before Asami could grab it, causing the CEO to turn and glare at her, normally an intimidating act, but dressed as she was, it was more amusing than anything. It was clearly important to her, this key, and Korra figured she could use it to get some answers out of the older woman.

Korra looked around the room once more. “What is all this,” she asked again, giving Asami her, “I’m the Avatar so you gotta deal with it look,” that she knew would make Asami crumble.

Asami seemed to waver on answering, before, glancing at the key in Korra’s hand, deflated, sighing. “It’s my nursery.”

Korra raised an eyebrow, clearly not satisfied with the short answer, despite Asami’s clearly hopeful gaze that this would be the end of the inquiries, and she could go about her business.

Asami slumped again, resigned. “Ok so I made this place back when I first took over Future Industries. The pressure of running the company and dealing with my Dad in jail and everything, it was just so much, and I wanted to find a way to…to…I don’t know, salvage any innocence I may have had left. I wanted to take the pressure of running a company and saving the world with you off my shoulders…at least for a little while.”

“And so your solution was to dress up as a baby and crawl around on the floor, messing your diapers?” Korra was honestly intrigued, wanting to get in on the thought process for this. “How often do you do this anyway?”

Asami blushed. “Well…yes. It worked so well. I didn’t start out doing it very often, only when things got super intense at work or with Team Avatar…but then…”

“Then,” Korra prompted, looking at her promptly.

“Well, everything got so rough for a while, when it was one crisis after another and my company was on the verge of bankruptcy and things with you and Mako were so tense. Then you got poisoned and had to leave and I was just so lost. So I started coming here more and more often, and…after a while, I sort of got…addicted to it. I loved the feeling of not being in control and not having to deal with adult problems for a bit.” She looked up at Korra, open, vulnerable and scared.

Korra slowly started nodding, understanding filling her face. “It’s hard to understand addiction unless you have experienced it,” she agreed. “So…this,” she motioned to Asami. “It’s…a fetish for you? Being a baby? Being treated like one?”

Shame flooding her features, Asami looked at the ground, nodding. “Yes,” she admitted quietly. “ I didn’t want you to find out. I knew you would hate me. I knew you would think I’m a freak…I’m sorry.”

She was startled however, as Korra walked over and lifted her chin, looking in to her eyes. “Asami I don’t hate you, and I certainly don’t think you’re a freak.” She smirked. “You are however, incredibly cute and sexy all dressed up like that.”

“R-really?” Asami was blushing hard.

“Really,” Korra confirmed nodding.

“So you’re not going to leave me?” She looked at the Avatar with hope in her eyes.

Korra laughed, shaking her head. “No ‘Sami. I’m not going to leave you. I am, in fact going to do something else.” She smirked wickedly.

Asami gulped. “A-and…and what would that be?" 

Korra’s smirk widened even further. “I’m going to change you of course. After all, my widdle Asami made a stinky and we can’t have her going around in a dirty diaper. Momma won’t allow it.” Korra stroked her hand across Asami’s pale cheek.

“Eep,” Asami squeaked, blushing a deeper red then either of them knew she was capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another super fun one to write, though I did sort of run out of time for everything I wanted to cover, so a definite sequel is in order. This is another one for the Probending Circuit, so restrictions applied. :P Anyways, let me know what you all think of this, and as always, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged. Enjoy!


	36. The Magic In Us

CRRRACK! Pop! Woosh! The air split with the loud noise, the sound echoing throughout the kitchen as the dark-skinned teen Apparated in to existence. Dressed in a tight fitting, blue, sleeveless shirt, tight fitting brown pants and fur boots, an animal pelt around her waist, and her light blue robe, open on top of that, the girl, searching around with her big blue eyes, made for a rather striking figure.

The tall, pale-skinned woman with raven locks, dressed in a light, floral patterned sundress, and barefoot, currently enjoying the view from the window whirled in shock, with a shriek escaping her lips. The teacup she was holding slipped from her hands, shattering on the tile below, and a pool of hot tea spreading along the floor.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, a sheepish blush spreading over the dark-skinned girl. “Hi Mrs. Sato,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment.

“Oh,” the older woman breathed out, a hand going to her chest as she visibly calmed, letting out a long breath. “Korra.” She opened her eyes, smiling at the younger woman. “You scared me.”

Korra’s blush deepened. “Sorry. I’m still getting used to spending time around muggles. I forget sometimes.” She gave the older woman a sheepish, toothy grin.

The older woman looked at her a moment, before smiling herself, the indulgent smile of a mother used to the antics of children. She closed her eyes, shaking her head lightly and chuckling quietly. “It’s quite alright dear.” She opened her eyes, surveying the damage. “Just let me get a rag and a broom and clean this up, and I’ll be right with you.” She sent Korra a radiant smile, before moving off towards a cupboard.

Korra looked down at the mess on the floor and winced, blushing more deeply. “Oops. Here,” she countered, reaching in to her robe and drawing her wand, a masterpiece of magical craftsmanship at eleven and a half inches of polished cypress wood, mildly flexible, with a dragon heartstring core. “Let me take care of that.” With a graceful sweep of her wrist, dragging the tip across the area of the spill, time seemed to reverse itself, the flow of tea halting, and then reversing as if the tides themselves were rolling backwards. Simultaneously, the tinkle of porcelain could be heard as the teacup began piecing itself back together, the whole concoction rising slowly in to the air, before coming to rest, fully formed once more and full of steaming tea, sitting on it’s saucer on the counter.

“Oh!” Yasuko Sato held a hand to her mouth in surprise, as she stared wide-eyed at the resurrected teacup. “Oh my,” she continued more quietly, replacing the broom in her hand back in to the closet. “I suppose that’s one way to do it.” The woman shrugged, laughing quietly, clearly a bit overwhelmed.

Korra grew embarrassed once more, scratching at the back of her head with her free hand once again. “M-maybe you should sit down Mrs. Sato,” she suggested carefully, noticing the woman’s legs trembling a bit.

The older woman blinked owlishly for a moment, before nodding, swallowing and speaking, “Yes…yes that sounds like a good idea. Thank you Korra.”

Smiling widely, she walked over to the other woman and tentatively wrapped a steadying arm around her shoulders. The gesture was accepted by the elder, with a grateful smile. Korra flicked her wand at the chair the older woman was heading to and it pulled itself out from under the table, ready to be used. Clearly, this surprised the older woman as well, as she could see Yasuko flinch slightly, even as she helped her settle down in to the seat. And Korra gave a mental curse of, _shit_ , even as she flicked her wand again, this time at the teacup and saucer, which rose in to the air, and quickly and silently, levitated itself over and placed itself on the table in front of the other woman, all without spilling a single drop.

_I’ve really gotta stop doing that,_ she reprimanded herself. _Asami’s parents are muggles and aren’t used to casual magic being performed around them 24/7…At least not yet._ She can’t help but blush at the thought, imagining being around enough, being around _Asami_ enough to get both her and her parents accustomed to someone like her, someone from the wizarding world. A witch. A brief moment of insecurity flits across her face, as she wonders whether Asami will stay or not.

It had been quite a shock for her, Korra knows, when she revealed this side of herself, and thusly, the world, to the beautiful, green-eyed muggle. It had shaken her, the calculating genius woman, with a mind based on physics and math and natural laws, to discover that there were people like her, people like Korra, who, with a thought, and a few well placed words, could re-shape the world to their liking.

Magic, it was clear to the blue-eyed Auror, was not something Asami Sato had ever expected to encounter in her life, and yet here she was, a bona-fied witch, able to call the beautiful genius her girlfriend. And hopefully, now that Asami was her girlfriend officially, Korra would be able to show her more of her world, helping the other woman to adjust to the shift in her perceived reality.

Korra was drawn out of her thoughts of her beautiful girlfriend, and her hopeful thoughts of introducing her more and more to the world of magic, by said girlfriend’s mother.

“Korra?”

The young witch looked up, curiously, to find Yasuko looking at her. Embarrassed at being caught off guard, she scratched the back of her head with her wand-free hand, blushing slightly.

“Oh, yeah?” She tried to make it seem as casual as possible, but by the way the elder smiled at her, she could tell she hadn’t quite succeeded.

“I was just saying that Asami is probably up in her room if she isn’t in the garage. You _are_ here to see Asami after all?” She’s smirking now, making Korra’s blush deepen. “Yes? I highly doubt you’d come all this way just to spend time with us old folks?”

“Uhh,” Korra fumbles with her words now, rubbing the back of her neck once more, as she stores her wand away in her robes once more. “Well, yes actually. I-” She is interrupted however, when the kitchen door slams open behind her, causing Mrs. Sato to nearly drop her teacup once more, and Korra to whirl in alarm, reaching for her wand once more in the process, before she calms, lowering her hand, and Yasuko settles, as the only one in the doorway is a sweating and slightly red faced Hiroshi Sato, Asami’s father.

“Yasuko,” he breathes heavily, his face contorted with nerves. “I heard you shout, and I heard something break. Is everything alright?” He moves quickly across the kitchen, Korra moving respectfully out of the way as he passes. “You’re not hurt are you?” His brow furrows with worry as he inspects his wife, one hand going to her forehead, the other taking up her hand in his, his eyes flicking over her rapidly.

Yasuko let’s out a chuckle, taking his one hand in her two as she comforts him. “No, no,” she assures. “I’m not hurt, I just got a little startled. Korra decided to visit.”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Korra?”

She motions behind her, and Korra waves, smiling sheepishly. “Hi Mr. Sato.”

Hiroshi stares at her for a moment, before looking back and forth between the two women in confusion. “She did that thing where she pops in to existence,” Yasuko clarified. “What do you call it again dear?” She looked past her husband to the young girl.

“Well,” she explains. “Dissaperating is when I disappear from somewhere and then Apparating is when I reappear at wherever I was going, so in this case, it was Apparating.” She looks over at Hiroshi. “I sorta did it right in to your kitchen and spooked Mrs. Sato here.” She chuckles shyly. “Sorry.”

Once more, he looks between the women, and relaxes in to chuckles when Yasuko gives a confirming nod, backing up her story. “I see,” he says, much calmer now that he knows his wife is not in some sort of danger. He straightens his suit. “Well then, welcome Korra. It’s always nice to have you here.” He smiles at her.

“Thank you,” she accepts, smiling back just as warmly.

He looks as if he’s about to reply when a thoughtful look comes over his face. “If everyone’s ok, and no one was hurt, then what was the crash I heard?”

“Oh,” Yasuko pipes up with a bit of an embarrassed chuckle, and a blush. “I’m afraid that was me. Korra suddenly appearing right behind me startled me, and I dropped my teacup,” she lifts said cup in demonstration. “Shattered the whole thing.”

His eyebrows go up in surprise. “This teacup?” He points at it, before scratching his head in confusion, looking between the two women.

“Yes.” Yasuko nods. “This teacup.”

Confusion causing his frown to deepen, he scratched the back of his head briefly, looking once more between the two women, helplessly lost. “Then how…”

“Oh,” Korra finally speaks up after several moments of awkward silence between the three. “That was me,” she proclaimed, blushing, Hiroshi swerving his gaze over to her. She pulled her robe open slightly, pointing at her wand. “I fixed it.”

He looks at her for a moment, silent, glancing between her face, and her wand, before understanding blooms across his face. “Oh,” he speaks slowly, carefully, as if heavily weighing each word and the consequences, should they escape his lips. “Right…magic…I see…”

She wasn’t sure he truly did, and by the look on his face, she could tell neither was he.

“Ummm,” Korra spoke up awkwardly. “Anyways I’ll…I’ll, just go see how Asami’s doing.” She jerked a thumb towards the door. “That is why I’m here after all…to visit her that is. Heh, heh.” She laughed, scratching the back of her neck once again. “Yeah…”

Mr. Sato nodded at her, and turned back to his wife, and Korra chose that moment to nod to the couple, who’s attention was now on each other, and duck out of the room. She would check the garage first and then Asami’s room if her girlfriend wasn’t secreted away with the muggle inventions she so loved to tinker with.

As it turned out, Asami was not, in fact, in the garage amongst all the, what were the damn things called again? Oh…right… _cars_. “Muggles,” she muttered under her breath, shaking her head in bewilderment. They made, and then gave the _strangest_ things the _strangest_ names. Honestly. Give her a nice broom or portkey, or good old Dissaperation any day rather than one of those foul smelling metal monstrosities.

Asami _was_ however, in her room, as the young witch discovered when she knocked on the door, only to receive an annoyed grunt, and a, “Go away,” in response.

“’Sami,” she questioned, through the thick wood. “It’s me…Korra. Can I come in?”

There was another annoyed sound from beyond the threshold. “What part of ‘go away’ was unclear to you Korra?”

Korra couldn’t help but smile, yet at the same time, felt her nerves rise. Asami had never flat out refused her company before. She had, in the past, left her subtle hints whenever the muggle wanted some alone time, and Korra had always obliged her. But never, had she flat out told the young witch to, “Go away.” It was, unsurprisingly, concerning to the dark-skinned Auror.

“Asami,” she proceeded, her voice slightly more pleading as she knocked again. “Are you ok? Please let me in. Whatever’s going on, I’m sure I can help somehow. At least talk to me about it.” And then a thought hit her. “Are…are you on your period? I can help with the pain you know? I’ve done it before.” There was a long silence from the other side. “Asami?”

Some vague grumbling was her only answer.

Frowning, Korra tried not to get too upset. “Asami please. Whatever’s bothering you, I want to help.”

Silence.

Sighing again, she deliberated for only a moment, before coming to a decision. “Asami, I hope you’re ready, cause I’m coming in.” There was no response from the room. She reached out and tried the door handle, frowning when it was locked. Reaching in to her robes, Korra withdrew her wand. “ _Alohomora,”_ she intoned, as she pointed her wand at the lock, hearing it click open at her command.

“Asami?” Korra pushed her way in to the darkened room, looking around, spying a vaguely Asami shaped lump underneath the covers in the bed. The room was so dark though, she could hardly make out anything else. Asami had all the curtains drawn. “ _Lumos._ ” She flicked her wand, the tip lighting up in a brilliant white as she made her way to the bed.

“Asami,” she spoke to the lump, getting no response, other than a grunt, and a tightening of the lump in to more of a ball shape. She frowned. “Asami come on babe, talk to me.”

There’s yet another mumbled sound, and a pale hand attached to an equally pale arm, finds its way out of the cocoon and waves her off.

Korra pouts at this, she’s had enough of being practically ignored by her girlfriend for the last few weeks, which prompted this visit. She puts her hands on her hips and says, in the most authoritative voice she can manage, (which, being the senior Auror at the Ministry means it’s quite a voice), “Asami Lillian Sato, you come out of there right now and stop ignoring me, your girlfriend, who’s only trying to help you, before I magic you out!”

In a sudden fit of activity, scaring poor Korra out of her wits, and making her take several, stumbling steps back, the bed sheets were thrown off and a raging Asami stood to her feet, normally pristine face streaked with tear tracks, her makeup smudged, and those perfect, white teeth of hers bared in anger at her erstwhile unsuspecting girlfriend. Her normally demurely smiling lips were pulled apart in a hideous scowl.

“And that’s just your answer to everything isn’t it,” an angered Asami shouted at her. “Magic this! Magic that! Oh look at me I’m so special, I can just wave my wand and make things happen because I want them to! Even now you’ve got your wand pointed at me like I’m some sort of enemy! What are you going to do Korra?! Kill me?! Are you going to strike me down like I’m one of those dark wizards you’re so fond of telling me about?! Hmm?!”

Thoroughly startled by her girlfriend’s unexpected reaction, Korra glanced down to find that, indeed, her reflexes had raised her wand, which was now pointed squarely at Asami’s chest, it’s tip still glowing, only the knowledge that this was, in fact, Asami Sato, and not some dark wizard or which she would be duty bound to capture or kill, preventing her from firing off some spell. Flushing embarrassedly, she lowered her wand.

“No Asami,” she said quietly. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Hmmph,” the heiress scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away. “You could have fooled me,” she declared haughtily.

Getting annoyed again, Korra frowned. “What is your problem? You’ve been avoiding me for the last few weeks like I personally insulted you or something, and now you’re growling at me over a misunderstanding.”

“Just leave me alone Korra,” Asami spoke, bitterness dripping from every word as she turned away. “You wouldn’t understand.”

Groaning, Korra threw her hands up in exasperation. “Well I can’t very well understand what’s wrong if you won’t talk to me now can I?” She tried to keep her irritation in check, but couldn’t help her volume going up slightly.

Asami looked at her over her shoulder. “You want to know what’s wrong,” she asked, her voice dark.

“Yes,” Korra answered with a nod, finally feeling as if she was getting somewhere with her obstinate girlfriend.

“You _really_ want to know,” she asked again.

Korra frowned. “ _Yes,_ ” she insisted more firmly. “I really do.”

There was a long silence, as Asami refused to look at her, and Korra was trying her best to remain patient, even as she doubted if Asami was about to answer her at all.

Then, just as Korra’s patience was reaching an end, just as she was about to reach forward, spin Asami around and shake the answers out of her, Asami spoke, quiet, nearly a whisper, Korra straining her ears to hear it. Just two words.

“I’m scared.”

“Scared?” Korra couldn’t help but be confused, and a bit annoyed, as much as she knew she shouldn’t be. Asami wasn’t making sense, which lead Korra to put a bit more of her irritation in to her tone then she had perhaps meant to. “Of what?” She could feel herself sneering ever so slightly, and tried to smooth her expression out.

Asami whirled on her, surprising her once more as the taller woman took hold of her shoulders, and shook her slightly. “Of losing you!”

The women stared at each other for a tense moment, panting, before Korra smiled slowly, chuckling, and reaching out to Asami, even as the older woman let an expression of hurt flash across her face, Korra pulled her in and kissed her.

“That’s ridiculous,” she declared. “Why would you think you would lose me?” She drew Asami in and held her tight, feeling the other girl’s arms wrap round her shoulders even as her own, went around Asami’s waist. She felt it as Asami’s head dropped in to the crook of her shoulder.

“Because,” Asami sniffled. “You’re so amazing. You can do all these things with your magic that I didn’t know were even possible before I met you. And…and I’m worried that one day, you’ll wake up…and regret being with me. That one day, you’ll find someone just as amazing as you are, and that you won’t want me anymore…or that you’ll be killed in battle against some enemy or creature. Korra being with you is _so_ wonderful but at the same time…it’s the most terrifying thing in my life.”

“Asami,” Korra tried to interject, but Asami clearly wasn’t done.

“I just…I can’t do the things that you can. I can’t do magic or anything like that. I’m just…normal. And it terrifies me…more than anything I’m terrified you’ll leave me, whether you do it willingly or not...because I’m not like you.”

“Asami,” Korra consoles her, kissing her neck, her cheek, any skin she can reach. “That’s so ridiculous. I love you. You know that. And you know you don’t have to be magical the way I am for me to think you are. You can do things I never could. I could never build cars or computers or any of that technology stuff you’re so good at. That’s _your_ power. That’s _your_ magic: that big sexy brain of yours that I love so much.”

Asami, despite herself, gives a wet, teary chuckle in to Korra’s shoulder, sniffling loudly. “Y-you mean that? You aren’t just saying that to make me feel better?”

Korra shrugged. “I am saying it to make you feel better.”

Asami made an indignant noise, and attempted to pull away, but Korra held her close. “But,” she stipulated, feeling Asami grow still in her arms once more. “It’s also true. You are the most beautiful, amazing, brilliant, kindhearted, determined, resourceful, sexy woman I have ever had the privilege to meet and subsequently call my girlfriend, and I could _never_ leave you…willing or otherwise.” Korra chuckled, and to her gratification, Asami did as well. And she pulled back, reaching up to wipe Asami’s tears from her cheeks with her thumbs.

Korra stared at her and Asami stared back, before she pulled Asami forward, kissing her again.

“Thank you Korra,” Asami spoke once they had pulled apart again, the black-haired girl’s head resting on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “That means more than you could ever know.”

“Hey,” Korra said after a moment, smiling.

“Hmm?”

“That song you had me listen to a few weeks ago. The one by that muggle artist you like so much. Do you remember what it was?”

“Oh,” Asami’s forehead creased as she tried to remember, flattening when she did. “You mean, ‘Beautiful’ by Christina Aguilera?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah. That one.” She chuckled.

“What about it?”

“Sing it for me?”

“Korra,” Asami tried to protest.

“C’mon,” Korra insisted. “For me?”

There was a moment of silence, before Asami sighed, and Korra grinned, knowing she’d won. And Asami began to sing.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly it’s hard to breathe._

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, I’m so ashamed._

_I am beautiful no matter what…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for the Probending Circuit over on Fanfic.net, and once again, I run in to my worst enemy: Word count limit! Dun dun dunnnn! Lol, anyways I had a lot of fun with this one, and it's the first time I've dipped in to the Harry Potter universe (sort of :P) in my writings, so I hope everything was ok on that end. I'll certainly be writing more Harry Potter related things in the future, and I even have a major fic planned, so that's something to look forward to! Anyways, as always, comments, kudos, and bookmarks are all appreciated and encouraged. Enjoy!
> 
> Song: "Beautuiful" by Christina Aguilera


	37. A Joint Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash. I am pure Korrasami trash and this is trash…I'm not sorry. :P

Korra stares in to a pair of beautiful emerald eyes, unblinking, the pair across from her doing the same. She lays in bed, naked, propped up on one elbow, Asami across from her, matching her position, and in an equal state of nudity. Considering what they had just been doing, this wasn’t all that surprising.

The open balcony doors let in the warm, Ember Island breeze, rustling the curtains just so, the spacious bedroom of their honeymoon retreat cottage Asami had purchased for them, smelling of sweat and sex.

She couldn’t help but smile as she pants, red faced and slightly sweating, staring across at Asami, at the beautiful body laid out before her, at the necklace around her neck, finally marking her as Korra’s wife. Her _wife_. Asami Sato had agreed to marry _her_ of all people. It still left her completely flabbergasted.

Asami smiled back, which in turn made Korra smile wider, prompting Asami to show even more of her perfect, white teeth, making Korra’s grin grow, and so on. It was a cycle, until both women were staring at each other, with grins as wide as they could go.

“Hi,” Korra said after a while, breaking the silence.

Asami chuckled lightly, a sound more beautiful and perfect than any Korra could remember hearing before…well maybe a few of Asami’s sex noises were better…really _any_ noise from Asami was just grand if you asked her, even her screams of anger, which had so far, been turned on Korra only on the rarest of occasions. It meant that Asami was here though, alive and most of all, _Korra’s._

“Hi,” the engineer responded, wiggling her fingers and making Korra laugh. “Did you need something?”

She tossed her hair the way that made Korra’s knees go weak, making the Avatar glad she was currently lying down.

_Cheeky devil,_ Korra couldn’t help but think fondly as she pulled Asami in by her face, watching one elegant brow curl upwards. “Just more of you,” she answered boldly, observing the way Asami blushed at her candor, and pressing her lips against the raven-haired beauty’s eagerly. For what felt like a glorious eternity, Korra melded her lips upon the goddess that she had here all to herself, slipping her tongue in to Asami’s mouth, their tongues battling for dominance.

After some time, air became an issue and so the women were forced to part, Korra gladly leaning her forehead in to Asami’s as she grinned at her wife, Asami doing the same.

“Well,” Asami spoke, panting again. “That was fun.”

“I certainly enjoyed doing it,” Korra agreed in a sultry, whispered tone, smirking. “And do you know what I’m going to do now?” As she spoke, she rolled them both over gently, straddling her wife’s hips, the blue strap-on she was still wearing from earlier, poking up between them like a proud flagpole.

Smiling deviously, Asami reached up her arms, lovingly caressing Korra’s face, as she whispered back, just as sultrily, “No. What are you going to do?”

“I,” Korra said quietly, leaning forward slightly.

“Yes,” Asami prompted, a smile on her face, and a perfectly manicured brow rising.

“I,” She repeated more quietly, leaning forward more fully.

“Yes?” Asami was a bit more insistent this time.

Korra leaned forward even more, the strap-on rubbing itself through Asami’s folds, making the CEO’s breath hitch every time the tip hits her clit, as Korra gently rolled her hips. She’s lay full length against Asami now, her mouth right next to a pale, delicate ear as she whispered in to her wife’s ear, “I…” Asami shivered, gasping. Korra abruptly sat up, leaving Asami blinking up at her in confusion as Korra’s voice returned to normal, a huge, cheeky grin on her face. “Am gonna go get some ice cream.” She rubbed her stomach, patting it. “I’m starving.”

She rolled off Asami and hopped off the bed, delighting in the indignant spluttering coming from behind her, and the indignant, “Korra! Are you kidding me right now?!” That Asami released.

She couldn’t help but let out a laugh, looking back over her shoulder at her red faced wife, trying to look angry, but also not missing the way Asami was clearly checking out her ass. She smirked, giving it a wiggle, enjoying the way Asami blushed and looked up at her, seeing that she’d been caught.

“Totally serious,” Korra replied happily. “I may be the Avatar and have inhuman stamina, but if you want us to keep having such amazing sex, even _I_ need a fuel break every once in a while.” She winked, delighting in Asami’s increasing blush.

Asami pouted, which is scientifically proven to be absolutely adorable, (Korra has conducted multiple tests after all, and all have provided quite conclusive results) and crossed her arms, only serving to make her look even cuter and press her breasts up and together, making Korra grin even wider. She licked her lips, growling appreciatively at the sight.

Asami pouted even more, easily doubling her cuteness levels as she blushes an even deeper red, refusing to meet Korra’s eyes. “You suck,” she muttered.

Korra smirked at her. “That’s not what you were saying for the last few hours.”

Asami gasped, blushing yet deeper.

Korra laughed again. “Besides,” she turned, crossing her own arms, the strap-on bouncing from her motion. “I’m the one wearing the cock, so I’m pretty sure that’s your job.” The Avatar winked at her, slowly, and suggestively stroking her hand up and down the artificial appendage.

“Oh spirits, Korra!” Asami threw her arms up in exasperation, making her breasts jiggle and Korra watched appreciatively. The CEO then reached behind her and grabbed up a pillow, which she proceeded to chuck at the Avatar.

The fluffy projectile was easily caught and tossed back, thumping gently in to Asami’s face, and falling off to the side, leaving the engineer pouty, blushing and with hair even more disheveled.

Korra couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

Asami dropped her face in to her hands and groaned. “You’re a terrible person,” she declared from the safety of her hands.

Korra laughed again, shrugging. “You married me.”

“I did,” Asami agreed, not revealing her face.

“And you love me,” Korra reminded her.

“I do,” she agreed again. “Sometimes I question why.” She peeked out from behind the cover of her pale fingers, the smile on her face just clear enough for Korra to make out.

“Pttthhhhhhhbbbb!” Korra blew a raspberry, making Asami lower her hands, laughing.

The women smiled at each other.

“C’mon,” Korra encouraged, reaching out a hand. “Let’s go get that ice cream so I can ravish you again.” She bounced her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

“Yes Ma’am,” Asami agreed, taking her hand, and allowing Korra to pull her to her feet.

“Oooh, Ma’am huh? I like that.” Korra smirked at her as she pulled Asami to her feet and brought her in close, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s waist, and blatantly groping her wife’s ass. “Honk, honk,” Korra supplied playfully with each squeeze.

Asami’s bubbling laugh came out again, even as she wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders, burying her face in the crook of her wife’s neck.

“Dork,” Asami accused fondly.

“Mmhmm,” Korra agreed easily. “Your dork.”

“True.” Asami kissed her cheek and laid her head back down. “And don’t you forget it.”

Korra could feel the other woman’s smile against her skin. “Why Mrs. Sato,” she gasped in mock offense. “I would never.” She hugged the pale woman tighter, the strap-on pinned between them, rubbing against their bellies.

Asami’s arms tightened as well. “Mmm,” she hummed happily. “Good.” A sigh of contentment brushed against Korra’s skin, making the girl smile.

Korra chuckled again, and both were silent for a while, before Korra broke the silence. “Asami my love?”

There’s a rustling of hair as Asami stirred from the haze of love Korra is sure she’s in. “Yes Korra my dear?”

“You know how we’re married now?”

Asami gave a little nod. “Mmmhm?”

“Let’s get fat together.” Korra was smiling.

Asami laughs, and Korra can feel her smiling as well. “Fuck yeah,” she agrees enthusiastically. “Let’s do it.”

“I fucking love you,” Korra exclaimed, and then paused as a thought hit her, and her smile of adoration turned to a smirk. “And I _love fucking_ you.”

There’s more laughter from the CEO. “Well then,” Asami lifted her head, pulling back far enough to look at Korra. “Why don’t we get that ice cream, so you can have the energy to _continue_ fucking me?”

“Why Mrs. Sato,” Korra says, grinning hugely. “I thought you’d never ask.” And with that, she stomped the ground, chuckling at Asami’s yelp as she’s tossed in to the air, and automatically wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist. Korra’s smirk widens when Asami gasps.

She’s lined everything up properly, and so the strap-on slips easily in to Asami’s still moist vagina, and Korra could feel her stomach tighten as her inner muscles clench and adjust to the sudden intruder in her body. The CEO’s clit pulsed against Korra’s stomach in time with her other contractions.

Asami moaned. “Th-that’s not…fair,” she protested halfheartedly.

Korra laughs. “Shhh,” she chides ligtly, kissing the girl silent. “Ice cream time.” And she proceeded to jog out of the room, Asami bouncing on the artificial cock, letting out little gasps of, “Ah, ah, ah,” each time the toy thrusts up inside her. “Time to get fat,” Korra declared heartily.

“Oooooh,” Asami moans, making Korra snort in laughter once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be much shorter, but it got away from me and expanded as usual. I also considered going on to cover the glorious food smut between our two favorite ladies, but perhaps next time. :P In the meantime, kudos, bookmarks and comments are all appreciated and encouraged as always. Enjoy!


	38. Time After Time

She opened her eyes to the same sight she had for the past…how long had it been exactly? She couldn’t be sure, as every day, at exactly the same time, her eyes popped open, almost as if it was pre-ordained.

The walls around her were platinum. The cuffs suspending her from the ceiling, with arms behind her back, were platinum. Even the only other pieces of furniture in the room: a chair and a table, were also made out of platinum. The room smelled oddly of cheese. A scent that, even after all this time, she couldn’t identify the source of.

Kuvira hung from the ceiling, the breeze from the air vents trailing over her otherwise sweating form, chilling her skin and raising goose bumps across it. Taking a deep breath, she shut her eyes hard briefly, willing the next sight to change, to be something other than the exact same thing it had been since she had awakened in this nightmare. Hoping against hope, she snapped her head right, taking in the only thing in the room that _wasn’t_ made of platinum: the calendar.

She coughed, groaning and dropping her head down to let out a sigh, her long, dark hair falling around her face to make a screen. “Why,” she whimpered. “Why is this happening to me?” Because indeed, the calendar was showing the same thing it had as it had the past…however long she had been stuck in this infinite loop. It was once again the same day as the previous, as if the calendar had been repaired by magic.

That calendar…that damn calendar. It was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, it was a constant reminder of the horror she was living out day after day. On the other, it was the only thing that was stopping her from going mad with confusion. It was the only thing that had allowed her to figure out what exactly was going on. With no windows, and nothing else in the room to indicate the passing of time, she would have gone mad long before figuring it out.

As insane as it sounded…as ridiculous as she would have thought it could be…somehow…someway…the same day was repeating itself, day after day, after day. It was like clockwork. Every morning, at precisely the same time, (at least as far as she could tell) Korra and Asami would enter the room to administer her punishment, as if it were the first day all over again.

It had been Su’s idea, surprising the former dictator. Either she could go to prison for her whole life with little to no chance of bail, or she could be given over to Korra and Asami for a special punishment, at the end of which, if both Satos decided that she had been properly rehabilitated and was properly repentant…then she would be allowed to rejoin society. Or she could be executed…

To her, the choice had been obvious. She didn’t want to be executed, no matter how much she or the world may think she deserved it, and, quite frankly, jail frightened her. She dreaded going in, and then never coming out, going mad within the confines of her cell, mind and body wasting away slowly, until there was nothing left of the former Earth Empire ruler. Even now the thought made her shiver, the platinum on her body tinkling and clinking with each movement.

She no longer fought the restraints. She no longer saw the point. Nothing would change, and all she would manage to do would be to exhaust herself, the platinum leaving her wrists and ankles sore. It wasn’t worth it.

Every day the same thing, in the same order, everything identical. And no matter what she tried, no matter how she tried to persuade them, Korra and Asami refused to listen, looking at her as if she were mad.

 _And how do you know you aren’t,_ her mind proposed as she hung helplessly, twisting in her bonds, her nude body open to the elements, the spreader bar keeping her legs parted, her sensitive flesh on display. She shook her head, a dark chuckle escaping her lips. “The sad, terrible truth is that you don’t,” she mumbled. “For all you know you’re hallucinating all of this. In reality you’re in a straight jacket, in a nice soft room, far away from anyone or anything that could see you, and far away from anyone you could possibly hurt…everyone except yourself.”

She shook her head. In all honesty, that would be far more appealing than reliving this one single day over, and over, and over again. At least then, time would actually be passing in a meaningful way. At least then, though she was suffering from the same punishment day in and day out, there would be _some_ variation in what Korra and Asami would choose to do to her, and in the end, it would lead to the one thing she prayed to the spirits for, day in and day out…relief. An end to the punishment, even an inkling of a chance. That would be better than all the riches of the United Earth Empire she had once tried to rule put together.

The screech of the door opening dragged her from her thoughts, and she raised her head, observing the two figures that had stepped in, closing and locking the door behind them.

Both women were dressed minimally, matching corsets of red and blue, heels of the same, and red and blue panties, accompanied by a garter belt and stockings. Both wore long gloves, Asami’s of red, and Korra’s of blue, that went from fingertip to elbow. The elder Sato carried a bag, which she dropped on the floor with a clunk. Kuvira knew what it held by now, and even now felt shameful moisture gathering between her legs at the thought of her punishment to come. Her cheeks burned and she dropped her gaze from the married couple before her, unable to look them in the eyes. Asami’s held cold anger, her smirk one of hatred that said, “I have you right where I want you and you’re never getting out. Korra’s held pity and understanding, and yet a grim resolution that this had to be done.

She looked up, watching as Asami unzipped the bag and pulled out a small handle, turning to Kuvira.

“Well then,” she began, even as Korra walked over to stand next to the calendar. “We all know why we’re here.” She pressed a button on the handle, an electrified whip extending out with a pop, which the Sato flourished, electricity sparking the air. “Why don’t we get started?

Korra ripped the calendar page off, and Kuvira sighed, knowing that, until she figured a way out of this, the page would be back just as it was before when she woke again.

“Please,” she whispered plaintively, not knowing what else to do, searching for some reason this could be happening to her. “Please I’m sorry.”

Asami snorted in disbelief. “Right, and I’m the Dark Lord Vaatu. Korra, shut her up would you?”

Kuvira protested, even as Korra approached with a gag. “No, wait, please. I’m sure there’s something I can do to make it up to you. Something I can say. Right now I’m having amnesia and déjà vu at the same time. I think I’ve forgotten this before. If I could just have a minute to thinmmphh.” She was silenced when the gag was put in to place, Korra smiling apologetically at her.

Asami flourished the whip once more. “That’s better.” She cracked the whip, her tongue darting out and across her ruby lips, an evil grin forming on her face. “Now let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for the Probending Circuit over on FF.net. I wrote this in about an hour, so I apologize if there are any horrible mistakes. :P As always, kudos, comments and bookmarks are appreciated and encouraged. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Quote- "Right now I'm having amnesia and Deja Vu at the same time. I think I've forgotten this before." - Steven Wright


	39. A God's Failure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm Back people! Sorry for the lull in content but I'm trying something new and hopefully I'll be updating more regularly from now on! Every two weeks is my goal so long as I update SOMETHING, whether it be this, or one of my major stories, or other story compilations, who knows! Either way, I hope you enjoy what I have for you this time. Fair warning, some spoilers for Naruto Shippuden ahead! Alright, with that said, enjoy!

“Hmmph,” Korra snorted derisively as she felt Nagato’s chakra signature, which she’d been monitoring, vanish completely. “Looks like the so called, ‘God’ has failed.” She barked out a short, dry laugh, a smug smile settling in to place. “Just as I predicted. He didn’t have what it takes to hold true to our cause.” She turned her gaze to her two companions, both clad in the black Akatsuki robes just as she was.

One wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern, leading to one single hole. As he turned his head, the distinctive triple tomoe of a mature Sharingan, met her gaze. She held no fear of this. Obito was a trusted comrade after all. She trusted him with her life. There was some honor after all, even amongst the Akatsuki. The other figure met her gaze as well, long raven-black hair flowing down around her face in perfect waves as always. Those ruby lips were turned up ever so slightly in a smile, one Korra couldn’t help to return.

_Asami,_ she thought. _As beautiful as ever, my perfect wife._

Asami winked at her, as if reading her mind, and Korra grinned, before her attention was drawn by Obito, the rogue Uchiha clearing his throat. She lost the grin, her expression becoming serious as their leader spoke.

“It seems your opinion of Nagato held weight after all Korra,” Obito pronounced, his deep voice echoing slightly behind his mask.

“Of course,” Asami jumped in to the conversation, her beautiful voice making Korra’s lips turn up ever so slightly at the corners. “Korra’s got a good sense for people after all.”

Korra’s grin was back. “Well obviously.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Since I married you babe.” Flirtatiously, she winked at Asami, crowing in victory internally as pink dusted her wife’s cheeks.

“K-Korra,” Asami protested weakly, to which Korra responded by rolling her eyes fondly, and leaning over to kiss her briefly.

“Aw hun you’re so cute when you get all embarrassed like that,” Korra declared, patting Asami on the cheek gently.

The raven-haired beauty rolled her eyes, blushing harder even as she pushed Korra’s hand away.

“S-stop it,” she protested weakly. “We’re on a mission here after all.”

It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes, casually putting her hands behind her head, and turning her eyes from the ruins of the Hidden Leaf, now beginning to crawl with recently revived citizens and Shinobi, to the stars above. “Aww come on babe,” Korra argued lightheartedly. “You know I’m serious about the mission.” She leaned over, looking to Obito for help. “Obito! Boss! C’mon! Tell her!” She gestured with both her hands towards her blushing wife, her dark hands finding their way briefly out of the long sleeves of her cloak.

“Asami is correct,” Obito stated, his deep voice rumbling out calm and assured. “We are currently on a mission. Let us remain focused on that for the time being.”

Korra crossed her arms, a frown that came dangerously close to a pout forming on her face, drawing a small chuckle from Asami, who patted her shoulder consolingly.

“Ppphhhhhhbbbb,” Korra released the air from her lips, drawing in a deep breath and sighing slightly, before shaking herself and dropping her arms back to her side, becoming serious again. “Fine,” she agreed, her voice dropping low. An outsider might even describe it as, “Dangerous.” She looked back at Obito. She bared her teeth in a feral grin, her blue eyes swirling in to red with her own Sharingan. “Do we have your permission to engage?”

“Hmmm,” Obito seemed to be contemplating it as he lifted a hand to his chin briefly. Then, decision made, it snapped back to his side. “Yes. Yes, you may engage. You understand your mission?”

“Capture the Nine Tails Jinchuriki,” Asami asserted with confidence, a smile on her face.

“And destroy Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake and whoever else gets in our way,” Korra finished.

A curt nod came from Obito. “Indeed. Capture the Jinchuriki and prepare him for extraction. Let no one interfere. Bring him back to me once you have him. I’ll be waiting.”

“Obito,” Korra asked, making the masked man turn towards her once again. “What about Konan? I can’t sense her anymore either, but I definitely know she isn’t dead.”

“I agree,” Asami put in. “I felt her chakra heading away from the area earlier.”

Obito nodded. “Leave Konan to me. If she’s betrayed us as well as I imagine, then she must be dealt with.”

“Do you want us to take her out,” Asami asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Obito shook his head. “No. Konan is my responsibility. I recruited her, and I will be the one to remove her if that proves necessary.” He paused, seemingly considering things. “Although…if you do encounter her, attempt to subdue her and bring her in alive if you can. Otherwise…I suppose you have my permission to end things if there truly is no other course of action. Understood?”

Both ladies nodded, speaking in unison, “Understood.”

And with that, the air around him swirled as he teleported away by way of his Kamui.

Korra and Asami looked at each other for a moment before chuckling.

“Dramatic much,” Korra teased.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Only a lot.”

Korra shrugged. “Eh, if it works, it works.” She clapped her hands together, rubbing them eagerly. “Alright then. Let’s go get this fucker.”

Asami smiled at her in agreement, her big green eyes making Korra shiver as she had some decidedly _not_ so innocent thoughts about her wife. She shook her head however. That would have to wait till later. They _were_ on a mission after all, as both Obito and Asami had been so kind to remind her.

Decision made, both women leapt in to the air, disappearing in waves of color as they sped off towards what remained of the Hidden Leaf.

* * *

 

 “Hey, you feel that?” Korra looked over to Asami, her Sharingan glinting even in the lower light beneath the canopy, as the two shinobi women leapt from branch to branch.

“Sure do,” Asami confirmed, nodding. “Hard not to after all. That chakra’s massive.”

Korra nodded as well. “That’s gotta be our mark. Nothing but a Jinchuriki could have chakra levels _that_ high.”

“There’s another one with him too. It’s smaller and hard to detect underneath the Nine Tails, but it’s there if you focus.”

Concentrating for a moment, Korra found what Asami was talking about. “Mmhmm. I feel it.” She grinned at her partner. “How much you wanna bet that’s Kakashi?”

Asami chuckled. “Chances are high. They’re supposed to be close yeah?”

“That’s what the reports say at least, and what Obito’s told us,” Korra said, shrugging noncommittally. “Either way we should be able to handle it. Plus they’re separated from the group. A poor little Jinchuriki and an over-hyped ninja with a stolen Sharingan all on their own…how tragic,” she mocked, both herself and Asami laughing.

* * *

 It didn’t take the pair long to find their targets, crouching above them in the trees and observing as their targets made their way slowly down the path back towards the Hidden Leaf.

Korra observed them for a moment, her Sharingan reading their chakra levels. Kakashi’s were normal, if slightly depleted. He had obviously been involved in the fighting earlier, so that made sense. The other however, the orange-clad figure on Kakashi’s back…There was no doubt in her mind that this was the Nine Tails Jinchuriki. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

She could feel the heat of the Nine Tails’ Chakra pouring off of the young man in waves, even now with the fox dormant. Korra shivered, imagining how overbearing it would be if the Nine Tails were to become active. Not wishing to experience that any time soon, she turned to Asami.

“Ready?” Her voice was a whisper, so as not to alert their targets.

Asami nodded in the affirmative.

“Right,” Korra nodded as well. I’ll incapacitate them, and you secure the Jinchuriki.”

Asami smiled at her. “Understood.”

Korra couldn’t help but grin. “I love my job.”

Asami rolled her eyes in exasperated fondness. “Me too. Now let’s go,” she urged.

Korra winked at her before leaping down from the trees, landing hidden in the bushes. Asami would wait for her to initiate before engaging herself, but Korra didn’t want to keep her waiting, and so she brought her hands up, clasping them together to form the Snake Seal, sinking in to the earth with a quick application of Earth Style.

It only took a moment for Korra to cover the distance between her and her targets, and when she emerged suddenly, bursting out of the earth mere inches from the two of them, the look of utter shock on both Kakashi and the Jinchuriki’s faces was hilarious, and completely worth it. Clearly, neither of them had been expecting to encounter another enemy so soon after Pain had ravaged their village, and neither of them had sensed her or Asami’s presence.

She couldn’t help but grin, even as her Sharingan shifted in to the Mangekyo form, and in the same instance, holding both of their gazes, she trapped them both simultaneously within her Tsukuyomi, watching their bodies collapse, the Jinchuriki’s body falling from Kakashi’s back even as within the genjutsu, she began to work over Kakashi, multiple Korras flitting in and around from every direction, hacking, slashing and beating at his body.

As Korra watched, the Nine Tails raged within the Jinchuriki, her appearance inside of the young man’s mind angering the beast almost as much as his imprisonment within the orange-clad shinobi. It was a simple thing however, to place the creature under a genjutsu, the power of her Mangekyo sending the fox of in to a deep sleep literally, within the blink of an eye.

She withdrew from the Jinchuriki’s mind as Asami struck, wood erupting from the ground and winding around the child’s body, clasping him tight like a sushi roll, before the raven-haired shinobi herself appeared next to her target with a smile on her face. Korra returned the smile even as within her genjutsu, her mental presence within the wannabe Uchiha slit Kakashi’s throat with a single, swift motion, a pool of blood in the real world signaling the death, (this time permanent if Korra had anything to say about it) of the so called, “Copy Ninja.”

Korra looked to Asami, seeing her own wide smile reflected on the pale-skinned goddess of a shinobi’s face. “Phew,” Korra mocked, dramatically wiping a sleeve across her sweat-less forehead.

Asami giggled, making Korra’s smile widen.

“So that’s that then,” Korra nodded, looking down at their targets, ruminating over the fact that together, the two of them had taken down some of the strongest, most dangerous shinobi in the world within mere seconds.

Asami sighed, and Korra glanced at her, curious. “Honestly I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge. This was kind of boring.” She gestured to the dead Kakashi and the subdued Naruto.

Korra nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I thought it’d be harder. Honestly I don’t understand how Nagato lost to this guy.” She waved her hand at Naruto. “Plus with Kakashi’s reputation, I was hoping he’d put up a bit more of a fight.”

Asami smiled sadly in sympathy.

“I mean, he was supposedly able to go head to head with Itachi after all, even survived his Tsukuyomi.” She sighed. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up, finding Asami looking at her, sympathy clear in her gaze. “He wasn’t even a true Uchiha,” Korra continued. “But he unlocked powers of the Sharingan which even some of us struggle to achieve.” She shook her head. “Oh well, guess there’s no point dwelling on it. What’s done is done, and we have the rest of our mission to take care of after all.” She looked back at Asami.

The green-eyed shinobi smiled at her, a true, wide smile full of happiness this time. “You’re right. There is no point in dwelling on it, and we do have a mission to finish. Besides,” her smile turned to a predatory grin. “This just means one thing.” She lifted a pale finger in illustration.

Korra raised an eyebrow at her curious. “And that is?”

“That you’re incredibly strong,” Asami declared as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “I mean think about it. Kakashi couldn’t stand up to you because he was just an imitation of an Uchiha, a shinobi with a jerry-rigged Sharingan, without the body to back it up.” She winked, quite obviously eyeing Korra up and down, making Korra smirk and cross her arms. “But you’re the real thing,” Asami continued. “A true born Uchiha with the power, stamina and skill that comes with it. Plus all that obscenely difficult training you put yourself through.” She smiled warmly at Korra, sincerity in every word and action.

Korra smiled back just as warmly, though it quickly turned to a smirk, making Asami raise her own eyebrow in curiosity. “So what you’re saying is…I’m the total package!” She struck a heroic pose, putting her foot up on Kakashi’s corpse, and placing her hands proudly on her hips, while looking regally to the sky.

She could practically _hear_ Asami’s eye roll, as she snorted.

“You’re a total something,” Asami declared fondly, Korra looking back down and stepping off the body. “Anyway, shouldn’t we get going? Somebody’s bound to come looking for these two before too long, and we shouldn’t be here when they do…as entertaining as that would be.” She smirked.

“Right, right,” Korra agreed, nodding. “Oh! That reminds me.” She knelt down next to Kakashi, pulling a scroll from her robe and spreading it open on the ground. Bringing her hand up, she formed the Seal of Confrontation, focusing her chakra, before pressing her hand down on to the seal, the storage scroll unlocking, and a small glass jar appearing in a puff of smoke. Satisfied, she reached out to Kakashi, yanking up the man’s headband and revealing the Sharingan implanted in his left eye socket.

Concentrating, chakra formed around her hand, and with a swift motion, she jabbed her fingers in around the eye. “I’ll be taking this,” she muttered quietly. “Yoink.” And with that she withdrew her hand, taking the eye with it, and plopped it in to the liquid filled jar below, letting the chakra fade from her hand and capping the container, a satisfied smile forming on her face. With another quick Seal of Confrontation, the jar disappeared within the scroll, the seal reappearing, allowing Korra to roll the scroll back up and tuck it within her robes.

She stood, brushing off her knees, and looking to Asami, who was watching her with arms crossed. “Obito asked me to retrieve it for him. It belongs to him after all,” she explained, with a shrug.

Asami simply nodded, smiling at her, before pulling her own scroll from her robe and placing it on the ground, unrolling it. This one was considerably larger than the one Korra had just used. The scroll unfurled, Asami studied it for a moment, the center portion between the Kanji left blank, waiting for the item it was meant to hold, and Korra had a good idea of what that item was.

She watched as her wife clapped her own hands together, much as Korra had done earlier, and as she herself had no doubt done to trap the Jinchuriki in his current wood wrap, forming the Snake Seal. In response, the ground beneath their captured shinobi began to rumble, a giant root emerging from underneath and wrapping itself around the inert human, lifting him gracefully and effortlessly before depositing him securely in the center of the waiting scroll, before withdrawing back in to the ground. One seal of Confrontation later, and Naruto Uzumaki had disappeared within the scroll in a puff of smoke, the appropriate markings appearing in the center, and Asami re-rolled the scroll, placing it back inside the confines of her robes, before turning to smirk at Korra.

The Uchiha rolled her eyes, a fond smile on her face. “Show off,” she muttered, making Asami laugh and smiling at the sound.

“You know you love me,” Asami teased with a wink.

Korra smirked. “Yes,” she agreed, reaching out and grabbing Asami by the cloak, dragging her in for a kiss, eliciting a yelp from the taller woman, which was quickly silenced by Korra’s mouth. “I do,” she concluded when she eventually pulled back, satisfied with Asami’s resultant panting and the red covering her face.

Korra clapped her hands together, making Asami cough as she attempted to recover her senses, and making Korra grin, her Sharingan spinning as she committed the sight of a flustered Asami to memory. “Right,” she spoke, rubbing her hands against one another. “Shall we go finish things up?”

Asami nodded, having somewhat recovered from her fluster. “We shall.”

Korra’s grin spread wider, becoming more devious before she spoke, “First one there gets Tsunade! Last one there gets stuck with Shizune!” And with that she bolted off in the direction of the Leaf, taking to the trees once more, laughing as Asami’s shout of, “Korra!” faded behind her. She couldn’t help but smile, thinking that sometimes, good things can come from the failure of a God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this one was a lot of fun to write, though it deviated a bit from the original tone I wanted to go for and became a bit more free spirited and fun/silly thanks to Korra and her delightful attitude. :P Oh well, I'm happy with the way in turned out in the end, but let me know what you all thought! As always, Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are all encouraged and appreciated! Enjoy!


	40. The Great One Cometh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death ahead. Get your tissues ready. ;)

“Mom,” a young Asami Sato questioned as she was tucked in to bed.

“Yes sweetie?” Yasuko Sato looked down at her daughter with a smile on her face, her brilliant green eyes, which her daughter had inherited, shining with love for her little girl.

“Will you tell me a story?”

Yasuko smiled knowingly at this, their nightly ritual playing out as it always did. “Of course dear.” She pulled the blankets up to her daughter’s chin, sitting on the bed, the small child taking hold of them with her tiny, pale fists. “What should it be tonight? Maybe the story of Aang and how he and his friends ended the Hundred Year War?”

The six year old shook her head. “No, not that one.”

Yasuko raised an eyebrow. “No? Ok then, what about Fire Lord Zuko and his quest to find his lost mother Ursa?”

Again the child rejected this idea, a shake of her head indicating her displeasure.

“Another dud huh?” The older Sato looked amused. She had a feeling where this was heading, as those were two of her daughter’s favorite stories, and she had rejected both of them. “Alright then, what about the love story of Chief Sokka and Princess Yue?”

Asami shook her head again however. “No I don’t wanna hear that one.”

“Really?” Yasuko pretended to think, placing a hand to her chin. “Then whatever story could I possibly tell you? I only know so many after all.” She smirked down at her daughter, who smiled and giggled, pulling the blanket right up under her chin. She enjoyed this little game as much as her mother after all.

“Tell me about The Great One, and how she got so strong, and saved everybody!”

Yasuko laughed, a light and happy sound, which prompted her daughter to do the same. “That one again? I just told you that one last night,” she mock scolded, wagging a finger at her daughter with a smile on her face.

“I like that one,” little Asami told her mother shyly, blushing and hiding all but her eyes behind her blanket. “It’s my favorite.”

Yasuko chuckled again, a pale white hand barely concealing her mirth behind it. “I know you do. Alright firefly,” she conceded easily. “The Great One it is.” She booped her daughter playfully on the nose with a fingertip, drawing a giggle from the child. “But I’m going to need help telling the story. Do you think you can handle that?”

Asami nodded eagerly. “I’m the best at storytelling!”

More laughter came from the older woman, who leaned down and nuzzled her nose against the young girl’s. “You sure are. You’re my little junior storyteller aren’t you?”

Giggling, the child nodded eagerly.

“Ok then,” Yasuko spoke with mock seriousness, leaning back up and placing her hands in her lap. “Now, where to start?” She placed a long, thin finger to her chin, once again pretending to think. “Oh yes, I remember now.” She clasped her hands together again, placing them back on her lap. Her daughter’s eyes were wide, completely focused on her, her hands grasping tightly to the sheets.

“In the beginning, there were four. Two Gods, and two Goddesses.” Yasuko reached out, sweeping a lock of her daughter’s hair that had come loose back behind her ear with a loving smile. “Now can you remember who these immortals were?”

Asami nodded eagerly once more. “They were the four elementals! Each one of them represented an element, and they controlled that element!”

Yasuko couldn’t help but laugh, proud of her daughter’s intelligence even at this age, seeing how focused she was, hanging on her mother’s every word. “That’s right, she nodded. Each immortal represented a single element. There was the Earth God, Ghazan, master of the Earth Element, which included lava. He was stubborn as they come, huge and muscled, incredibly strong, but also extremely loyal. If you could earn his favor, he would go out of his way to help and protect you. Then there was the Fire Goddess P’li. She was short-tempered and mean, extremely quick to anger, and she had control over the Fire Element. She could even make explosions with her mind! Get on her bad side and she’d blast you away with a single thought…boom!” She made a corresponding hand motion, making her daughter jump and gasp. “It was almost impossible to earn her favor, and she certainly didn’t make it easy.”

“She sounds scary,” Asami exclaimed at this point as she always did, making Yasuko laugh.

“Yes sweetie,” she agreed. “I imagine she was.” The older woman nodded. “There were two more immortals. First, was Zaheer, the God of Air. He controlled the Air Element, and many considered him the wisest of the four. He tended to interfere the least in human affairs, believing that humans should take care of themselves as much as possible. But when he did choose to act, he was a force to be reckoned with. He could fly, and even suck the air right out of people’s lungs!” The older woman clasped her hands to her throat dramatically, making her daughter gasp, and imitate the movement, even as she smiled.

“And these Gods and Goddesses watched over our world and,-” Yasuko made to continue, before being interrupted by a smaller voice.

“Wait Mommy, you forgot someone!”

Yasuko looked down in to the annoyed eyes of her young daughter, hands on her hips and a pout on her face.

“Oh,” she teased with a smirk on her face, pretending to think once more, a finger to her chin. “Did I now? Hmmm.” The finger tapped slowly but repeatedly against her chin. “Now who could I have forgotten? Perhaps my lovely assistant story teller knows, and could remind me?” She looked pointedly at Asami.

“The water Elemental, duh,” Asami informed her, while rolling her eyes.

“Ah yes,” Yasuko managed to speak through her giggles. “How could I have forgotten that? Well, the fourth was Korra, the Goddess of Water. She controlled the Water Element. She was considered the kindest of the four, the most interested in human affairs, and the most likely to help humans. It was never too difficult to gain her favor, and those that did found a staunch protector and provider in her. Since water is so essential to life, and our planet is largely water, she was also often considered the most powerful of the four, and also the most beautiful.”

“I bet the other Immortals didn’t like that,” Asami put in astutely.

Yasuko shook her head. “They certainly didn’t. In fact, over time, the other three became quite jealous of Korra and how much the mortals loved her. This helped serve as the spark that would ignite a great conflict between the Immortals.”

“The catalyst for the war,” Asami stated proudly, making Yasuko smile. Even at six years old, Asami was like a mini version of her father: A genius in many ways.

“That’s right sweetie.” She ran her hand through her daughter’s hair affectionately. “Zaheer wanted to destroy Korra for her popularity and her power, and because he hated the idea of having deities at all. He believed that Man should be held accountable to no one but his fellow man. He believed in Chaos…in Anarchy, and he wanted to spread this insanity to the rest of the world.”

Asami gasped appropriately. “But that would wreck everything!” She protested in the way only a child could, pouting angrily.

The mother nodded in agreement. “Yes it would. Zaheer’s plan was to destroy Korra, with Ghazan and P’li’s help and then the three of them would retreat from the world, never again interfering in mortal affairs, thus allowing humans to look after themselves from then on.”

“But it didn’t work,” Asami said with a smug smile on her face and her arms crossed.

Yasuko nodded once more. “That’s right. Ghazan found out about Zaheer’s plan, and decided to betray him. Instead, he warned Korra, and swore he would fight at her side against Zaheer and P’li. He didn’t share Zaheer’s beliefs in absolute anarchy, plus he happened to like Korra and humanity. And so, when the two sides gathered their armies of angels and met in battle on the celestial fields, the Gods were split right down the middle, half fighting to doom humanity, the other fighting to protect them.”

“But they were too evenly matched,” Asami put in.

“That’s right,” Yasuko agreed. “The strength of their armies was too close. So close in fact, that it took decades until a possible winner was close to being decided. Unfortunately for P’li and Zaheer, Korra and Ghazan were gaining the advantage over them. Korra and Ghazan simply proved to have the superior strategies and tactics, plus they had the support of the better healers amongst the angles. Combined with Korra’s own healing ability, this proved essential to victory.”

Asami bounced eagerly as she spoke. “Cause they could put more troops in the field than Zaheer now!”

Yasuko smiled once again at her daughter’s brilliance. “Yes, and Zaheer wasn’t too happy with the way things were going. In fact, he and P’li began suffering repeated, horrible defeats in the field. So much so that it drove him to seek alternative methods for victory. Growing desperate, Zaheer sought out Ming Hua, a human Witch of great power, and together, they brewed a terrible, vile, poison, capable of crippling or killing even a God.”

“Blech,” Asami exclaimed with a gasp.

Yasuko couldn’t help but agree with her, nodding sagely. “Blech indeed little one,” she agreed. “Now armed with this poison, Zaheer challenged Korra and Ghazan to one final battle, as even he feared using the poison that he and Ming Hua had created. And during this battle, where Ghazan and P’li ended up killing each other, and Zaheer’s army was driven to the brink of destruction, Zaheer turned to his final option, the poison. But Korra was too powerful for him to challenge head on. Even Zaheer knew this, and so he resolved to trick her. After the battle, Zaheer invited Korra to attend a special dinner, a peace conference if you will, where he made it seem as if he was prepared to sue for peace. Korra accepted.”

“No, it’s a trick,” Asami protested.

Yasuko nodded once more. “It was a trick. When Korra arrived, she was presented with the evidence that Zaheer had captured all of the airbenders, a rare group of mortals that she cared deeply about, and had a deep personal connection to, despite her status as the Goddess of water, and the irony that Zaheer would use his own worshippers as pawns in their struggle was not lost on her. She was appalled by this. She was told that unless she gave herself up, that they would all be killed. Naturally, Korra gave herself up, allowing Zaheer to capture her and then she demanded the release of the mortals. However, Korra had been tricked, and Zaheer didn’t actually have the airbenders. It was an illusion, created by Ming Hua, which, as a Goddess, Korra should have been able to see through, seeing as it was created by a human. However, her compassion for humans and her distress on seeing them supposedly in danger led her to act first, rather than investigate further, and think things through before acting. When Korra found out, she was furious and tried to escape, but Zaheer was prepared for this and had her in specially made chains that could even hold a Goddess such as herself. With Korra trapped, he and his minions administered the poison and left her to die, making his way to the Eternal City to proclaim his victory in the war.”

“But Korra didn’t die,” Asami called out proudly.

“No she didn’t,” Yasuko shook her head. “She was found and rescued by an ancient spirit, one who had existed even longer than she had.”

“The great spirit of light, Raava!” Asami’s excitement was powerful and palpable.

“Exactly. Raava had been watching the battle going on between the Immortals, and was debating whether or not to intervene. Korra’s capture and subsequent torture at the hands of Zaheer was the deciding factor for her. Raava, being a kind a generous spirit, who shared Korra’s views on humanity, saved her life. She fused with Korra, and with Raava’s help, Korra was able to break free, and expunge the poison from her system. And with Raava’s power came another gift as well: knowledge, mainly, the knowledge and control of the other elements. Now, in addition to Water, Korra could also mold Earth, Fire and Air to her will.”

“But she wasn’t ready to fight Zaheer yet. Right Mom?” Asami looked up at her mother.

“Right,” Yasuko agreed while nodding her head. “Control was one thing, but mastery was another. And so Korra and Raava went off to train, Raava’s time spent observing benders of every element becoming instrumental. It took three years, a mere blink in the lifetime of a Goddess, but Korra managed to master the other three elements, and unlock the power of the Avatar State.”

“Where she and Raava could fight together and she could draw on Raava’s power!” Asami’s excitement was clear once more.

“Yes. And with these new powers, she was ready to finally face Zaheer.”

Asami gasped. “Mom, do you think she was scared?”

Yasuko cocked her head slightly. “I’m not sure sweetie. She’s a Goddess after all. I don’t know if Goddesses feel fear like we mortals do, though if I had to guess, I would have to say she wasn’t.”

“Of course not,” Asami assured. “Like you said, she’s a Goddess. The strongest one ever! She doesn’t get scared!”

Yasuko couldn’t help but chuckle at her daughter’s certainty. “Well I don’t know about that, but I do know what happened when Korra returned to the Eternal City.”

“Everybody was trapped!” Asami looked equal parts angry and nervous.

Nodding once again, Yasuko agreed. “That’s right. When Zaheer returned after poisoning Korra, he declared that no Immortal would ever interfere in the affairs of humans again, and used his power to trap everyone within the city. Some of the immortals disagreed with him of course and fought back, but Zaheer was too powerful for them. Most of the dissenters were killed early on, which led the city to stagnation, as no one was powerful enough or brave enough to stand up to Zaheer.”

“But then Korra came back,” Asami reminded her eagerly.

“And then Korra came back,” Yasuko nodded. “She was already stronger than Zaheer, and so, with Raava aiding her, it was an easy matter for her to break Zaheer’s barrier and free the citizens from his grip.”

“And then they fought!” Asami thrust her arms up in the air as if in victory, her voice oh so loud in the quiet of the night.

Yasuko couldn’t help but chuckle. Her daughter was so adorable after all. She truly had been blessed by The Great One herself on the day Asami was born. She nodded. “Yes my little one. Korra lured Zaheer out on to the plains, where the citizens would be safe from their power, and she fought him tooth and nail until he finally submitted. As punishment for his crimes, with Raava’s power mixed with her own, she took from him his divinity and cast him down amongst us mortals, to live out the remainder of his days as a mere human, which was especially ironic after everything he had done to throw the human world in to chaos.”

Asami was practically vibrating in her seat, waiting for her mother to finish her sentence. It was rude to interrupt, she knew that, but this was her _favorite part of the story!_ So could she really be blamed for her excitement? “And that’s when she became The Great One! The one true Goddess over all!” Asami waved her arms back and forth excitedly, as if she was at some sporting event, making Yasuko chuckle heartily.

“That’s right buttercup. From that day forward, Korra would be forever known as, ‘The Great One,’ or ‘Great One,’ and sometimes ‘Avatar’ or ‘Avatar Korra’ for short, showing she was now and forever Raava’s Avatar.”

Slightly calmer now, Asami spoke again, “And she could give a bit of her power to humans for their lifetime, making _them_ the Avatar temporarily.”

Yasuko nodded again, proud of her clever little girl who knew so much of the universe’s workings, even at such a tender age. “And for a short time, those humans who were blessed with a fraction of Raava and The Great One’s power, would be known as the Avatar, until they died, or The Great One decided to pass on that power to another, or take it back for herself.”

“And the last Avatar was an airbender named Aang, who defeated Fire Lord Ozai and ended the Hundred Year War seventy years ago,” Asami provided enthusiastically.

Smiling warmly down at her daughter, Yasuko agreed again. “Yes love, with The Great One’s power and the help of his friends, Avatar Aang brought peace to the world once again. The Great One has ruled us for ten thousand years since she took the title, and they’ve been some of the greatest since human kind first emerged in this world. And that’s why we all have to remember to say our prayers and be respectful and thankful for everything The Great One has given, and continues to give us.”

Asami smiled up at her, nodding eagerly. Finally tiring, Asami can’t help but yawn through her smile as Yasuko eases her back on to the bed to lie comfortably. “And now my sweet one,” the mother tells her, “It’s time for you to rule your dreams.” Leaning forward, she gives her daughter a loving kiss on the forehead. “Good night sweetie. I love you.”

“Mmmm,” Asami hummed pleasantly, heavy eyelids struggling to remain open just a few minutes longer. “Love you too Mom.”

Yasuko looks down at her gift from The Great One and pours all her love in to her smile before turning and moving to the door. It’s not until she’s there, one hand on the doorframe, about to exit the room, that a tiny voice stops her.

“Mom?” Asami is nearly asleep, her words basically mumbles now.

Yasuko turns to look over her shoulder. “Yes honey?” She raises an eyebrow.

“Will you tell me the story again tomorrow?”

She can’t help but chuckle at the exhausted enthusiasm radiating from her daughter. And after all…who was she to deny such a request? “Yes, of course I will my little berry.”

Asami smiles and giggles, even as sleep began to take her, nuzzling down in to her sheets. “Promise?” Her voice was practically a whisper now.

“Promise,” Yasuko confirmed, voice almost as silent, though it didn’t matter, as Asami was already asleep. She stepped outside her daughter’s room and closed the door, but had barely taken two steps before feeling a pinch in her chest, right where her heart was. Gasping silently, she dropped to her knees, already breathing hard and placing a shaking hand over her heart. “What…what’s happening?” Fear made her body tremble, pain made her wince, scrunching her face. “My…my body…it…it hurts.”

“Yasuko,” the voice in her head spoke. It was feminine, but deep, deeper than one would expect from a woman, containing a sense of otherworldliness.

She froze. “No,” she managed to whisper, her lungs struggling to function. “No, not this…not now…It’s too soon.”

“Six years with her. Six years. That was our agreement. And it has been six years to the day, six years that you have spent with your daughter, with your husband, six years together as a family, when by all rights you should have been dead long ago. And now it is time for you to uphold your end of the bargain. You are _mine_ now, Yasuko Sato.”

“G-great One…please. I beg you,” she panted. “Just…a bit more time…just an hour…just…let me say goodbye…please.” She could feel the tears in her eyes now.

“I am afraid not. Your time in that world is up. It’s time you made your peace with it.”

She could feel her heartbeat growing erratic now, each breath she dragged in and out a struggle as if thousands of tons of weight rested upon her chest, and the edges of her vision were beginning to darken, the world around her blurring. “A-asami,” she managed to gasp, even as she felt herself slipping. “H-hiroshi. I love you...both so much. I-” She coughed interrupting her sentence as blood came from her mouth, speckling the floor and dribbling from her chin. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, before collapsing, falling in to blackness as she heard the voice one more time.

“Do not worry,” The Great One assured her, the smile in her voice evident. “You will see them again. You will see _her_ again…in time.”

Even as she faded from the world, Yasuko Sato couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face at the thought. _Praise The Great One,_ the last thing that ran through her mind before the darkness claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. :( I promise there's more to this though, so stay your pitchforks and torches for now if you will. I wouldn't just leave it here like this. Anyways this one has been in the works for a while, so I'm glad to finally get it out there for all of you. Let me know what you guys thought. As ever, Bookmarks, Kudos and Comments are all appreciated and encouraged. Enjoy!


	41. The Important Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Budgiebum. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody get your smut hats on cause here we go!

“Asami,” Korra hissed quietly, but insistently, poking at the sleeping form of her wife. “’Sami,” she whispered again, when she received no response, this time earning a grumble, and some sleepy wiggling.

Korra frowned lightly. “Asami,” she insisted once more, somewhat louder, reaching out and transitioning from searching pokes, to gentle shakes of the shoulder. “Asami, wake up.”

Finally, getting the reaction from her wife she was looking for, Korra smiled, hearing Asami, yawn, and watching the beautiful woman stretch out her glorious body, the sheets slipping away from her shoulders, revealing the nude form beneath.

Asami rolled over, the bareness of her lovely breasts, with the betrothal necklace hanging just above, accentuating their curves, drawing Korra’s gaze momentarily, as well as the mating mark on her shoulder, before she raised her eyes back to Asami’s beautiful jade pools, currently blinking at her sleepily, though there was a small smile on her face. “Enjoying the view there chief?”

The omega’s voice was husky, and laced with sleep. Korra couldn’t help but find it incredibly arousing, the alpha feeling the telltale tingle between her legs where her cock was asking to form. She grinned back at Asami, blatantly dropping her gaze back to her wife’s pale breasts, nipples standing at attention in the cool air above the sheets. “Yep.”

The CEO released a very unladylike snort, the kind of sound she would only ever make for Korra, making the Avatar grin wider. “Can you blame me? You have such nice boobs.” Korra blatantly reached out and groped said boobs with a free hand, fiddling with the nipples with a thumb, her other arm being used to prop her up on an elbow, exposing her own bountiful bosom above the blankets. She didn’t mind of course. She was far beyond her initial shyness in exposing herself to Asami that was so prevalent early on in their relationship.

An amused roll of the eyes was the engineer’s reaction to being groped, though she was still smiling. “Ok, so why did you wake me up then, at…” She rolled her head over briefly to look at the clock behind her. “Three in the morning, other than to totally perv out on me?” She smirked at the Avatar.

It was Korra’s turn to roll her eyes and snort. “Oh please. You know you love the attention,” she accused her mate.

Smirking, Asami flipped her hair dramatically, which of course, wasn’t even the slightest bit ruffled from their sleeping and the lovemaking they had enjoyed earlier in the night. “Well I can’t deny that. I do love having you fawn over me. Honestly, one naked lady and the Avatar just collapses. Who knew the big bad alpha Avatar was such a pushover?” The CEO licked her lips, that pink tongue of hers, darting out and drawing itself over her luscious, full lips, seductively, reaching out and poking Korra playfully on the nose.

Korra pouted, crossing her arms and huffing, trying to keep the smile off her face. “I’m not a pushover,” she declared. “I seem to recall a certain _somebody_ who couldn’t help screaming my name over and over again, while she writhed on my cock.” Korra smirked back at her, as she saw the blush form on the omega’s face.

Asami huffed, pouting herself now. “Fine,” she admitted reluctantly. “I like being on your cock ok,” she muttered.

Grinning, Korra placed a dramatic hand behind her ear, cupping it and tilting her head towards her mate. “I’m sorry, what’s that? I couldn’t hear you over there.”

Asami blushed harder, biting her lip. “I…I’m not saying anything. I _didn’t_ say anything,” she asserted.

Korra smirked widely, her pearly white teeth gleaming in the low room light, throwing off the blankets, and rolling over to straddle Asami, rolling the CEO gently on to her back, and loving the fact that her mate didn’t resist in the slightest, watching her instead with wide blown eyes. She chuckled as she watched the engineer’s eyes rake down her form, landing on her half formed cock popping up across her toned abs.

“Oh,” Korra teased, slowly reaching a hand up and stroking her fingers gently across her mate’s cheek and neck, feeling the pale girl shiver. “So I _didn’t_ hear you admitting just how much you love my cock inside you?” Her hand trailed down Asami’s neck and over a breast, the Avatar teasing the pale globe, before moving to the next, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her path. Deliberately she avoided the nipples, hearing Asami whimper and watching her squirm. Her breasts were a weak area and Korra knew it, and she would use this knowledge to the benefit of both of them.

“N-no,” Asami protested weakly, whimpering and moaning, closing her eyes and clenching her fists as Korra moved both her hands to give Asami’s breasts attention, squeezing and pinching at the alabaster lobes.

At the same time, the Avatar leaned in and started kissing along Asami’s jaw, feeling the industrialist shudder beneath her at each touch of her lips, and letting her tongue dart out to taste of the pale flesh, little hums of happiness escaping Korra’s mouth. She kept up her assault, feeling the omega squirm and shudder beneath her, twitching and rolling, trying to direct Korra’s hands to her sensitive nipples, currently standing tall and begging for attention. The alpha, however, refused to give them that attention just yet, her hands easily keeping up with her mate’s movements, kissing her way down her mate’s neck, nibbling at her collarbone briefly, before moving down to tease at Asami’s heaving breasts with her tongue.

“Mmm,” Korra taunted haughtily, smirking as she played with Asami’s body, glancing up to watch the older woman as she panted, eyes closed, head thrown back, fists gripping in to the sheets. The scent of arousal radiated strongly off of the both of them, making the alpha puff up with pride. She could affect her mate with so little, and she loved to see the evidence displayed so clearly, as she could now. “Are you suuuuurrre?” She dragged her tongue across the pale expanse of skin and bit down in to a breast.

“Ah,” Asami gasped quietly, body jerking in to Korra’s. “Y-yes.”

_So it’s like that is it,_ Korra thought to herself, unable to help the smirk that was growing on her face. _You want to play hard to get? You want to be difficult? Fine. Two can play like that ‘Sami._

“Soooo,” Korra teased, slowing her movements dramatically, hands barely ghosting over the omega’s alabaster globes. “You _don’t_ want me to put my cock inside you? You _don’t_ want me to keep touching you?” She halted all movement, withdrawing her hands from her wife’s body, and raising herself up, to hover above Asami without touching. Her fully formed cock hung from between her legs, rigid and leaking bits of pre-cum.

“Nnnnnn,” Asami moaned in protest, wriggling back and forth. Weakly, she picked her head up, opening her eyes and looking up at her smirking mate, green eyes blown wide and darkened with lust, her mouth wide, a pink tongue occasionally darting out to wet ruby lips. “Korra,” she panted. “Please…”

Korra’s smirk widened. “Please what my love?” Her head tilted innocently as she looked at the pale woman, as if she were some curiosity to be examined.

“P-put your hands back on me…please,” the omega panted once more.

Smirking, Korra laid her hands gently on Asami’s body just below those lovely breasts, not moving. “Like this?”

“Korraaaa,” Asami whined, rolling her body against the Avatar’s. “Please… _touch meeeeee_.”

Korra gently patted her hands on Asami’s body, before stilling them once again. “But I _am_ touching you sweetie.

Asami pouted, and Korra couldn’t help but smile at the sight, thinking she looked incredibly cute like that, naked, frustrated and pouting.

“Korraaaa,” she whined again. “Y-you _know_ what I mean.” The CEO blushed, turning her gaze away.

“Hmmm,” Korra pretended to think, bringing a hand up and stroking her chin contemplatively. “Do I? I’m not so sure I do.”

A bit of a staring contest then ensued, as Asami, clearly reluctant to talk, pleaded with her eyes, big and green and slightly shimmery. Korra, however, was not moved, simply smirking at the omega and raising a questioning eyebrow.

Asami bit her lower lip, which, in the course of things, was beginning to wobble slightly as the omega’s resolve was clearly wavering.

“Uggh,” Asami groaned out, scoffing. “Fine,” she muttered reluctantly, practically whispering. “Touch me with your cock…please. Use your cock.”

“Oh?” Korra tilted her head in surprise. “What was that? I don’t think I quite heard you properly.” She cupped her hand behind her ear in a teasing fashion.

Asami trembled for just a moment, before huffing, and speaking up louder. “ _Please_ touch me Korra. _Please_ use your cock.” Afterwards, she turned a delightful shade of red, making Korra laugh lightly, smiling wide and toothily.

“Oh,” Korra said in mock realization as she began to thrust her hips, running her cock up and down in between Asami’s labia, collecting her mate’s ample wetness on her shaft. “You mean like this?” She added in a variation, rubbing her cock several times between the CEO’s lower lips, before transitioning it higher, the tip catching her clit before it found its way across Asami’s mons. Korra added another twist before too long, reaching down with her right hand, to smack her arousal coated shaft against Asami’s mons several times, before going back to her thrusting pattern.

Asami gasped, her fingers clenching in the sheets as Korra’s cock hits her clit, the little nub exposed, aroused and peeking out of its hood.

“K-korra,” she whimpered, trembling. “P-please.”

Korra knew she was close to victory. All Asami needed was a bit more of a push, and so the alpha focused, pumping out strong, dominant, aroused alpha pheromones, guaranteed to make any omega swoon. And swoon Asami did, the mating bond they shared increasing the effectiveness of the pheromones.

“Please what my _beloved_ omega Princess?” Korra continued teasing and slapping away. Asami trembled, letting out a whimper, as Korra gave her one last bit of incentive, reaching up and twisting her left nipple as she bumped her cock in to her mate’s sensitive clit.

“Ah!” Asami’s body jerked in surprise, before she fell back to the bed, baring her throat in submission, her scent changing to reflect the change in her demeanor, the scent of her submission, her surrender, pouring off her body.

Korra smirked, knowing that she’d won, a low, rumbling, pleased growl vibrating through her chest. She thrust up again, knocking the head of her cock against Asami’s clit once more.

“Ah! Oh fuck!” Asami’s body jerked again.

“Tell me what it is you want ‘Sami,” Korra prompted, her voice husky, but in control. “And I may just be inclined to give it to you.”

Asami trembled for a moment, before bursting out at the top of her lungs, “Your cock! Oh Spirits Korra I need your cock so bad! Need it inside me! Need your hot, thick, throbbing, alpha shaft in my filthy omega pussy right now! Fuck me! Please! Fuck me hard! Make me cum! Korra!”

Korra chuckled happily, but couldn’t help but let out a little mocking tease of, “Well why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” This caused Asami to groan, even as Korra changed demeanor as well, sliding forward and slipping her hands underneath Asami’s thighs, pressing her cock to Asami’s entrance even as she lifted the CEO’s legs, pressing them up and back towards the pale-skinned woman’s chest, pressing her cock to the hilt inside Asami’s tight, wet vagina in one big thrust, their pelvises meeting, drawing a grunt from both women.

“Oooohhh,” Asami groaned, unable to stop her hips from bucking once, twice.

“Nnnnnngggg,” Korra groaned as well. Being inside Asami like this was a feeling like no other, and each and every time she got to experience the feeling of Asami’s clinging, moist, velvet walls hugging tight around her shaft, it was like the euphoria of their first time together all over again. It was simply that good.

Her groan quickly turned in to a growl however, loud, deep, shaking the various lamps and knickknacks on the shelves around the room, half pleasurable, half possessive, as she leaned in, nipping and biting at Asami’s neck.

“Mine,” Korra declared in to the flesh of Asami’s neck, her hips starting up a thrusting motion, slow and steady, but deep and forceful.

“Oh. Oh. Oh,” Asami chanted, each time Korra’s pelvis made contact with her own, Korra’s rock hard abs bumping up against her clit with each thrust, her chin jerking up and down each time. “Y-y-your-r-r-r-r-r-s-s-s-s-s-s. Korra-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!” It took a few moments, but Asami’s body began to respond, instinctively matching her alpha’s thrusts with her own hip rolls, her muscles urging Korra deeper inside her with each thrust.

“Mmm,” Korra moaned happily, biting in to that luscious, pale neck. “You like this? You like having my cock inside you? Fucking you? Fucking you hard?”

“Ah,” Asami shouted. “Y-yes! I love it! I love your H-hot. Throbbing. Cock. Inside me! Fuck-fuck-fucking me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!”

Korra chuckled, leaning up to watch as she thrust in to her mate over and over, those beautiful, pale breasts bouncing with each thrust. She couldn’t help leaning in and taking one of the alabaster globes in to her mouth, engulfing the nipple and as much of the breast as possible, laving back and forth, and around in circles, over the erect bud with her tongue. She spent a few moments on this, before switching to the other, Asami moaning along the whole time.

“Ah,” Asami moaned out breathily. “K-korra.”

“Mmm,” Korra hummed in to the breast in her mouth. “Yes love?” The brief pause in tongue action was quickly put to an end as the Avatar returned to her previous task.

“F-f-faster,” she begged. “P-please!”

“Mmm,” Korra hummed happily once more. “If you insist.” She smirked, even as she continued her attentions on Asami’s breasts, her hand coming up to tend to the one her mouth left vacant. Her hips picked up the pace, drawing out a long moan from the omega beneath her as Korra began to thrust faster in to her, the wet sounds of their bodies coming together over and over echoing through the room.

“Yeah,” Korra taunted happily. “That’s nice huh? You like that?” Korra looked up at her mate as she continued to thrust repeatedly, a satisfied smirk on her face. Judging by the dazed look on Asami’s face, and the continual moans and gasps and grunts coming from her mouth, she was certainly having fun.

Asami nodded rapidly, her mouth working as she tried to form words through her pleasure. “Oh-oh R-raava,” she managed to stutter out. “Y-yes! M-m-mo-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-re.”

Korra was all too happy to oblige, pumping her hips hard, relishing in the feeling of Asami’s tight, clinging walls around her shaft. And even more, she could feel the slight fluttering of Asami’s walls, signaling the earliest stages of the omega’s rapidly approaching orgasm. Asami would need some more help however, to reach completion. Korra had learned early on, that penetration alone was not enough to make her mate cum. She needed clit stimulation as well. And the Avatar was more than happy to provide such stimulation.

Reluctantly, she separated her mouth from the delectable tit she was feasting on, earning a groan from both herself and Asami, but she knew it would be worth it in the end. Bringing her right hand up to her mouth, she shoved her first two fingers in and applied her tongue liberally, attempting to coat the surface as much as possible, before withdrawing them with an audible pop, and reaching down between their writhing forms.

Her fingers found Asami’s clit in a matter of seconds, long experience with her mate’s body guiding her movements as she pulled the hood back fully and began to caress the sensitive nub in the firm circles she knew Asami preferred.

Asami responded with gasps, and moans, and her own hips began bucking up harder against Korra’s, seeking more friction.

_She’s close,_ Korra thought to herself proudly, her inner alpha preening at her ability to bring her mate to the ultimate pleasure so quickly. _Just a little more._ She could feel her own orgasm approaching as well, her shaft jumping and throbbing, twitching within the warm embrace of Asami’s moist cocoon. _Not yet, not yet,_ she counseled herself even as bursts of wetness began to leak from the tip of her cock, her instincts driving her to make sure her omega experienced her pleasure. _Or perhaps,_ she thought to herself, a wicked new idea spreading through her mind, _together…at the same time._ Korra couldn’t help but grin at that, the thought of cumming simultaneously with her mate, sharing in her pleasure with her, was always a lovely thing, and one she certainly enjoyed.

To that end, the world’s most powerful alpha increased the pace of her thrusting, the slick sound of flesh on flesh reverberating throughout the room, Asami’s moans increasing beneath her. In conjunction, mindful of her mate’s need for clit stimulation, Korra increased the pressure of her circling fingers, rubbing Asami’s clit hard and swift, seeking to bring her to release as quickly as possible, her own pleasure hinging on that of her mate’s.

The Avatar’s free hand reached up to fondle a breast, one after the other, her dexterous, dark fingers rolling and pinching at the rose-pink buds of the omega’s nipples, making the dark-haired woman gasp anew, only to fall in to a deep, ragged moan as Korra’s ministrations finally began to push her over the edge, her over stimulated body responding eagerly to her alpha’s touch.

Korra couldn’t help but moan, as she felt Asami’s walls begin to shudder and clutch at her shaft, the omega’s hips rhythmic thrusting degenerating in to needy, erratic bursts, her velvety walls rippling wildly and desperately around her shaft as Asami fell in to orgasm, crying out and moaning, even as her juices began to spray out around Korra’s cock, soaking the bed along with Korra’s thighs, crotch and stomach.

The experience proved to be too much for Korra, the alpha already so worked up by their earlier play, that as soon as she felt Asami’s vagina begin to throb and pulse around her, she couldn’t help but let loose her own release. Her shaft pulsed hard, before beginning to spurt rhythmically, coating the inside of her lover with her hot, sticky release, even as Korra continued thrusting, riding out her own and her mate’s orgasms, extending both of their releases, her hips falling in to short, erratic, needy thrusting of their own.

In the midst of her orgasm, her body shaking and shivering, muscles clenching rapidly and nearly out of her control, Asami’s body beneath her doing the same, Korra couldn’t help but lean forward, latching on to the mating mark on Asami’s shoulder with her teeth, growling in to the pale skin of her mate. The bite prompted new moans, and sighs, and other sighs of pleasure from the omega beneath her, the CEO shivering and twitching from the bite and her orgasm, the bite clearly extending her pleasure even further.

Korra couldn’t help but gasp, and then growl in to the bite in pleasure, as Asami’s teeth found their place in her own skin, the omega biting in to the mating mark on Korra’s own shoulder, making the alpha shudder, and drawing more spurts of cum from her still twitching cock. It took some time, but her muscles eventually relaxed even in their twitching, and Korra slowly lowered herself to lay on Asami, the engineer’s hands coming up to stroke soothingly at her back and glide through her hair. Asami’s legs slowly lowered from their bent position up by her head, to lay slightly bent on either side of Korra.

They lay like that for some time, connected both at the groin and through their mutual bites, hips slowly pumping in to each other as they rode out their aftershocks together, slowly bringing their racing hearts and ragged breathing in to line. Reluctantly, Korra let go of her bite on Asami’s shoulder after a few minutes, licking affectionately at the area with her tongue. Asami did the same, the two women letting out almost a simultaneous sigh of relaxation.

After another few moments of silence, Asami’s scent radiating calm and serenity, Korra couldn’t help but relax in to her embrace as well, chuckling.

Asami chuckled lightly as well, and spoke, her voice low and husky, “What’s so funny?”

Korra smiled, leaning up slightly to look down at her mate, seeing one perfect eyebrow raised in question. “Nothing,” she shook her head slowly, leaning in and pressing a slow but passionate kiss to her mate’s lips. Asami seemed slightly surprised for a moment, before smiling in to the kiss and pressing back against the Avatar’s lips. “I just really love you,” Korra finished her thought as they parted lips, smiling warmly at each other.

Asami gazed fondly at her for a moment before replying, “I love you too Korra. _So much._ ” The CEO gave a quick peck to the bronzed-skinned woman’s lips, before laying back and closing her eyes, sighing contentedly.

Korra smiled at the sight, adjusting herself slightly, still without pulling out, and laying her head down on Asami’s chest, listening happily to the omega’s steady heartbeat, each beat assuring her that her mate was alive and well.

Asami’s response was to hum happily, settling more fully on the bed.

It didn’t take long, before Korra felt herself slipping peacefully towards sleep, wrapped in the comforting warmth of her mate’s embrace and scent.

Asami had other ideas however, as just as Korra was about to slip over in to slumber, Asami spoke, “Oh,” she said suddenly, half sitting up against the pillows behind her. “Korra,” she prompted, poking at her mate just as Korra had earlier.

Korra jerked slightly surprised, opening her eyes and propping herself up to look at Asami, the slightly ruffled sight of her mate immediately post-sex, the room reeking of said activity, couldn’t help but bring a little grin to her face for a split second, before her expression switched to one of curiosity. “What is it?” Her voice was slightly husky as well.

A pale hand came forward, tenderly stroking through her alpha’s hair and across her cheek. “What was it you wanted to ask me earlier, you know, when you woke me up?”

There was a brief moment of utter confusion on Korra’s face, before a sudden look of comprehension dawned on her. “Oh,” she smirked. You mean before you distracted me with all your glorious nakedness you tempting wench?” She flicked one of Asami’s nipples, making the omega gasp and blush, pushing her hand away and avoiding Korra’s gaze for a few moments, before pouting, looking up at her mate above her.

“It’s not my fault you have a one track mind.” Asami smirked at her.

Korra laughed lightly, throwing back her head briefly. “Mmm, can you blame me?” She traced circles on Asami’s skin just at the top of a breast, making the omega shiver from the tickling contact. “You’re so sexy, especially when you’re naked.” She winked, Asami blushing more deeply. “Honestly sometimes I can’t believe you’re actually my mate.”

Asami smiled softly at her, the expression full of her affection for the woman in her grasp, pulling in her wife and kissing her warmly, that same affection pouring from her eyes when she pulled back. “You certainly have nothing to worry about there. I’m in this for the long run my love.” She gestured to the mark on her shoulder, still red from it’s recent attention, grasping Korra’s face between her hands. “I’m yours, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Watching her for a long moment, saying nothing, Korra eventually had to sigh out in defeat, smiling in acceptance. “I know,” she told Asami quietly. “I love you.” Leaning in, she kissed her mate passionately.

Asami returned it eagerly, speaking only when they had to pull apart for oxygen. “I love you too…but you still haven’t answered my question.” She smirked playfully, booping Korra on the nose with a fingertip.

Korra looked at her for a short time, blinking in confusion.

Eventually, Asami simply rolled her eyes, smiling in fond exasperation over her mate’s cluelessness. “You still haven’t told me what you wanted to ask me earlier, before we got distracted by sex.” She winked at the Avatar, her own cheeks slightly tinted pink even as Korra’s changed color, Asami’s words sinking in.

Chuckling, Korra answered, “Oh right. That.” A hand went up, scratching at the back of her neck, and the alpha nervously looked down at her mate. “Well, you remember a while back, when we were talking about things we might want to try in bed, and I told you I couldn’t think of anything?”

Asami nodded, curiosity all over her face.

“Well, I sort of thought of one thing at least,” the alpha admitted shyly, blushing a bit more deeply, and speaking more quietly. “It’s kind of weird though. I don’t know if I should say it…I don’t want you to get mad.”

Asami laughed, making Korra blush harder. “Korra you know I’ll always listen to you when you have something to say.” She smirked, bouncing her eyebrows at the Avatar. “Especially if it improves our sex life. I promise I won’t get mad.” Reaching forward, she pecked Korra’s forehead.

Korra coughed awkwardly looking away, her cheeks going the deepest red yet, before she could finally look Asami in the eyes again. “Ok,” she inhaled slowly, and then breathed out, slowly releasing her puffed up cheeks. “Well uhh,” she began tracing patterns on Asami’s chest with a finger, watching her digit’s movements rather than meet her mate’s eyes once again. “Y-you know how, when we have…um…you know, sex, um, I usually put my um…well my penis…in your vagina, or…or between your breasts, or…have you use your hands…or…in your mouth?” Blushing heavily, she glanced up at Asami, trying to gauge the omega’s reaction so far, to meet the CEO’s usual encouraging smile, a hand trailing through Korra’s hair comfortingly.

“Mmhmm,” Asami hummed quietly in agreement, nodding. “Sometimes it’s both.” She winked down at Korra, causing the Avatar to look down at her finger again in embarrassment. Chuckling, Asami kissed her forehead soothingly.

“W-well um,” Korra managed to continue after a while. “I was…I was just thinking see…you…you, um…well you have another hole see…and…uh….I was just wondering if, maybe…you’d let me put my cock in your…well…” Korra’s voice then dropped to a whisper, her eyes darting around as if searching for potential eavesdroppers. “In your butt.” The Avatar snapped her head up to meet the surprised face of her mate, staring back at her open mouthed.

“You want to put it in my butt?” Asami was clearly surprised.

Immediately, Korra snapped her gaze back down, unable to meet those wide green eyes full of shock anymore. “I-I told you it was weird,” she stammered. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” She shook her head, feeling the fire in her cheeks that was her raging blush, shame flaring up all across her face.

A light chuckle from above made her tense up all the more, her eyes growing tight with the buildup of possible tears. Asami was _laughing_ at her of all things, and that was worse than being yelled at by the beautiful omega any day of the week. It _stung…Painfully._

“Hey,” Asami said softly. “Hey.” A gentle pair of fingers found their way to Korra’s chin and the Avatar was guided to look up at her mate once again. Korra looked at Asami, and sniffled slightly even as the CEO reached out and wiped at her moistening eyes with a thumb, a reassuring smile on her face all the while. “C’mon now, none of that,” Asami admonished quietly. “I’m _not_ upset with you, and I wasn’t laughing _at_ you.”

“Y-you aren’t? And…and you weren’t?” Korra raised a confused eyebrow, mouth turning down in to a frown.

“No,” Asami assured her, shaking her head.

“Oh.” Korra looked down for a moment, gathering her thoughts, before meeting her omega’s gaze again. “Then why _were_ you laughing?”

Asami smiled lovingly at her alpha, cupping her cheeks in her hands. “I was laughing because you’re cute. I didn’t think you were interested in anal. Honestly? I was surprised you haven’t asked for it until now.”

“Oh,” Korra said again, still confused. “What’s anal? Is that...” she blushed. “Is that when…”

“When you have sex in the ass?” Asami nodded. “Yes. That’s what it’s called. Some people, mainly those who think it’s wrong or immoral, call it sodomy, but the more common name for it is anal.” She smiled, stroking a hand through Korra’s hair.

“Oh.” The Avatar was clearly still processing all of this new information. “I…I didn’t know it had a name. Is it…a thing people do? Cause honestly I thought I was the only one who was ummm…thinking of it.”

Asami shrugged, still smiling, clearly amused. “Sure. Plenty of people do it. I admit it’s not for everyone, but you’re definitely not the only one.”

Korra let out a breath, clearly relieved. “Oh thank the spirits. I thought I was the only one, and I felt so weird for thinking about it. I was really worried you’d be grossed out by me even hinting at it.” She grinned sheepishly at her lover, before a look of worry spread across her face. “You aren’t…are you? Grossed out that is? You’re not one of the people that think it’s wrong are you?”

Chuckling lightly once again, Asami kissed the tip of Korra’s nose. “No,” she assured the slightly panicked Avatar. “I’m not. I’m not grossed out, nor do I think it’s wrong.”

The dark-skinned woman let out a sound like a deflating balloon, relief flooding her body as she slumped down slightly. “Good,” she said quietly. “That’s…that’s good.” She looked at Asami, smiling with relief.

Asami smiled back at her, before speaking, “Ok.”

Korra watched her, expecting more, blinking in confusion when no more was forthcoming. “Ok? Ok what?” She tilted her head, like a confused puppy.

Laughing again, Asami shook her head, amused. “Yes we can do anal,” she clarified. “Or in your words, you can, ‘put it in my butt.’” She winked at the blushing Avatar.

Surprised, Korra’s eyes widened. “Y-you mean it?”

Asami laughed. “Yes I mean it.” She stroked Korra’s face fondly.

Popping up on to her hands, and propping herself up above Asami, Korra stared at her eagerly. “Can we try it right now,” she blurted out in excitement, a hopeful smile on her face.

Asami couldn’t help but grin at her exuberance, giggling at her mate’s enthusiasm. “You’re so cute,” she informed the Avatar, kissing the tip of her nose. “Yes of course we can try anal right now.” She smiled widely up at Korra.

Korra, who hadn’t thought her smile could possibly get any bigger, was proved wrong, as it did…and so did her cock, the appendage still nestled within her mate, which had been slowly softening towards flaccidity as they talked, shot back to full size almost instantly at the pale-skinned omega’s granting of her wish. And now, with Asami’s permission and the resurgence of her cock, her dominant alpha side roared back in to life…literally. She bit down on Asami’s neck once more, just beneath the chin briefly, making the omega gasp and tilt her head back in submission, pumping out submissive pheromones.

Korra growled possessively, letting go of her bite before she grabbed the CEO’s pale legs, pulling them up and together by the ankles, and spun the omega around, remaining entrenched within her mate the entire time, moaning at the tightness the new positions were creating around her cock, and ducking under her legs as they came over her head. Eagerly, she repositioned Asami the way she wanted, pressing her chest and head gently, but firmly down in to the bed, and pulling at her hips until she was situated between them, Asami’s ass raised invitingly up in to the air. It was a view she greatly enjoyed, making her cock twitch within her mate at the sight, pre-cum leaking from the tip.

It wasn’t the first time she had taken Asami from behind, but this would be the first time she would take the omega from behind...in the ass. The mere thought was enough to make her cock twitch once more, and she couldn’t help but thrust in and out slightly a few times, gripping Asami’s hips and moaning at the sensation, drawing the same reaction from Asami.

Asami turned her head, lust filled eyes looking up at her as she gripped the sheets in tight, pale fists. “K-Korra,” she managed to stutter out. “You keep that up and we won’t get a chance to try anything new. You’ll have us both cumming right here and now.”

Korra couldn’t help but smirk at this. “You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she teased, pumping her hips a few more times.

“Ohhhh,” Asami moaned, her eyes closing. “Korraaaaa.”

Chuckling, Korra braced herself for what she would have to do next, beginning to slowly inch her hips backwards, reluctantly withdrawing from Asami’s heat, earning a whimper of distress from the omega, her walls clenching and pulling at her shaft, attempting to keep it within her. Korra looked down, watching as the tip of her shaft finally popped free of the clenching velvet, the lips of Asami’s pussy seeming to reach out after it, attempting to pull it back in.

Asami whimpered piteously, clenching her hands hard in the blankets, her face screwing up. “Korra,” she whined. “I want you back in me. Please! It…it hurts, being empty.” She devolved in to panting, unable to speak anymore.

_Wow,_ Korra couldn’t help but think in shock. _It’s almost like she’s in heat._ Just to be sure, the alpha sniffed the air, but apart from the intense arousal coating the both of them, there was no indication that the omega below her was in heat, the sweet, sugary scent, that clung to the back of the throat like honey that usually accompanied Asami’s heats was absent. _Damn,_ Korra thought with a toothy smirk. _I really am just that good then._

“Shhh,” she consoled her mate, gently rubbing at Asami’s backside, squeezing the cheeks fondly, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the base of Asami’s spine, then lower down to each cheek in turn. “Don’t move,” she commanded gently, letting out her alpha pheromones as she spoke to ensure her orders would be followed. “It’ll be alright. I’ll be inside you again soon. Just be patient my love.”

Asami trembled but obeyed, her scent reeking of submission and need.

Korra couldn’t help but smile, kneeling back for a few seconds to admire the view, Asami’s ass raised up, her legs spread, and arousal dripping from her pussy in full view, the lips puffy and swollen, hanging open. Her cock couldn’t help but give an excited throb at the sight. When Asami whimpered again however, it shook her out of her lustful haze of admiration coercing her back in to action, and she scooted over to the edge of the bed, briefly looking over to ensure Asami hadn’t moved, which she hadn’t, (She was still in the same position as before, bent over and awaiting Korra’s touch) and leant over the edge of the bed, one foot sliding down to the floor for support. Diving in to the bottom drawer of Asami’s nightstand, Korra pulled the bottle of lube, metalbent the drawer shut thanks to the handle, and scuttled back over behind her mate, popping the top.

On her knees, behind Asami, Korra proceeded to pour the lube in to her hand, using a generous glob of the stuff, stroking up, down and around her cock, making sure to lather every inch of her shaft thoroughly, shivering slightly as the cold liquid made contact with her warm skin. This task now completed, she turned her attention to her mate’s rear, reaching out her left hand to gently grip Asami’s left ass cheek, pulling it aside, and revealing the vulnerable pink pucker of Asami’s rectum, free of hair, and sparkling clean via the omega’s meticulous self-grooming regimen.

“This is gonna be a bit cold,” she warned as she tilted the bottle forward and began squeezing it out over Asami’s rear, using her free hand to prevent it from dribbling too much. The omega shivered beneath her, making Korra smile in amusement. She raised the bottle again, dribbling it liberally over the first two fingers of her left hand, checking her desire to simply push her cock in and begin rutting right away. It would be incredibly painful and unfair to Asami. She would have to be carefully prepped and primed before Korra attempted to put anything larger than a finger or two in there. The alpha knew for a fact after all, that Asami’s back passage was completely unexplored, just as the rest of her had been, surprisingly, before Korra came along and changed things. Yes, she had been Asami’s first: the first to claim her mouth, the first to claim her pussy, the first to make use of her breasts, the first to feel Asami’s hands around her cock, and now…she would be the first to claim the pale-skinned omega’s ass.

_And I’ll be the last too,_ she reminded herself, the mere thought of letting anyone else claim her mate bringing a low growl to her throat, even as she circled the tip of her lubed up index finger around Asami’s pucker, pressing inward towards the center more and more with each rotation, the omega shivering and whimpering slightly beneath her. “Relax,” Korra instructed calmly. “Relax and breath ‘Sami. It’ll hurt more if you’re tense.”

The omega whimpered once more, but let out a breath all the same, Korra feeling the muscles beneath her hands noticeably slackening, though there was still some tension remaining.

“K-korra,” she stuttered breathily, her backside wiggling slightly. “P-please be gentle. I’ve…I’ve never had anything inside of me back there before.” A pair of nervous, yet trusting green eyes peered back at Korra, peeking up at her over Asami’s upturned rump and pale, delicate shoulder, white teeth worrying a ruby red bottom lip.

Korra couldn’t help but chuckle at this, the normally confident and in control omega acting so nervous and vulnerable, something that only Korra herself was ever privileged enough to witness. But her amusement soon shifted in to a warm, sincere smile, and she leaned in, pressing a loving kiss to Asami’s right cheek. “I know,” she assured her mate quietly. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” She felt it as Asami’s muscles relaxed just that bit more and a trusting smile spread across her face, and it was at that moment that Korra pushed harder against the omega’s anus, the tip of her finger stalling for a split second, before popping inside past the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a surprised squeak and a bounce from the pale-skinned woman.

Pausing, with just the tip of her index finger inside her gasping mate, Korra waited, allowing the CEO to adjust to the intruder within her, not yet moving past the first knuckle. “How’s that feel so far?” She looked up, checking on a very red faced Asami, eyes closed and panting, her fists clenched around the sheets.

“G-good,” the omega managed to stutter out after a bit of struggle.

Korra smiled. “Yeah?” Experimentally, she wiggled the tip of her finger within her wife, drawing out another gasp from the older woman.

“Y-yes!” Asami paused to breathe heavily for several moments. “M-more please. Ohhhhh.” She couldn’t help but trail off in to a moan as Korra squirted more lube and slid her finger in another knuckle’s worth.

“More huh? Like this,” the Avatar questioned.

“Y-yea-Ahh!” Asami was cut off as Korra gave another squirt of lube and pressed her finger the rest of the way in, all the way to the large knuckle on her hand.

Korra smiled, loving Asami’s reactions and loving the feeling of being buried in her wife’s back passage like this, the warm muscles surrounding her dark digit pulsing around her finger rhythmically, simultaneously trying to draw her in deeper and eject her, trying to work out how to handle the unfamiliar intruder. _Spirits,_ she couldn’t help but think to herself. _If it feels this good being inside her with just my finger, imagine how having my cock in here will feel._ She shivered at the thought, her cock throbbing, eager to be buried between those delightful ass cheeks, and caressed by the muscles that were currently massaging her finger so brilliantly.

_First thing’s first though,_ she reminded her eager genitalia. _Prep Asami. Then you can have your fun._ After all, she’d sooner kill herself than truly injure her mate due to over eagerness.

It seemed like she wasn’t the only one who was eager though, if the vibrating form of Asami beneath her was anything to go by. Smiling, Korra slowly began moving her finger, pulling back at a glacial pace, the muscles of Asami’s sphincter fluttering and clenching around the dark digit, attempting to keep it inside.

“Ohhhhh,” the CEO moaned out, her body trembling as Korra administered her treatment.

“You like that?” Korra smirked, knowing the answer already.

“Gnuuuuuggghhhh,” Asami moaned in response, pressing her butt back against Korra’s finger, squeezing her muscles and attempting to suck the digit back inside post-haste.

The Avatar couldn’t help but chuckle at her mate’s reaction, her cock twitching in response nonetheless, the excitement of the situation getting to her just as it was to the omega beneath her. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Korra declared happily, pressing her finger back in, earning another moan from Asami, as she started a slow but steady rhythm, that soon her mate wriggling and moaning and gasping.

It didn’t take much of this treatment before Asami was whimpering again in her attempts to speak. “K-Korra,” she stuttered. “M-AH! M-m-ooooohhhh. M-m-mo-ooooOOre.”

“More again?” Korra’s voice was teasing, but there was a barely concealed edge of need just beneath that, containing her own need.

Nodding frantically, Asami could just barely get out a whimpered, “Yes.”

As much as she wanted to satisfy Asami’s craving and her own immediately, Korra couldn’t help but engage in just a bit more teasing. After all, Asami often teased her so effortlessly, it was only right that she get a taste of her own medicine every so often.

“And what do we say when we want something?” Korra couldn’t contain her smirk as she asked her question, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“Ahhhhhhh,” Asami let out a breathy moan. “Korraaaaaa,” she protested weakly.

“Ah, ah,” Korra chided, clicking her tongue. “That’s no way to ask for something.” She pinched Asami’s bottom, drawing a surprised yelp from the older woman. Her reaction made Korra giggle, unable to help enjoying when the usually prim and proper heiress acted anything but. And bent forward with Korra’s finger working in her ass, moaning and panting and yelping was certainly a prime spectacle of such a feat.

The CEO in question however, seemed to be resistant again, and, as Korra could see, had firmly clamped her mouth shut and was refusing to voice her needs. Korra couldn’t help but find this amusing. _Ok then, if she’s going to be like that._ Suddenly Korra ceased all movement with her finger, prompting a needy, disappointed wail from her mate.

“Korra nooooooooo! Pleaaaaaaassssseeeeee!” A series of pathetic whimpers and whines were pouring from between the pale woman’s lips.

“Please what Love?” Korra’s smirk was stretched proudly across her face.

“I need moooooooorrrrrreeee! Korra plea-he-he-heassseee!”

The alpha could barely contain her glee when she replied, “More what my sweet?” Tantalizingly, she wiggled her finger within Asami’s anus, tickling at the sensitive walls.

“Ah,” the omega shouted in surprise, her muscles clenching. “M-more fingers. More fingers…p-please,” she panted.

“More fingers,” Korra continued to tease. “But you already have _ten_ fingers my love. Now _whatever_ would you do with _more_ fingers, my Sweet Scoop of Vanilla Soft Serve?”

“Korrrraaaaaaaaa,” Asami whined, her desperation clear.

“Hmmm?” It was all she could do not to giggle, as she rubbed the knuckles of the hand still holding the lube bottle over Asami’s ass.

“Put…fingers…more,” was all Asami could say, gasping and panting with need.

Korra had one more card to play in her arsenal however. _Heh, ARSEnal,_ she couldn’t help but be amused by the thought, even as she spoke, “My fingers huh?” Asami nodded immediately and enthusiastically. “And where exactly would I be putting my fingers hun?”

Asami made a grunting sound of exasperation. “My ass!” She was yelling now, all barriers broken. “Spirits K-Korra please! Please f-fuck my ass with your fingers…with your cock…with anything! Just p-please more! I n-need it so b-bad! I’ll j-just die if y-you don’t! PLEASE!”

The Avatar couldn’t help but chuckle then. “Die huh? Well we wouldn’t want that now would we?” And she squirted more lube on her fingers and right on Asami’s delicate, pink rosebud, currently stretched by one dark finger, before pressing the tip of her middle finger against the entrance and beginning to wiggle it inside alongside the other. It didn’t take long, with all the work she had already put in to prepping this hole, for Korra’s second finger to slip in neatly alongside the first, Asami letting out a loud gasp, which quickly deteriorated in to a breathy moan, her muscles going crazy, fidgeting like mad around the larger intrusion.

Leaving her fingers right where they were for the moment, Korra simply enjoyed the twitching of Asami’s muscles and the noises escaping her throat, before slowly starting up her rhythm once more, pressing in and out and relishing in every reaction she drew from the lust-filled omega.

“Ooooohhhhhhhmmmmmmmnnnggggg,” Asami moaned lasciviously.

Looking down, Korra could see her eyes rolling and twitching like mad beneath her eyelids, the eyelids themselves, fluttering like a sheet in the wind. A little line of drool had started running down from the corner of the CEO’s mouth, adding yet another wet spot to the growing collection which dotted the sheets. Pale hands tightened and loosened in the sheets repeatedly.

Continuing her slow thrusting, she held off just a bit longer, even as her cock began twitching with each thrust of her fingers, pre-cum leaking from the tip in an almost continuous stream. However, with Asami’s writhing and moaning, and the insistent twitching of her cock, she didn’t imagine she could hold off much longer. And so, after a few more thrusts and twirls of her fingers, making sure Asami was as lubed up as possible, slowly, she began to withdraw the two digits, to a moan of displeasure from the omega beneath her, watching Asami’s anus pulse and clench, slightly wider than when she’d started.

“Shhhh,” Korra hushed her, patting her butt gently. “You’re ok, just wait.” The omega beneath her only groaned in impatience, making Korra chuckle.

The Avatar grabbed the bottle of lube once more, pressing Asami’s hips down in to position, and lining the tip of her cock up with the twitching hole. Smiling at the sight and enjoying the shivers of her omega, the alpha squirted one more dollop of lube on to the tip of her cock before touching it to the omega’s rear, and gently beginning to push. With all the preparation Korra had put her through, Asami’s ass opened to her invasion with barely a whisper, the head of her cock popping through the ring of muscle with a tiny, wet squelch, a gasp from the omega, and a pleased grunt from Korra, the alpha leaning forward over Asami’s back and letting out a calming breath.

The sensation was already incredible, and all that was in was the head. Korra couldn’t begin to imagine how amazing Asami’s back passage would feel wrapped around the rest of her cock. And, she quickly reminded herself with a smile, she didn’t _have_ to imagine it. Slowly but steadily she began pressing forward, squirting more lube around the shaft of her cock as she went, her hands braced against Asami’s perfect, round ass, until finally, her hips met Asami’s ass cheeks, her cock fully sheathed within the trembling, panting omega. She threw the bottle of lube away, not caring where it landed.

“Ohhhhhhnnnngggggg,” Asami moaned, and Korra couldn’t help but moan right along with her.

“Ahhhhhhhhhggggg,” the alpha nearly sighed in pleasure, closing her eyes, and breathing. The sensations around her cock were almost maddening, the tight warm walls of Asami’s anus clenching and unclenching around her shaft threatening to make her cum right then and there. But she couldn’t do that. That would be far too embarrassing, cumming so soon. This was _her_ idea after all. And so she waited, the alpha in her wanting nothing more than to rut like mad in to her mate and make them both cum, but the rest of her made her want to draw this out a bit more. It would be more enjoyable for the both of them that way.

“What is this,” Korra asked her mate as she gripped Asami’s hips and started up a slow rhythm, thrusting in to her tight back passage, drawing all the way out until only the tip remains, the head catching on the ring of muscle at the entrance, even as wide as it’s now spread after Korra’s fingers have had their way with it.

Asami does not answer, only whimpering and attempting to press back against her.

Frowning, Korra halted her movement, as difficult as it was. Her omega’s lack of response was not pleasing to the alpha, making her growl, low and annoyed. She slides a hand up, and pinches Asami’s ass cheek hard, earning a yelp and a jump from her mate. “I asked you what this is,” she repeated, giving a little jolt of her hips, driving her cock back in another inch or so.

“Oooooohhhhhh,” Asami moaned even from that small penetration, wriggling her backside, and trying to force herself back on to her alpha’s cock even further. “’Syercock,” Asami forces out, half mumbling, half moaning, the words and letters all jumbled together.

Korra smiled at this. She loved the effect she had on her mate, and the fact that Asami was finally responding properly to her questions. “Yes. It’s my cock,” she confirmed, her tone a teasing one, something an adult might use when speaking to a child, bordering on patronizing. “And where is my cock? Hmm? Where is my cock right now love?” She pressed in further, another inch or so buried in her mate’s rosebud.

“Hasfrepnogepioyog,” Asami mumbled in response, clenching the sheets in her hands, her tongue lolling out of her mouth and her eyes rolling chaotically around in their sockets.

The Avatar couldn’t help but chuckle. She had reduced the most brilliant woman of this world to mindless babbling using only her cock, and that was something to be proud of for sure. However…it still wasn’t the answer she was looking for. “Come on sweetie,” she prompted, still in the same sort of tone as she gave Asami’s right cheek a pinch, hearing the omega yelp in response. “Use your words.” Korra couldn’t help her grin. It was too adorable not to.

For some time, all Korra could hear from her omega was pathetic panting and whimpering, and several aborted attempts to speak. As cute and as sexy as it was, that was _also_ not what she was looking for, and so, rolling her eyes, she hauled back and gave Asami’s ass a hard spank with her right hand.

“Aah!” Asami’s voice was surprised, and her entire body jerked in shock, her muscles tightening around Korra’s cock, making the alpha groan.

“Where’s my cock,” the alpha asked once again, her tone only slightly patronizing. “Where’s my cock omega?” She patted the red mark on Asami’s ass cheek lightly.

“Ohhhhhh,” Asami groaned, wriggling at the contact. “In my ass,” she answered breathlessly. It’s in my ass.”

Korra smirked. That was more like it. “Yes that’s right. It’s in your ass, love. And what is it doing in your ass?” Slowly, she began moving back and forth, thrusting what bits of her cock were already in her mate’s rectum, not even coming close to fully pulling out. This time when Asami failed to respond immediately, instead reverting back to moaning and wriggling and sighing, Korra took a different approach. She grabbed the omega by her hips and rammed her cock up her ass the rest of the way, hard, hilting against that pale, perfect bottom her mate possessed.

Asami wailed, shuddering and shaking as Korra started a slow but brutal ass fucking, each inward thrust crashing their skin together and filling the room with the sound of slapping, slopping flesh. “What is my cock doing in your ass Asami?!” The Avatar was beginning to get tired of having to ask her questions twice.

“Augggh! Fuck!” Asami pressed her face in to the pillows, arching her back, before throwing her head back and screaming out, “Fuck! It’s fu-fu-fu-fucking my ass!”

Her stutter coinciding with each thrust of her mate’s cock made Korra smirk.

“And do you like it? Do you like my big, fat cock fucking your ass?” Korra leaned to the side a bit, getting a nice view of Asami’s scrunched up face where it had dropped back to the pillows, and her tits, swaying back and forth with each thrust. She couldn’t help but lick her lips at the sight. And to her surprise, the omega answered immediately this time, making Korra’s smirk widen. _At least she’s learned her lesson and remembered her place._

“Y-yes!” Asami’s voice was full of passion, the ecstasy undisguised. “I love your big, hot, throbbing, meaty cock fucking my ass! Faster Korra! Please faster! Harder!”

Smirk turning to an all out grin, Korra was finally satisfied, and was getting tired of delaying things anyways, and so she decided to grant the omega’s request, figuring Asami had at least shown the requisite amount of submissiveness, even if it had taken her a while to get there. She upped her pace, pounding into Asami as hard and as fast as she could, the omega howling and moaning to the roof, with the alpha grunting and panting in effort behind her, gripping Asami’s hips hard, pulling her back into her harshly with each inward thrust. Asami’s hands went out to brace against the headboard, clawing and gripping at the wood in vain, leaving scores in it with her fingernails, desperate for something to anchor her to the real world as she received the pounding of a lifetime. The sound of slapping skin filled the room, the bed shook, the headboard rattling, and she and Asami panted and grunted and groaned and squealed and made all manner of noises that would sound ridiculous anywhere else.

Korra knew she wouldn’t last long at this pace, and, judging by the sounds Asami was making: low grunts and groans, sounding almost masculine and yet remaining so decidedly sultry and feminine, which honestly surprised her at how deep a register the omega was reaching, especially since she had never made those sounds before, and the fluttering and twitching of Asami’s anus around her cock, the omega was undoubtedly nearing her finish as well.

Indeed, as she thrust, Korra could feel her orgasm bubbling up inside of her, the familiar heat starting at her toes and quickly filling her body, her cock twitching and spasming within her mate wanting to release its load. Groaning, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to the ceiling, but quickly changed her mind, looking back down, watching her dark cock passing rapidly between pale, sweat covered ass cheeks, said cheeks jiggling in such an appealing manner. She loved it.

It didn’t take too much longer before she felt Asami’s rectum begin to contract tighter and tighter and tighter still before beginning to pulse around her cock wildly, bearing down on her shaft like a pneumatic press, squeezing it like some sort of child’s clay dispenser, but with enough force that Korra was momentarily worried Asami would pinch it off. Asami shrieked, her voice reaching wine glass shattering levels as she came, squirting hard, steady rhythmic pulses spraying from her and coating anything and everything, Korra’s thighs, her crotch, the back and inside of Asami’s legs, as well as the bed, like a garden hose when someone put their thumb in front of the nozzle.

Korra kept thrusting, despite Asami’s wiggling and the clenching of her muscles making it difficult, and within seconds, she was joining Asami in bliss, hot, heavy pumps of cum shooting from her cock, the member writhing and wriggling, jumping up and down, pulsing hard as she painted the inside of Asami’s ass with her spunk. Korra roared…literally…the powerful alpha sounding out her pleasure unabashedly, unable to hold back from releasing her voice as the incredible sensations cascaded through her body, clenching her fingers tightly in to the omega’s pale skin, sure they would leave marks but unable to care in the moment. Asami screamed, Korra roared, the knickknacks on the shelves and the windows and basically anything that wasn’t tied down shook as if caught up in an earthquake, her eyes briefly flickering pure white, with the power of the Avatar State.

It seemed to Korra as if she floated in bliss forever, nothing but the euphoria of the contractions around her cock and the regular spurts of Asami’s wetness against her thighs, and the constant sounds of their lust filling the room. The omega continued bearing down on her, pressing her rear back hard to take more of her cock within, even as Korra continued to thrust, helping the both of them through the rolling hills and valleys of orgasm, pulling her mate’s hips back again and again as she thrust in. As her roar tapered off, slowly being replaced by Korra’s regular voice, a stream of fire shot from her mouth, barely missing hitting the canopy of the bed above them and setting the whole thing on fire.

And as the flames dissipated, Korra’s normal exclamations could be heard as the pair wound down their thrusting, Korra sighing out, “Auuuuuggghhhhhh,” as the flames vanished, before devolving in to panting. Erratically, but at a much slower pace, her hips continued to thrust, as did Asami’s, seeking to extend their pleasure as long as possible, the aftershocks making both sweat-soaked bodies tremble and shake. As she thrust, Korra began to notice something that made her frown slightly in consternation….She was no longer bottoming out inside of her mate. _Ha,_ she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself, mind still slightly hazy from the massive orgasm. _BOTTOMING out…and I’m fucking Asami’s ass. HA!_ Her mouth widened in surprise as she looked down at herself where she was joined with her mate, and realized the reason for her difficulty. A knot…her knot had formed. She couldn’t help but grin at her discovery. A knot out of rut, brought on by an omega’s heat was such a rare occurrence, though not unheard of. That it happened now, to her she considered a lovely gift.

With that, the urge to have all of her locked inside her mate, to shove her knot in and tie herself to her omega hit her full force, and she groaned, leaning forward over Asami’s back even as her hips continued their little thrusting motions. “Asami,” she grunted, the need in her voice clear. “Knot…I…I need…inside.” It was about as coherent as she could be at the moment. Asami said nothing, but brought her hands back to clasp her own ass cheeks and spread them further apart as quickly as possible, letting out needy whines and grunts of her own. That was all the encouragement Korra needed, her hips thrusting forward again, knot pressing insistently against Asami’s tight rectum. Korra didn’t let up however, pushing hard, desperate to have her entire length inside as soon as possible, wanting to tie with her mate more than anything. “R-relax,” Korra stuttered with a moan, one her mate answered with panting, and an attempt to relax her sphincter amongst her heated moans.

Finally, with a bit of persistent shoving, there was a pop, and Korra’s knot had finally slipped past the tight ring of muscle and buried itself deep within Asami’s hot, clinging anus. “Uuuuuuugggghhhhhh,” Korra groaned out immediately, pleasure surging through her as soon as the tie was complete, her knot nestled firmly within Asami at last.

“Orrrgghhhmmmmm,” Asami moaned simultaneously, her walls stretching to accommodate more than she ever had before.

And as soon as the tie was complete, Korra couldn’t be sure who started first, (nor did she particularly care at the moment, her mind to wrapped up in pleasure) but her cock began spasming again, another orgasm hitting her, smaller than the previous, but still rocking her from toe to head. Her knot pulsed, splashes of cum bursting out in to Asami, filling her further, all kept neatly inside by the tie. Asami’s walls began spasming as soon as her cock did, the warm velvet clenching and jumping round her shaft, the rhythmic squeeze and release extending her pleasure as she gave short, hard jerks within her mate as much as her knot would allow, likewise extending the omega’s pleasure in a cycle that seemed to go on for hours. Korra shivered and shook with her orgasm, and Asami did the same beneath her, writhing, as more wetness splashed against the alpha’s thighs, Asami’s spurts matching her own cock’s in an erotic dance of pleasure.

The shudders and aftershocks continued on and on and on, until finally leaving her exhausted, Korra leaning over her mate’s body, panting, listening to Asami do the same. Her body shivered and twitched, her omega’s doing the same beneath her. Korra’s legs trembled, feeling the strain of keeping her body up, and, sated for the moment, the Avatar decided to take matters in to her own hands once more. Gently gripping Asami’s butt, she tugged, rolling them over on to their sides, releasing a grunt as she flopped over, Asami doing the same.

For a while, she merely laid there, one arm wrapped around her mate’s waist, the other snaking its way underneath Asami to wrap around her chest. She could feel the rapid heartbeat of the omega steadily calming as she clutched Asami tightly to her front, the slick, sweat streaked body of the omega settled comfortably against her. She couldn’t be sure how long it took, how long they simply lay there, wrapped up in each other, Asami with one arm thrown over her eyes, the other with her hand clutching at Korra’s which was against her chest. However, eventually, Korra felt her breath calm enough that she felt as if speech may be possible.

“’Sami,” she murmured in to her mate’s hair, her head pressing up against the beautiful raven locks as she kissed the omega’s shoulder lovingly, feeling the shiver it drew out of the sensitive woman. “That was amazing. _You’re_ amazing.” She chuckled breathily. “Thank you.”

Asami let out an equally breathy chuckle of her own, dropping the arm off her face and reaching down to clasp Korra’s other hand as well, the one by her hip. “I feel like _I_ should be thanking _you_ Korra. That was the best sex we’ve ever had. So thank you.”

“Best sex we’ve ever had _so far_ ,” Korra corrected with a massive grin on her face.

Asami laughed again. “Good point.” She turned her head over to meet Korra’s eyes, and pressed her lips to the Avatar’s in a kiss, which Korra eagerly returned. “I love you,” Asami told her when they pulled away.

“I love you too,” Korra returned, unable to help kissing her again.

Asami smiled at her, before turning her head back, the both of them letting out a happy sigh, before lying quiet. Asami let go of Korra’s hand down at her hip after a while, squeezing it first, and snuggled more in to Korra, as she got comfortable on the bed.

After a bit, Korra found her hand idly stroking up and down Asami’s hip, marveling at the perfection under her palm, the perfection that was all hers.

“Hey,” Korra spoke up, breaking their silence.

“Mmm?” Asami’s hum was quiet and relaxed, yet questioning.

“I thought of something else I’d really like to try if it’s ok with you?” Korra circled her fingers on Asami’s hip, feeling the omega shiver beneath her.

Asami chuckled tiredly, stretching her body briefly, before coming back to rest against Korra once more. “I’m not sure I could handle any more of your fantasies right now love, not without resting a bit first at least. I don’t have the energy, though I guess that’s what comes from being well and truly fucked by my mate.”

“It’s what I do,” Korra declared in amusement, jerking her hips a bit and jostling the tie between them. Asami gasped, making Korra chuckle as she felt her mate pulse gently around her shaft. “But I meant for later when we’re ready. We don’t have to do anything more right just now if you don’t want to. I know you’re tired, and even I would appreciate a nice rest.”

Asami laughed lightly herself. “Ok, ok. What’s this new fantasy of yours?”

Korra took in a deep breath, both steeling and calming herself. She had already asked the tough question earlier and it had lead to something truly amazing for the both of them. This, in comparison, would be a piece of cake. “Ok, well I was just wondering…if we could have sex in your office.” Korra felt her cheeks heat slightly and fought the urge to hide her face in Asami’s hair and neck. “I really want to bend you over that big desk of yours and fuck you hard…maybe in the ass again too? And I want to sit in your big office chair and have you kneeling on the ground in front of me, giving me a blowjob. I’ve uh…kind of been thinking about it for a while now, but I didn’t want to say anything. I was nervous ya know? What,” she swallowed. “Whatd’ya think?”

“Korra,” Asami said quietly, and Korra couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous. Asami had that slight tone of disapproval in her voice that Korra hated to hear. “We’re both _highly_ public figures with reputations to uphold, and many people see us as role models, especially for the kids. If someone caught us, it could ruin our credibility, yours as the Avatar, and mine as a respectable, trustworthy businesswoman.”

Korra breathed in, opening her mouth, ready to apologize for ever suggesting such a thing and ask Asami if there was something she could do to earn her omega’s forgiveness, when her mate turned her head to face her once again, a wicked smile on her lips, bearing those perfect white teeth of hers. She could only stare, wondering what Asami was going to say next.

“You’re _damn_ right we’re going to have sex in my office,” Asami declared, licking her lips in a hungry fashion. “But I expect you to tie me down and show me what an _Alpha_ you really are. Perhaps we’ll even leave the door unlocked, and invite some of our friends to watch? Or even participate? You think you can handle that Mrs. Sato?” She kissed a blushing but excited Korra on the nose.

Korra responded by lunging forward, and biting in to the mating mark on Asami’s shoulder and growling, “I think you’re going to regret asking me for that little omega.”

Asami moaned out in to their room, and Korra felt her cock twitch again, beginning its rise back to full readiness. She couldn’t help but feel ecstatic though, excited for things to come, and eager to fulfill Asami’s demands. This woman would be the death of her. “You are one kinky bitch, you know that?” Korra transferred her attention from the mating mark, to Asami’s lips, shoving her tongue in to Asami’s mouth and battling with her mate’s appendage for dominance, a battle she quickly won, and felt the omega submit to her once more, making the alpha smile.

“You love it,” Asami declared, briefly pulling away so the pair could breathe, before diving back in to the previous lip lock.

“I do,” Korra muttered, hardly breaking the kiss in order to speak. And she meant it. After all, she may be the death of her, but who else but Asami could she trust to help her ask the important questions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me MONTHS to write, and as usual, what started out as a small, quick, smutty, oneshot, turned in to this twenty page, eleven thousand plus word MONSTER…so there ya go. As always, kudos, bookmarks and comments are all appreciated and encouraged. I love hearing from all of you. Seriously. Comments are my life blood as a writer. Enjoy!


End file.
